Harry potter: A path presented
by shadowmaster3324
Summary: Gabriel gave his life to delay his brothers quest for vengeance, given the chance to be reborn he was bonded to Harry Potter. How will Gabriel affect Harry? New power, finding his own path, unknown enemies, What secrets does he hold? M to be safe. Dumbbashing, plz review, feel free to suggest things.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing that her torrent of flames did nothing to damage Lucifer Kali, the female Hindu goddess of destruction approached the fallen angel of Hell ready to get physical in hopes of causing some form of real damage to the fallen.

As soon as she was just outside his reach Lucifer took a sudden sharp step forward and planted his fist perfectly through Kali's defence and squarely on her jaw. It was a perfectly clean uppercut that sent her flying back. She slammed into the floorboards, easily causing her to see stars, the flames dancing along her arms flickering out as her mind was attempting to process what happened.

"It'll be ok?" Sam grunted as he and Dean hid behind the table after jumping over the other side to avoid Kali's fire.

"Not really" Gabriel said, surprising the brothers.

They turned to look at him.

"Better late than never huh?" he smirked, attempting to work up the confidence to go through with his foolish plan.

Dean absentmindedly nodded, agreeing with the youngest archangel.

He slapped a DVD case against Dean's chest.

"Guard this with your life." He instructed and, without giving the brothers a chance to say or do anything, he spun out of cover and made his way to confront Lucifer.

Lucifer approached the downed Goddess, smirking at the sight of the helpless Hindu he raised his foot, ready to slam it down with all his might to kill her as she looked at him, pleading for some form of mercy from him.

As his foot reached its apex and was about to slam down, Lucifer's focus solely on her and not on the two brothers, a sudden force caught him off-guard and off balance sending him sprawling. The force that hit him sent him sliding along the floor and through the wooden doors, he hit the cement wall outside the dining room. Picking himself up, groaning from the effort it took and the damage that the force caused, he looked for his attacker. He saw his little brother Gabriel, blade in hand, ready to fight, between him and the three other beings in the room.

"Lucy~" he sung "I'm home."

Rolling his sore shoulder, his power already healing the aching muscle in the few seconds since he pulled himself off the floor he strode bitterly towards Kali, determined to finish what he started. That is, until Gabriel moved between the pair.

"Not this time." He told his brother as he raised the blade, showing that he was ready to defend the downed goddess as she started pulling herself into a seated position.

Lucifer lifted his arms in surrender and took a step back, allowing Kali to be hauled to her feet by the defending archangel.

"Guys!" Gabriel called out to the brothers. Taking the chance Sam and Dean moved from their cover behind the table.

"Get her out of here." He said.

Lucifer watched as Gabriel kept himself between himself and the retreating trio. They said nothing as they got out of the room.

"Over a girl." Lucifer chuckled.

When Gabriel was behind him, cutting him off from chasing the two brothers and the goddess.

"Gabriel, really. I knew you were slumming but…" he grimaced "I hope you didn't catch anything."

Gabriel just chuckled silently and shook his head.

"Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you."

Lucifer shifted his weight to the other foot.

"But you are a…" Gabriel's easy going attitude turned serious. "Great big bag of Dicks."

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer asked as he pointed to himself as he took a half step forward.

Gabriel raised the blade, telling Lucifer to step back without a word.

"Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm going to smash up all his toys."

"Watch your tone." Lucifer said calmly, as though he was talking to a child.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me-"using the tip of the blade to point at the two of them, respectively. "-we know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael. More than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you threw a big temper tantrum."

Lucifer smirked.

"Time to grow up." Gabriel said.

Shaking his head Lucifer replied "Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael-"

"Screw him." Gabriel cut his brother off. "If he was standing here I'd shive his ass too."

Lucifer scoffed "You disloyal-

"Oh I'm loyal." They started to circle each other "To them."

"Who?" Lucifer raised his arms to gesture to all the gods that he'd killed before reaching the dining room "To these so called gods?"

"To people Lucifer."

They started to circle the other way.

"People." Gabriel stated, confirming what he'd just said.

Lucifer nodded "So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches. Why?"

"Because dad was right." Gabriel immediately stated.

Lucifer said nothing and waited for his younger brother to explain.

"They are better than us."

"They are broken, flawed, abortions." Lucifer pressed, hoping to sway his brother.

"Damn right they're flawed." Gabriel sighed "But a lot of them try, to do better, to forgive."

Lucifer looked down, it seemed as though he was starting to remember something that he'd long forgotten.

"You should see the spearmint rhino." Gabriel said half-jokingly.

"I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now."

Lucifer looked up at his brother. Gabriel could see the sadness in the eyes of his brothers deteriorating vessel.

"And I'm not on your side or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

They exchanged a look. Lucifer shook his head, he knew what was about to happen to them.

"Brother don't make me do this." He pleaded.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel replied.

Lucifer was clearly torn. He didn't want to kill his younger brother, or Michael. He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted to fight against his family.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies…"

Another Gabriel appeared silently behind Lucifer. Offering a sad smile to the fake Gabriel in front of him he spun around and caught the arm of the real one behind him, redirecting his blade into his stomach. Gabriel let out grunt as the blade entered his body.

He gripped Lucifers arm in an attempt to overpower his brother in strength and remove the blade. The metal burning cold inside his vessel's body, his strength fading fast he was unable to keep the fake solid.

"Here." Lucifer finished, looking back to see the fake fade away.

Looking back at his brother's face, a mix of shock, pain and hopelessness, he placed a hand on his cheek pulling him closer.

"Amateur hocus pocus."

Choked sounds coming from his younger brother, unable to form words.

"Don't forget, you learnt all your tricks from me." Lucifer said, with each word his anger grew at his brother's betrayal. "Little brother."

With a grunt he twisted the blade inside his brother and watched as the white light filled the space between them, the sound of his brothers screams filling his ears, his blackened heart aching in pain for the death of his brother at his own hand.

With a brighter light the screams stopped and Gabriel fell to the floor.

Dead.

Breathing deeply to hold back his emotions, Lucifer stepped back and looked down, on the verge of crying over the death of his little brother, he saw the blade standing out of his solar plexus with his wings burnt into the ground.

His once beautifully golden wings, reaching over a meter and a half out from his body on both sides. Nothing more than ashen marks on the ground connected to the corpse of the brother he loved. Burnt feathers floated through the air.

His hand covering his eyes as the silent sobs threatened to spill over.

"Goodbye, little brother."

He forced them down and turned away vanishing a few steps later, not wanting to be around his brothers fallen body any longer lest his aching heart cause him to shed tears. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of heavy rain from outside and the sound of wings as he disappeared.

Lucifer was far away from the motel within a few seconds. He had gone so far so fast that he hadn't notice someone was outside the room. A polished black dress shoe on the floor was the only sound other than the rain now. As the shoe got closer to Gabriel's corpse it stopped and a hand reached out cupping his cheek.

"You did well Gabriel" a soft voice sighed "I just wish that you'd found peace in your life before you passed. I'm sorry to say that I have to contradict something that you said to your brother."

As the being moved its hand away from Gabriel a small wisp of golden smoke followed, just behind it was a small white mist. The being placed both hands together, cupping the mist and smoke in its hand as to keep it alive and stop it from floating away and dispersing throughout creation.

"Lucifer wasn't the one that I loved the most. Neither was Michael or Raphael. It was you, always you." The being smiled sadly. "You were the most troublesome little angel that I'd ever created. From the beginning you caused trouble for your brothers and being the youngest they could never get mad at you.

"Lucifer taught you your magic and symbology, Michael taught you how to fly and travelled with you while you were younger so you could see all of heaven, but you never were able to see it all, Raphael taught you how to fight and how to protect your brothers and fellow angels.

"You always knew how to help your brothers when they were having troubles, you always made me laugh when you were in heaven." The being chuckled lightly at the various memories he had of Gabriel "I never did find out who gave you your trickster side, though it did come as a welcome distraction more than once.

"I was proud of you when you became Loki, not that I was happy you did it to get away from your brothers but I was proud nonetheless at your resourcefulness." It admitted.

The divine being blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes and gave a stern nod as he took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

"That's why I'm going to give you a gift. I never did figure out the perfect present to give you as I did for your brothers, though you did find a way on your own, making that horrible horn of yours. You are my Angel of mercy, resurrection and peace. I send you now to be reborn into a new world, there will be trials there for you, as there have been for all my children, times will be hard on you, but I know you will succeed. You will not be an angel, for that is beyond even my power, but you will be something more

"You will be more than human and with my gift to you will be able to find friends that will lead to some of the best, as well as some of the worst, of times. Together you will live a grand adventure."

Taking a breath after speaking the final word the being blew on the smoke and mist causing them to fly away together as they travelled to the place that the being had decided to send his favourite son. He hoped that Gabriel wouldn't remember all the horrible things that he'd seen over the course of his life; all the wars, bloodshed, death and betrayal. He just hoped that Gabriel would find some form of peace in his life. Start his own family when he was old enough once again. Find some true friends. Make plenty of mistakes and have plenty of stories to tell him when he returned to his father's side.

"Good luck my son." The being prayed as he vanished, leaving only a small wisp of smoke behind as he returned to hiding, fulfilling the promise and oath that he made when he left heaven.

{Somewhere else in time and space}

October 31st.

Halloween.

The snow covered street was empty. Fresh snow falling from the cloudy sky above.

There was no one on the street. All the houses that were looking over the street were empty, everyone was either visiting family, at a party or were already sleeping. There was no one watching over the small little cottage in the middle of the street. Not that anyone was able to see the small little cottage anyway, as it was hidden away from all but a few people.

This little cottage, home to a small family. A loving mother, and adoring father and a young baby boy. There wasn't anything special about them, no one was able to tell the difference between this family of three and from what anyone could see was that they were a happy family.

But as any family they had a secret, something that they couldn't tell anyone.

They were wizards…well the husband was. The wife was a witch, not the type of witch that people normally know about, those women are just bitches not witches. This couple were a real pair of broom flying, though the husband was more than fond of it than the wife, spell casting, potion making, the wife was always better at this, wand waving, not that wand…get your mind out of the gutter, magical witch and wizard.

They were hidden away in secret, hidden away from the world that they knew. Hidden away from everything that they had been raised to know about and be a part of since they were young children. The reason they were hidden was because of the reigning dark lord.

Lord Voldemort.

As far as magical Brittan knew this family of two, as the young baby boy was not known to the magical world at the current time, were fighting against the Dark Lord all across the magical portion of the country when in fact they were in hiding in this small unsuspecting little town, concealed by a charm so strong that the only way to see past it was to be told that it was there otherwise you'd be able to look right at it and you'd never even notice that it was there. It was just as the family of three wanted it.

No one was able to find them, other than those they trusted. They were able to come and go as they pleased and they wouldn't have to worry about people seeing them leaving as it would seem as though they were never there in the first place.

That was how it was supposed to be anyway.

But unfortunately on this day of the year, while they were gushing over their now three month old baby boy a dark figure appeared in an alley just a dozen meters away from the home. The figure watched with hate filled eyes at the plot of land where the house was hidden away from prying eyes, secretly pleased about the fact that he'd been informed of the location of the strongest pair of wand wielders that he'd had to face over the course of the war he'd started.

After a few seconds of watching several figures wearing large black cloaks, hoods and white skull masks appeared along the street, not daring to get any closer to the home than their master was. He was the one to begin the attack, they were to swoop in just afterwards and incapacitate any resistance that they came across for their master to finish. It was how they did things.

The master starts the attacks.

They rush in and deal with any trouble that they came across.

After the main troublemakers were dealt with the master would enter and lay waste to their enemies, winning them the battle.

It was a winning strategy, one that costed them numbers but one that granted them victory at the end of the fight.

After all. History _is_ written by the victors.

With a wave of his hand all of his supporters present had their wands in their hands and were waiting for him to start the attack, they didn't have to wait long. As soon as they were in position and they quickly checked the surrounding area to be sure that no one was watching them or would alert the family inside the house they gave their lord a short nod, showing that they were all ready to begin whenever he was ready to give the signal.

{Inside the house}

On the second floor of the home Lily Potter _nee_ evens, was putting her baby boy into his crib. He was fed, changed, soothed and was ready for her to sing him to sleep as she had done every night since he was placed in her arms.

She was never any better a singer than anyone they she knew or had heard of, and all her friends loved to point it out to her whenever they heard her singing but that all changed when she gave birth to her son Hadrian, Harry for short. When he was born and placed into her arms at the hospital he'd started crying right away and without prompt Lily started to sing a soft lullaby that she'd continued to sing every night he was put down to sleep.

 _Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

She knew the original song of course, it was one of her many favourites when she was younger and still was. But when she sung the song the words just seemed right to her, regardless as to their fractured form. It soothed Harry's cries and let them both rest easy. So now it was 'Harry and Lily's song' as it'd been dubbed by her friends, since the song only worked for Lily, Harry continued to cry even if someone sung the song. Lily was the only one that could sooth harry with the song, hence the name.

As Lily finished the song James, her husband, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders but said nothing. They just stood there looking at their baby as he dreamed.

Suddenly a chill ran up James' spine causing him to tense. Lily felt the sudden change in her husband's posture and knew right away what it meant.

Someone had tripped one of the wards.

Someone that wasn't supposed to be there or know that they were here.

Without a word James kissed Lily and moved out of the room, pulling out his wand as he moved through the house and down the stairs. Moving with practised ease feet closest to the wall to prevent the wood from creaking, which would tell someone where he was. Making it to the bottom of the stairs James stalked through the lounge room and towards the entry way. He was half way through the room when the front door exploded and the men in masks flooded the entry way.

" _Deprimo, Finite incantatum, Flipendo, Protego Totalum!_ " James linked multiple spells together taking out the invaders, just being able to erect a protego shield when several _Diffendo's_ and _Reducto's_ were thrown at him.

The _Protego_ was only able to withstand two of the spells that were cast, but it had brought him enough time to move towards the stairs putting himself in between Lily and Harry.

When one of the masked invaders exposed himself for a split second James' auror training spoke for itself when he cast a silent _Reducto_ which sent the invader crashing through the room slamming his unconscious form into the wall with a sickening crunch. Suddenly all he could see was green which slowly faded to black as he felt himself slump onto the ground.

Upstairs Lily heard the door explode, spells cast and several bodies hitting the floor along with a protego shattering. She knew that right here, in Harry's bedroom, was her last stand. She would either die here or she would walk out of this house, bloody, sore and struggling to breathe but she'd have her son in her arms, even she doubted her own words. Something deep down told her that she would die here and she would do everything that she could to make sure that Harry, at the very least would live.

Quickly racking her brain for any shred of knowledge that she'd picked up over the years, she started to process ideas and plans. Once she had half a plan she pulled out her wand and moved over to the door.

" _Flagrate_ " she cast, a small white light speared on the tip of her wand.

It was a simple spell, but in the right hands, hers, it was something that could save a life. The most important life. Harry's.

Pressing her wand into the door frame she started drawing protection and self-repairing wards into the wood, the shield would keep anyone out of the room for a few minutes at least and the self-repairing wards would allow the protection to rebuild itself after it had defended against a spell. She knew that single spell with enough power behind it would be able to break through her rushed warding, she was more than proficient with wards, runes and things along those lines but everyone, even those that'd had just had a single lesson on the subject knew that there was a painstakingly long process to making any ward, rune or symbol of power that was worth more than the object it was carved on.

Taking a look over the doorway she gave a slight nod at the work, ready to work out the rest of her plan. She couldn't apparate away, even if she could Harry was too young to be taken with her without serious risk to his health, not something that she was willing to risk. As soon as she looked over at Harry she heard a body collapse down below, judging from the sound it was closer to the stairs than she felt comfortable with and the sudden dull ache that she could feel in her heart confirmed something that she didn't want to believe.

As soon as she touched her chest, right above her heart a sudden partial memory surfaced.

' _…Ritual of connecting lovers… Links the hearts together, allowing them to beat as one. When one heart is weaker the other shall strengthen the other, bringing them to new heights…'_ It was something that she'd read over lightly when she was home alone while she was in the later stages of her pregnancy.

Focusing her ability with Occulomancy she latched onto that memory attempting to draw all thoughts and memories that she had of the ritual. The first thing that she remembered of the ritual was that it'd been labelled as forbidden in Magical Brittan because of the implications that it could have. It linked two hearts together in a way that wasn't supposed to be possible and it had caused issues for the government with people that'd used this ritual to connect their hearts to others and since this ritual drew on the strength of the stronger hearts to strengthen the weaker one. When dark witches and wizards had used the ritual and had been put to death the ritual connecting all parties would activate preventing the witch or wizard from dying as it would draw the strength of the other hearts to keep itself alive.

Shortly after the ritual was labelled as forbidden all records of it had been collected and destroyed throughout all of Brittan, and being magical Brittan in all its arrogance, never realized that someone would be able to acquire a copy of the ritual or a book that had contained it if they were to travel outside of Brittan, which was something that Lily and James Potter had done shortly after they'd completed their magical schooling and gotten married. They'd travelled throughout America, Australia and several hidden magical communities, during these travels they had amassed a collection of books, magical items and artefacts, memories, knowledge, experiences and friends. It was thanks to a mix of these that Lily had, on a whim, purchased the very book that she'd found the ritual in. The main problem being twofold; The ritual was extremely easy to perform, that was the first issue, it was so easy that the person performing the ritual only needed a wand, a candle and the person that they were connecting hearts with, the other issue being that if the person that they were connecting with didn't feel the same way, or didn't wish to perform this ritual, then the hearts wouldn't connect and the person performing the ritual was at a very high risk of dying because of it, though as every educated witch and wizard knew, especially with the war going on, it was easy to fool someone with a powerful enough love potion, which created a fake love between two people, or use the imperious, one of the three unforgivable spells.

Lily, having successfully drawn upon the memory forwent every instinct that she had as a witch, as a women and more importantly as a mother. She picked up one of the unlit candles that was in the room, kissed her son on the head, silently prayed for forgiveness and started performing the ritual.

 _"Et haec duo coniungere corda vestra, sicut in aliis, quibus ob duas animas semitam vitae._

 _Simul in unum cor nostrum, nec ambulet per viam iuxta duo individua, sed unum sunt._

 _I [Lily Jane Potter] et alligate corde coniungere, ut [Hadrian James Potter] omnibus diebus, usque ad ultimum meum doleo eam."_

As soon as she finished chanting a wisp of the most vibrant pink that she'd ever seen flowed from Lily's chest and made its way over to Harry, she watched, she dare not breathe, lest she spook Harry and the ritual fail. But she watched as the wisp touched Harry and there was the smallest flash of golden mist before she let out a gasp and touched her heart.

She could feel the difference. She could feel the unconditional love that Harry held in his heart for her and James, it was a surreal experience that she'd never thought that she would experience.

'This must be what people mean by love at first sight or when they've found their soulmate.' Lily mused as she took note of the different things that she could feel from their connection. It was overpowering just how much she could feel from her three month old son, with the barest of thoughts she knew exactly what he needed.

Two seconds later Harry was sleeping perfectly. He wasn't too hot or too cold. The light was out of his eyes, letting him rest easily and there was a quite noise that lulled him to a deeper sleep. He was perfectly comfortable and Lily knew that he'd be asleep for most of the night…if they weren't currently being attacked that is.

She was happy with the fact of what she had accomplished but she knew that nothing would keep Voldemort away from her child, she knew of the prophecy that he was determined to overcome, she knew every word of that same prophecy and she'd analysed it, every word, for whatever meaning it could have.

During her moments of musing she heard someone walking up the stairs at the end of the hall. From the years she'd spent with James she'd learnt the sound that his footsteps made, she'd memorised it during the various missions that they'd made with the other members of the order while they were on stealth missions and James was always rather heavy footed.

Straining her hearing Lily realized that she only had twelve seconds, fifteen at most, before whomever was on the other side of the door realized that it had been warded. It should buy her the few moments that would allow her to do the one thing that she could do.

It was the only thing that she could do.

It was all that she had time to do.

She'd left everything of worth, all her books and tomes filled with her and James' collective knowledge on various branches of magic, Potions, research materials, animagus research, Charms, Spells both forgotten and newly made by the pair and their friends over the course of their education and friendship. Everything was stored in chests scattered all over Magical Brittan, along with some Muggle places, for Harry when he was older. The couple had realized that they had to do something that would allow their son to find the rest of the chests and complete their collection of knowledge, or _Maeandri Collection of pessimus scientia_ , Marauder's collection of mischievous knowledge, so she had done something that she'd not wanted to do and spoke with her sister, using magic to force her sister to overlook the fact she stored her magical knowledge in her home, despite the fact that she'd always hated the fact that Lily was the special one, not her. Not poor forgotten Petunia.

It was always a grave loss, the friendship that the sisters had had. But when she was told she was destined to be in a part of a world where her sister wasn't allowed it had shattered anything close to that friendship she'd had with her. Back when it happened she'd promised that she would never use magic on her sister and after all the years apart it would have been a simple matter of a witch of Lily's calibre to just show up and change her memory allowing that long lost friendship to bloom once again. But she remained true to that promise no matter how much she hadn't wanted to just for the chance to talk to her once more as sisters, sadly that wasn't to be the case when she showed up and left the chest behind for her son to discover should someone, hopefully Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus or at the very least Minerva McGonagall, her most trusted professor and friend, female friend anyway, would tell him or at least spark some kind of interest about his mother and fathers research when they talked leading to the discovery of the chest and with it the smallest sliver of hope that Harry would have some kind of 'friendship' with his estranged aunt.

But those were mere after thoughts as she kissed her son one last time, crying tears filled with heartfelt unspoken apologies that she wouldn't be there to raise him as a child. To be able to teach him some of her charm, to see him walk for the first time, to hear him say his first word.

There were so many things that she was silently apologising for that she hadn't the words to say them, nor did she have the time, but more importantly she did not have the strength to defend him as she had sworn to do as his mother.

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she touched her head lightly against Harry's own as a single prayer ran through her mind.

' _Please God, protect my child. Give him a home with someone that will love him with all their heart. Give him a mother that can protect him from everything and if you can find if you can, please, give him a sibling that will make him strive to do better_.'

With her eyes closed she wasn't able to see a wisp of golden smoke and white mist flow through Harry's mouth, but a small bit of the mist, a small sliver of Gabriel's power of mercy, the only portion of Gabriel to remain himself didn't flow into young Harry but instead flowed through the connection that Lilly had with her son.

Granting one small, divine, miracle.

Lily, having missed the smoke and mist, lifted her head away from Harry just as the door was hit with a medium level _Bombarda_ that was barely weaker than the warding that Lily had done.

Spotting her wand still on the small table close to the door, but several steps away from her, she went to make a quick dash to get it with the hopes of using it to buy some time.

But before she could take a single step the door exploded inwards. Raining splinters of wood through the room. Fortunately Lily was in a position that shielded Harry from the rain of splinters and wood.

"Step aside." A dark voice spoke from outside the room.

Lily shook her head "Not today, I never stood aside in the past and I will never stand aside and allow you to harm my son."

The cloaked figure stepped into the room.

"You'll have to go over my cold dead body before I allow you to harm my son Tom." Lily spat at his name. Using it to show that she knew all about him and who he really was, despite the name that he claims. Despite all the blood-purity that he proclaims.

He was just a half-blood like a large majority of Magical Brittan's populous.

One that hated the hand that he'd been dealt in life and fooled himself into thinking that he was better than anyone else. Fooled himself so much so that he denied the name of his own father and cursed his mother for birthing him with him.

He cursed the fact that he wasn't a pure wizard like those that had power over the Magical world that he knew.

He cursed it, and fooled himself into believing that he had the power to do something that only fools have attempted and never succeeded.

"Sadly I have promised you to another." He said darkly, so much so that Lily felt a chill run down her spine at the thought.

"I will die before I allow you to do anything against my son." Lily stated again, not allowing her opponent to finish whatever it is he was about to say.

"Very well, I will grant your wish-"he thrust his wand forward and bellowed " _AVADA KEDAVRA_ "

A green flash of light later and Lily's form slumped to the ground and her eyes staring emptily at Harry.

Without missing a beat the Dark lord approached the baby that had awoken to the sudden change in the environment and was, surprisingly, not crying its lungs out but was staring at him, studying him. It was strange to look at.

This young baby was staring at the man that had just murdered his mother in, somewhat, cold blood and was now about to kill him and against everything that he'd seen this child should have been crying, even if it was just because he just woke up, there should at least be some form of noise, grumble, tear, sound… _something_ to signify that it wasn't happy. But instead he was stuck looking at a child that seemed to be just as curious about him as he was about how this child was prophesised to be his downfall.

It was more than odd.

And he'd seen some very odd and confusing things but…this was rather confusing even to him. There should have been some form of reaction.

Refusing to deliberate on the reactionless child before him the dark lord levelled his wand at the child.

"With this my rule will be eternal" He sneered " _Avada Kedavera_ "

A brilliant flash of emerald green raced out of his wand.

The dark lord watched as time seemed to slow down.

He could see the power flowing through his wand, seeing the powerful green spell flowing through his wand.

He watched as it built at the tip of the wand.

As it flew across the room and struck the reactionless boy in the crib before him.

He watched as it slammed against the boy's forehead.

As the power built…

And an arc of golden power cut through his emerald green spell.

He watched, with rage and fear in his eyes, as he was stuck in the chest by the golden arc of power.

As it carved its way through his body and, with a cry mixed with pain and fear, destroyed his body scattering his form through the four winds.

The amount of power that was contained within his body as it was destroyed brutally blasted through the room, breaking through the walls and supports of the home. The charm protecting the house's secret location was not strong enough to contain the raw power that was running free.

The roof had burst out as though someone had slammed their fist through thin plaster, fragments of glass, wood and stone rained around the home and in a small portion of the street, fortunately no one was hurt because of anything that was sent flying from the home. Though if they could see the inside they would be amazed that the house was even standing as it was.

The rest of the house had smaller amounts of damage, mostly walls that just needed to be patched up, glass that needed to be replaced, wallpaper that needed to be fixed up and other miscellaneous odds and ends. Most of the damage was located in the upper portions of the house. To any professional builder they would have better luck completely rebuilding the upper half of the house than fixing it since the walls wouldn't support any more weight. The very foundations of the house and all the load bearing walls had been damaged, if anything the entire house was better of being knocked down and rebuilt from scratch.

{Line}

Four men apparated into Godrics Hollow five minutes after the Dark Lords killing curse was used against harry. The first to react was a panicked potions master who ran into the house without drawing his wand, wanting nothing more to know if the women that he had always considered his friend was still alive. When he entered the house he took note of everything, he followed the pathway of destruction as it lead through the lounge room and towards the stairs.

Quickly making his way up the stairs he stopped and stared at the damage that had befallen the house. The nursery, where Lily made her last stand, was unrecognizable. The walls were pushed to their utmost limit, any more force on them would have caused them to buckle under their own weight bringing down the entire top floor.

There floor under Harry's crib was barely together, it seemed as though a weight was put on it, straining the floorboards, for some time even though the room had barely had anything in it for the amount of time required.

There was barely anything inside the nursery that wasn't broken or damaged in some form. The only things in the room that weren't damaged were diapers and small odds and ends that would have no use for anyone.

The potions master stepped into the room and saw Lily's body crumpled in a heap from where she had been murdered. He cradled her corpse as he shed tears for the first time in more than a decade. It was painful, so much so that he could feel his very heart dying inside of his chest.

The three other men had made their way through the house and up the stairs. By this time the potions master had respectfully laid Lily down on the ground and attempted to make himself look presentable.

When he heard them coming closer he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

It was clear to the other three men that the potions master had been crying but only one of the three men were paying enough attention to him to bother noticing.

"Lily is dead." He stated simply.

"And Harry?" One of the men asked with a growl.

The potions master looked at the other man, his heart was aching so much that he couldn't even muster a sneer that he always wore around him.

"Gone."

Without another word the potions master walked past all three men and into the street, after creating a small Notice-me-not charm he disapperated away to mourn the loss of the women that he loved, the loss of her legacy and…her husband, though he was loathe to admit it had some decent qualities about himself and was rarely, but not uncommonly, a good conversationalist. He'd never admit it aloud of course.

Back inside the house just after the potions master walked away the man that had growled dashed into the nursery and let out a loud growl that promised death and pain-so much pain.

"Sirius now is not a time to-" The elderly man of the group was cut off by Sirius.

"Shut your mouth Albus!" he snarled "Peter was here and it's because of you and your manipulative bullshit that he was chosen instead of Moony, as it should have been."

Sighing Albus hung his head "Your right my boy."

Sirius scoffed "Save your false sympathies, I'm not your boy, I am Sirius Black and I will hunt down and kill Wormtail for what he's done, while I'm doing that you will do everything- **_EVERYTHING_** that you could possibly do, no matter how small the chance, to find my godson."

Without another word Sirius transformed into a large black dog and sniffed around the room, hunting for a scent to follow. It only took him a few seconds to find the scent that he was looking for and took off, determined to find the traitor.

"Are you really just gonna let 'im go like that?" Asked the third man, whom had been respectfully silent until now.

"I don't think I could stop him even if I wanted to dear Hagrid." Replied Albus.

"But wha' about Harry?" He asked the elderly man.

"For now we need to return to the school and I'll have to attempt to find young Harry." Albus stated simply.

'I hope that James and Lily's will can still be sealed, I need to make sure that I have things under control before I start making any long term plans.' The elderly man plotted as he made his way out of the destroyed home without even a second glance at the bodies that lay around.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story, Feel free to tell me what you liked, hated, adored and despised about it (i'll take no offense to whatever you say[as long as your not a rude ass])**

 **A question for everyone I have a few ideas as to how i am going to work the story it just depends on where i start the next chapter.  
So my question?**

 **When should Harry appear at Hogwarts?  
Should it be when the goblet calls out his name? Maybe he's at one of the schools? Fleur's bodyguard? Maybe Viktor's friend?  
or should he start his education during the time that Ginny releases the Basilisk? Or should he start at the beginning with everyone else?**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Young baby Harry Potter just watched his Mother die in front of him he didn't know what to feel, all he knew was, for some reason, the person that had just kissed him and told him that she loved him was now laying on the floor after a bolt of green light appeared. It was pretty, in his eyes, not that he understood what was happening at the moment.

Then the strange person that had entered the room walked over to him, said something that he didn't…couldn't…understand, then he pointed something at him and the strange green thing came towards him but was stopped by the golden light that was surrounding him. It was very strange, the light was keeping him warm but he didn't know what was happening…not that he'd really known what was happening around him other than the nice lady that played with him was always nearby or the man with the glasses that he liked was with him, there was occasionally a few other people that he'd seen. He liked the nice lady most of all. She was pretty. Her red hair was amazing, it was long and he was able to wrap his hand in it, when he did it was so soft and warm. She also had a laugh that he loved, it was so soothing.

He looked into those eyes, the amazing green eyes that were almost like mirrors that reflected everything back at him. When she blinked, even though it was only for a second, he was upset. Those eyes were amazing to look at. He loved those eyes, whenever he looked at them he wouldn't be able to look away.

But now he wasn't able to see those eyes, someone had taken them from him.

He didn't like that.

Not one bit.

So he did the only thing that he could do as little baby Harry.

Cry.

He cried because he had been warm and now he was cold.

There was no way to measure just how long he cried, or how loud he was, but he knew that he was safe, sort of, when he saw a women wearing black clothes with strange coloured hair walking (read: stumbling) towards him clutching her head groaning.

"Damn crazy shits!" She snarled looking behind her "Buy a gal a drink or two and they think ya owe 'em or some such."

She tripped over herself but was able to catch herself after a few steps, when she was able to look around and wasn't grumbling about the 'arrogant man-pigs' that she had unfortunately been in the company of she heard a baby crying nearby. Being a girl, though she was more tomboy than girly girl, she loved babies. She just didn't see herself having one of her own one day. Not with her lifestyle anyway.

But when she followed the cry and saw that someone had left a small baby in a heap of garbage with a small wound on its head, her natural girly…Motherly instinct that all members of the female gender seem to possess compelled her to pick up the young boy, judging by the clothes it was wearing.

"The fu…" She stopped herself "Ma would kill me if she even thunk I'd swore in front of a babe, especially one with amazing eyes like yours little one." She said to herself and the baby boy that she picked up and cradled in her arms.

Looking at the small wound on the baby's head she clicked her tongue and wiped away a small drop of blood before it got into his eyes.

"We'll have to visit a doctor and get you looked at. Don't know how long you've been out here but it's not right." The tomboy said, before mentally kicking herself for what she was about to do but found that she was unable to compel herself to do anything else "I'll just have to take you with me then and be your mum until we can find yours."

Opening her jacket, though it was small, she wrapped it around the little boy in her arms, making sure he was warm and wouldn't get sick because of it.

"I must be some kind of crazy for doing this." She admitted to herself, looking down at the baby as it cuddled into her shoulder, attempting to bury himself in the warmth of her side.

Together the pair walked for a short while, both ignoring the various stares that they were getting as they walked through the cold Halloween night until they arrived at their destination. Pressing the door open with her shoulder as to not disturb the little boy in her arms that had fallen asleep during the walk, she looked around to see who was around.

"Hey Jess, where ya been?" Someone called out to the girl.

"Shhhh!" She scolded the voice.

The owner of the voice, another girl, had blonde hair that was tied in a sloppy bun with several pencils sticking out of it and hazel eyes that were open in shock at what she was seeing, and the fact that she was just shushed.

"He just fell asleep a few minutes ago."

That got her attention.

"Who just got to sleep?" she asked, her voice slightly louder than before.

"Shut it!" Jess hissed at the blonde, who finally took the hint and lowered her voice before she spoke again.

"Where were you? I thought you were going for a few drinks, not picking up a stray" she whispered just loud enough to be heard but not enough to wake the new little baby.

"Left early, pigs were all hands tonight." Jess replied, as if it explained everything, though between the two it did. "Lucky I did, otherwise who knows what could have happened to this little one."

Jess moved to the side so she could show her friend the baby wrapped in her jacket.

"Ooh, he'll need that looked at." The blonde said, seeing the blood on the baby's head and on her friends shoulder.

"Yeah I know that Tessa, you made more of those Hangover Draughts right?" Jess asked her friend.

She received a nod in reply as the door was locked and they made their way through the store and went up the stairs leading to the apartment that they shared with other people that they worked with.

"I finished them a few hours ago so their ready to use, pass him here and I'll get him cleaned up while you fix yourself up." Tess instructed as she held out her arms, ready to receive the baby from her friend.

As soon as she got close to the baby she received a small whine that made her stop and pull her hands back.

"I don't think he wants to leave you." Tess stated.

Jess shrugged slightly, shifting her weight so she wasn't being pulled to one side.

"Maybe because you picked him up from wherever he was, he now sees you as his mother." Came a voice, this time it was male.

The two girls turned to see whoever spoke. They weren't sure because they lived with two other guys as well as another, albeit younger, girl.

"Johnny, what did we tell you about sneaking up on us?" Tess scolded the silent intruder.

Running a hand through his mess of brown hair and letting loose a large yawn he held up a vail that they both recognized.

"I heard you come in and thought that I'd get the potion for you so you can get cleaned up, since I'm such a nice person and all that." He said as he shrugged.

Jess walked over to get the potion, and also to show him the newest member of the household.

"Thanks." She said as she took the potion and downed it in one gulp. Within a few seconds she handed back the now empty glass vail and blinked a few times.

"So where'd you find the kid anyway?" Johnny asked.

"I was coming out of the bar, as I was walking away I heard him crying and for some reason I went looking for him. When I did he was lying in a pile of rubbish with nothing more than the clothes on his back, don't even know what his name is actually." She admitted/

"Harry." Johnny stated.

The two girls looked at him.

"What?"

Tess walked over to stand next to the pair "How'd you know his name?"

Johnny rolled his eyes as he reached over and pulled out the tag that was poking out of the back of Harry's shirt.

"His name's on the tag, it's something mothers do when they take kids out to places so if clothing gets mixed up while they change them they know it's theirs." He answered as he started walking away.

He hadn't gotten very far before he felt something grab one of his fingers. It was small, warm, and soft. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his finger. Harry was holding onto his finger, it seemed to have been a reaction while he was sleeping but Johnny couldn't help by smile softly at seeing the little fingers wrapped around his bigger one. So he made a snap decision before he could think better of it.

"Give him here." He simply said as he turned around to receive Harry from Jess.

The two girls looked at each other before asking, in unison "Why?"

Johnny rolled his eyes "Because the two of you are starting to annoy me, that's why" he snapped.

Without another word he reached over and carefully took Harry from Jess.

Johnny walked silently over to the couch and lifted a blanket before sitting down, using said blanket to keep himself and Harry warm as they cuddled on the couch. Tess and Jess just watched his actions. Stunned at what they were seeing, Johnny had never done anything that they could really consider 'Fatherly'. The closest that they could ever recall was him calming customers when they got their first tattoo down in the shop below.

"If you two are just going to stand there and stare at us then can one of you make yourselves useful and get the med kit from the cupboard so I can fix Harry up." Johnny called out without turning his head to look at either of them.

Tess was the first one to move. Jess was shocked even more at Johnny's statement, normally he didn't act like he was, and he was normally the mellow one. The one that just followed along with whatever the other two were doing, it was like he was content to drift along the flow of life just going with the ebb and flow of different events but now he was making his own way through the current.

Tess grabbed the kit from the cupboard and brought it over to Johnny. He took the kit without another word then started cleaning and treating Harry's wound, much to the young baby's annoyance.

"If you're just going to stand there then when I finish you can sort out your own food while Harry and I eat." Johnny stated coolly. "Jess you stink of the bar and Jess you're not much better."

Tess clipped him over the ears and Jess tossed a wad of paper at his head.

"You're gonna regret that." Jess warned.

"Not as long as you will if you don't have a shower." Johnny calmly retorted. He was barely able to contain his smirk when he heard the pair storming out of the room.

Johnny looked down at Harry who was playing with his necklace that he had somehow managed to get a hold of, it had been inside his shirt and he hadn't felt Harry pulling it out. He was tempted to take it from Harry and tuck it back into his shirt but seeing Harry's smiling face as he played with it, along with his personal history, he just couldn't force himself to take it from him.

'It's almost as if you and I had been able to have child of our own Sarah.' Johnny thought sadly.

* * *

Johnny, Jess and Tess were all sitting on the couch together with Jess gushing over young baby Harry while Johnny kept diverting his attention to whatever movie was being played on the telly and watching Harry to make sure that Jess wasn't doing anything that could hurt him. All the while Tess was watching the interaction between the three of them while cooking up her own ideas about what to do.

'Johnny is easy to read, he's been paying so much attention to Harry that it begs the question about his past and many other things that he's done over the years.' She noted 'Jess is all baby crazy, never would have thought that she was the type but ok. They almost seem to be taking a role as Harry's parents.'

The thought about Johnny and Jess being parents, specifically Harry's parents, spawned several other mental images about them being an actual married couple.

The images were so funny to Tess that she had to stop herself from breaking into a laughing fit at her own crazy thoughts. Johnny played the perfect part of the lone warrior, he was bold, daring, sharp when he needed to be, hopelessly blind in most other cases, but he was also compassionate and from what she could see from him while he was with Harry, Johnny wanted to be nothing more than to have a family of his own, though something was holding him back from that dream.

Jessabelle, Jess, was a wild child. She loved to go out and meet new people. She loved her music and could play many instruments, she was in a band, though it wasn't very good. Was always looking for a party and wanted nothing more than to drink herself into oblivion while having a good time, though she did know her limits and stuck to them – Most of the time. She couldn't cook to save her life, or do most household chores, but she always tried her hardest – even when she melted a pot boiling water. Jess was always there for the good times but she was also there more so for the bad times, of which she always seemed to be able to make better within a short time frame.

The sad thing was that they would have made a cute couple, if it wasn't for their completely different personalities, of which she, Tess, always found herself playing referee to the arguments and fights that they had when they disagreed on things, which happened to be most of the time. But if there was any time that they both agreed on something then whatever it was that they agreed on was something that would happen, regardless of what anyone else wanted.

And Tess knew how to play them against each other.

"Johnny" she said sweetly to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Came his cold reply.

"Why do you keep staring at Jess?" she prompted, causing Jess to stop playing with Harry and focus on the pair sitting on the couch with her.

"I'm not." He replied without a hint of emotion.

"Yes you are."

"You're mistaken. I am not staring at Jess."

"Oh?" Jess cut in. "Then what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping an eye on Harry while you're playing with him, because I don't know how you are with children." Johnny calmly replied.

Tess and Jess shared a look before Jess snapped at him.

"What does that mean, you arse?"

Johnny sighed "It means that I have never seen how you act around children as young as Harry seems to be, so I am not sure you understand how to behave around them. Nor do I believe you know how careful you need to be as to not harm them by mistake."

Tess was mildly shocked with the calm and logical reply that he gave, although Jess was of a different mindset.

"What gives you the right to think something like that?" She snapped at him, momentarily forgetting that she had Harry on her knees as she tried to stand up suddenly.

The sudden movement caused Harry to loose whatever amount of balance that he had while sitting on Jess's lap. Seeing this and having the reflexes that he had Johnny's arms shot out, catching Harry and as he followed through with the momentum that he'd built up he pivoted on his heel only to complete the move with Harry sitting in his arms with his chin on his shoulder. His blue eyes reflecting the frozen blizzard of fury that he was barely containing.

"THIS-"he said pointedly while protecting Harry "-is what I meant. You let your emotions get the better of you and because of them you could have hurt Harry if I wasn't fast enough to catch him."

Jess was about to speak, but she couldn't form the words. She knew that if Johnny was only a second later Harry could have been hurt because of her actions. She looked away in shame, the pure rage and fury showing in Johnny's eyes as he protected Harry from her cut so deeply and so suddenly that she couldn't bear to look in them.

"There are very few things that I will not stand for Jessabelle."

Now Tess and Jess knew that Johnny was _beyond_ angry. He never used their full names, it was something that they had decided on when they started living together. There was too much risk if anyone knew their full, real, names.

"Putting a child, especially my son, in danger. Even if it was an accident or because of your emotional instability, I. Will. Not. Allow. You. To. Harm. Harry."

As he spoke Johnny's aura started to manifest around him, acting as a shield between the two males and the two females. It also went to show that Johnny had found a reason to fight once again, it had been many years since there had been an ounce of fire inside his eyes but now there was a wildfire waiting to be set free. All because of Harry.

Jess was so shocked at what she was seeing, and because of her own actions, that she hadn't noticed the words that the only adult male had used when referring to Harry. But Tess had.

"Umm… Johnny?" She asked sheepishly.

His eyes flicked over to the other female that had remained silent thus far.

Seeing that she held his attention, or part of it anyway, she continued "Why did you just refer to Harry as your son?"

Johnny's eyes widened then he closed them as he looked away in shame. He'd never spoken to the pair about what happened before he had followed them to France, it was something that he had never wanted to talk about. Even after all these years it was something that pained him whenever something small reminded him of the loved ones that he'd lost.

The girls could see that he was struggling to form the words that he needed.

They watched as he repeatedly opened and then closed his mouth several times, it wasn't until Harry had put his fingers to Johnny's mouth, thinking it was some kind of game, that he stopped and realized that there was nothing he could do to put off telling them his story.

"Fine I'll tell you, but know that I never wanted to bring this up." He stated and the two girls nodded as they took their seats on the couch once more. Johnny kept standing with Harry in his arms.

"As you know I wasn't able to get out of England at the same time as you two did, what you don't know, fully, was why I was kept behind." He started, he took a calming breath and continued to speak.

"It was harder for me to get out of England because I wasn't the only person that needed to escape at the time. After I finished school, shortly after we lost touch with each other, I fell in love with a half-blood witch named Sarah Carmichael. We met in the alley one day and she had a temper like no other." He chuckled slightly at the memory, showing his softer side. It was oddly disturbing for both girls to see.

"Within a few weeks of meeting Sarah I asked her to be my girlfriend, officially. As you can guess being a pureblood from the Hale family, my parents weren't happy that I was with a half-blood. That was until she put my father in his place and showed my mother that she was a force to be reckoned with when it came to other pureblood women. Anyway within a year and a half we were engaged, neither of us were happier at that point in time. A year later we were married and she was my whole world. Sometime later the war started, as we all know."

Both girls nodded, completely enthralled in the story.

"A few months into the earlier stages of the war we, Sarah, my parents and I, were attacked while we were at home. That was the day we lost my parents and I was Lord and Head of the Hale clan, not my proudest day but we'd long learnt to roll with the punches by then. During the attack Sarah was hit was an impact charm, she seemed fine when I checked her over at the time but shortly after the attack she had started panicking and saying that she needed to go to the hospital, she was never one for panicking over something so small we went

"The healer looked her over and it was determined that I was the one worst off between us, but Sarah told me why she was so insistent about getting to the Hospital." Johnny had a sad look in his eye and his voice quietened, it was clearly painful for him to say anything about it. Sensing that something was upsetting the person holding him Harry gave Johnny an awkward hug as he pushed himself tighter against Johnny.

Johnny smiled and gave Harry a light squeeze and started to slowly rub his back while shifting into a rocking motion almost instinctively, it was another thing that didn't escape Tess's notice.

"Sarah was so insistent because she had been to the hospital a week before and discovered that she was carrying my child."

The girls gasped.

They were girls it was the predetermined response for knowing that someone was pregnant.

Shock. Gasp. Screech like a Banshee. Talk really fast. Back to normal.

"The day we were attacked she had wanted to tell my parents and me at the same time, mostly because my mother was always asking when we were going to start our own family so she could offload her elf Nina on us. Mostly because Nina was a perfect Nanny-elf." Johnny looked down at Harry and smirked when he saw that Harry had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Shortly after my parent's funeral Sarah and I moved into a small house together, it didn't really feel like home after my parent's had passed so we left the manor. A few months passed and we were happy, Sarah worked as best as she could as a teacher for a few families that wanted their kids to learn privately, mostly in subjects that they didn't study at school that she was well versed in. While I kept working as a tattooist and as a bartender.

"It wasn't a perfect life, we both had issues with everything that was happening at the time but we…" he sighed "We were happy nevertheless. But as you can clearly tell things didn't go the way that we wanted them to go."

Johnny took the chance to sit down on the couch as Harry was starting to squirm, clearly starting to get too cold but that was sorted with a wave of Johnny's hand. Now with a blanket wrapped around the two boys Johnny continued his story.

"We had just finished a check-up at the hospital and we were just told that we were going to have a boy, Sarah had already thought of a dozen different names for him. She'd even suggested Harry, as a matter of fact. It was one of her favourites."

"It's a good name, for both worlds." Tess supplied, in an attempt to comfort her friend. "There are as many people in the Wizarding world that use Harry as a shorter version of their main name, it's just as easily a first name in and of itself."

Johnny nodded as he resumed telling his story.

"As we left the hospital that day there was an attack, we were able to get away mostly unharmed. But it opened my eyes about the real danger that was happening in our world. It was the first real attack on an important place, other than the alley I mean, but everyone can get into the alley and goes there on a regular basis so it wasn't as symbolic as the hospital was.

"It was a week later that I started reaching out when I found that there were several people attempting to escape the country, I knew that you'd left and went in search of the person that had helped you, but it was a trap.

"The man that I met up with was actually a spy that was working for the Death Eaters. His job was to keep a record of people that wanted to escape and report back anyone that was interesting or stood out. Apparently someone recognized my family name and decided that they wanted to finish the job that another had started and hunted us down.

"I was able to get Sarah and myself away from them and hidden, a few days later I met up with a person that was a part of the same group hoping that they would know someone that could help us get away after they had escaped but they showed up and attacked us. After they were gone I was able to find a scrap of parchment that listed the time and address of the Portkey that he was planning to use to get away. So I waited and when it was time Sarah and I made our way to the portkey but because of the man that betrayed us all they had the time and location of all the portkeys that they were planning to use to smuggle people away.

"Together we staked out the portkey that we needed to take, there didn't seem to be anyone around while we were there watching it but we were wrong." Johnny sighed and the girls could tell that the story was getting harder for him to tell them. "When there was roughly an hour to go we started packing everything that we'd brought with us, making sure that we left nothing that we needed behind since there was no way we'd be able to come back while the war was happening. Once we were sure that we had everything we made our way towards that portkey, as far as we were willing to get before the time got closer. When there was five minutes left we, or stupidly I, decided that we should get closer so we would be able to just go without having to rush at the last second but sadly we didn't know it was a trap or that we would have a dozen death eaters appear hunting for anyone that was planning to use the portkey.

"We started fighting and we were able to do some damage, we'd taken down half of them before I shouted for Sarah to go for the portkey, hearing this they started laughing. Then one of them told us that it wasn't actually a portkey that we were trying to get to, that it was just a ratty boot that they had planted to act as bait for people just like us. Bait for people that were planning to escape from the war. We didn't want to believe them, not after everything that had happened we just didn't want to believe that they were telling the truth.

"We should have just left, Apperated somewhere safe so we could plan out our next move. But we just kept fighting and when the last death eater fell there were only seconds before the portkey was supposed to go off and being hopeful that they were lying we both grabbed hold of the boot and waited. I never saw that we'd missed one of the Death Eaters that were still alive, barely alive that is, and I watched as Sarah was hit with a dark cutting curse which took her life."

Johnny's voice went quiet as he spoke of Sarah's final moments. Neither women knew what to do or say to him, they'd never seen any kind of sorrow coming from Johnny. He was their rock. He was the one that they spoke too, confided in, when they needed someone that they could talk to about anything he was who they spoke to. When they needed someone to speak to for advice Johnny was the person that they went too first. Johnny was the perfect person for them, as far as a friend went that is.

Tess got a look of severe concentration, something that both remaining parties knew she only did when she was thinking about something seriously and attempting to fathom the various consequences that would follow.

"I think that it's safe to say that we all have some kind of secret that we don't want people to know about. Everyone has secrets and that's something that will never change." She began.

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked, clearly confused at what Tess was plotting.

Turning to look at the other female Tess spoke again "I think that, in light of the secret that Johnny just shared with the two of us we should tell him something that he should know about both of us. I know that there are somethings that I have never mentioned to anyone throughout my life, somethings I can't speak about because of oaths or family reasons, but there are some things that I can and am willing to share with the both of you. Because I think that we need to reaffirm our friendship. Not that I think anything we have said or done has damaged it, but just to show that we – the three of us – are still friends regardless of any skeletons in our closets."

Jess thought for a moment before nodding.

Tess took charge and revealed her secret first, mostly because it was her own idea.

"My full name is Tsarina Leanne le Faye Strong."

Johnny's face clearly showed the amount of surprise he was feeling while trying not to wake Harry. Sadly Jess had no need to restrain her surprise and audibly gasped – loudly.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I know that it's been a while since my last update, for any of my stories. But as many people that post on this site know life gets in the way causing us to shift focus multiple times. Personally i found myself blocked after my computer decided that it needed to update itself and wipe my word document before letting me save it, otherwise i would have had a better update for everyone that would have revealed more history behind Johnny Hale, Tsarina Strong and Jessabelle (not telling you any more about her {that way i can change her however i like})**

 **I have found myself wanting to skip ahead and getting closer to Harry starting at Hogwarts sooner and sooner but laying the groundwork is a pain in the neck, so i may find myself skipping ahead at parts and using flashbacks to explain some things.**

 **As many people may notice I have changed it from HP/HrG/FD (harry, Hermione and Fleur) into HP/DG/FD (Harry, Daphne and Feur)  
I have done this because I have been reading so many HP/DG stories that i have come to like the idea of it, i kept fleur because she plays an important part to Harry's future (again not telling much about it) **

**In the next chapter you will get to see more about how special Harry is...well special-er than he seems.**

 **You will see Harry coming into his Trickster/Loki powers.  
You get to see the powers he gains from Gabriel.**

 **I just want to shout out to Kit, whom i think was a guest user, with the suggestion about Harry being Fleur's younger sibling instead of little Gabrielle. I liked the idea but I didn't think it meshed with the story in the right way. But, fear not, it has given me more ideas and thoughts about how to show Harry's changes throughout the story and other such ideas.**

 **Finally I will share with everyone Harry's name, mostly because i am changing it to go with everything and i'm an ass? (that's probobly the right reason anyway)  
From now on his name will be Hadrian James Tiberius Potter Hale - with both Potter and Hale being his family/clan names {we'll get into clans and stuff at a later time}**

 **See you next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat facing the window. He had barely moved from that spot for the last week, ever since he was brought here. The Delacour family had brought a healer who, after running some tests announced that he was in a state of shock after everything that had happened to him.

After who wouldn't be?

He had just lost his family to monsters, monsters that he had been forced to fight against and kill with his bare hands. Then because of the same monsters he had just slain was forced to kill his own parents that had raised him. The sheer force from the battle caused severe damage to his magical core almost as much as it did to his mind. So he had been sitting on the bed facing the window for the last week, content to just stare lifelessly at the day as it eased away – at least that's what everyone saw when they looked into his lifeless grey eyes. But behind those eyes Harry was living through everything that he had ever experienced, all the good times, all the bad, the images of his mother and father, Sirius, Remus, Aunt Minnie – whoever that was along with a varied amount of people and places.

He could hear and see everything that was happening around him but he still wasn't able to move his body in anyway. Anything that he did willingly sparked an onslaught of memories and thoughts that clouded his mind and stopped him from doing anything. It was only because of Fleur and Apolline that he was clean, somewhat fed, watered, changed and put to bed.

Apolline was a healer, but she was on leave because she was pregnant with her second child, something that she, her husband and Fleur were over the moon about. There were very few cases where someone of Apolline's lineage had a second child, which was almost defiantly to be another girl and a Veela just like her mother and sister.

As he sat their attempting to pull himself from his mind Fleur entered the room, he could tell by the amount of 'Veela allure' that constantly leaked from her body, not that it was intentional as a girl growing into her Veela heritage she was always going to leak some allure at all times, just like her mother and her mother before her and so on. Fleur walked over to the bed where Harry was still sitting, just where she had left him in the morning. She had inherited her mother's loving nature. Her father, Sebastian Delacour, liked to joke that she would follow in her mother's footsteps and become a healer, no matter how many times Fleur denied it and swore that she would become a curse breaker, artist or whatever fantasy she had in her head at the time she was never able to deny the fact that she was just like her mother and would always look out for people. She loved watching people getting better because of something that she had done, which was part of the reason why she would take any chance to visit her mother at the hospital. Her allure, while weak and not powerful enough to warrant someone watching out for her, something else that she hated, was powerful enough to affect people's emotions only slightly while also relieving them of some pain that they were feeling, whether it was physical pain, emotional or mental of some kind there was always some kind of reaction. Or there was until she had come across Harry.

As far as Apolline, Sebastian and Fleur, along with the other healers, were able to determine there was no reaction to either Veela's allure, not even Apolline's allure at full strength was able to get any significant rise from the boy. It irked Fleur to no end so she was determined to be around him until there was some reaction to her personal allure. When she announced it to her mother and father they were both hard-pressed to hold back their laughter, to them it seemed like Fleur was unable to notice the fact that she had become affectionate with the mysterious young man which she had somehow confused with agitation or anger. Though Apolline told her husband it was because there was no reaction to her allure that was causing these feelings of affection, even if it did amount to nothing more than a small crush or memorable person in Fleur's mind.

Fleur stood at the now closed door and looked at the young man that had been occupying the guest room for the last week. She had come up here every day just to spark some kind of reaction from the mysterious young man. From what the healer had told her the young man was three years younger than she was, he was known in his local community as a helpful young man, a budding artist as one person had noted while another claimed that he was a natural musician. She had travelled to the area where her parents had found him and talked to the people around, mostly to find out about the young boy and to find out what happened to his family.

There were no real consistency to the story that she had come across with her parents. But there were the facts.

· Someone had broken into the family's house above their store.

· The parents were attacked.

· Harry wasn't home when the intrusion had occurred but was on his way.

· When he arrived he had used the back entrance and was unaware of the danger that he was about to face.

· Walking into the apartment/flat he saw the damage strewn throughout.

· Upon seeing his family went to check on them and had been attacked

· Defeated the intruder by slamming both feet into their chest sent them sprawling back and snapped their neck.

· Upon the intruders death the parents all seemed to 'wake up' then started attacking Harry which lead to him being forced to defend himself, thus resulting in the death of his family as well.

· During the fight the gas line had been cut, either before the fight itself or by the intruder before Harry arrived in an attempt to cover everything up.

· Realizing what he had done Harry suffered a severe mental collapse which resulted in all his unrestrained magic bursting out from his body as he looked out on the bodies of his parents.

· The amount of power he was releasing caused the lightbulbs to burst the resulting spark from the lights set of the gas causing an explosion.

· Harry was protected because of his magic resulting in him being the sole survivor and retreating into his mind.

Those were the facts that she had obtained from listening in on her parent's conversations and having talked to people that lived or worked around the area that Harry had lived.

Everything that Fleur learnt over the years from her father, who had worked his way through the Auror division of the French Ministry, reaching his current position of Master Auror and head of the Auror office, about asking questions without actually asking and learning how to trick people into revealing more information than they realized they were giving; all this allowed her to learn more about Harry and his family then it did about the actual incident. She had used some of this information to draw some kind of reaction from Harry while he sat in the guest room staring out of the window just watching the day go past as he had contained himself inside his mind.

Fleur placed the tray that she had carried into the room on the small table. The tray held a simple broth, some bread, a healing potion that Harry needed to take and a small pudding, just because he was in shock (as the healer said) doesn't mean that he can't enjoy something sweet, since he wasn't able to react or talk to her.

"Still sitting in the exact same spot this time Harry?" Fleur asked rhetorically and not actually expecting an answer.

"I had hoped that there would be some kind of reaction today, you know it's really hard to talk to someone that doesn't talk back. Even harder when all they do is listen, or you can only assume that they're listening to them. Right?"

Harry didn't make any move to answer her. Just like the last week.

Sighing Fleur continued talking as she started feeding Harry the broth, since he only seemed to move when you placed food in front of him or use the toilet when he was lead to it, something she was more than happy to leave her mother to take care of. "I hope that you'll talk to me soon Harry. You've been here a week and everything that I've heard about you from people that lived near your home, or former home I should say since it's not exactly liveable right now; either way, I've heard stories about you and I would like to learn if they are just stories or if there is actually some kind of truth behind them before I leave for Beauxbatons in a few days."

Fleur stopped to clean the small amount of broth that had escaped Harry's lips. For some reason Harry's lips had captivated a small portion of Fleur's mind and she would often catch herself staring at them while she was around him. She had told herself over and over 'It's just because I'll be able to see if he's actually trying to talk.' Or 'I'll be able to see if he moves while listening to Maman's stories.' But Harry never did, not once all week did he move his lips other than to eat or drink something.

She fed him a small amount of bread which she had soaked slightly in broth before she continued to talk. "I've heard a lot about Beauxbatons while Maman and Papa were deciding which school I should attend. They had thought about The French academy for witchcraft, but the school was on the other side of France and with my heritage it would cause issues if there was some kind of event where my Allure would react. Maman refused to send me to the Vella academy when my GrandMuzzer mentioned it. So the only school that they didn't argue about was Beauxbatons, so I will attend school there."

By time Fleur had finished talking Harry had eaten all the bread and most of the broth so Fleur finished feeding Harry in silence while he just watched the sunset. She marvelled in the way the light danced and was reflected against his glasses and grey eyes. It looked as if someone had made a mirror out of silver and had meticulously placed it in the perfect position to capture the amber light of the sunset and contain it in his eyes.

It was breathtaking to Fleur, so much so that she had to physically restrain herself from acting on her Veela instincts, which had been steadily growing for some time now, and doing something that would get her in more trouble than she could manage to get herself out of.

"Fleur?" Came a female voice from outside the room, causing the silver-blonde haired girl to snap to her feet suddenly.

"Maman?" Fleur replied, trying her best to act as if nothing was happening and she was innocent but one look would tell anyone exactly what she had been about to do.

"A letter just arrived for you and the owl won't allow myself or your father to retrieve it, so we need you to come down now. You can leave Harry be for a few minutes. Can't you? Or do you want me to come back in a few minutes?" Apolline struggled to contain her laughter and keep her face neutral.

Fleur did her best impersonation of a tomato that it seemed as though her hair was about to go as red as the drapes that were hanging in the room.

" _MAMAN!"_ she screeched.

Apolline laughed as her daughter dashed past her and down to collect the letter from the owl.

The elder Veela sighed as her eyes landed on Harry's stationary form. 'She's fallen for a boy that can't show any emotion, it should be something that every Veela deserves but not like this. Never like this.' She shook her head sadly as she closed the door quietly as she slipped out of the room.

* * *

Fleur was grumbling at what her mother had said as she stormed into the sitting room where her father was looking over some paperwork while awaiting for his daughter to collect her letter, he could hear her say something along the lines of 'Meddlesome Maman, had to walk in right when something was happening'.

Sebastian Delacour didn't get to enjoy a happy marriage with his adoring wife and a beautiful daughter, with another along the way, without coming across several mutterings and half whispered curses being muttered around him. Even at work he got the same thing, although they were mostly criminals and they were anything but quite about how they were feeling about being around people the aurors that had captured them, then there were the politicians' that bothered him while he was attempting to work and protect their homes, as if whatever legal rubbish they were sporting would protect them more than anything that he was doing. Foolish officials.

So Master Auror Sebastian Delacour knew better than to say anything to his daughter about her mother and the apparent issue that they had moments prior to her appearance in the sitting room, so using his mastery of fatherhood, as if it was anything that could be mastered, and all the knowledge of his relationship with Apolline he kept his voice neutral and calming when he spoke to his daughter.

"Fleur, the owl is on the perch." He pointed to the corner where the owl perch stood as he hid safely behind his paperwork.

Without saying anything to her father Fleur walked over to the owl and retrieved the letter from the Brown barn owl, running the back of two fingers across its breast as thanks.

"Who's it from?" Apolline asked as she stepped into the room.

Fleur took a moment to open the letter and read who the sender was since it wasn't listed on the outside of the envelope. "Theresa, she wanted to invite me to join her and her family the day before we leave for Beauxbatons so the two of us can go at the same time."

"That sounds lovely dear, but I think it might be better if we all go together." Sebastian said smoothly before his wife could speak "Why don't you write back a reply asking if her family would like to join us for breakfast that morning, it would be nice to speak with George about something other than work for a change."

"I haven't spoken to Jennifer in a few weeks." Apolline stated before nodding lightly at her husband, agreeing with his idea "It seems their owl will remain until it takes a letter back, so Fleur why don't you write back to Theresa and your father can write to George. That way we can invite them over and you two will still be able to go together in the morning, afterwards I can take your father shopping with me like he's been avoiding."

Sebastian visibly paled. He had done all he could to avoid taking Apolline shopping, mostly because she would be shopping for clothes and also because she _loved_ to go shopping. It was something that he attempted to avoid as much as possible, but as al husbands know there comes a time where they have no choice in the matter and are forced to suffer.

"I'm just trying to make sure that you'll be safe when you go out shopping, if I'm not doing my job then how will I know that I won't have to hunt down people throughout France?" He skilfully charmed his beloved who just rolled her eyes and shook her head at Sebastian's actions.

"There's no need to go hunting." Came a voice "We're already here."

Right away Sebastian was putting himself between his family and the source of the voice with his wand drawn and a spell ready on his lips. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and was on the receiving end of a banishing charm which sent him flying into the wall several meters away.

Apolline and Fleur shared a stifled scream at seeing Sebastian flung across the room so suddenly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Came an especially cruel tone of voice. "I would have thought that 'Master Auror Sebastian Delacour' also known as 'Delacour Destruction' would have some skill at least. Maybe after spending so much time with all these Half-human monstrosities your skills have started to fail you."

"Fuck you asshole!" Apolline shouted as she flung a Veela powered Passionfire-ball at the man who had attacked her husband and the man that mocked him, and them.

She was shocked when she saw that the fireballs were weaker than they should have been and dissipated before getting anywhere near her intended targets. All the intruders laughed at the display, it was even worse when she realized that she didn't have her wand, mostly because it was dangerous for a Veela in such a fragile stage of pregnancy to use magic because it could draw too much power from the body. Power that was normally used by Veela and other witches to protect and ensure their baby/s safety.

"And that's why we're here now and not sooner." One of the other people in the room stated, this time a female. "It's well documented the Veela scum like you have issues with your magic during particular stages of their pregnancies. We figured out how to bypass your wards and other protections so long ago that we nearly forgot how to do it, all because we were waiting for this moment."

The man who had mocked Sebastian spoke next "It took some time and a fair amount of work to find all the different research material that we needed but, as you can see, it was time well spent to rid the world of monstrosities like you."

The man's voice was coated in verbal venom as he spoke.

"Boss, we found some another kid here. Looks like his minds shattered."

All eyes turned to look at where the voice was coming from.

Three other intruders were making their way down from the second floor. Their heavy duster jackets were partially pulled back revealing the weapons that the two intruders that were practically carrying/dragging Harry down the stairs were equipped with.

Apolline gulped seeing the weapons that they were carrying and that they had found Harry, it only made matters worse because Harry, himself, had no way to fight back because he was locked in his own mind and has as of yet, failed to fight his way back out so he was at their mercy more than Apolline and Fleur were.

"You assholes, why did you bring him into this? He's our guest he hasn't hurt anyone. He's only here until he recovers from the shock he's undertaken." Sebastian snarled at the intruders.

"Shock?" the man enquired sadistically. "And what, pray tell, was this so called 'shock' that caused this young – Harry was it? – to end up as your prisoner when he should be at the hospital where they are better suited to care for him."

As the man spoke, with all the dark sarcasm that he could force into every word, he approached Harry's lifeless form.

"What did this young boy do to bring your wrath on him?" One of the other intruders who had remained silent so far barked as he kicked Sabastian in the stomach, causing him to gasp for air.

"Nothing. We did nothing to him." Apolline cried "He's only here because he needs to be monitored constantly and I'm a qualified healer on Maternity leave so I'm home all the time, that's why he's here that's all it is. We don't know what happened to his family, but he was found surrounded by the corpses of his family, they had all been brutally killed and they were unable to identify the fourth victim but he was the only one alive."

All the intruders just looked at Apolline and then at the lifeless Harry.

"Boss." One of the intruders nervously spoke up.

"What?"

"I heard about what happened, at least I've heard the rumours anyway."

"What did they say?" asked another.

The nervous man replied "The rumour that I heard that seemed the most plausible, considering what _that one_ just said, the family was home after closing their Tattoo parlour, they live above the store. Anyway the family had closed the store and a short while later their kid came home, no one saw the kid come home or even enter the property, some of the people said it was because he'd normally go in through the back. Some people heard a fight was happening upstairs and thinking it was the man and a few of his scumbag mates – "

No one saw Harry's eye twitch at the reference.

"– Getting drunk and trashing the place some people called the Aurors to get them to tone it down. While they were taking their sweet time the whole street seemed to get really heavy, like right before something bad happens, you know how you can just feel it?, either way the next thing people hear is the whole place exploding and that kid was the only one left amongst all the rubble."

"So…what the rumour is, and I'm just surmising roughly here; at some point the kid arrived home, using the back door so no one knows what time he got back. People heard some kind of fight, called the aurors but before they could get there to do their job the whole building blew up. That about it?"

The one who spoke realized how that sounded all surmised like that.

"It's what the rumour was."

" _But it wasn't what happened._ " A whisper stole all the warmth from the room.

All the intruders froze and went ridged at the tone and underlying danger that the whisper held.

Fleur gasped aloud when she realized where the voice had originated from.

" _There was a fourth person in the building, but it wasn't a guest or anything of the sort. There was only family home. Myself, my father and my mothers. They were not killed by some intruder like you fools and what you're attempting to do here._ " The whisper echoed throughout the building.

One of the more easily frightened members of the intruding group started looking around and started to panic.

"T-that's n-not f-f-funny." He stammered while turning around waving his wand to defend himself from the source of the unknown voice.

The unknown voice chuckled at the actions of the individual man. " _If his reaction wasn't so apt, I'd be insulted…I think._ "

"Who are you?!" the man roared.

This time Harry decided that he'd had enough of being held by the two grunts that had dragged him down the stairs. So he decided that he would act, after all he couldn't allow, in good conscience, any more harm to befall the family that had taken care of him for so long while he was trapped inside his mind fighting against the various restraints that had been present. So using what limited abilities that he had access to in his currently weakened state; he vanished, taking the two grunts holding him along for the ride.

The only sound that anyone in the room heard was the sound of flapping wings. Everyone in the room, including Sebastian who was still on the ground, turned to where the sound originated and where Harry once stood.

Seeing this the man, who seemed to be the leader judging by how often he was speaking and ordering people around, shouted "Where are they?! WHERE DID THEY GO?"

" _I took them to a safe place, don't worry you'll all get to go there soon._ " The voice echoed " _It's nice and warm, regular meals…you'll even get regular visitors – although you might not like who they are since they are, after all, Aurors that work alongside Monsieur Delacour over there._ "

This seemed to cause a wave of realization amongst everyone present.

"You took them to the holding cells in my division? How?" Sebastian asked the voice, amidst the groans that escaped his lips as he tried to stand himself up.

" _Correct._ " Came the reply from the voice, it seemed as though he didn't want anyone to know how he did it.

"And they young man that was between them?" Apolline asked, her face showing just how worried she was about the boy.

" _Safe and sound, you will get to see him later._ "

"Show yourself!" The man roared.

" _I'm by the stairs._ " The voice replied calmly.

With his admission the man snapped his fingers and gestured to three of the other intruders with him, sending them to collect the man.

The three intruders, one man and two women, rushed out of the room to find the owner of the voice.

A few moments later there was no sound. The sound of their rushing steps vanished without a trace.

"Was he there?" The boss called out.

He got no reply.

Snapping his fingers at two of the other intruders to get their attention he repeated his orders and the two men wearily made their way out of the room. Everyone strained their ears to hear…anything. Since there was no sound from the other three that were sent to find the mysterious voice's owner everyone wanted to know what happened to them.

Yet again there was no sound. The closest thing to a noise that they heard was a breeze.

The three Delacour's knew right away what had happened or at least had an idea. After all during this time in their part of France it was too cold to have windows open during the day.

" _I thought you wanted to see me, you should really stop hiding behind all your little flunkies._ " The voice echoed mockingly.

"Asshole!" He shouted at the voice as she stormed out of the room heading for the staircase where the owner of the voice was standing, hopefully he would be able to kill the bastard for making a quick job into something so bothersome.

It's a hard job finding new people to boss around.

* * *

The unnamed boss stormed out of the room and into the main entry hunting for the owner of the voice. He looked towards the stairs as that was where the voice's owner said he was waiting for him.

"Where are you?" He shouted.

" _Just a second._ " The voice coolly replied. " _One of your friends was able to escape their cell so I'm just putting them back._ "

A second later there was a rush of air and the mysterious owner of the voice stood calmly at the top of the stairs looking down at the man that had broken into the Delacour home.

He stood there wearing a nice black suit, something that all French people, regardless of gender, were able to tell right away, with a white dress shirt underneath the jacket with the top two buttons undone giving him somewhat rugged look to go with his scruffy blonde hair, which looked as though he had just walked against a strong wind. The strangers golden eyes were staring back at the other man, judging him as he stood there watching while he took in the sight before him. The man took a simple step forward, starting his decent down the stairs.

"I must apologise for not being here sooner." The stranger began. "I was dealing with one of your men, though I must say he was very well prepared. Having a portkey on him that was able to get through the wards around the cells and then keeping a copy of the key to the doors as a backup was simply genius – For a wizard that is."

"Who are you?" The boss asked after a moment.

"Oh." The man blinked "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself."

He extended his hand "My name is Gabriel, and you are."

The other man just stared at the offered hand with distrust, and mild amusement.

"I'm Dominic, the leader of the hunters."

"Hunters? What do you hunt? And why has it brought you here?" Gabriel asked, although he already knew the answer.

"We hunt down all the abominations that plague our world, and we've been attempting to hunt down the abominations that are in the other room" He pointed his thumb at the doorway to the sitting room where the family was, along with the other hunters.

Gabriel nodded slowly, as though he was considering what to do with that information.

"So Dominic, what makes them, the two Delacour women and their husband/father, abominations?"

Dominic scoffed "What else do you need to be told about them? They are Veela, to start with. That means they can manipulate men and women as they please with their allure, bending them to their will, controlling good men and women to do with as they please."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, seemingly intrigued by what he was told.

Seeing this Dominic really took off on his tangent.

"These abominations, if manipulating the minds of good men and women wasn't enough for you, can willingly, and have done so, create fireballs in their hands and use them to attack us whenever they please, even when they are disarmed they are armed and dangerous to anyone that they are around. That's without transforming into their other monstrous form." Dominic's voice was started to raise higher and higher, his tone crueller as he continued. "Their outer beauty, if you can even call it that, is used to lure people in just so they can reveal the monster that they truly are inside."

"Bird form?" Gabriel asked, intrigued.

Dominic sneered "That's correct. Their 'other form' is a large half-avian monster that has flames dancing around it and along its feathered form, paired with their screech they're horrible in all aspects. The only use for them, after binding their flames and bird/monster form is as a slave" He scoffed at the thought "If you can call a whore a slave."

It was at the mention of vela being used as whores (read: Sex Slaves) that Gabriel's calm emotionless expression changed, albeit slightly, which Dominic took as a sign that Gabriel agreed with him. Something that he should not have mistaken.

"I'm sure that you'll want to enjoy yourself after we finish everything here, we'll be taking the two abominations with us back to our cells for a while we make some arrangements for their executions. After all we don't just kill everything wherever we find it, we're not savages after all"

Gabriel kept his anger simmering under the surface "And, pray tell, what are these arrangements?"

Dominic internally grinned like a mad man. "We're in the middle of getting a man inside the Veela community's land. We'll deposit the bodies of the abominations as a warning for their kind so they know that they aren't welcome in France ever again, but don't worry. You'll be able to have your fun with the wife and the child like everyone else is planning to."

Dominic, thinking that was the end of the conversation, turned and started walking towards the entrance of the sitting room but stopped cold when a clawed hand gripped his shoulder.

Dominic spun around as fast as he could, so fast Gabriel could hear his neck crack at how fast he turned his head.

The sight that greeted the leader of the hunters sent chills throughout his body.

Dominic, after spending most of his life hunting monsters and beasts throughout the magical world, including America, Brittan, France, Russia and countless others, thought himself somewhat unafraid of Magical creatures when he came across one that he'd never seen or heard of before, though those times were few and far between, found himself staring into the eyes of death. The golden eyes that he had noticed while talking to Gabriel were now replaced by Emerald green eyes. The colour was so powerful and promised nothing but death that Dominic, in the split second it took to recognize the colour linked them to the third unforgivable. Gabriel had Avada Kedavra, Killing curse, green emerald eyes.

"You." Dominic shivered at the cold, sharp tone of voice. "Will be the last person that I kill this day, after I have killed the rest of your men."

Without a second to process the words Dominic was thrown through the air and into the sitting room, where the remaining hunters were waiting for their leader. Gabriel had, possibly, but most likely not or just hadn't cared to, noticed that the doors to the sitting room were actually closed when he'd thrown Dominic.

* * *

The remaining hunters in the room waited for their leader to either return or start shouting for death. But as they all strained to listen to what was being said they were mostly unable to hear anything until Dominic started on his rant.

The few that were able to hear better than the others nodded and chuckled at what was being said by their leader, after all – they all thought and felt the same way. The others, with growing curiosity, made their way closer to the closed doors to listen in on the conversation that was being held between their leader and the other, mysterious man. They had completely forgotten to keep an eye on the Delacour family, of whom the two ladies were checking over the lord of the house.

Sebastian assured them, without saying a word that he was alright while he urged them, at the same time, not to make a sound as to allow their captors to focus on the discussion that was being held beyond the doors. Sebastian drew his spar wand, which he kept on him at all times, something that he had received a lifetime of grief about since he began his career, although he never regretted keeping it with him as it had saved his life multiple times. With a few complicated, but perfectly engraved movements, the throbbing pain in Sebastian's ankle and chest faded away to a dull throb. His battle-field healing wouldn't do much but it would tide him over for a few hours until he was able to get some proper medical attention, which wouldn't be too far off if the precautions that he had placed years ago were still active.

If they were then the Aurors would know that something was happening and that they were needed. Years ago it had become evident that the only time that Sebastian pulled out his second wand during a case was when there was serious damage going to occur. Whether that damage was to himself, his opponent or the landscape itself got turned upside down everyone in the department knew that when Sebastian drew his second wand medics were needed and a lot of money was spent repairing the damages.

One of the hunters had felt the sudden use of magic behind them and looked around. Spotting the second wand being used he attempted to draw his own wand and alert the others next to him, but he was too late.

The next thing anyone knew Dominic was crashing through the heavy doors and Gabriel was standing in the entry way with an unmistakeable aura of power swirling around him.

It was so powerful that it made everyone freeze in their tracks.

He walked slowly, seeming to consider every movement that he made as he took each and every step. His jacket had lost all three buttons and was now slowing freely against the wind his aura was creating around him, it was awe-inspiring just looking at the golden light that danced around his form.

"I will say this once and once only." His voice echoed through the room even though he had spoken barely above a whisper.

"You have attacked this family for no reason, they have done nothing other than love each other and do their best to be a part of society but you think that they are 'abominations'. The real abominations are all of you."

"How dare you?!" One of the unnamed hunters shouted.

Gabriel just stared down the unnamed hunter.

The room grew colder but it didn't seem to affect Gabriel or if it did he made no show of it.

"Apolline Delacour is a respected healer that spends most of her time doing anything that she can to save lives of those that need help. Sebastian Delacour spends his days working to keep the French Magical world safe for people like you, protecting innocent men, women and children from dark wizards and witches. Their Daughter Fleur Delacour spent the majority of the last two weeks by the side of a young man that had recently lost all of his family when he lost control of his divided mental state.

"That young man was forced to watch as he tore his family apart with his bare hands and was suffering for it. He was forced to watch all this while being unable to do anything to stop himself, or more accurately the darker monstrous bestial side of him that he'd just started to develop."

This revelation had questions swimming around everyone's minds but Gabriel wouldn't let them voice the questions that they wanted to. He was too pissed at them.

"So I ask you, Hunters. How dare _YOU?!_ " he roared, releasing an aura of power dwarfing anything that they had ever felt.

As if answering some unasked question about who he was and who was he to question the hunters about what they were doing, the unthinkable happened, at least to those present that were still able to form cohesive thoughts that is. Light started to gather behind Gabriel, particles of light, similar to dust started to gather around him swirling and growing stronger and forming something.

Then in a sudden flash of light made everyone other than Gabriel cover their eyes. When they looked back they were stunned.

"I am Gabriel, One of the four high archangels of the lord. I am the Angel of water and of the west. The Angel of resurrection, mercy and peace. I have overcome the barriers of religion and became the Norse god Loki, the trickster god of Magic and Illusion." Behind him golden wings solidified and branched out, there were six wings in total, two large ones which were curved so they were able to reach the tip of the set underneath without appearing as though they were ridiculously oversized. "You call them abominations. The only abominations that I see here are you foul mortals. Heh. Or should I correctly name you. You foul pathetic demon scum."

The hunters snapped out of their shock when they were called out. Several of them actually chuckled at the fact that they were up against an angel and had just been called out.

"It's about time you recognized what we were." Dominic sneered "I was starting to worry about whether or not your eyes were failing you in that weak meat suit of yours."

"This vessel is powerful enough to stand against you and your kind, it only grows stronger with each passing day."

"And how much damage did you cause your meat suit when that, what did you call it? ...oh yeah! That darker monstrous bestial side developed. How much damage did you do then?" another of the demons sneered.

"This vessel still grows into its own power whilst I am within, though the amount of power he is destined to wield because of my active role will only increase as he comes into his own. Though I should be thanking you for it." Gabriel stated as he held out a hand and a silver blade appeared. "I shall no longer bare your presence here."

Without hesitation he shot forward impaling one of the demons in the chest with his blade while using his free left hand to grip the one standing next to him over his mouth, preventing the demon from within escaping. With a bright white light escaping from their eye's and mouths, within seconds both demons were destroyed, freeing their hosts from possession. Sadly the host bodies couldn't handle being under their own control after being held back for so long.

Two other demons charged with a wave of Gabriel's hand a couch slammed into the pair sending crashing into the wall.

The next few minutes were filled with flashes of bright lights and a multitude of property destruction between the single angel and all but one living demon contained inside its vessel.

Gabriel walked across the room as best as he could. One of the demons had been able to use some of its host's magic, something that was supposed to be impossible for a demon to control, Gabriel had come to the assumption the host was still alive with the demon supressing it and was fighting back, thus making the demons use of magic fall under the category of 'accidental magic'.

"I told you that you'd be the last one that I kill Dominic." Gabriel snarled.

Dominic sneered "You foolish angels thinking that you're all powerful, acting so high and mighty. Don't get cocky!" He slammed his hand down on the ground, Gabriel's eyes widened at the sigil that he had drawn on the ground in blood.

Using the split second that he had Gabriel thrust his blade forward, but released his grip on the handle so the blade would still be coming down when he was banished. Normally when an angel is banished they are sent back to the outskirts of heaven, though that was in the world before he was reborn inside his true vessel, it was why he was panicking. This world was different, he didn't know what would happen to him when the sigil was activated, he could only hope that he would reappear somewhere he was able to help his vessel until they united, or that Hadrian, or Harry as he is called, would be in control and keep them alive until he got enough strength to help.

A blinding flash of light revealed the one thing that Gabriel was afraid of. The sigil was correct and holds power in this world as it did in the other world. That bright flash of light and searing pain was the last thing that he saw and felt.

Once the light dissipated and the Delacour family were able to see once more they were shocked, Gabriel was gone, but Dominic and his blade remained. Fleur was the first to recover and dashed forward looking to see if the young boy that she had been looking after and shared her secrets with was in the room or if he was in any other part of the house.

Sadly he was gone. The family were so shocked about what they just witnessed that they didn't notice the small feather that glowed slightly on the back of her exposed shoulder. They wouldn't find it for a few hours although by then it would be far too late, they knew exactly what it means but they had no way of doing anything about it. They would know that it is different, it would cause her to stand out amongst the Veela community even more so than she already would be, and they could only hope that it would be different in a good way. But they wouldn't know. Not for some time.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Did you miss me?**

 **...Yeah i guess i have been a bit of an arse not updating for sooooooo long. I've been working on a few different stories at the same time and got lost in a few ideas at a time.**

 **I will be trying to update as often as possible.**

 **Now onto the most important question.**

 **Should Harry go to Hogwarts? Should he go to another school?  
if so whats it called?  
What do they teach?  
What does Harry specialize in?  
tell me stuff like that!**

 **Currently Harry will have a few different powers that will make him Kinda OP, give me a few ideas about what kind of powers he (or someone else) could have. Current ideas being;  
-MultiAnimagus  
-Elemental  
-High elemental (control multiple elements)  
-Elemental (control One element)  
-Elemental affinity (be able to manipulate but not control an element)  
-Metamorph. (same levels as elemental {Tonks is the equivalent of a high elemental, she can completely change the way she looks)  
-Empath  
-Teleportation  
-Beast speaker  
**

 **Give me any ideas you got!**


	4. Chapter 4

Three sets of footsteps walked the trail through the rocky surface of the hill, their charge was sitting in their familiar spot atop the hill where the wind would blow perfectly calm and would wrap around his body, warming it with the updraft that carried from the nearby underground caverns before blowing away taking all his troubles with it.

After two years it was the one place that everyone respectfully allowed him to keep for himself, mostly because the last time that someone had come and tried to force him from the spot had found themselves missing several fingers, truth be told it was not the boys fault, he hadn't been the one that found the spot, it had been the animal within him that found it, allowing the two to find peace between themselves whilst they sat in that particular spot.

It was a place that he'd come to find he was alone more than anywhere else within the domain of his home of the last few years, and as such he had added things to make it even better so that he'd be able to have a clear head when he needed it and was always able to work on the various projects when he needed the time and peace to do so. The trio knew, or at least expected that, he'd detected them, either by hearing them or by some rune/ward scheme that would allow him to know when someone was coming or that someone had passed a certain point nearby.

They just followed the path, the air warming and reaching the perfect temperature that he had come to enjoy at his spot. Slowly they heard the tell tail signs that he was nearby, the strum of a guitar echoed through the air. It wasn't something many people did when they lived or studies at Kamar-Taj, most, if not all, people that come to the sacred temple spent most of their lives studying to complete the reason why they were there. Whether that was to find themselves, peace, learn to live with their inner demons, both literal and figuratively, or find a place amongst those that searched for a greater purpose, a reason to keep going, as it were.

But this young man came and fulfilled his reason for staying. He needed help to find balance within himself, he had a power manifesting that most would never have learnt, if that was because they didn't have the talent or just didn't like how long it took to complete the process- well either way, not many people learn it.

He had become a unique form of Animagus, or as it was actually called 'Spirit beast mage', it was simply put, the power to transform into the animal that best represented your soul and magical being. Some were able to learn how to become multi-animagus, or in the case of a Spirit Beast Mage be able to host multiple spirits in harmony. They were exactly the same thing as a multi-animagus would have to find a balance between their different forms and if one was a predator and one its prey then it was near impossible not to tear themselves apart.

The young child had a power thrust upon him, he was compatible with the spirit of a long dead magical wolf species. The animal spirit was of a Dire Wolf, somewhat different to the common grey wolf, it was more an apex predator that hunted better alone than the grey wolf but was still formidable within a pack of their own. There were dire wolves found within the muggle/mundane world but there were completely different Dire wolves within the magical world, these dire wolves were monstrous hunters that hunted magical creatures that were much stronger than they were and normally found themselves winning against them. Over the decades of hunting magical creatures and eating them they started to develop their own Magical abilities. They became more in touch with wild magic, that allowed itself to bend itself to their need over the generations, mostly allowing themselves to become one with the shadows, they had come to be known in the wizarding world as Primal Shadow Wolves.

There when wizarding kind was able to capture and tame some of these wolves the differences between them became extremely clear. Within two generations of being bred in captivity their magical powers weakened to a level that placed them just above their non-magical brethren. They were better able to blend in with the shadows but the wild Shadow wolves were able to hide within shadows, not just conceal their appearance to hide but completely immerse themselves with the shadows, or as it had been called by wizards that had been pulled into the shadows with them 'The shadow realm'.

The shadow realm was not, in fact a realm in and of itself. It was merely a reflection of the world without colour, everything was seen within as shades of black and grey.

The young child had been able to come into direct contact with a magical Primal Shadow Wolf Alpha, the alpha were strange even amongst their own kind, they were strong enough to hunt within the shadows entirely, they were able to manipulate and control shadows on a level that was stronger than any other of their species. It was what allowed them to become Alpha's within their packs.

The very magical essence and soul of the Alpha were contained within the skeleton of a wolf within a museum, many children had lain their hands over the bones but it was the combination of several neigh impossibilities all at once that awakened the trapped essence and granted it escape. Escape within a young raven haired boy with emerald green eyes.

* * *

The three figures walked along the path and found their charge.

They respectfully waited for him to finish his song and place the guitar down before they spoke. It took them a moment, as they walked in through the middle of the song, but they recognized it was _Wagon Wheel by Darius Rucker_.

"Hadrian." The middle of the three figures spoke, simply calling for his attention.

Hadrian rose to his feet and offered a bow "Greetings Ancient one, what brings you here today?"

The ancient one smiled at the boy, he offered the greatest of respects to her even though she had hardly done anything for the child, she had just told him the steps he needed to take and he had figured out the rest, then everything else was done with his own power.

"The letter you were expecting has arrived," she looked somewhat saddened with her next statement "and you and I both know that it has come time for you to leave Kamar-Taj to find your own path through the world."

She could see the shadow of hesitation and doubt within Hadrian's eyes. He had appeared directly within the Hall, something that was thought, and viciously ensured, to be impossible to accomplish, where the Ancient one normally resided while discussing things with the various masters and pupils of the temple. He had appeared directly in the center of the room with various energies fighting for dominance within himself. His eyes latched onto the eyes of The Ancient One herself and begged – nay – he pleaded with his near dying breath, though it wasn't far from truth. He was so overloaded with power that it was tearing him apart on a molecular level.

She had been there for near two years since whenever he needed her, either for guidance or just someone to talk to when his mind was in several places all at once. She had always offered some deep spiritual message that would both make sense to the issue that he was having and would leave him as confused as he did when he walked in, he believed it to be her special ability, not that she disagreed with him, just walking away with a smirk when he said it.

"You're afraid." She stated, prompting him for an answer even though she did not ask a question.

Hadrian nodded.

"I am afraid that when I leave, and return to my home land, away from your teachings I will face a problem and I will not have the constant reminder that there is someone more powerful nearby that will be able to quell my power and assist me to take control. I fear for the people, the innocents and the guilty that I may harm while I am not in control." He admitted shyly.

"Power is just that, power." She stated while looking beyond Hadrian. "It can be bent, shaped how we need it, utilized for both good and bad, but at the end of the day it is power of self that gives power outside of ourselves."

She looked directly at Hadrian.

"Is it you are afraid you will lose control, or is it that once you do you will not want to take it back?"

Hadrian looked away, he was ashamed of his own answer.

"I-I don't know if I will be strong enough to take it back, no matter how hard I try. Erebus is stronger than I had though him to be in the past and only getting stronger as we go." He rubbed his arm attempting to draw his answer out for as long as he could. "I've had to spend four afternoons here this week alone, just so I would be able to think easier."

The news washed over The Ancient One as though it was nothing, she already knew how often Hadrian was forced to spend in 'his spot', and it bothered her as it did him.

The two figures that accompanied The Ancient One looked at each other, they didn't know too much about Hadrian, just the basics as everyone else did.

She seemed to think for a moment then decided on something that she seemed not to like.

"Hadrian, I think I have something that I can teach you. It's something that the wand wielders practise often and teach to their children, the aristocratic families anyway." She said, this was not something that surprised the pair, as it was actually what they had been called for.

"I have brought two people with me that I believe will be able to assist you with several points, they may even have a lead on the object which you have been searching for, in regards to your chosen relic." She smiled and gestured to the two that accompanied her. Right away Harry's eyes changed when he looked at them.

His emerald green eyes instantly held a flame within their depths and the iris shifted and became a slit, which resembled the wolf within. Erebus.

A chill ran along their spins when they looked into the young boys eyes, they were both silently relieved that he hadn't learnt the mind arts they were about to teach him. For if he had known the more offensive of techniques they were going to be teaching then there would have been a chance that with those eyes, he'd have broken through their mental shields and there'd be nothing they could have done to stop him.

They had been told that Erebus, the wolf within him, Hadrian's animagus form, would watch and assess them.

They had asked if there was a chance Erebus would attack the duo, they had not received the comforting reply they'd hoped for.

The duo stood still for what felt like hours, but were merely seconds.

Erebus had assessed them, and had determined that they were not a threat to him, whether that meant to Hadrian or to the wolf itself they weren't sure, and neither was The Ancient One or Hadrian. But they weren't being attacked and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Pleasure to meet you." Hadrian stated calmly.

The one on the left of the Ancient One took a step forward, Hadrian's slitted eyes locked on to them as they lowered their hood.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hadrian, I am Perenelle Flamel. My Husband and I were once members of Kamar-Taj, we are both Masters of our fields, and are adept at many others. We were told somewhat about your predicament and thought that we may have some form of insight that we'd be able to offer you." She said "I don't recall ever having to deal with an issue quite like yours Hadrian, thought that does not mean that there is nothing we can do to help you."

The other hooded figure stepped forward and Hadrian's slitted eyes locked onto him.

"I am Nicholas Flamel, I, unlike my wife, may not be able to help you with your mental state. Though we were both member of Kamar-Taj and know a fair amount of its secrets and knowledge, which you may or may not have come across yourself, what we do have is knowledge and experience, that we are offering to you. I was told about your little project, while I believe that you are over your head about what you want and how you're going about it, what I've heard about your progress has me curious and I want to see more.

"I am a Master Alchemist and an adept at relic creation, there is still much we do not know about the creation of relics, though we do know more than our fair share there is never a thing as knowing everything about something. Let that be your first lesson, we know nothing more than what we have been allowed to know and must find out the answers ourselves. So together we will find out what caused you to host 'Erebus', such a pointless name if you ask me-"

Hadrian cut him off.

"Erebus, the Greek primordial of Darkness. The personification of darkness itself. His name translates into 'deep darkness' or 'shadow', the first recorded appearance of the name was in the ancient Greek Grimoire of Archimedes, the Greek philosopher, also a magi, as he had believed to transcend the mortal realm and pass into the realm of the gods itself, something we now know he could not do, or did not do himself.

"The translated statement goes 'Place of darkness between earth and Hades', I use the name as a reminder of the darkness that I, as a mortal being, carry along with me as I walk through this realm and when I die it will be the darkness that passes along with me and should I not be strong enough it will consume me. It is not a pointless name to those that understand there are things greater than us on a level that you are unable to fathom. I was cursed with a mere glance which showed me more than I had ever seen. I saw more of the universe, or as I had later come to understand it was called 'The Multiverse' than any mortal should have been given. It was that which caused the beginning of my search for this place where my mind is at peace.

"I was shown something that no mortal should ever have witnessed and it had to be forcibly removed from my mind so that it would not destroy my being when I arrived here two years ago. If you believe that I have spent my time playing around then leave now and I will complete everything that I have set out to accomplish without you, if your spouse wishes to teach me something that she knows I will be most grateful, but I do not require someone like you who will condescend my knowledge and dismiss what I have understood and chosen to do with the knowledge I have obtained.

"So now you make your choice, have I passed your test Nicholas Flamel, Master Alchemist and head of the international Alchemist Guild, twenty third master of the warlocks Council and semi-immortal thanks to the attempts at creating a sorcerer's stone, which resulted in the imperfect creation of the Philosophers stone, which has cursed your existence."

Perenelle looked at her husband and smiled, she knew he was beaten and he didn't like it.

The Ancient One remained impassive, but was silently chuckling, she hadn't seen a spirit of competition in Hadrian's eyes in some time and was happy to see that it had returned.

Nicholas' eye twitched "It was not an imperfect stone, I wasn't aiming to create the sorcerer's stone at that point."

Hadrian looked at him and rolled his eyes "Yet you have attempted it several times, I have come across you informing the Ancient One about your attempts several times, you were here a year and a half ago when you nearly lost an arm because of your attempt." He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment "That was also the day that the western wall of the training ground had to be repaired because someone, I'm not sure who, had attempted to take Master Chang's research notes on dimensional energy redirection."

Hadrian had a smirk on his face while Nicholas was mumbling something about 'snot nosed kid's knowing too much for their own good'.

Perenelle asked Hadrian "How did you know about the wall?"

He replied with a cheeky grin "I was sitting on the eastern wall after stealing Chang's chocolate brownies that he had made that morning. Thanks for distracting him by the way."

The two females both laughed at Hadrian's antics, it had been some time since he was able to joke and laugh like he was currently doing, and Erebus was often too much strain on his mental abilities and left him irritable and hard to communicate with.

"Ok, there is one part of this whole conversation that I want to address sooner rather than later. You said that Nicholas and Perenelle would be able to help me complete my relic, I have two thirds of the main body and need to find where the spear tip is, we found several leads when we followed the trail from Jerusalem and we know that it was broken into three pieces other than the tip itself where it was used during world war two, in both the magical world and the mundane world." Hadrian stated, clearly this was something he wanted to handle sooner rather than later, addressing the Ancient one.

Perenelle spoke next.

"Well something that you may not know, back before Nicholas and I became immortal we had children and grandchildren, when we realized that there were people asking about how we were living longer than others we needed a way to disappear. We faked our death in a way that would ensure that no one would question it, or at least, be hard pressed to find any answer to the questions that they would have."

Hadrian's mind was rushing through the different ideas that one could take from that statement.

"That would mean, in the most likely of cases, that you are not _actually_ Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, in the sense that it is not who you originally named." He stated.

As soon as he finished the thought his mind started turning to the different people that he'd read about in various books and scrolls, some people that had made great changes for the world of Magic and sorcery but were not well documented.

The trio listened as Hadrian lost himself within his thoughts about who the pair could be, Nicholas and Perenelle shared a smile when the young man had named several people who they had actually met or had been for a short while before disappearing from the world. Within a few minutes they had realized that he was on a tangent and wouldn't be stopping any time soon, if they allowed him to continue without stopping him.

Nicholas cleared his throat loudly, as to gain his attention.

"I think it would be easier if we introduced ourselves properly." He stated before removing a powerful glamour charm that the pair had worn for centuries.

Gone were the somewhat elderly looks that they had arrived wearing. Standing in a Yellow Battle tunic was a man that was easily able to pass as being in his mid-twenties, even though there were hints of grey within his facial hair and the wild mess that he had as hair, it was even worse than Hadrian's own bird's nest of hair, though while his was short, mostly because he'd hated having it matted with sweat during training, Nicholas' was shoulder length and seemed to fit him perfectly. Hadrian noted the aged look in his eyes that seemed to show him as being haunted by something within his past, though it did nothing to deny the defiant streak that it seemed to hold along with it. The short stubble that he had gave him a more weary and rugged warrior look.

All together from just looking at Nicholas Hadrian drew the conclusion that Nicholas was a well-seasoned warrior that has lived through the darkest of hells that the world could have thrown at him and still walked tall through them.

It was downright intimidating to be on the wrong side of him, but gave an air of comfort while they were on the same side.

Perenelle on the other hand was nothing like Nicholas, she was more defined and appeared more regal than he did. Her long brown hair was tied behind her head with a long braid wrapped into a bun, something that Hadrian had noted was something commonly seen around the Bronze Age and wasn't normally seen through the mundane world, but had seen once or twice amongst the magical world. Perenelle wore a dark green battle tunic, something similar to the Ancient one's assistant commonly wore. Where Nicholas had muscle that was tightly packed Perenelle was thin, that wasn't to say that Hadrian couldn't see muscle in her but she had somehow kept a more royal look of herself than Nicholas maintained.

It seemed as though Perenelle was the princess, with exotic Italian beauty, and Nicholas was her black knight, guarding her from the dangers of the world, collecting scars and wounds as to prevent his charge from feeling the danger that they were in.

It spoke to Erebus who communicated it with Hadrian on some level.

Nicholas was the Alpha in charge but Perenelle was his entire pack, and mate, that he would do anything to protect. Since Erebus was a wolf, a lone hunter of sorts, it understood and respected Nicholas right away, while at the same time regarding him as the more threatening of the two.

"As you figured, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel are not our real names. Though after so long they have become the second closest thing that we have had to them." Nicholas stated.

"Our real names are Balthazar Blake" Perenelle gestured to her husband "And I am Veronica Gorloisen." She gestured to herself.

Hadrian recognized those names. He had read through so many books that Kamar-Taj had collected on all subjects, from art, which he was interested in, music, another subject he liked, agriculture, sorcery, which considering was the entire premise of coming to Kamar-Taj was the bulk of the great libraries content. There were countless subjects available to read from, considering everything could be linked back to sorcery at some point Kamar-Taj needed to know as much as it could, so it started collecting copies of books and scrolls since before the time of the Alexandrian Library, and was the greatest source of information ever collected, on subjects other than sorcery, before it was destroyed centuries ago.

Hadrian had read through countless tombs and scrolls that he knew he had come across the names countless times.

Then it occurred to him.

He looked at the duo.

"You were both apprentices of Merlin before he passed away, you fought against the great armies of Alucard the night lord. You fought and won the war of the Scandinavian guard when they were on the brink of invading the British Isles. You were also the reason why the Greco-Roman resurgence was quelled when magical Rome attempted to summon the goddess Trivia, and raise their fallen legionnaires, it was listed in the tomes as one of the greatest battles that Kamar-Taj had to fight in and were nearly exposed to the world.

"There was also the battle between Thunor and Tir, when they attempted to raise fallen Anglo-Saxon Vikings from the grave to enslave Brittan. Is it true you worked alongside Thoth in the library of Alexandria?"

Both Veronica and Balthazar gaped and looked at the boy, eyes wide with shock.

"I had warned you that you weren't as careful as you thought you were being." The ancient one said.

"Actually." Hadrian cut in "It wasn't them being careful, or the lack of protections that they took. It was Loki/Gabriel that gave me the information."

Balthazar looked at Hadrian.

"Loki 'slash' Gabriel?" he asked.

"Loki, the Norse god of mischief, and Gabriel, the Archangel, messenger of the lord, Angel of the west and water, youngest brother of the four great Archangels, Lucifer, Michael and Raphael." Hadrian intoned, as if he had explained it countless times before, and he possibly had.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked.

"Well, I'll start at the start, so bear with me. Take a set, by the way." Hadrian sat down in a chair that appeared in a wave of hazy-green golden light, which faded almost as fast as it appeared, only lasting long enough to create the object then is disappeared, leaving the object.

The ancient one sat down on a regal looking chair while Hadrian sat down on what Veronica recalled to be a 19th century French balloon back chair.

While she and Balthazar sat in chesterfield winged club chairs, she was amazed at what she had just witnessed. The chairs had appeared with no movement at all, just willed into creation at a moment's notice.

"Don't worry." Hadrian said, as if knowing what she was thinking. "I will explain about the chairs, though it's not really uncommon to create them, since wand-wielders can do similar things with conjuration. Only mine are better."

Balthazar rolled his eyes, clearly unamused by the boy.

"Anyway, you should know at least a little about Gabriel but I'll keep everything neat as I can;

"Back when God, as in Yahweh, created man in his own image, there was a divide in heaven. Lucifer, the greatest of all angels, didn't want to submit and love humans above god, as he had intended, and he rebelled, eventually leading to Adam and Eve being cast out of heaven and then the world basically went and turned itself on its head for them. But up in heaven things went pear shaped in the worst of ways.

"As Lucifer was the greatest and brightest of all Angels he had lots of things he was supposed to do and when he was cast into hell and did all his evil to the world, things weren't done the way they were supposed to. The world started to experience plague, famine, war, basically the four horsemen of the Christian apocalypse were made then and there. Over the years with Cane and Able and then the rest of the world falling deeper into the darkness as it turned things in heaven started to deteriorate, Some of the Angels didn't like the fact that Lucifer was cast out for doing as he was made to do, love God above all others, and they started plotting against humanity, they had the best of intentions, so they thought. Wipe out the humans and then everything will right itself, Lucifer will be let out of hell and be able to return to heaven and fulfil his duties and then earth will be perfect once again.

"That wasn't the way things worked out. When Lucifer was sent into the pit he twisted the souls of the dead, those that were falling to darkness when he had fallen and Adam and Eve were kicked out of paradise. He turned them into demons and sent them out into the world, which caused more people to sin and travel to hell for the process to happen again and again. Humans would die and become demons getting other humans to sin and die then go to hell. It happened again and again until Lucifer created an army of demons strong enough to fight against god and the Angels.

"So they went to war. Lucifer led his army of darkness and Michael was charged with leading the army of heaven. We all know what happened there. The angels won and Lucifer was locked back in hell, this time he was placed in a cage, a cage that was made by Yahweh to be inescapable, impregnable and impossible to destroy in any way, but there was made a key, which was kept in heaven.

"One day the rebelling faction of Angels made an attempt for the key, the result being that it was lost to earth and the angels that rebelled either killed or cast out, made mortal. Over the course of humanity new things emerged, new monsters, demons, entirely new beings were made and humans were caught in the middle of an eternal war between heaven and hell. Now Michael followed Gods orders to the letter, he protected humanity, let them choose their own path with as little guidance as possible. Raphael wanted everything to go to plan, the war, he reveled in it, loved the battles, the death, the violence, wanted nothing more than the four horsemen to be released upon humanity and the end of days to begin and the slate wiped clean.

"But Gabriel, he was different. He felt pity and shame for the actions that he and his family had done to the world, he was loved by Yahweh and learnt that he had made the earth to be his crown jewel of creation, to be perfect in every way that it could. He was loved by his brothers, Michael would show him the wonders of heaven, Raphael taught him how to fight so they would be able to stand side by side leading heaven to war on the front lines, Lucifer taught Gabriel magic, the art of magic, the power to reshape their angelic powers so they could reshape the world for the better, assist god in his work. They were a real family with Gabriel as the baby brother.

"He didn't like the war between heaven and hell, he hated the fact that his brother, the most devout of followers of God was cast out while he was attempting to follow the orders he was given. He didn't like the fact that Michael abandoned his brother, or that Raphael happily did nothing. He hated it all, not enough to go against his father but enough that he turned away from his brothers.

"Time turned and new gods appeared, the pagan gods, as they were known by the angels, Norse, Greco-Roman, Egyptian, Anglo-Saxon and countless others. He saw an opportunity. He left heaven, he didn't fall from grace as they had come to believe, he had departed to earth and lived amongst mortal kind helping where he could. When the Norse gods were created, from the belief of man, he fashioned his own form amongst them, Loki.

"He based it on himself, the younger prankster brother, the trickster, the trouble maker, the one that dad couldn't help but laugh at with his antics. Entirely disappearing from heavens radar all together and fully immersing himself in his new place, Loki the god of Mischief and fire.

"When he began, transitioning between Gabriel into Loki, he had personified himself, Loki, as a personification of the Hearth, Family and warmth, which lead him to adding fire to his personification. Slowly his being a trickster was taken too far, a prank pulled on the wrong person, lead him to be portrayed as a devil, and thus the stories changed and unknowingly, so did he.

"He forgot about being Gabriel and was completely controlled by Loki, being known as the son of two Giants and the harbinger of Ragnarok, the Norse apocalypse. He was insanely smart for a god, almost on par with gods of wisdom in some ways, but always used it for mischief, leading to the deaths of other gods. Over the years he fell in love and had kids, he had an affair which led to the birth of three beings, the wolf Fenrir, whose mouth reached the heavens and earth, Jormungandr, the world serpent the encircled the earth, and finally the Goddess Hel. Knowing the prophecies about them and hearing of their birth Odin called for them to be brought to him.

"He bound Fenrir, threw Jormungandr into the ocean and forced the Dominion of Nilfheim, the Norse underworld, onto Hel. It was anger and rage at what Odin had done that lead to Loki tricking Hod, the god of winter, into killing his twin brother, Balder. After Baldur's death, Aegir, god of the sea, invited all of the gods to his home so as they may forget their woes. It is here that Loki commits his final offense before his binding. Here he insults Bragi, calling him a coward and a poor man. He then goes on to insult Idunn, Gefjun, Odin, Frigg, Freyja, Njord, Freyr, Tyr, Heimdall, Skadi and finally Sif. After this, he is chased away by Thor.

"He was later found and bound to a rock by the entrails of his son Narfi, who had been torn to pieces by his son, Vali, who had been transformed into a ravenous wolf. The faithful Sigyn kept watch over her husband, catching the poison from the serpent that Skadi placed over Loki's head. It was said that, when Sigyn left to empty the bowl, the poison would drip into Loki's eyes. His writhing from the pain caused earthquakes. But what the gods didn't know was that he had pranked them and used an illusion to suffer through the punishment and hide amongst mortals once more.

"Over the years he found himself as Gabriel again, essentially combining the two parts of himself. He became a trickster, a form of monster, so to speak, that pranked humans and often lead to comedic deaths of people that he believed, deserved it. Sometime later Lucifer was released from his cage and went about systematically destroying everything that would oppose him, that being angels, demons, mortals or even other gods. It was towards the death of the goddess Kali, someone he had become close with over the centuries, that he confronted his brother, sadly he was able to prevent Kali's death and her rescue by two mortals destined to lock him back in the cage, he died in the battle.

"Now when a god of any kind dies his power and self remains for a short while. When Gabriel was killed Lucifer didn't stay around very long, mostly because he still loved his brother, begging him to move aside and live before killing him. After he had left Yahweh appeared over his son and saved him from disappearing from the world, he sent him to a world, another dimension, where he would be able to live and find peace that he hadn't before. Our reality."

Hadrian stopped and took a drink from the canteen on the ground, his throat dry from talking for so long.

Veronica and Balthazar were stunned. They had no idea what to say about the entire situation. From what they had just been told they were practically sitting in front of a God and one of God's greatest warriors, and a sorcerer, all rolled and crammed inside an 11 year old child.

It was strange to say the least but they had faced other gods before and defeated them, not without great loss, but they had indeed defeated them.

"So, from what you're saying, the main take away is that you are a god and are an angel of god that has the power to create chairs out of nothing." Balthazar deadpanned, in all his elegance.

Hadrian looked at him and said nothing.

A moment later a Dunce cap was sitting on his head.

The ancient one chuckled quietly and Veronica giggled at the sight.

"No." Hadrian stated. "What I was explaining was how I was able to create the chairs. The dumbed down version is; in another universe, or reality, Gabriel, the archangel, hid amongst the Norse gods as Loki. He was later killed by Lucifer and saved from death by God. He was then sent to a world where he'd find peace and love, unfortunately he was sent to our world and put inside me.

"This resulted in me gaining his powers and some other side effects, which I don't really want to talk about. That's what I was attempting to say before you cut me off."

Hadrian dispelled the dunce cap.

The ancient one spoke next.

"It is because of Erebus that I asked you two to work with Hadrian, he needs to learn the art of Occlumency. This would hopefully allow Hadrian to connect and shield himself from Erebus while still retaining his human form, essentially allowing him to shift between the two forms as needed or as he pleases, either one really. Though I do hope he will learn some of your arts, If Veronica should judge him worthy."

Without another word the Ancient One, rose from her seat and gave a shallow bow to the three and started walking back down the path that she had arrived on.

"I take it she wants to start now?" Balthazar said sarcastically.

"I think I should reply to the letter that had come for me first." Hadrian stated "Then we can either begin or do anything that we should need for me to learn all I need to learn."

Veronica nodded "That does seem like the smart decision."

Balthazar didn't really care, he just didn't want to teach. He was an amazing student, as Merlin had repeatedly told him, but he didn't know just how much of a teacher he would be to Hadrian. Veronica thought about everything that they had just been told and was attempting to figure out how they would be able to help Hadrian, as it seemed like he would need more help than they had originally been told about, especially if he had the soul and essence of another being within him. On the many travels that the married couple had taken and the various situations that had arisen they'd come across many different forms of possession and body inhabitation, throughout all cases one thing was clear.

The body would only be able to hold itself together for so long before it tore itself apart.

She also decided that she wanted to know more about Erebus, Balthazar and she had been told little about whatever Erebus was and she realized that she should get a better grasp of the situation from him, especially if it was the reason he had come to be in Kamar-Taj as they had been told.

"Hadrian," She said softly, gaining his attention "We weren't really told about Erebus, could you tell us a bit more?"

Hadrian folded the letter and tucked it away inside his tunic so he'd be able to read it later.

He sighed before starting his tale.

"When I was eight, I was attending a school in mundane France, since my parents were a part of the mundane community more than the magical one. One day for a class we were taken to a new exhibit that had opened at the nearby museum, I can't remember what it was exactly, during the lunch break we were told that we could wonder around for a few hours looking at the different exhibits throughout the museum.

"I had taken to wandering aimlessly, but something called out to me in the Tar Pits exhibit. They had on display a fully preserved Dire wolf skeleton, or what they believed it to be, they weren't sure because this one was larger than any other wolf skeleton that they had discovered, and that was the sole difference between the two. The confirmed Dire wolves were smaller, around a meter eighty tall, this one was almost as big as a grown man, just slightly smaller.

"I saw many kids touching the display and feeling the bones, for some reason I felt the need to do the same. When I did a strange sensation passed through my hand and into my body, it was like fire, but it didn't burn like fire did, it was more like…" he struggled to describe it but decided on the closest thing he could "like eating warm soup when you just spent the day outside in the cold, it was a warmth passing through my hand and into my body. It was powerful and comforting, just after a kid spilt drink over my shirt and I forgot all about the sensation, shortly after we left and made our way back home.

"During the trip I started feeling strange, like I didn't fit inside my own body. I kept shifting in my seat attempting to scratch an imaginary itch. It just got worse and worse as time went on. By time I got home the feeling was painful and had spread throughout my body. My bones started creaking and hurting, I knew something was really wrong and that it wasn't something that 'normal' people would know how to treat so I rushed home to talk to my parents, hoping that they would know what to do about it.

"By time I got back home things were worse, I couldn't focus on what I was seeing, sounds were louder and softer at the same time, my balance was thrown and the things that I could smell were too powerful to determine what they were. It was a miracle that the path I took home was something of habit and I had little trouble actually getting there. But when I got home and into the apartment above the store, where my family were, things went to hell."

{Flashback}

The world was spinning, lights were too bright and burned his eyes.

Sounds echoed through this ears, deafening him as he stumbled through the pathway home.

His nose was on fire, so many smells, all too powerful for his mind to process.

His body was burning like someone had lit a fire under his skin and was pouring gasoline onto it as he moved.

Slamming into the wall behind his home allowed him to see slightly better, just enough for him to recognize the large dumpster behind the shop that he tossed all the rubbish into. Pushing himself onward by sheer force of will and determination he pulled out the keys and forced himself up the stairs into the apartment.

"Harry is that you?" Came a light female voice.

He attempted to call out but only a strange gargling noise came from his throat. This grabbed the attention of anyone that could hear it, and being the apartment was somewhat small, all occupants were able to hear it and came to find out what it was.

Harry was able to get himself to the top of the stairs before he saw his family.

They stood stunned. Where Harry stood, was not Harry or at least the Harry that they were expecting to see.

Harry stood there, his fingernails were elongated giving him dangerous claws, he had grey and black fur covering most of his skin, leaving only his face without fur completely covering it, the fur on his face framed the side of his face and gave him a feral look that, when combined with his now Amber yellow slitted eyes, gave him a dangerous look that frightened his parents to their cores.

"D-da-Dad, He-Help m-me!" Harry struggled to say.

Johnny shot forward to catch his son as he started to sway and fall.

As soon as he got close Harry's clawed hand moved faster than he was able to see and he was sent flying across the room, smashing into the wall. Tess and Jess followed his flight with their eyes, they could see the large claw marked wound on Johnny's chest, which had torn through his shirt and was bleeding heavily.

They were about to move, one attempting to heal Johnny the other to heal Harry, when a monstrous howl echoed through the apartment and Harry attacked.

The final thought that passed through the minds of the three adults were of how much they loved Harry and his sister.

{End Flashback}

"The next thing I know I am trapped within my mind struggling to contain Erebus' urges while putting up with a projection of Gabriel and Loki, who had decided it would be better if they acted as a cliché angel and devil on my shoulder, which they thought all the more funny with Gabriel as the angel and Loki the devil." Hadrian spoke.

"The letter that I received was a detective from the French Auror and French Police, after coming to Kamar-Taj and going over my memories I needed to know what happened to my sister, there was a large amount of that day that I can't remember and I needed to know if I had killed her as well as my parents."

Veronica recovered faster than Balthazar.

She wrapped him in a tight hug while Hadrian just shook in her arms, it was clear that the trauma was still affecting him to this day, sadly Balthazar was more pragmatic and blunt of the two semi-Immortal couple.

"So, is she alive?" he asked, perfectly handling the situation.

Like a bull in a china shop, that had red walls.

Veronica was about to slap Balthazar when she felt Hadrian's hands move to wrap around her. It was clear that under the mature air and appearance that he gave off he was still just a ten year old child that hadn't come to terms with the horrible things that he had experienced.

The thought had crossed Balthazar's mind that finding out whether his sister was alive or not would be a step in the right direction of repairing his damaged heart and helping him come to terms with 'Erebus'.

Hadrian wiped his face with the back of his hand and nodded.

"Angelina is alive and living with a French magical family whose daughter she had been friends with at the time. Angelina was always able to make friends with anyone she was around and being a part of the magical world was not going to stop her." Hadrian gave a strained smile.

"What are you planning to do about it?" Balthazar asked him.

Veronica was about to say something in Hadrian's defence but the look she saw in Balthazar's eyes told her that he was testing the boy, what Hadrian said and did next would set the stage for how they trained him until he began his magical education, as he was forced to by the laws of the Magical community which he was a part of.

"Truthfully, I don't know if I deserve to be a part of her life any more. I was adopted into the family and she was born into it. I murdered the people that she belonged to, while I was more like the stray cat that was picked up along the way and was there when she arrived." A dark look of sorrow showed on Hadrian's face.

"I always hated the fact that my real parents were murdered when I was younger and I've done the same to her. I don't know if she thinks I'm dead or if I've abandoned her. If she thinks I'm a monster, a dark wizard, or some kind of criminal that needs to be captured and killed.

"I loved her, she was my sister in every way, but I destroyed her life." He looked at Balthazar and Veronica "How do you face someone that you haven't seen in two years and say 'I'm sorry for killing our parents, I had some kind of uncontrollable wolf monster controlling my body and when they tried to help me I tore them limb from limb and the wolf enjoyed every second of it'"

There was a tense silence for a few minutes. Hadrian silently breaking down under the emotional strain that he'd forced behind a mental wall, which was crumbling down too fast for him to rebuild.

Balthazar rose and walked over to Hadrian, but didn't look at him.

"You don't, well not like that anyway." He said as he placed his calloused hand on Hadrian's head.

"You will tell her that you had an uncontrollable monster inside you that killed your parents, and while you were gone you were taken to a place that was able to help you, but there was a day that they weren't able to help anymore and then you were taken by two of Merlins apprentice's and became strong enough to control the beast and have come back to her because you love her and she is your sister."

There was silence.

"Though I have found that if your completely piss poor drunk and crying women tend to give you a chance to explain yourself, so that's what we'll do after you learn to control Erebus' power…Get you hammered then you can pour your little boyish heart out and reconnect with your sister."

Hadrian tried to stifle the chuckle and giggle that developed because of Balthazar's poor attempt at humor, but it just became a deep hearty laugh that echoed through the air, breaking away the heavy air from the conversation that they just had.

* * *

Hadrian finished packing away the last of his accumulated possessions, he had returned any stray books that he'd found to the library, where Master Wong just shook his head and sighed when he read the titles of the books Hadrian had returned, many he had been looking for many times and had never found them. He should have known that Hadrian was the reason why he wasn't able to find them.

He said his goodbyes to the various friends and acquaintance that he'd made over the last two years of study.

Many stated that they would miss the sparring sessions that they had, naming him the main reason that they drove themselves so far, not that he didn't know about it already. With his natural physical ability for sports, paired with martial arts when he was younger Hadrian was naturally talented when he started learning the martial arts taught in Kamar-Taj. He was always at a disadvantage because he hadn't found himself a relic, like many of the others had and when he mentioned it to the Ancient one she had taken him to the Relic storage vault, where dangerous and damaged Relics were stored just to see if there were any that bonded with him, even if it was damaged then it would be up to him to repair it if it was at all possible, but anything dangerous, or above a certain level of control would have to remain inside the vault only to be used during the most dire of situations.

He had been fortunate, depending on how you looked at the situation, when he found his relic. It was somewhat perfect for him.

* * *

As they walked through the Vault the Ancient one explained the type of feeling that he should be looking for, or at least hoping to find, as they walked. She had explained that over the course of humanity there were many objects that had been imbued with powers and became strong enough to be dubbed relics, other such objects were just referred to as artifacts or receptacles of power, while they were powerful in their own right they were nothing compared to the power behind a relic.

She had made a compelling case and only furthered her point when they had arrived at a display holding a trident, two bows and quivers, a helmet and what appeared to be a real lightning bolt encased in glass.

"What's this?" He had asked, clearly unaware of what they represented or just wanted to ensure he wasn't seeing things.

"These are powerful relics that are too powerful to be used and have become something too mighty to be destroyed." She had explained. "You are looking at the symbols of power used by the Greco-Roman Gods. The bows of Artemis and Apollo, both are powerful in their own right, they can only be used by a Woman and Man respectively, and will not run out of arrows under the domain of their respective god or goddess, the sun and moon."

She pointed to the Trident. "This is the staff of Neptune, or Poseidon if you were Greek. It has the power to command seas and shake the earth. Someone wielding this weapon could control all forms of water on the planet, it was fortunate we were able to retrieve the trident before the wielder knew how to utilize its power."

She pointed at the Helmet. "That is the helmet of Hades, it allows the wearer to blend into the shadows and render themselves invisible. It is fairly low power in that regards but the access and control over the shadows that the user contains themselves in is different. The helmet itself was once a relic of Kamar-Taj, used by one of the various masters to recover and rescue targets and allies. But one day he was captured and the Warlock that captured him attempted to replicate the power of the relic, sadly he twisted its power. The helmet allows the user to blend into the shadows and control them at will, allowing them to manipulate people and animals, essentially if it has a shadow it was able to be controlled by the wearer."

Hadrian pointed at the last object. "Zeus or Jupiter's lightning bolt?"

The Ancient one nodded. "Allows one to manipulate the wind and sky at will, granting them untold power over the heavens. It is the perfect example of the saying, which I believe you are familiar with, 'Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely'."

Hadrian nodded, now understanding exactly why there were such objects stored within the vault.

"So what object do you think would become my relic?"

"I have a few ideas but there are always objects that we have forgotten about stored amongst the various collections of the temple. It has existed for countless years and should remain for countless more, as long as we are around to protect it. Truthfully I believe there to be three different objects that may become your relic." She explained. "There are relics from the Norse Vikings that held great power, I believe that there may be something that once belonged to, or was empowered by, Loki or Gabriel. We also have several relics from when Rome invaded Jerusalem and the Templar wars. Both of which were times of great religious and magical struggle, the Templar wars were led on two fronts. Both the magical side and the mundane side, each side held tight to their beliefs, leading the church to attempt to control both sides." The Ancient one explained.

"During the Templar wars, it was the belief of the church that magical people, of all kinds, were of two different paths. The path of the light, which coincidentally, was the path of the Templar's. Most of which were normal men and women, but there were a large gathering of magic users that fought on their side, wielding magic and sword together, many of these swords we have back in the displays through the temple and at the sanctums. Those that walked the other path, Magic users that were not a part of the church's Templar order, were dubbed Heathens, hated for their power and accused of stealing from the lord or for entering into contracts with demons or the devil for their magic.

"We have come to learn that this was wrong. The closest that we have come to knowing where magic comes from is from the leader of Kamar-Taj, and its founder, Lord Agamotto himself, though he was questioned in the past and only stated that he did not grant mankind magic, only helped them learn to utilize its power." The Ancient one spoke, seemingly loosing herself in the memory of which she had drawn the knowledge from.

They continued to walk in silence for some time, Hadrian attempting to feel for any kind of connection. He was about to question the Ancient one's knowledge on what he was attempting to feel when a strange sensation washed over him.

The ancient one recognized the trance and smiled softly, it was something that had only happened a few times, she had not fallen into the trance when she arrived but she was amongst the many that had been present when it had.

Hadrian started walking off, following the beaconing call of his relic. The Ancient one smirked when her suspicions were correct. The relic that called strongest to Hadrian was a relic from the Norse collection.

They had no real name, but they had been referred to as the Daggers of Loki. They were thrown to Midgard, when Loki was capture and imprisoned by the gods.

They were not anything too powerful, within certain situations, but they were a corruptive relic, which was the reason why they were contained within the vault. They did allow the user the ability to bend light around them, not enough to conceal themselves as was a form of invisibility, but enough to blind an opponent or target, something that was considered a use by Loki to pull pranks in Asgard. The blades seemed to lack power but the various masters that had examined the relic had determined that they were holding a much greater power, something that was seemingly locked away, and if the mythology was correct, and their assumptions were as well, by Odin himself.

Hadrian picked them up and expertly spun the daggers in his hands before flicking them down into sheathes that had appeared around his waist. After he'd done so the trance lifted and Hadrian returned to normal.

He looked himself over, realizing that he was slightly heavier than he was before, and saw the daggers and the name card for them on the stand.

"Daggers of Loki? Heh, Gabriel must be laughing his head off right now. I'm gonna need to learn how to use these and how to hide them while walking around, it'll be problematic if I walk down the street with a pair of daggers in the middle of the day." Hadrian chuckled.

As soon as he mentioned wanting to hide them the daggers faded from view, he knew that they were still there but they were hidden from sight, which was exactly what he wanted.

"That's actually pretty cool." He mused as he attempted to make them appear and disappear at will, they seemed to react on a mental level allowing him to control whether or not they appeared without being called out. He would still need to be careful but not too much.

As the pair walked out Hadrian toyed with the daggers making them appear and disappear at will, attempting to figure out all he could as he went. He had worked out that the daggers will only appear when he wants them to appear, like flicking on a light switch, just mentally saying for them to appear and disappear won't work. Other than that he would have to figure out what they could do.

As they walked out Hadrian was inclined to take a look at the Christianity section, since he hadn't fallen into the trance until he was near the Norse exhibit and had realized that there were other sorcerers with multiple relics, he had hoped that he'd be able to find something that would be useful in battle or at least give him something to research when he'd finish the various topics that he'd been looking into.

As they entered the Christianity section Hadrian felt the pull of magic, just as the Ancient one had said to look out for, he told her that he felt it and they followed the sensation and were taken to look at various objects around the section, they found several spikes that were used to hold saints to the crosses that they crucified on, there was the 'supposed' thorned crown that Christ wore, the horn of Jericho, fragments from the ark of the covenant, robes from various priests that were convicted and massacred by the Romans during their crusade. But the relic that attracted Hadrian confused the Ancient one.

There were no records on what it was called, or what its powers were. There was only a note about where it was found, The Roman Colosseum in the ninth century, after a plague swept through Rome killing thousands of people, at the time it was sweeping through the city and the sudden appearance was ruled suspicious, resulting in various magical groups investigating the source, it was pure luck that Kamar-Taj were able to get their hands on the artifact and were able to end the plague that revenged Rome.

When Hadrian picked up the staff, a powerful surge of energy rushed into his body, rushing into his body. He could feel a sensation of peace wash over him. His strength growing evermore, but still remaining unfilled, as though the bucket was half filled when he'd received it. He could feel Gabriel speak through him when the power reached its apex.

"The staff of Moses." Gabriel intoned through Hadrian.

* * *

He had later discovered the daggers allowed him to better channel Loki's power of illusion and fire manipulation. It wasn't too strong when he had first obtained the daggers but over time Hadrian learnt to draw more power and utilize the abilities he had, with rigorous training he developed his abilities with the dagger, learning to use the daggers themselves and not their powers, learning what he could do without touching them, learning to channel Loki's power without the daggers became harder over time but that issue was solved when they were taken from him for over a month and he was forced to use more of Loki's power to retrieve them.

The training was hell but it gave him the ability to use the power of Loki whenever he needed, to a certain limit. There were various drawbacks to using the power as it was but the benefits outweighed the price by so much that it wasn't much of a bother.

He had done everything he could to speak to Gabriel, hoping to find out more about the fragment he had of Moses' staff, and why it was in pieces. The unnaturally straight branch from the great tree that was the central point of heaven that was gifted to Moses by Yahweh himself had been separated into fragments, its power was sealed by Gabriel as a final protection of the piece. The angel had granted a small amount of information about the staff.

It would allow him to invoke a minor form of the ten Egyptian plagues, he was unable to cause plagues that would endanger the world. Even though the plagues he could use were smaller in nature they were still powerful. Gabriel had sealed away the 7th through 10th plagues, deeming them a risk should anyone be able to take it from him, both Hadrian and the ancient one agreed on the decision.

But he had also granted the knowledge that the staff was not just able to cause the plagues, since Moses was actually an Egyptian Sorcerer that had manipulated the powers of god, allowing himself to rise to power amongst the slaves of Egypt, though used for a good cause he had defiled the powers of the staff, it ended in his untimely death, something which he would have been able to prevent had he followed the path that was originally set out for him. The staff would have allowed the people of Egypt to live in a regular paradise, water would flow richly, crops would never die unnaturally, illness would be uncommon and easily cured for them, but Moses had lost his chance.

Gabriel told Hadrian that the staff needed to be complete, he had to find the two other fragments so the staff could be repaired. As the other two fragments were lost through the ages it would be difficult for him to find but he was given a task and a project that would take him years to complete.

Some days later he was called upon by the Ancient one who had informed Hadrian that the staff would be his relic to take, so long as its powers sealed and kept hidden from the world, the Ancient one had been informed by the Vishanti that it would be his quest to find the staff and with it the cure that he needed to appease the power within him.

Hadrian had a final meeting with the Ancient one before he was to meet with Balthazar and Veronica, it was a simple meeting between the two. She had reminded him of his quest and offered words of wisdom, not that she didn't do so regularly. But she did tell him that he would find something that would assist him in completing and fulfilling his destiny, it was ominous and mildly confusing, but Hadrian knew that it would make sense to him when he needed it too, as it always had in the past.

With his final goodbyes Hadrian gathered the last of his belongings and walked through the gateway to the London Sanctum, where Balthazar and Veronica were waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" Balthazar asked.

Hadrian nodded.

"Then let the great quest begin, first stop;" Balthazar looked at Hadrian's clothes and struggled not to cringe at the horrible fashion choice of the boy. "We need to get you new clothes and we need to gather some information. After all we have a new item to find, the Ancient one told us about the staff and there are some people we can get a message to and they'll talk to their people, hopefully we'll be able to find it."

Together they exited the sanctum and were greeted by a driver without a word they entered the car and were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape, youngest potions master in the Potions Masters guild ever known, Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Expert in Dark magic and the Dark arts, someone that avidly distanced himself away from the muggle world, he hated the world that his father belonged to, somewhere he had been hated. He was home amongst the others of his kind, Witches and Wizards.

But now he was forced to fulfil an obligation that he had long prevented himself from being involved in.

Welcoming new students into the magical world.

Oh how he hated walking through Diagon with muggle-born and Half-blood Witches and Wizards, answering pointless questions about how things worked, and why everything was so far behind the rest of the world, the rules of their society, why people did this and why they didn't do that.

It was the worst punishment that he could have been given.

Which was exactly why Flitwick and Sprout had teamed up against him with that accursed bet.

How was he supposed to know that Sprout's family home was filled with a large assortment of green houses that grew rare potions plants, sure the thought had crossed his mind, Pomona Sprout was a master/mistress of Herbology and was skilled in growing plants while allowing them to be at their best when harvested, it wasn't an unknown fact that others of their craft would do the same thing. Though growing rare and highly illegal, and poisonous, plants was not something he had thought the woman would have done, though in hindsight that was how he had been forced into this situation.

The one benefit was that he wasn't walking through a horribly plain suburbia, similar to where he'd grown up, where all the houses along both sides of the road looked the exact same and were so alike it was easy to get lost in the horrible decor that could be seen within.

He was awaiting the elevator to take him to the top of an apartment building, it seemed as though the student that he was sent to retrieve came from somewhat wealthy parents, so that hopefully meant that there wouldn't be much issue in regards to financing their child through their schooling.

Stepping onto the elevator he had to stop himself from hexing the horrible women that entered the elevator with him. She clearly was not aware of the rule of perfume 'less is more than enough', as her perfume was burning his eyes as they were stuck in a confined metal cube together.

"New resident?" She politely enquired, somewhat nosily. Clearly someone that wanted to know more than she needed.

"No, here to retrieve a student and take them to collect the items which they require." He stated, clearly and perfectly. Hopefully the woman would take the hint and leave him alone.

"I wasn't aware anyone had a student starting a new school recently." She said, clearly fishing for more information.

Well he wasn't going to talk to the unpleasant women more than he had to.

"Indeed." He said frigidly.

When the elevator came to a stop the women went to leave but turned to speak to him once more.

"If you want some company after you finish your task, with whomever it's with, feel free to knock on my door." She said, giving him a wink after clearly staring at his waist.

Severus said nothing as the doors closed.

His first thought that came to mind after he was alone was simply;

'I hate Muggles.'

Within the next few moments he was outside the elevator and standing in front of the apartment he was sent to.

He knocked on the door loudly, but politely, if not somewhat impatiently.

"One moment, sir." Came a young voice.

The fact he was addressed as 'sir' caused Severus to raise an eyebrow in surprise, the letter that had been sent out did not specify that a male professor would be collecting the student.

A few seconds later the door opened and a young man stood there.

Severus froze for just a moment.

Emerald eyes stared back at him.

Memories of his past called out to him within those eyes. Memories that he had long since pressed back into the darkest recesses of his mind years ago, never to be called forth again.

"Hey, do you need something?" He asked Severus.

Quickly using his Occlumency shields, he steeled his features and cleared his throat.

"I am looking for Mr. Hale." He stated.

"That would be me, unless you're looking for my father, if you are then I must apologise he passed away three years ago." The boy stated.

Severus raised an eyebrow, this was not something he had been informed of.

"Then who have you been staying with?" he inquired.

The boy moved to the side, allowing Severus to walk into the apartment. "I was staying with a personal friend of my father's side of the family, my mother's side, sadly, did not survive the war in England. I was raised mostly in France after my father wanted to get away from all the fighting and after he passed I travelled with my guardian who recently departed to Italy to assist a rune Master with an issue that had occurred.

"I have been living in this apartment for a month alone, since he left." The boy concluded as he closed the door and allowed Severus to wander deeper into the apartment.

Severus stayed silent for a short while as he examined the apartment. He heard the sound of padded feet running towards him and spun, about to draw his wand and attack as his senses told him to when a shout stopped him, and the sound of padded feet rushing towards him.

"Erebus! Stop!" The boys tone was cold and commanding, as if he had become a whole new person within a split second.

Severus' blood ran cold when he saw the creature that had been rushing towards him, the one named Erebus.

It was a large wolf, larger than any that he had seen before to say the least. The cold eyes staring him dead on, the black fur that seemed to make his eyes stand out even more and the size of his extended canine teeth were frightening.

Over the years of research into the dark arts and the history of the magical world, along with various potion ingredients, he had come to learn a large deal about magical flora and fauna that had died out or become a rare commodity in the magical world, so it was quite easy for him to recognize something as powerful and dangerous as what he was seeing before him.

An Elemental Dire Wolf, though it wasn't as big as a normal wolf, or even the size of an adult wolf, it was easy to recognize the distinctions between it and the Dire wolf, its non-magical cousin.

"Don't attack him." The boy said, still using the same tone of voice that he used when talking to the wolf. He took a breath before speaking once more.

"He's just happy that there's someone new around, is all." The boy explained. "I keep him away from people here in England, for the exact same reason as you would no doubt have realized."

Severus nodded "Clearly."

The boy walked over to the wolf and gave it a rub on the head and guided it away from Severus and the main room, taking it to wherever it could be locked away, which in this case seemed to be a bedroom.

"He'll be quiet in there for a while." The boy stated while shaking his head slightly at the wolfs actions. "Again I am sorry about that, he's still a puppy, just in a somewhat larger body than he's used to, it'll wear off in a day or two, I hope."

Severus said nothing and just watched the boy as he walked around the room, quickly picking up odds and ends. The apartment was nothing like the potions professor had thought, which was mostly because the boy was living alone, if he was telling the truth. The apartment was filled with books, some of the titles he recognized from times he'd walked through muggle London, the few times he'd been forced to do something as bothersome as that, others he recognized because they were magical in nature.

There were books on different forms of magical languages, potions, Herbology, transfiguration, divination, as useless a subject as that was, arithmancy, magical creatures, Defence against the Dark Arts. These books seemed to have been placed wherever the boy had finished them before moving on to his next task. The sight of many of them pegged the boy for a Ravenclaw student, or maybe a rarely competent Slytherin, should he have the correct background and understanding.

"As you've probably more than surmised, I am aware of the Magical world already. I'm sure you could tell from the books alone. I won't ask you to prove magic is real, are there really an assortment of magical creatures that mundanes, or muggles as they are known as in England, believe are fictional, I can find that out myself.

"But I will ask you to introduce yourself, I have a small idea, but it would still be better for you to introduce yourself either way." The boy stated as he placed a cup of tea in front of Severus.

He nodded to the boy, agreeing with him as he took a seat at the table nearby.

"I am Severus Snape, Accredited Potions master of the Potions Masters Guild, I teach Potions at Hogwarts, where you will attend, I am the head of Slytherin house, the house of Cunning and Ambition. I have a wide knowledge on multiple subjects as they have played a role in my research on various potions and their effects. I do not appreciate people who belittle a delicate and complex subject as potions." Severus said, and seemed to think for a moment before finishing "That will suffice."

The boy nodded and introduced himself.

"I'm Hadrian Hale, but you can just call me Harry, it's easier and stands out less. I am a pureblood that was raised by his parents, I had a dad and two mothers, though they were not married to each other, I am aware of a variety of topics in the magical world and have had an education in France. My parents owned and operated a tattoo parlour in France, just on the border of Magical France and Muggle France, so we had a variety of clients that visited. I am somewhat of an artist, having taken after my parents. My Father, Johnathan, or Johnny as everyone called him, was well versed in runes and taught me the subject to a degree. My mother Jessabelle, was a competent potion brewer, but my father was better. My mother Tess, was well versed in Arithmancy and business, they taught me a large amount of my knowledge but the extent of which I will not say."

The Boy, Hadrian, Harry, stopped and took a small drink from his cup of water. Severus voiced a question.

"Where did you obtain…Erebus?"

Harry noted that he seemed to struggle with the name, as if he disapproved of it or the fact that he, Harry, had the wolf in the first place.

"He is a part of me and I a part of him." Harry stated "It is the simplest way of putting it."

"He is your Familiar?" Severus asked, clearly leading the boy to continue his story.

"If that is what you want to call him and refer to him as, then it's as good as any I suppose." Harry stated, clearly not falling for Severus' normal manipulations. He dared not attempt a Legilimency probe, as the child seemed quite educated in various topics, it wouldn't be impossible for him to have learnt of the subject, or learned enough to detect a probe in use.

Severus nodded once. "Do you have any real need of a professor to guide you to Diagon in the first place, or was this just to get some attention?"

Harry sighed, clearly there was a small admission of guilt.

"I may have been living in London for a while alone, and have travelled the world to an extent, but I have yet to travel to the magical districts of the world other than Magical France, New York, Melbourne and china, I haven't got a wand or other Magical Focus that would allow me to perform magic at school.

"There is also the ICW law that states that no witch or wizard may own a class 2 magical focus, until they are eleven or are in the process of a magical education." Harry recited the law that he'd learnt some time ago, even though he did not follow it.

Severus nodded slightly, he knew about the law and he knew that not many families actually followed that law to the letter. He knew that there were other forms of magical foci that fell under the class 1 classification, although they only allowed the use of low level spells and were normally used to teach children of magical families a few basic homemaking spells, normally spells to do chores with.

"Very well." Severus stated, he wasn't convinced but he didn't actually care enough to press any further.

"Do you have anything you need to prepare before we depart?"

Harry thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers, clearly remembering something that he needed. "Just a second, there are a few things that I will need."

Harry rose from his seat and walked into the other room, where Erebus was. Severus saw the wolf and saw that it was sleeping on the bed, clearly comfortable with where it was and couldn't care about the boy as he walked through the room, pulling things out and making noise that would have woken a normal animal.

He watched as he walked over to the wall and remove a painting, behind which was a safe, a somewhat cliché location for it. But from where Severus was sitting he could also see that there was something on the safe itself, if he wasn't wrong with his assumption, they were runes of some kind to increase protection of whatever was inside.

He pulled out a small metal box, out of which he pulled a key chain with old fashioned keys attacked to it.

Severus realized what the keys were and rolled his eyes.

Of course only someone that has been raised outside the magical world would be foolish enough to store their Gringotts Keys inside a wall safe, even if they were behind several runes to improve their protection. He watched as the boy, Harry, the boy with Emerald eyes, replaced the box within the safe and locked the door once more.

He walked out of the room and placed the keys in the inner breast pocket of the jacket he picked up on his way out of the room.

"All ready to go now sir." Harry nodded, knowing that he had been watched the entire time.

Severus nodded and rose from his chair.

"Very well. I do believe you have used a Portkey before." He stated more than asked.

Harry just nodded.

Severus produced a small metal ball and offered it out to Harry, who realized that it was the portkey in question, he touched the portkey and hear Severus mutter something that he was unable to make out and felt a tug behind his navel. Seconds later they were standing inside a dingy pub that had seen better days.

There was very little light and a thick coating of dust on everything that he could see. There were no real windows to speak of, there were windows, but they were covered in such filth that the building could have been made without them and there would have been no difference between the two. There were tables, enough for four people if they were close, scattered throughout the floor space, it was completely haphazard but the various patrons didn't seem to mind it at all.

The patrons themselves weren't really that different than all the other places that Harry had seen around the world, in the sense that they were all wizards and witches, there were no other magical species around the room and that somewhat confused him, then he remembered that Magical London, or the British Magical world itself was bigoted against magical creatures other than themselves and had done everything short of culling them all to make sure that they knew their place, it was a goal that he had to fix the injustice between the various races. Though it was something that he had seen done around the world, people, and creatures, working in harmony but there were always the racists and radicals all around the world, in every culture and there was nothing that could be done about them, other than attempt to show them that they were wrong and bring all parties closer together, attempting to show them that they were able to benefit each other.

The various Patrons of the pub looked up and saw the new arrivals.

"Sir, where are we"? Harry asked.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, it is the only official public access point for the alley. Outside of the pub is Charing Cross Road, In London's west end. As you are underage you are unable to appear directly within the alley and are only able to access the cauldron either by using muggle means or by having someone create a portkey or appariting you into the cauldron or alley itself." Severus explained.

Without another word he walked over to the Bar and spoke with the man polishing a glass.

"Ah! Professor Snape, a pleasure to see you today. After something to eat? Or access to the alley?" he asked.

"I am here to guide Mr. Hale into Diagon, has there been any issues with the new first years coming through?" Severus asked the man.

The Barkeep thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"There were no issues with the new first years, or other Hogwarts students that I am aware of, though Mrs. Malfoy and her son entered the Alley roughly ten minutes ago, if you were interested of course. Lucius had a bit of an argument with another patron, but that's been the only issue today." The barkeeper said.

"I shall keep an eye out while I am here, Thank you Tom." Severus looked to Harry. "Mr. Hale this is Tom, he is the owner and barkeeper of the Cauldron, when you need to enter the Alley speak with him and he will grant you access to Diagon."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Tom, call me Harry." Harry greeted offering his hand to the barkeep.

"The pleasure is mine Harry, call me Tom. First time to Diagon eh? You keep an eye out, there's a few pickpockets around this time of year." He shook Harry's hand.

"Don't worry, no one has been able to pick my pocket without me picking theirs first. But I'll keep my eyes open." Harry winked.

Tom chuckled and Snape scoffed.

"Off with you." He shoved Harry towards a door at the end of the room and without another word the two walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. When they walked through the door they were greeted by a small area that was surrounded with bricks, before Harry could say anything Severus tapped a sequence of bricks and the pair watched as an arch was created from the bricks.

"Welcome to Diagon." Severus drawled. He clearly wasn't happy with the crowed that they were seeing.

Without another word he walked forward. Harry looked around and was intrigued at what he saw. Some of the stores were old, as in really, really, really old, they sold things that he'd hadn't seen around the various other magical locations that he'd visited before, but that was possibly because they were so outdated and old, at least in comparison to some of the things that he'd seen around.

Seriously! Who uses quills these days?

The closest thing that he'd seen been used around were fountain pens and they were similar to quills, although they weren't made out of feathers and were really metal, they did the exact same bloody thing!

"Professor, may I ask you something?" Harry voice as they walked towards a large building at the end of the street they were walking down.

"Speak and I will decide." He replied.

"Why are you all still using quills?" Harry asked. "Not that I am trying to disrespect everything that Magical Brittan has done, it's just that there are other stationary that are available in the world and are much easier to use. You could use a Fountain pen, which would give the same written form to a quill and is much easier to use and could be charmed to never run out of ink, instead of a quill charmed to create its own ink.

"The charms themselves are easier to replicate on a fountain pen. They could have been made with a small rune scheme which could replicate the ink that you use to fill it with, much easier than a quill." Harry had to stop talking for a moment as he'd bumped into someone and nearly fallen, this gave Severus a chance to speak.

"We still use quills because it is the way that things are done, there have been students that have, over time, attempted to use other forms of stationary but there were incidents between them and the older families so they are rarely seen. That is not to say that are not used, just not in a schooling situation where things are easily misplaced." Snape replied without looking at Harry.

"That's fair enough." Harry nodded, as it was a fair answer.

Fountain pens, or pens themselves, in general were a more muggle based item and were something that were not normally seen within the wizarding world, which was both good and bad. Good because if someone was smart enough they could make a decent amount of money, bad because they were seen as uncommon items and were valued somewhat highly be people and not by others. It was also bad because until someone did then the entire wizarding world wouldn't be looking for ways to improve itself. Not that it did so now. But he was happy to note that he was still able to use something other than a quill for most occasions.

Harry thought about how this information could transfer to other aspects of magical Brittan's lifestyle and appearance.

"Is that the same with the robes, professor?" Harry inquired "I only ask because other locations were clothing that is easier to blend in with muggles, and were also more functional, or at least more so than robes."

Severus looked at the child he was walking with, the questions that he were asking were not uncommon on their own, but the way that they were asked and the look that the child had were something that he was more comfortable seeing placed on an adult witch or wizard, seeing it on someone as young as he was somewhat uncomfortable. There seemed to something more about this 'child'. So much more.

"There are witches and wizards that choose not to wear robes, in preference with more…mundane clothing." Severus started as they made their way through the alley, he was choosing his words carefully now, after all if he wanted to understand the child it was best that he didn't treat him like one, at least not as much as he would a normal child.

"These witches and wizards, whether it is because of their career, personal choice, past experience, how they were raised and what they do in their lives outside of work, choose the style that suits them most. During the previous generation, that is to say the group of students that would have been your parents, or the parents of the current generation, those already attending Hogwarts, found themselves staying more within the magical world than the muggle world, or within hiding because of…certain events.

"The result of which is the current style of clothing and style, amongst other things, remained unchanged or leant more towards the more traditional magical style. Our Auror's, that is to say our Law enforcement, wear robes to distinguish themselves as such. A Potion's master, like myself, will wear whatever allows them the most protection whilst brewing while still allowing themselves to be unrestricted as they worked, it is a personal choice." Severus finished just as they were approaching the entrance to the bank.

The large Marble building with a golden trim around the doorway and delicate work on the exterior of the building was astounding. Harry had seen many different forms of architecture but the Gringotts bank in England was stunning never the less, it was as if they did everything that they could to stand out and show that they were above everyone around.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Severus clear his throat pointedly.

Looking at the professor he saw that he'd fallen behind and quickened his pace to catch up, they spoke no more as they stood in line waiting to speak to the Goblin teller. They stood and waited for several minutes, Harry looked around, admiring the delicate artwork and carvings that lined the walls, they were mostly of battles, from the knowledge that Harry had accumulated he'd learnt that Goblins were, and are, a warrior race.

After the Muggle and Magical world moved away from bartering for goods, and towards a monetary system, the goblins saw the chance to grasp power from the Witches and Wizards. They controlled the money and they, by result, controlled how wizard kind developed and maintained their businesses and lifestyle. The battles and conflicts that the goblins had on display were incredible, what made them even more so was the fact that the work was done with metals instead of wood or portraits.

The call of "Next" from the goblin teller pulled Harry from his thoughts.

"What brings you to the bank today?" The goblin asked, but it was easy to tell that he really didn't care at all.

Severus just looked at Harry, knowing that he had no need for anything from the bank at that current time, the only one that needed something from the bank was Harry.

"I am here to withdraw some gallons from my vault, also I was wondering if I was able to get something that would allow me to retrieve some money from my vault without having to come to the bank all the time." Harry voice.

The Goblin looked down at Harry, both literally and figuratively.

"Do you have your key?" he asked.

Harry nodded and produced his key, which the goblin examined. Nodding once the Goblin placed it on the desk as he answered Harry's question.

"There are bottomless money pouches that are able to be linked to your account, which will allow you to pull coins out of your vault without having to return here and waste our time. There are also wallets that may be purchased if one wishes to travel through the muggle world, the wallet also comes with a bank card, which has become frequent within the muggle world." The goblin said.

Harry thought for a moment.

"I would like to purchase both the wallet and card, along with the pouch if possible please." He requested politely.

The goblin nodded as he placed the objects on the counter.

"They will need to be linked to your vault, which requires you to travel down to your vault." The goblin stated as he looked over his paperwork. "There is also a request for you to speak with the goblin in charge of your families account, Mr Hale."

Harry nodded, he had been informed that he would have to speak to the families' financial goblin, Ripfang.

"If it is possible, please inform Mr. Ripfang that I will be unavailable today, as I am currently present with the professor and we're acquiring the items that I require for my first year of Hogwarts, but I will return tomorrow at 11, if it pleases him, if not could he leave a message with yourself or another goblin to pass along with a time which he will be available.

"I wouldn't want to presume that he is available on a whim. I am sure that there are many matters that requires his attention." Harry said politically, to which he got a nod from the Goblin while Severus remained silent.

After a quick trip down to the vault, which Severus did not accompany Harry for stating 'I have better things to do while you play around on those foolish carts retrieving your money.'

Within a half hour Harry travelled down to his vault, linked the card, wallet and pouch to it, gathered 100 gallons, more than enough for shopping in the alley for school things, and returned to the vaults main floor. On his way out a goblin passed him a note from Ripfang, stating that Harry had an appointment to meet him the next day at noon. Without another word the duo walked out of the bank.

The first one to speak was Severus.

"Do you require a trunk or do you already have one?"

"I don't have one that will hold my school supplies."

"Then we shall begin there."

Without another word Harry followed the potions professor as they entered the trunk store.

When they walked into the store Harry was happy that there was only a single customer within the store and they were nearly finished with their shopping. Within five minutes the gentleman behind the counter looked and spoke to the male duo.

"Severus, it's a pleasure to see you once again." Severus nodded a silent greeting. Then he noticed Harry. "Welcome young man, to Morgan's trunk emporium. I am Carlyle Morgan, what can I help you with today?"

Harry had been told about what sort of trunk he would need for Hogwarts in his letter, but he and his masters had discussed it, at his behest, and figured that he would be better getting something that he would be able to use for quite some time after his school years, or for the odd 'trips' during the years of his education.

"I am looking for a trunk, I need as many compartments as is possible, and realistic. I would prefer it to have an apartment sized room within it, in case of emergencies and also for a place that I may speak in private, somewhere I can ensure that no one is able to listen in on the topics discussed, I would prefer my friends and I a place where we can speak openly without fear of ridicule.

"A compartment for potion supplies, a large storage for books, I plan to use the trunk for as long as possible after school. Storage for clothing, obviously, and other objects of my discretions, easy access to all compartments." Harry told Carlyle, who was taken back at the request and all that Harry was saying he wanted, it wasn't that he wouldn't be able to supply the trunk, he had many similar to what he was looking for, it was the way he was saying it, and what he wasn't saying.

"What sort of security measures can you supply? I don't want anyone other than myself, or those that I trust, being able to access my possessions." Harry said.

Snape looked at the child. Mentally cataloguing everything that he was doing, saying, both verbally and none, as well as how he was acting towards people. With everything that he'd seen about the boy he was well versed in magical customs, knew how to treat people with respect while commanding them and acquiring everything that he needed from them.

All in all, from everything that he'd seen Severus was sure he'd have at least one new Slytherin of worth next year.

Carlyle looked at Harry then at Severus, he sighed before speaking.

"I have several trunks that I believe you'd be interested in, but they are not…publicly available. You understand of course, that I must ensure that you are not wasting my time as there are other ways I can spend my time, trunks to create and orders to fill."

Harry nodded and tossed his pouch of 100 gallons up and down in his hand.

"I know exactly what I am asking for and I also know that you have a back room that looks into Knockturn alley where you also run a store selling objects similar to my request, amongst other things." Harry replied.

Severus was stunned. The only people that knew of Carlyle's 'other' store were of an extremely exclusive list, one which people were hard earned to be added to. Carlyle's other store did indeed sell trunks, but that wasn't all that he sold. He sold all kinds of objects that were similar to trunks themselves, briefcases, lockers, bags, wardrobes, cupboards, closets and anything else of that nature, but they were all special in some way. Some of them were cursed, others rare in some way or form, either by security measure, content storage, material used in its construction or something else entirely.

Harry was defiantly a Slytherin and Severus was pleased about it.

Carlyle nodded at Harry's reply knowing that the fact he knew about the other store alone meant that he had connections to the people that had come into his store before. That meant that there was someone that had purchased something from him in the past, which meant that someone with connection to the darker side of the alley.

"There are several different trunks that are in line with what you are asking. If you are looking for one of the lesser known trunks that I can supply you with, then there are only a handful of things that I need to know, if you are after something more unique, then there are several more questions that I need to know.

"So the main question that I should ask." Carlyle smiled as he narrowed his eyes. "What do you intend to use this trunk for? I know that you many not want to reveal your secrets about what you intend to use it for, or what purpose or occupation that you may find yourself in, but I ask so I know what sort of trunk would be best."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

Carlyle knew that Harry was not going to just state his purpose, he nodded and drew his wand.

"I, Carlyle Morgan, do so swear on my life and magic that I shall not reveal anything that I shall learn about…"

"Hadrian Tiberius Hale." Harry supplied, to which he nodded.

"Hadrian Tiberius Hale, until such time that he completes his purchase or leaves my store, unless anything that he does places my life in immediate danger. So mote it be." Carlyle concluded his oath.

Harry sighed, he did not like the loophole within the oath that Carlyle undertook but there was nothing that he could do about it.

"So mote it be." Harry confirmed the oath.

Carlyle showed his palms, gesturing the fact that he was ready to hear Harry's reason.

"I intend to use the trunk for everything that I have stated before. A large place to store books, both modern made and a few on the rarer side that may require preservation or stasis until I can take them somewhere I am able to store them safely.

"A compartment for Potions supplies, the best storage that you can give. I will need it to be able to hold large amounts of ingredients, both commonly available and also uncommon or unique in some way. So I will need at least some basics, the usual ones for ingredient storage; long term stasis charm, expansion charms to hold the large amount of ingredients. Preferably I would like to be able to store the ingredients in individual draws, small enough to have a variable amount of them but each able to hold a fair amount on their own.

"An apartment space, or something of the sort. A large space with a few rooms that I can utilize; Kitchen, bedroom, lounge room, office space, training room, Gym, other things like that. The rooms themselves don't have to be set up as I am more than capable of adding things to them as needed, so long as I am able to manipulate them, or have someone do it for me, without effecting the charms keeping the trunk together." Harry supplied.

Carlyle seemed to think for a moment, he knew that he had a few trunks that would suffice, one of them sounded perfect for him, but Carlyle wasn't sure that the child was able to afford what it was that he was asking. The trunk he was thinking of was made from, what he had come to understand to be, something called a world tree. It was not something that was commonly discussed throughout Magical Brittan, mostly because it would mean that there are other worlds beyond what they were able to access, and as a Pureblood society, well most of them were anyway, they would not be denied the access to these worlds.

The trunk had, when he'd crafted it, shockingly held its own form of magic, something that he'd never come across before and nor had he come across it again.

He had received the wood for the trunk from a man that he'd been working with for several years, sadly the man was attempting to escape Africa with Carlyle while carrying seedlings of bloodwood trees, tree's that required the blood of a witch or wizard to grow. They were powerful trees in general, they were almost another part of a witch or wizard and when used for wands, staves, artefacts or some form of magical foci, they were some of the best, for that particular witch or wizard. Carlyle's partner died during that trip and being with him granted Carlyle the chance to take all his things back with him, including the seedlings. As he was going through his new possessions he came across the world tree wood, not that he was aware of what it was at the time, and he had made it into the best trunk that he could.

It turned out to be the best piece of art that he had made, compared to all the other trunks that he had made. The details and delicate work that he did seemed to be etched into the wood itself as he worked on it, as soon as he started working with the wood it seemed as though every part of it came to him, as if the wood just needed to be trimmed as to allow its natural beauty and design to come forward.

The compartments that he had placed within it were astounding.

As he finished the basic carving he tested the trunk, it was normal for him to do so with all trunks that he made or received, it was just so he knew what level of charms and enchantments that the trunk was able to handle. When he tested the world tree trunk when he finished it proved to be even more astounding than he had originally thought. The trunk was able to handle all of his enchantments without fail.

Deciding that he would do everything that he could to ensure it was his best work Carlyle had spared no expense with the enchantments that he used. When he finished it was a wonderful seven compartment trunk.

The first compartment: general storage, allowing quick access to things that were not very important.

The second compartment: Book storage, allowed books to be shrunk and positioned on shelves that held an expansion charm on either end and used a separate enchantment that allowed the shelf to roll from one end to the other, it would allow for the owner to store a large amount of books and have easy access to it whenever they needed. Connected to the library in the seventh trunk.

Third compartment: Duelling room / training space. A large two roomed space, the first portion of the room, also the largest, was a basic training room (specially designed for Auror level training, has full weight set and treadmill, plus boxing ring and punching bag). The second space was a large duelling room, holds runes and wards throughout the room to draw on the excess magic from Spells that hit the walls, floor or roof. Also both rooms are lined with wood,

Fourth compartment: Secure storage / Vault Space. Not very large but still large enough to store dangerous or important items that needed to be secure. Also has separate security measures.

Fifth Compartment: Potion/potion ingredient storage, not able to be used as an actual potions lab because of innate magic of the trunk would affect the potions.

Sixth compartment: Armoury, for storage of weapons both magical and otherwise, did not have any large storage for said weapons or armour.

Seventh Compartment: The largest portion of the trunk itself. A large apartment/loft, a large space with two separate floor spaces.

Bottom floor, Public area: A large open Living/Lounge room, dining room (mainly for family or small gatherings), Private office for meetings that are important to the head of house (with floo connection that needed to be set up in a special way), large kitchen (just because), a separate room for small meetings that were private but did not warrant an important/imposing nature, Laundry room – in case someone was actually living full time within the trunk, and a small guest toilet/bathroom (just in case).

Top Floor, Private/Family space: Master bedroom – with private bathroom, three extra bedrooms, and small library connected to the second compartment, allowing access to all books stored within the trunk. Small living space, for a more relaxed family space, extra shower/bathroom and toilet, and a small dining room for family meals.

When he finally finished the chest he was amazed at what he had done. Everything in his experience told him that something like this wasn't supposed to be possible. Couldn't be possible. There was no way that the amount of magic used could be maintained at such a level that these various enchantments were able to hold up at the correct level needed without compromising the trunk itself.

(Back to the main plot)

Harry and Severus were amazed by the delicate artwork on the exterior of the trunk, though the stoic potions master wouldn't admit it under any circumstances.

They had just taken a tour through the trunk, looking at the various compartments that the trunk held. Harry was happy to see the Vault compartment, with this he would be able to store some of the more 'important' items that he needed to keep an eye on without people having the chance to go through the trunk without him knowing, or even giving them a chance to trip the security measures.

When Harry had asked about the security measures that the trunk held he was shown a small area within the fourth compartment that Harry was immediately weary of. He could feel the magic being pulled out of him and into the protections around the room and through the trunk when he got closer to it, he stopped as soon as he felt it.

"Whenever someone attempts to force their way through the trunk's secure defences they are dragged into the trunks secure room, there are two ways that someone may leave that room, other than dying of course. First is to be released from the room by the owner, that would be you, and there is also a password that can be set, in this case changed, to eject them out of the trunk itself but for the password to work they must touch the secure observation rune within the room itself, which would be near impossible unless someone had natural Mage sight and were able to hold it long enough while their magic was being pulled out of them.

"Items enchanted or spelled to grant Mage sight or something similar to it would find their objects unable to grant them any insight as the magic would be pulled from the object, preventing them from being able to see the rune, unless they were able to see it when they appeared inside the room. The rune takes a few moments to activate as the ward tells the rune to activate.

"The ward scheme works in parts; first it detects when someone tries to break into it, then pulls them into the secure room, checks to see if they were the only ones and pulls anyone else involved in with them, then triggers the rune, sending an alert to the owner, you can set that up to be a ring or something of your choice, then sends the magic to where it needs to go in order to repair the damage taken.

"The only way to access the secure room properly is with a key – similar to a Gringots key, through a blood seal, past a runic password – similar to a muggle number pad, just set a numbered password, and finally through the actual ward themselves, which are set from within the room as to who is granted access. If someone fails to get through one of the security measures but not another they are locked within the room until they are released." Carlyle grinned as he explained how complex the security measures were.

"I guess this is why you were recommended to me for my needs Carlyle." Harry nodded, clearly impressed. "No normal person would have thought to use a magical equivalent to a muggle security system, or part of one anyway."

Carlyle gave a deep nod, showing his gratitude "Your thanks, and gold, are what drives me to make something as secure and powerful as this."

Harry nodded again.

Severus rolled his eyes at the pathetic joke Carlyle used.

"So what's the price?" Harry asked.

Carlyle thought for a moment "Considering the delicate work, the special type of wood, security measures, various enchantments and furnishings…I think somewhere around 500,000 should be adequate."

Severus gawked, something that was swiftly hidden, at Carlyle's gall to ask for such a price. Sure the security was well done, very well done, but that wouldn't cost something as drastic as half a million gallons.

"Ten thousand." Harry boldly stated.

Carlyle frowned, his features clearly showing how furious he was as the counter offer.

"Not happening, this piece of art cost me much more than five hundred thousand gallons for the wood alone." Carlyle sneered.

"And we both know that _you_ did not obtain that wood, but did, in fact, take it from the belongings of your dead partner when attempting to escape Africa, or more specifically escaping from the Aquatcha tribe that dwell within the hidden valley of Tatualla within the planes of Africa, where they cultivate bloodwood trees.

"As I said before you were recommended to me, but that does not mean that I did not look into your history Carlyle. I know exactly where you got your supplies from for that trunk, and you should know that the wood used for that trunk was given to your friend to create a trunk for me, although this is better than what I he had originally planned to make than my master requested and that is the only, THE only, reason why I would even consider paying you a single Knut for that trunk." Harry snarled.

Carlyle gulped, it was clear to him that Harry was someone with great connections. He had no connections like that, everything that he had said about the bloodwood trees was correct and somewhat exactly as his friend, Theodore Resnick, had said to him when they were planning the trip to Africa to steal the trees.

'If he knows all that, and since he said it the same way, does that mean that his master was the one to give Theodore his information about the trees?' Carlyle thought.

Carlyle started to panic.

"Four hundred." Carlyle countered Harry's previous offer.

"Twelve, since you made a nice trunk."

"Three fifty."

"Fifteen, because I am starting to get annoyed."

Carlyle blinked repeatedly.

"Three-"

"Fourteen, now I'm annoyed."

"Two hund-"

"Thirteen." Harry cut in "Are you going to annoy me anymore Carlyle or should I call the Aurors to seize everything that you have?"

"You can't" Carlyle snapped "The oath prevents you."

"What oath, you're the only one who made an oath and I never gave you my actual name."

Carlyle's eyes widened "Bu-but yo-you s-said your na-name was-"

"And you didn't bother to make sure I was telling the truth, you're so accustomed to knowing who people are and normally people would give you their real names but I know exactly what type of person you are and want nothing more to do with you than I have to." Harry said coldly.

Carlyle realized just how he had been played by an eleven year old child, he just slumped to the ground.

"So thirteen thousand?" Harry grinned.

Carlyle nodded slowly, clearly defeated, he slowly rose and walked over to the register when it opened Harry gave Carlyle the gallons without a word. When the transaction was completed Harry looked at the man "The key and instructions on how to change the passwords and security settings."

He nodded and retrieved a small box from under the counter "Everything is in the box."

"Thank you, next time make sure you know who you're dealing with Mr. Morgan." Harry said as he placed the small box in his expanded pouch, before slipping the pouch back into his pocket.

He looked at Severus and his demeanour changed.

"I think I have everything I need professor, I think it's best we collect the needed potions supplies after which I can gather everything I need myself."

Severus nodded and the two departed from the store.

When they had walked a slight distance from the store Harry spoke.

"I apologise for my performance in there professor, it was unbecoming of myself and I allowed my emotions to get the better of me." Harry apologised.

Severus raised an eyebrow and replied stoically "Explain."

"Carlyle Montague, is not a respectable man. He does great work, I do not deny that, not after what we just saw. But the lengths that he would go just to collect the supplies to make the various items he sells is not something that many people would accept, if they knew what had gone into making those trunks. For the most part the trunks he sells to the public are legally acquired and perfectly alright, the things he sells in Knockturn on the other hand. Not so much. Everything that we saw in that back room is enough for the Aurors to arrest him and lock him away for some time."

Severus nodded, he knew some of the various things that Harry was telling him was true. He knew that most of all. Carlyle Montague had connections around the world that allowed him to smuggle all sorts of items into the country without being detected, often using a trunk of his own design which would allow him to sneak the items through.

"I was lucky enough to get my trunk before the Aurors were alerted to a shipment that he had recently obtained and had yet to sell. They will be here within the next –"Just as Harry was speaking the pair heard the familiar sound of rapid apparition and turned to see a squad of Auror's standing in front of the store.

"I was very lucky to have acquired my trunk when I did." Harry stated, he had thought he had more time, had they taken any longer within the store they would have been trapped.

"Quite." Severus replied.

"The Apothecary Professor?" Harry inquired, since he had no idea where he was heading.

"Indeed." Severus led the way.

Within the next hour and a half Harry had the needed books, potions ingredients and tools, and items that were required for his classes, other than his robes and his wand itself.

"If you wish professor I can get my robes fitted and my wand myself, I thought it was best to have your advice on which ingredients, books and tools needed for my classes."

Severus thought for a moment.

"Very well Mr. Hale, I will depart, will you need a portkey to send you back to your home?"

Harry smiled "No thank you sir. My guardian created a permanent portkey for me and I am carrying enough muggle money to catch a taxi back to my home should I need it. Your advice has been quite insightful."

Severus nodded "Indeed, do read your potions books before you attend my class Mr. Hale. I would like to ensure that there is at least one competent first year in my classes, even if you do not find yourself within my house."

He handed Harry his ticket for the train with a small piece of parchment explaining how to get to the train.

"Good day Mr. Hale."

"And you too Professor." Harry replied, pocketing the ticket and parchment.

Harry watched Severus walk away.

"Charlie." Harry spoke.

There was a small pop beside Harry.

"Yes, Master Harry sir." The house elf inquired.

"I thought I told you to call me Harry, Charlie." Harry moaned.

"And I bees telling yous Master Harry sir, that is being not proper to call master by masters first name alone, Master Harry sir." The house elf stated.

"Are you just trying to fit in as many 'Masters' as you can before it annoys me Charlie?" he asked the elf.

"No Master Harry sir, Charlie is being a good elf." The female elf smiled weakly.

Harry rolled his eyes "Please take my trunk home and I will call on you later to collect my robes for school."

"Yes Master Harry sir." The elf said as it popped away with the trunk.

Harry rolled his eyes again and made his way to Madam Melkins Robes for every occasion.

When he entered the store he smiled, it had a real homely feeling to the store, as if the witch that owned the store, Madame Melkin herself if Harry's assumption was correct, wanted people to feel comfortable whilst they were being fitted for their robes. Harry looked around the store and saw robes of all different designs, shapes, colours and sizes. There were some robes that had animated pictures on them that kept trying to get his attention, hopefully to convince someone to buy them.

"Hello can I help you?" A sales-witch drew Harry from his musings.

"Ah yes." Harry shook his head clear of the thoughts roaming around "Sorry about that, I need robes for school."

The women nodded "That's alright, another for Hogwarts correct." Harry nodded "Come through to the back there's just another person being fitted so you'll be right after him."

Harry followed the witch and stood patiently while waiting for another child his age to be fitted, he smirked every time the seamstress pricked him with a pin when he was being rude. When he was done and the seamstress told him that she would be back shortly the boy noticed Harry was waiting.

"Hogwarts too?" The blonde boy asked.

Harry nodded.

"My father's next door looking at books, whilst my mother is looking at wands…" the blonde looked at the roof, clearly annoyed for having to wait "I prefer brooms myself, racing brooms to be accurate, I don't see why First years aren't allowed to bring their own brooms."

"Have you got your own broom?" The blonde asked, turning his attention back on Harry.

"No, I haven't had a chance for one really. Spent most of my life away from magic, other than the last few years but over the last three years I haven't had the time for flying much." Harry replied.

"Ever played Quidditch?" he asked.

Harry shook his head "Never had the space to even think about it, though over the last few years it would have been a good break from everything. Kill an afternoon playing on a broom."

The blonde nodded "Father says it would be a crime if I'm not picked for the house team, and I agree. Do you know what house you'll be in?"

Harry shook his head "No, I haven't had much thought about the houses, don't even know what their called to be honest. I should have asked Professor Snape about them earlier." He mused.

"Oh! You know Uncle Severus?" the boy stated more than asked.

Harry nodded, turning his eyes back to the blonde. "He brought me to the alley today, first time and all."

The blonde sneered "So you're a Half-blood then?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy. "No idea really. I know my Mother and Father were magical, but I don't know if they were, my father was a Pureblood though."

The blonde was mildly taken back, he had almost insulted a potential ally.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand.

Harry looked at the boy, really looked at him. His demeanour fringed.

"Lucius Malfoy and Narcissia Malfoy's son?" he asked.

Draco nodded.

"Do you believe in everything that your Father" Harry practically spat the title "does about blood purity? Or do you have enough of your mother's blood inside you to make your own decisions and opinions?" Harry asked.

Draco was taken back.

No one had ever reacted like this before when he'd introduced himself.

"What do you mean?" he asked, actually confused at what was happening.

Harry sighed "Your father has been pushing a Pureblood only opinion since he entered politics, do you think the same way or do you make your own decisions about things?"

Draco's eyes widened as he looked around to see who was listening, seeing no one he sighed.

Draco wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. "I don't know much about what my father wants or thinks, but I do know that there are somethings that I have seen muggles able to do that he denies that they can. I heard something that my father was complaining about once, a man at the ministry brought a muggle paper to work and was telling people that a muggle was able to stand on the moon, no one believed him of course, Father said he was mad. But I asked my father about it and he said that it was impossible to stand on the moon."

"So how did muggles do it?" Harry voice the unspoken question, to which Draco nodded.

"So what do you think about Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggleborn's?" Harry pressed, wanting an exact answer.

"I don't know any Muggleborns, but I think I should talk to one first before I decide."

That seemed to be the right answer because Harry extended his hand to Draco.

"Hale, Hadrian Hale." He introduced himself the same way Draco did. "But you can call me Harry."

"Call me Draco." He said shaking Harry's hand.

The boys talked politely whilst they waited for the seamstress to return, when she did Draco's mother appeared.

"Draco, are you finished?" she asked when she saw her son.

"Just a moment mother. We're waiting for the women to return." His voice similar to how it was when he first spoke to Harry.

Narcissia just noticed the boy standing next to Draco.

"Oh! Sorry Narcissia Malfoy." She introduced herself, extending her hand out to him.

"Hadrian Hale, a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle." He kissed her knuckle lightly, in perfect pureblood tradition.

"Not…Johnathan Hale's son…Are you?" she asked quietly.

Draco was somewhat shocked, he'd never seen his mother acting like this. She seemed…nervous and sad about asking him about his father, something that never occurred to Draco to ask himself.

Harry smiled and sighed sadly "Yes, my father was Johnathan Hale. Did you know him?"

Narcissia nodded slowly.

"We were friends back at school before the war occurred and he fled with his wife. Sarah I believe her name was."

"Sadly I wouldn't know. I was adopted and he did not like to talk about when he lived in England. I'm only here because I'm enrolled at Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons." Harry replied.

"The French school?" Lady Malfoy voiced.

Harry nodded "I was raised in France, but my father and I believe I was born in England because when he attempted to have me registered for Beauxbatons the French ministry said I was enrolled into Hogwarts."

"Where is your father, if I may ask." She looked around the store, looking to see if she spotted him amongst the small crowed. "It would be nice to see him again."

Harry took a deep breath before breathing out awkwardly.

"Sadly, he… passed away…three years ago. With my two adoptive mothers, I have been without them and without courage to face my sister since then." Harry said, carefully choosing his words. Draco and Narcissia both looked at the boy in a new light.

"Have you attempted to find out who your parents were since you came to England?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "My father found out who I was when he adopted me. He never hid the truth from me when I asked and a short while later I was magically adopted into the family as well as on paper."

Both Malfoy's knew what that meant.

Harry had been blood adopted into the family and was, in all but the most basic of ways, Johnathan Hale's son and heir.

"So who were your real parents?" Draco asked.

Narcissia turned on Draco.

"Draco that is enough, it is impolite to ask such a question." Narcissia turned back to Harry "My Apologies for my son's lack of respect Hadrian."

"Its fine Lady Malfoy, but I would love it if you addressed me as Harry. It's less formal and I know you and your son well enough to say that you are more than welcome to use it." Harry replied.

"Only if you call my Narcissia."

To which Harry grinned and gave a slight nod. Before either were able to say anything the seamstress appeared carrying the robes for Draco, with a promise to seek each other out on the train the Malfoy's departed and Harry was fitted for his Hogwarts robes. After an hour later Harry had robes for school, formal robes, for the occasions that they would be required, and some less formal clothing that he liked.

After calling for Charlie to take the clothing back to the apartment Harry made his way out of Madam Melkins and walked down the alley looking at the various stores that were around, he entered the Post office and had the Mail redirection ward removed from him, as he had planned to do, he also purchased a post box, which would allow him to accept and send mail without needing an owl all the time, though he was going to get one anyway because it was socially impolite to send a letter to a lord or head of house or someone of importance with a generic postal owl and not a family/personal owl. He decided that he would acquire an owl after he had received his wand, or whilst it was being made as the case would be.

Channelling a bit of magic into his sorcerers ring Harry created a hood for his robe and having covered his face made his way into Knockturn alley to find the wand crafter he had been told about.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!  
Thank you for reading my story so far, as many people possibly would have guessed i am planning to introduce a few of the important people or aspects of the story at this stage, some probably would have noticed from Harry's darker side whilst dealing with Carlyle. A few things some may have noticed was that the story got a bit hard to write in a few places but hopefully that won't stop me from writing a great chapter six!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Small note; Tonks will not be a first year student, but will be a second year. Harry will have a minor Metamorphic power, he will be able to change the length and color of his hair. That's it. No more. Maybe no less. just able to have sexy long hair whenever he wants.**

 **I will be showing a small amount of his Sorcerer side, the magic he has learnt from Balthazar and Veronica, if people have ideas or thoughts about what kind of magical feats he will be able to do feel free to let me know.**

 **As for the pairings, or romantic side of the story...you'll have to wait and see what i plan to do.**

 **See you next chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry twirled his wand through his fingers, it was a habit that he had developed when working on a problem. He would always fiddle with something nearby whilst attempting to figure something out, the more things that he played with, or the more intensively that he did so was paramount the effort and mental strain that it was causing.

His new wand was something of particular note, as it was custom made for him and was something he now treasured more than most other possessions that he owned, bar his ring, new owl/Familiar Hedwig, the fragments of the spear that he had been able to discover over the last year, and his, Loki's, Daggers which he was never without.

His wand was 10'6" made of Death wood, it was an elegant black, which seemed to resemble his own hair as Charlie had mentioned when he had shown her his wand amongst his excitement, there were several runes along the handle, he recognized some of the runes as he had studied runes over the years with his father and various masters. The runes would prevent anyone that did not have his blood or his magical signature, which as he was told was akin to a fingerprint was to muggles.

The wands core was a combination of Phoenix tears, which Harry had supplied, his own blood, and one of the feathers from his wings, he hadn't told the Wandcrafter, someone who was more qualified than Olivander, who was a wand maker, where he had gotten the feather. He just presented it and asked if it was possible to be used, after running some quick tests the crafter told him that it was as if it was a part of him itself and was perfect for the core.

He had placed the blood, tears and feather into a small cauldron, which harry was happy to note he was able to look inside of and observe the process, muttered an incantation that lasted for a good while, several minutes that seemed like hours, and watched as his blood bubbled ominously, the feathers burst into flames and the feather melt as if it were made of ice being melted under hot water. He watched as the three objects started to blend together.

Harry watched as the liquidated objects started to pool together and form a solidified liquid form at the base of the cauldron, it was no bigger than his index and middle finger put together side by side. The crafter told him that when it was combined with the focus stones that he would be able to use would allow his magic to flow freely through the wand.

The focus stones that were used with the wand were special, unto themselves, as nothing was ever simple for Harry.

The first stone, which was placed near the handle of the wand; was Black Onyx. Though for some reason, which the crafter was never aware of, a small shard of Mahogany Obsidian was stuck inside the stone.

The crafter attempted to see if Harry was able to connect with other pieces of Mahogany Obsidian from within his stores but it seemed that it was this particular shard that Harry was able to connect to and none of the others.

Black Onyx, as it was explained to Harry, was a stone of Protection, Encouragement and Strength. The stone of a leader, he was told. Someone who would protect others, encouraging them to do all that they could, and someone that held an impressive strength, though not always physical strength.

Mahogany Obsidian, was a stone that eliminates blockages, provides protection and was also a grounding stone. The crafter knew about the stone but hadn't used it often enough to be able to describe the type of people that the stone was normally used by.

The final stone was Brookite. A stone that both attracts and retains energy, Promotes ease/flow within the body and progression. The crafter explained that there have only been a handful of people that have ever used Brookite within their wands or magical focus, which he has met. Though all the people that he has made large movements within their fields; their fields ranged from magical masteries, Law enforcement, spell design and creation, to wide areas that made large strides because of their involvement. The stone for someone that will make a large impact on the world, he had grinned.

Harry wasn't allowed to watch the crafter combine the different pieces of the wand and was forced to wait in the front of the store whilst he performed the needed steps in the back of the store. He didn't mind but was slightly put out that he wasn't able to watch as if was a fascinating process so far.

'Something to look into in the future' he had mused.

Forty-five minutes later saw Harry with his new wand, Auror-style wand holster; made from Dragon hide and charmed to prevent someone from summoning his wand from him, it was waterproof and fireproof, and it also had a mild Notice-me-not charm on it that would prevent someone from seeing it while his wand was inside.

When he asked about the runes he was told that they would allow his magic to flow easier through the wood until both the wand and his magic were balanced, as a person's magic changed in subtle ways whilst they grew older, he wouldn't need a new wand whenever his magic changed but the runes would help balance out any instability in his magic when he was learning new spells. There were runes that would prevent someone other than himself from using the wand, which was activated with a drop of blood.

Once the runes were activate and he held it in his hand for the first time he could feel the rush of magic within the wand trickle into his hand, connect with his own magic, and form a bond between themselves. He knew that it was the blood within the wand core, the runes and the magic of both wand and himself connecting as he felt as though the wand had been a part of himself that he hadn't known he was missing, like learning that he was able to run after always being able to walk. It caught him off-guard for a moment.

The crafter chuckled "Caught you by surprise, didn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"It happens, especially when it's a first wand. Though should something happen to your wand, hopefully nothing will, but should something happen…then the loss of the wand will be more pronounced than it would be with a generic wand from Olivander's would be." The crafter told him in all seriousness.

"Thank you." Harry said, giving him a small bow as he placed the payment for the wand on the counter and left.

* * *

As Harry sat there fiddling with his wand his thoughts flying through his mind at a rapid pace, thinking about how the plans that he, Balthazar and Veronica had come up with would take to accomplish. He had already been in contact with some of the people that he had been told were allies of House Hale and Potter, though he made no mention of him actually being heir to house Potter, which would go against the plans that they had created for a few years at least.

He had heard that the new first year students at Hogwarts would have an ensemble of Heirs and Heiresses from a variety of houses. It was something that was intriguing to many and useful to very few, the trio believed that they would be able to make use of the heirs and heiresses that were going to be attending the school for what they needed. The complete reformation of the Magical community of England.

They were going to pull Magical England, Kicking and screaming if needed, into the modern era where they should be.

But they were limited in everything that they could do. It would be easy to use the same methods that other people/s have used to stagnate the country, but it would appear as if they were just as power hungry and corrupt as the people that they were against were, and are.

It wouldn't be too hard to announce his return to the Magical community as Harry Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Hale, by blood adoption of his father. But the longer they were able to hold off on announcing his true identity the better it was and the more power that he held as time went on.

The only thing that the trio had been able to agree on was the fact that Harry would need was a group of people, not necessarily friends, that he was able to work with and had similar goals as they did.

It was fortunate that he knew a small amount of people like that, one in particular had told him that he had owed a Life Debt to Harry, the same person had a grandson that would be starting school with Harry this year and would be a good place to start.

As Harry sat on the couch thinking and Erebus was sleeping in the sunlight streaming through the window, there was a knock on the door that dragged Harry from his thoughts.

'The wards didn't announce anyone was coming up the elevator and neither did the alert wards in the hall.' Harry thought, this was concerning. 'Who could that be?'

Making his way to the front door Harry waved Charlie away from the door, he would answer it himself. Slipping his wand back into the holster on his wrist because he had no combat spells that were useable with wand-based magic, flicking his hand and summoning a small plasma blast, keeping it contained in his hand as he moved, he opened the door slowly.

"You should have told me you were coming." Harry sighed, all the tension leaving his body as soon as he saw who was on the other side of the door as he dispersed the plasma blast in his palm.

"I see you've learnt some combat magic from Balthazar." His guest noted.

"I'm sure he kept you up to date with everything that I was taught, that is until the last case we worked." Harry sighed. "How are they doing anyway?"

"Recovering, slowly but they are recovering."

Harry nodded.

"So what brings you here today Ancient one?" Harry asked with a bow, as was customary.

She smiled softly at Harry.

"You were correct Hadrian, I was kept up to date on everything that Balthazar and Veronica trained you in. I must tell you that I was impressed with your ability with combat spells." She admitted "It's good to see you and Erebus are now on better terms."

Harry looked at the Wolf who was still sleeping.

"Yeah, it took a few obscure books and a trip to Egypt to learn anything that was useful. But eventually we found a ritual that would allow a manifestation of a person's true personality to exist outside themselves, it took several months to change it to allow Erebus and I to split without losing anything in the separation." Harry explained as they took a seat and Charlie served tea.

"Was Loki or Gabriel of use in that case?" She asked as she took a cup from Charlie nodding her thanks.

"Gabriel supplied the power and helped to isolate Erebus within myself for the ritual, Loki was shockingly the biggest help of all, after he stopped flirting with veronica." Harry admitted as he shook his head.

"Well at least you were able to get everything to work." She said as she looked at what Harry was working on.

Seeing what had caught her attention Harry explained what he was working on.

"After our last case I had a few ideas about travel magic, specifically personal flight and mist travel. Loki was of the opinion that it would be better and more 'flashy' if I was able to combine the two on a certain level, but instead of mist I use an animal. Veronica suggested Ravens and Balthazar thought Eagles."

"And you chose Ravens?" she smirked.

Harry blushed slightly "She did say it stayed with the motif of my most notable trait."

"Your raven black hair." She nodded in agreement "I can see why she would have suggested so."

She looked over his work and realized that it would definably be something that she would love to see him perfect, she decided that she would offer help should he ask her for it, or leave hints if he needed but didn't ask.

"You never answered, Ancient one, when I asked you earlier about your reason for being here, not that I am displeased to see you." Harry said as he drank his tea.

The Ancient One sighed and decided that it was better to 'dive right in' as the phrase was.

"I came to see you today Hadrian, because of what you, Veronica and Balthazar, had been planning." She admitted.

"Are you saying we shouldn't go through with our ideas and plans?"

"Not at all. I am actually here to help, in a sense." She told him.

Harry was confused.

"There is something that I have kept hidden from you Hadrian, something that I should have admitted to you long ago, when you first arrived at Kamar-Taj."

"That being?" Harry asked as he placed his cup on the table. His entire focus on the conversation.

"You may develop a suspicion when you arrive at Hogwarts about who I really am, mostly because of the notable feats accomplished by myself and others that you may hear of or see paintings of." She told him, which served to confuse the boy more.

"My real name, Hadrian, is Rowena Ravenclaw. I am one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts."

As she said this a small glamour charm that she kept up dropped revealing long raven black hair and stunning crystal blue eyes. Her features were more regal and befitting a noble women of high stature, though nothing changed about her figure, the glamour was only concealing her face and hair.

Harry, meanwhile, gave a marvellous impression of a fish with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Flies Hadrian." She simply stated as she took a sip of her tea.

Harry's mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

He had read and been taught about the founders of Hogwarts, Veronica had been sure to teach him some of the important things that he needed to know over the time that he spent with her and Balthazar, while he, Balthazar, was more of a practical person than a theoretical and focussed more on Harry's magical capabilities.

She placed her tea cup back on the table before speaking, since Harry was still stunned.

"Over the time of teaching at Hogwarts and fighting against various dark entities lead me to the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj, and my personal fascination with knowledge lead to me joining their ranks. Eventually leading me to where I become the Sorcerer Supreme and being known as the Ancient one.

"But that wasn't everything I wanted to say. Before I joined the other Founders and I worked tirelessly to create a magical community that would allow for us to survive, the result of which lead to several families being wiped out, for various reasons, either they were wiped out by the four founders or because of the four founders." She said.

"Because of?" Harry asked.

Rowena nodded. "We slowly gathered a following, Witches, Wizards, Warlocks and more, that pledged to follow us into battle when needed, others that weren't able to fight pledged to do everything that they could to assist us away from battle. They became Vassals of our four clans, which are now known as houses.

"I should have informed you, even if you already knew, that the Hale Family became Vassals of my family, clan. Over the years they branched out and my children had children of their own and spread out, slowly the Ravenclaw family lost their magic, or as the more modern saying is 'They Squibbed out'."

"Pardon?" Harry interrupted "What does Squibbed out mean? And what's a squib?"

Rowena smiled at the question "The most basic explanation is; they are non-magical people that were born into a Magical family. And as a result have no ability to be a part of the magical world and an uncomfortable place in the non-magical world.

"Years ago, when I was a child, Squibs were thought to be curse and some thought that they would steal our magic from us, which lead to a large loss of life. My family welcomed Squibs, because they were from a magical family they were able to be raised alongside magical children but they were commonly used to protect magical families, often becoming knights and soldiers for them.

"The Hale clan were powerful, in their own right, as they had an amalgamation of powerful beings that belonged to the clan, they came to my grandfather seeking protection from hunters and were given it. Over time I befriended a large variety of the magical beings that were a part of the Hale clan, which served to inspire my thirst for knowledge. So I only see it as fair play to do what I can to ensure that the Hale family has everything that they need to succeed in their plans, seeing as the Ravenclaw clan had a similar ideal, and as such I believe that it will be both easier, and more efficient for all involved if I was to formally appoint you, Hadrian, as my Regent for the magical community of England."

Harry made another imitation of a fish.

* * *

"I don't see what the problem is." Rowena stated.

"The problem is that I can't possibly be your regent!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why not?" She asked him.

Harry looked at her as if she'd grown another head.

"I am responsible for everything that happens within the bounds of Kamar-Taj, which means that I am unable to focus on an entire country when I am already focusing on ensuring that the Sanctums are working as they should." She explained.

"A Regent is someone that acts as the head of a family in place of one who cannot rule, someone who is commonly placed, from your era, pardon my disrespect, in position of King or queen until the true ruler is of age to take that position. You are of age and power to sit in your place as head of the Ravenclaw family, which means that you are the one person in all of your family and mine that are able to sit in the Wizengamot.

"I'm not of age to claim any kind of seat in the government, it is against the Wizengamot Law for a minor, which is what I am, to sit in any kind of political position.-"Harry was cut off mid-rant.

"No one under the age of Majority may take up the Position of Lord or Lady of their house, unless so recognized by both Law and Magic to be of Age." Rowena recited, as if speaking to a child "Law of Lords, Article 23, section 2, subsection B. I am aware of the Laws of Magical Brittan Hadrian."

"Sorry." He mumbled, he wasn't aware that she had actually known about the law and had spoken to Balthazar and Veronica about this before they were hurt.

"There are more than a few ways that someone can be considered 'Of Age', in either case by law and magic. If you done in a particular order it is possible to be recognized as an adult by magic then by law afterwards. There are more governmental bodies other than the Wizengamot here in England Hadrian, there is the International government that speaks for all magical communities around the planet, The ICW, International Confederation of Wizardry." She informed him.

"The ICW, so states, that upon completion of a mastery in any subject of magic, completion of magical education, emancipation, or undertaking followed by completion of an Apprenticeship, a Witch or Wizard may be considered eligible to be considered of age, depending on a panel, if so required, by the ICW formal committee." She looked at Hadrian.

It was clear in his eyes that he was completely lost at what she was attempting to hint at.

She smiled softly.

"That means Hadrian, you are currently considered an Apprentice of Kamar-Taj, under the various masters and, of course, myself. While we are not under the command or control of the ICW we do have several members of the ICW as clientele for whom we are hired to complete jobs for, as you are well aware since you have taken several of these jobs yourself. After a while we were recognized as an independent organization that operates alongside the ICW although we are not under their control we do align with some of their rules, mostly so we are able to fulfil our jobs without the wizarding world getting in our way.

"Because we are recognized as an independent organization that happens to also be an educational system within the scope of our group we are able to list someone as an Apprentice, someone from the Wizarding world, and everything falls in line with their own policies."

Harry's head was spinning. He was a smart kid but some of what she was saying was hurting his head.

"Let's see if I understand this." Harry started as he rubbed his temples.

"You want me to sit as proxy for the House of Ravenclaw."

"Correct."

"The only way I can do so is if I am of age."

"Correct, again."

"I am registered as an apprentice of Kamar-Taj."

"That is correct, when we realized that you were we registered you with the ICW."

"Under what name?"

"Hadrian 'Harry' Johnathan Hale."

"Why not my real name?"

"Because at the time it was the name Gabriel gave us, we didn't realize later until we saw the scar and one of our agents from England took notice of it then recognized it. He then told us and you told me who you really were."

Harry nodded.

"Who can look at those records?"

"They have to be requested by the ICW official record keeper, which means that no one can just look through and find whatever information that they want. But, sadly there is commonly a but, when we accept a magical apprentice we are required to announce, in an open forum, the names of those that we accept; so both Harry Potter and Hadrian Hale, are listed as apprentices of Kamar-Taj. Fortunately only your name and country of origin are required to be announced so you are registered as a member of both France and England although as two different people."

Again Harry nodded.

"I take it the British representative wasn't happy when they heard Harry Potter was under your care?"

"Indeed, they were not. The Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore, who is also the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, most the most vocal about that and demanded that he, that is _you_ , were returned to England where you can be raised by someone within the British ministry so you could, as he stated 'Enjoy his childhood amongst his own people and learn about his home and his family'.

"Wong was attending that meeting and announced, in no uncertain terms, that under the condition that you appeared in Kamar-Taj, which was somewhat of a half-truth, and as per the oath you gave when you recovered it would be some time before anyone in Kamar-Taj would allow you to leave, should you wish to unless he, Wong in this case, was comfortable with the living conditions that you would be forced into.

"He was asked about the oath that he mentioned, since we do not reveal anything about how we accept people to learn our ways. Wong told them that the oath you swore was to repay those that saved your life or until they believed that you were able to earn your place amongst the others that joined before you."

Harry was shocked.

Wong was such a quiet person, he hardly said a word but when he did speak his words carried weight, both figuratively and literally. But he had spoken powerfully about him remaining at Kamar-Taj.

"I thought Wong didn't like me." Harry stated.

Rowena smiled "Wong's really a softy and you were hurt when you arrived, he wouldn't allow anyone to leave when they arrived as you did unless he knew that you'd be safe."

Harry realized that he owed Wong a debt of gratitude.

'I'll get him a Beyoncé CD to say thanks.' He thought to himself.

"Hang on. Didn't Wong say something about proving I was worth the effort he took to teach me Sanskrit a few weeks after I was able to stay awake longer than an hour?"

She nodded, after all she had been there when Wong had said so.

"Damn, I really owe Wong." Harry mused.

"Indeed."

There was a tense silence for a few moments.

Harry broke the silence.

"So what do we do now?"

Rowena looked at Harry, taking note of the way he said _we_.

"First we inform the ICW the Mr. Hale has completed his Apprenticeship, and allow you to be announced of Age through their panel. Following that you will appear within the Wizengamot here in the British Ministry and stand as Proxy for House Ravenclaw, after that you go to school and follow through on the plans that you had discussed with Balthazar and Veronica."

Harry nodded, there didn't seem like anything would go wrong with that, since it was somewhat simple, the only issue being the panel that the ICW may force him to speak with.

One step at a time, he realized to be the best way to handle everything.

"Shall we speak about the plans? There may be some insight that I can offer." The Ancient one offered.

"Of course, my lady Ravenclaw." Harry replied in a formal tone, the lessons with Veronica were really going to pay off.

The Ancient one smiled sweetly.

* * *

Harry walked through the barrier of Kings Cross station, entering Platform 9 ¾ where he would board the train, The Hogwarts Express, and travel to Hogwarts to begin his magical education.

But first there are people that he must find.

Using a small amount of Loki's power a small sickly green line of light flowed over Harry's form replacing him with a somewhat handsome eighteen year old form with a somewhat thin, but noticeable beard and goatee. His emerald eyes remained as he was able to entice a reaction with them easier than other colours. His now common brown hair was hidden under the hood of his tunic as he walked with his expertly crafted trunk on his shoulder and Snow white owl resting on his other shoulder.

He inwardly smirked when he saw several female witches of varied ages staring at him with lust-filled eyes.

He just walked on, his cold distant demeanour only serving to entice them more.

His eyes scanning the crowd for the young boy that he was meeting and his mother.

After walking for a few moments more he found them. Using a small portion of magic through his ring he shrunk the trunk and immediately placed it in his pocket, his movement's fluid like water Harry grasped the handle of his dagger, allowing only the one he was holding to reveal itself.

Hedwig used Harry's sudden shift in movement to launch into the air, the sudden movement distracting his target.

Suddenly, before anyone noticed Harry wrenched the arm of his target behind their back and held the dagger against their Jugular.

"You've gotten quicker." His target calmly spoke.

Harry allowed a smirk to show. "Does that mean you've gotten slower? If so then I am still no match against you."

"That's obvious."

"Though I do question your reasons for always placing your hands near my thigh, Esmeralda."

She giggled "How else am I supposed to know if your happy to see me or not?"

"Mother" a young man groaned.

"Blaise you've been slack in your training." Harry stated looking over his shoulder to see the young man he had been looking for holding a small blade at the base of his spine.

"I've been focused on other areas of my training and am still unable to handle your insane regiment, Master Hadrian." The young boy nodded as he felt something restraining him from pressing the blade harder into his masters back.

"I thought you said he'd be better Es, I'm a little depressed now." Harry sighed, allowing the dagger to shimmer and vanish, he immediately felt the weight settle on his side again, both daggers now hidden from sight.

"Hadrian why must you be so young, your rugged looks torment me because of your age." Esmeralda sighed as she pocketed the small single shot pistol that she had, moments before, pressed into his groin.

He felt Blaise's smaller blade move away from his back.

"Because if I wasn't then I would have learnt sooner what a black widow was when you had placed yourself above me." He whispered huskily, into her ear. He smirked when he saw the small Goosebumps on her neck.

"Must you flirt with my mother Master Hadrian?" Blaise groaned, as he always did when Harry visited the pair.

"Blaise, if I didn't then how would I be able to tell her how hr beauty outshines the very sun that warms the planet, how when I look into her eyes I see the truest form of beauty that I have ever seen and shall never see again until I look upon her once more?" Harry replied "How can I not do so when I am around her?"

"Such a flirt Hadrian."

"Ass." Blaise snorted.

Harry changed back into his normal self and rolled his shoulders to shake the tension that came with the change.

"Still haven't been able to shift between two forms without some kind of ache or pain still?" Esmeralda asked, though she knew the answer.

"It's getting better, but there are some forms that hurt more when I change into or out of them." Harry replied.

They spoke for a while before the two boys left and went to find a compartment on the train.

After a short while Blaise and Harry found a compartment that was empty, putting their trunks away, Blaise putting his on the shelf above the seats whilst Harry kept his in his pocket, they sat down and started catching up on everything since the last time that they had met.

A short while later they were joined by two girls.

One of the girls was fairly plain, Brown hair, brown eyes, nothing of real note other than the fact that she was somewhat thin and had an aura of calmness that Harry noted.

The other girl was more interesting to him. He was taken by her White golden hair, which seemed to sit perfectly framing her face, her dazzling sapphire eyes drew Harry into their own mysterious world. He saw the faintest hint of a smile, from before she walked into the compartment, clearly something that the other girl had said that she had laughed or smiled about. There was something strange about her that drew Harry's eye. She seemed to have an underlying form of power that rolled off her like soft waves that were unnoticeable to anyone other than him.

Then she looked at him and him at her. Their eyes met and then Harry knew everything he needed to know about the power he was feeling from her.

'Morganian.' Harry mentally snarled, whilst using a small portion of his illusion ability to conceal the ring that would identify him as a Merlinian.

It was easy to tell what she was now that he recognized the signs, they were so obvious to him that he was kicking himself, mentally, that he had completely overlooked them. The darker edge that she was giving off, the oppressive air, the taint of Morgana Le Faye's dark corrupted magic that seeped out of her body like a demonic stench that was only detectable by Merlinians and other Morganians.

"Blaise you didn't tell us that you'd be bringing a friend for us to meet." The brown haired girl mock scolded.

Without missing a heartbeat Blaise replied "I never told you I was bringing a friend because I didn't, this is Master Hadrian, and he's also my husband."

The Morganian raised an eyebrow, not expecting that reply. The brunette was gaping, she had been completely taken off-guard.

"Actually, he's only half right. I am Master Hadrian, he's just upset that his mother has offered me a place in her bed every time that we meet because I am the only one that will deny her while ensuring that she knows how it would be improper of me to deprive an angel of her graceful beauty by bedding her."

This was met with blank looks. The blonde seemed to freeze and the Brunette was stammering, clearly attempting to make some form of retort to what he said.

"Anyway, Blaise."

The dark skinned boy looked at Harry.

"How is your grandfather doing after everything that happened in Sicily last year?" Harry asked, returning to one of the actual reasons that he wanted to speak with Blaise.

"Better than he was back then. He made sure that everyone knew that both you and your Masters were always welcome within the family's territory." Blaise replied.

"That's good, tell him that my masters and I thank him for his generosity and we will endeavour to find some time to see him in person, hopefully over the yule holidays."

The two girls had taken a seat and left their trunks on the ground, when they saw Harry was looking at the trunks the brunette spoke.

"Master Hadrian, Blaise, could you big strong boys help lift our trunks onto the racks, please?" She blinked her eyes, attempting to flirt or just play around with the two boys' emotions.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Jeez Tracey, can't you just ask like a normal person? Or didn't you get your parents to place a Feather-weight charm on the trunks for you?"

The Brunette, whom was now identified as Tracey, grinned. "But I already know that you'll help me lift the trunk anyway, I don't need the charm when I have you."

Blaise just sighed and proceeded to lift the trunk onto the rack then did the same with the Blonde's trunk.

"So Master Hadrian, what took you to Sicily to see Blaise's family and earn you a place in his mother's bed?" Tracey asked.

"You can both call me Hadrian or Harry, if you like. Blaise only calls me by my title because I am his Master and he my student. The reason why his mother invited me to her bed, as Tracey so put it, was because my Masters and I were summoned to Sicily to assist a family with a possession, their youngest child was possessed by a vengeful spirit and was using the child's raw magic to cause wide spread damage.

"Their grandfather was able to contain her but sadly lost his life doing so, when my masters and I arrived it was sorted within a few hours of work. But that isn't why. After we finished my Master, Veronica, decided that we'd do some sightseeing for a few days.

"While we were doing so we discovered a Wizard that was using some Occult ritual to create a plague that would have wiped out Italy and the surrounding countries, his plan was to damage the environment enough to allow him to buy as much of Italy as he wanted.

"What we didn't know at the time was that the plague was doing more than what the Wizard thought it was, while he was hurting the environment he had also infected both Magicals and Muggles with a plague, which is actually what caught our notice in the first place.

"When we stopped him we found the cure that was needed to save their lives, one of the people that were sick was Blaise's Grandfather, Don Bassini, he is in charge of a large family that has a place in both Magical and Muggle communities around Italy and Europe. In saving his life I did something that none had done before, allowed him to see the smile of his Granddaughter that had recently been born."

The girls looked at him in a combination of confusion, probably about what he meant by his last statement, or about Blaise's family, Intrigue, probably about the details that he didn't tell them about seeing as he, personally, only performed a minor role in everything.

Harry took on a thoughtful look.

"Though it may have something to do with the fact that I looked nothing like this when we were in Italy and he thought that I was in my mid-twenties and single." Harry thought aloud.

Blaise scoffed

"You know more than anyone that was the entire reason why you were offered her hand in marriage by my grandfather, and you just had to make everything worse when you said 'Should such a beautiful women as her marry you, bed you and then be forced to live without you should you pass from the numerous times you made love to an angel, forcing her to live without you, she would never be able to love another in a physical and literal sense.' You then went on about how could never be worthy of such a beauty."

The Italian boy sighed.

"I never heard anyone be as cocky as you were when denying my grandfather, or mother, anything. Especially when the rest of my family were around."

"Your aunt was a stunning women by the way, I loved her cooking." Harry offered offhandedly.

The Italian just groaned and hung his head.

Within a few minutes the train departed from the platform and they were on their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry, Blaise, Tracey and Daphne, as the blonde eventually was named, sat and spoke on a variety of topics during their several hour trip to Hogwarts, one of the topics being why Harry was wearing 'Whatever it is you're wearing', as Tracey so eloquently put it.

Harry explained how he had studied since he was eight under the masters of Kamar-Taj, he chose his words carefully as to prevent anything being taken in a way that would allow them to draw any secrets from him.

When he mentioned Kamar-Taj Daphne's eyes lit up and she took an active role in the conversation, since she had heard about Kamar-Taj since Harry had announced himself to the Wizengamot before he had been required to catch the train. She also remembered when it was announced, a year or two ago, when the wizarding world was told the Harry Potter was studying with the Members of Kamar-Taj. It was clear that the topic of Harry Potter would be mentioned when the question of Harry's Battle tunic was asked.

"So it's true then?" Daphne asked.

"What is?" Harry countered, believing that he knew the question that she was going to ask.

"Harry Potter is a disciple of Kamar-Taj." She stated, that being what she was attempting to attain the truth of.

Harry nodded "Yes, Harry was a member of Kamar-Taj before I started studying with my Masters and travelling around the world with them."

Daphne and Tracy gawked, they had both talked about it when they were told, or listened in on their parents talking about it after the Wizengamot session when they were told.

Before any other questions could be asked Daphne realised something and asked another question.

"What's your last name?" She asked.

Tracy rolled her eyes at the blasé question that was asked but stopped before saying anything when she saw Hadrian's smirk.

"So you finally realized who I am, Heiress Greengrass, of the Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass." Harry grinned.

"I have a valid idea." She stated, the uncertainty showing on her face.

Harry's grin grew.

"Very well. My full name, or as much of it as I will tell you, is Hadrian Hale, the current Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Hale, Vassal of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw, current Proxy in all matters involving and pertaining to the current Lady Ravenclaw." Harry stated with a slight bow.

Tracy, Daphne and Blaise's eyes were wide with shock and only Daphne seemed to be able to prevent imitating a fish.

"Flies Tracy and Blaise." He stated simply, his eyes never leaving Daphne's.

It was some moments before anyone spoke next.

"My apologies for my behaviour…" Daphne began, waiting for Harry to give her a title to address him as.

"Unless I am acting on behalf of My Lady Ravenclaw you can simply address me as Lord Hale, in formal situations, in non-public and informal conversation Mister Hale is simple enough. Though I do implore the three of you, Heiress Greengrass, Tracy, and Blaise, to simply call me Hadrian or Harry if you wish."

"Lord Hale" Daphne continued after Harry had finished "For my abhorrent lack of respect and decorum. I do hope that I have said nothing that has offended you in any way, my lord."

Harry could tell that Daphne was seething at her actions.

Daphne had been told about the Ravenclaw Proxy when he had returned from the Wizengamot two weeks prior; Ranting and raving about how he just commandeered the room as soon as the floor was given to the public, as it always was when the meeting's agenda was completed. She had been told that the proxy was young, looking no older than thirteen when he appeared but once given the chance to speak about how he was eligible to claim Proxy status, that it was recognized by both the ICW panel and by Magic itself right after, none were able to deny him his position, not that they hadn't tried.

Apollo Greengrass wasn't ranting and raving because he was upset with the reactivation of the Ravenclaw seat and the votes that it held from its surviving vassal families, though the Hale family was the only one, granting the seat an extra vote. He had been ranting and raving because the Ravenclaw family was a grey family, one that would hopefully allow him to change some of the agenda that were passed through the Wizengamot.

Harry smiled softly before he replied to Daphne's formal apologies.

"Heiress Greengrass, there is no need for an apology, I did not identify myself, nor my position, as I found that it was unneeded. Should the situation have called for it I would have announced myself formally and made it known to all who I was.

"Because I did not see the need to do so when you both entered, as I knew that you were friends with Blaise, judging on how you entered the compartment and spoke to him, I knew that the formalities were unneeded. I insist you call me Hadrian, or Harry if you so prefer."

Daphne gave a small smile, clearly relieved that she hadn't offended him.

The next thing that they knew the door of their compartment flung open and they were all staring at a blonde boy with two rather tall boys behind him. Tracy and Daphne shared a silent groan, Blaise rolled his eyes, while Harry just smirked.

"Hey Draco, been awhile since the alley wasn't it?"

Draco seemed to finally take notice of Harry, after pointedly looking at Daphne, Tracy and Blaise. "Hadrian, it's a surprise to see you here. I would have thought that you would've found me earlier, I had saved a spot for you in my compartment but you didn't show. It seems my fears were unfounded."

"Fears Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I had feared that you had missed the train or had changed your mind about attending." He stated before smirking "Though I had also feared I'd next be seeing you sitting at the Head table as a teacher, Proxy Ravenclaw."

Harry chuckled "I see you heard about that."

"Indeed." Draco stated, he seemed to notice the two boys behind him "Hadrian, may I introduce you to Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle."

Both boys gave a slight nod to Harry when they were introduced.

To Harry it seemed as If they weren't very bright and were in need of some individuality, as they just stood there looking like two simple minded ogre's that were commonly seen in some of the horrible muggle movies that Harry had watched, at Balthazar's insistence.

"Heir Goyle, Heir Crabbe." Harry addressed both boys with a nod. "Draco I didn't plan to seek you out for a while yet, but I do wonder. What brought you down to this end of the train?"

Draco seemed slightly embarrassed but hid it quickly. "Sadly it wasn't you I was looking for, as I had hoped to at least see you earlier or at school at the latest. I had heard that Harry Potter was going to be on the train, as this year he is of age to attend Hogwarts and so I sought to befriend him before house politics were evident."

Harry hummed and nodded slightly.

"Seems like a smart thing to do, though sadly Mr. Potter is not aboard the train."

"What?" Draco exclaimed, shock clear on his face as his plans seemed to be destroyed before they had even started to take shape.

Harry nodded once more, he seemed to be doing that a lot.

"I had spoken to Mr. Potter before my own journey to England, as I told you in the alley I was not raised here, but in France for most my life. Though since you heard about my position it is clear that you know where I spent some of my time, if only by name alone.

"Harry arrived there a short while after I did. He was not in the best of places at that time, his guardian at the time had been attacked and he, gravely injured, was rescued by one of the members of the temple. A few months later I was assigned to assist him in learning the basics of temple life.

"After I received my letter I spoke with him about joining me and becoming my apprentice whilst he was at school, something that would benefit the both of us, he would learn what I know whilst he gained his wizard-schooling while I did the same. Mr. Potter decided that he wished to complete his studies first before he learnt something new, my masters agreed with him and I made the journey alone."

Everyone was shocked when they heard this.

They all knew that Harry Potter wasn't in England during his formative years that followed after his parent's death and the end of the war, but everyone had believed, Hoped, that he would return to Hogwarts to complete his education, following in the footsteps of his parents and those that came before him.

"Wow." Tracy voiced.

Harry looked at her "Quite. Harry is quite gifted in his studies and is very much welcomed at Kamar-Taj."

"What do you study at Kamar-Taj?" Tracy asked. She had heard the name of the temple several times but she didn't know much about it, no one really did. But what most Government knew was that Kamar-Taj were able to be hired as Mercenaries and guardians for certain projects and places.

"I'm glad you asked Tracy." Harry smiled "Kamar-Taj is a place for Sorcerers to train and study the Mystical arts, while not unlike the Magical arts of Witches and Wizards, the Mystic arts are much wider reaching and powerful things to be trained in.

"The Sorcerers of Kamar-Taj are sought out worldwide for our knowledge in various fields of Magic. Governments call upon the temple to act as an independent form of protection during times of importance, at times we deal with Dark witches and wizards who threaten the lives of others, and we act as guardians of the magic, in a sense. We wield great power, but at the same time we wield great responsibility."

"What kind?" One of the two boys behind Draco asked, Harry wasn't sure which.

"The Sorcerers under the directive of the father of the Mystic arts safeguard the world from mystic threats, there are other dimensions that attempt to break through to others that we, as the guardians of this dimension defend against and there are beings created by magic that we fight against. It's really complicated and confusing as anything." Harry replied.

No one spoke.

There was no real way to answer anything that they had just been told.

They didn't know if he was telling the truth or if he was making everything up as he went along.

Eventually Harry looked at Vincent and Gregory.

"Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, if you wish you are more than welcome to remain if you wish. I'm not sure if anything we plan on talking about will interest you or not but all the same you are welcome to remain, I'm sure that Draco will return to your compartment later when he needs to change his attire for school." Harry told the pair diplomatically, as it seemed as though neither boy really wanted to be there.

Shockingly it was Goyle that answered "Thank you Lord Hale, Vincent and I will return to our compartment, but thank you for the offer."

Draco, Daphne and Tracy were shocked once more as they watched the two walk away. They had never heard either of the boys say so much in one moment, other than when they really were forced to, they were caught off-guard when Gregory spoke in a rather deep voice for an eleven year old.

"You can sit down if you like Draco." Harry offered, to which he accepted.

* * *

Over the next so while the conversation flowed somewhat easier between the five.

Draco and Tracy seemed to be Quidditch fanatics, whilst Blaise and Daphne were not interested in the subject at all. Blaise passed the time by reading a book that Harry had insisted he look into about different plants that were usable in potions, as he had an interest in the subject.

Daphne and Harry spoke lightly for a short while but slowly conversation died out between them, but after a short while of silence one would say something to the other and a conversation would blossom from there, only to die out a short while later. They just repeated the process over and over.

Blaise thought that it was mildly amusing, though he remained silent.

Over the years he had learnt more about the world than most eleven year old children would have, it was mostly a combination of his mother's lifestyle, his Grandfathers business/family as it were, and the various people that he met through, and because of, them. One of the things that was noticed by his mother and grandfather was that Blaise's maturity was more of a teenager instead of a pre-teen boy.

Oddly enough while he had the mind of a teen he didn't display the traits that most boys would at that age, though he did display the same level of curiosity, which was something that disturbed and intrigued his mother. When he had asked about the people that his mother met 'in private', all the various men, and some women, that he saw in the morning and did not see the night before, Esmeralda knew that she would be forced to explain some things that she really didn't want to, at that time, or wait and let things develop which could be even worse.

So she explained _some_ things to him.

So Blaise, because of his mother, was able to see the small seedling of a relationship that was developing between the young Greengrass Heiress and Master Sorcerer.

He knew that Harry was more mature than he let on, he had figured that it was because of everything that he had seen and been taught as a member of Kamar-Taj. A combination of hard regular training and horrible situations that he had seen, not to mention the scars that he had gotten because of them.

Daphne was somewhat the same. Though she was different in her own way. Blaise knew that she was gifted with magic and had a particular kind of magic that others did not, she had shown him and Tracy once or twice over the years, mostly because she knew that neither of them would deny her friendship when they realized that they were unable to do the same things as she could, though they were both gifted in their own ways themselves. The harsh training that Daphne had received and the…distain because of it within her own family was something that had forced her to age, mentally, to a point that she had locked her entire childhood away and leapfrogged into a mature frame of mind.

Blaise recognized the mutual, unspoken, similarity that they both had and saw that it was attracting the both of them. Making them want to talk to each other even when they both had nothing to say to the other.

It was endearing, in its own way. The fact that they were both mentally older than other people and already acting as though they were beginning to lean on each other.

'I wonder what will happen when we get sorted' Blaise mused, half focussed on his book and on the magically gifted duo. 'Daphne's a Slytherin for sure, but Hadrian is knowledgeable, cunning, resourceful, noble, and hard-working, not to mention powerful, both politically and literally…He will be hard to place.'

' _Unless I can choose where I want to be._ '

Blaise dropped his book and looked at Harry, who was still looking at his book and talking to Daphne. The pair looked at Blaise when they heard the book drop.

Daphne eyed him with suspicion, while Harry had a ghost of a smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry couldn't keep the smirk off his face when Blaise dropped the book he had been reading. It was priceless.

Whilst Harry had been talking to Daphne there had been a lull in conversation that Harry had used to quickly use a small Legilimency probe to see how Blaise was doing with his book, and also to check and see if he had been keeping up to date with his Occlumency training. The probe had heard Blaise's thoughts about where the duo would be sorted, he had just missed the thought about himself and Daphne showing signs of being a couple.

When he accidentally sent a thought with his probe he had slammed his shields into place to stop the emotions showing on his face. He kicked himself, mentally of course. After learning from Charlie after he had met with The Ancient One, Rowena Ravenclaw, like that would be easy to wrap his head around and not mention.

 **Flashback;**

Harry and Rowena had talked at length about Harry taking up the proxy position for Ravenclaw and bringing the Magical world up to a level where they would be able to move beyond their post-wartime frame of mind, it was holding them back and preventing new Witches and Wizards from developing new ideas, new magic and new developments.

"Since you're making a new form of magical transportation, all for yourself that may be, you should think about looking into the different forms of Magical transportation that is already in use." Rowena stated.

This was news to Harry.

"I know that there are Portkeys, Apparition, Floo travel but what other kind of transport are there?" Harry asked.

"You should ask your House Elf, she has her own special type of magic that should allow you a new point of reference." She smiled as she walked out.

Listening this time Harry heard the use of a sling-ring opening a doorway back to wherever she had come from.

"Charlie." Harry called out.

"Yes Master Harry sir?" The house elf appeared and asked.

"What kind of Magic do you, I mean, house elves, use? Lady Ravenclaw mentioned that you may be able to give me a few ideas on how to make my spell work, since it's a transport spell." Harry voiced.

"Master Harry bees wanting to learn House elves magics?" She asked. Charlie was shocked and a little teary at the idea of her master wanting to learn the type of magic that she used.

"I am interested in it, as I am all magic, but I can't believe that I have someone that I can ask about a whole new branch of magic right here with me and I'd not thought to ask any questions." He explained.

Charlie seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Charlie bees more than happy to teach yous elvsis magic, Master Harry sir." She said, her voice warbling a bit as she dabbed at the tears in her eyes.

'She's really happy about this.' Harry mentally noted as he waited for Charlie to calm down.

It took a few moments.

"What does Master Harry wants to learn about Elvies magic?" She asked

Harry replied "Everything, the only thing that I know for sure about your magic is that you can use it to clean the house but that's all that I know. That and you can Apparate."

Charlie blinked and started telling Harry about their branch of magic.

"House elves not bee needing wands, Master Harry sir, wees be able to use the magic inside us to do what is needed to protect our homeses."

Harry was confused. "What about spells? I've never seen you actually use a spell. The most I've seen you do was snap your fingers."

"That's bees because wees use our magics to change things as needed, no spells needed. Only thinks and it bees done."

"Show me?" Harry asked, he wasn't able to understand what she was talking about, sure he had been told something similar when he was learning how to use his Merlinian magic with Balthazar and Veronica but this was different.

Merlinian magic, and Morganian magic by default, used ambient energies in the world around them to manipulate reality thus spells were made, scientific ways of using the energies that they were able to call upon, focused through their rings/amulets/staffs and other foci, that were specially made, to change the world around them. But house elf magic seemed to be calling upon the natural magic that was within his magical core that all witches and wizards had, along with all magical beings had, and create the magic that was paired with his intent.

"Ok Master Harry sir, Charlie be lifting the books-"she pointed at the small book that was sitting on the table "Charlie will do, then Master Harry feels the magic, then he does."

It seemed simple enough.

Turns out it wasn't.

After Charlie showed Harry what to do and Harry attempted to feel the magic that she was using. He could feel something and closed his eyes to focus more on sensing the magic.

Charlie noticed that Harry was focusing more on the magic like she had told him to, so she allowed more magic to flow out of her, giving him a better chance to focus. Once she thought that he had felt the magic she let the book drop.

"Now Master Harry bees trying."

Harry nodded and attempted to lift the book. It took him a few minutes and several adjustments from Charlie but he finally got the book to rise a little bit.

"Master Harry sirs be getting it!" Charlie cheered.

Harry went to speak but immediately felt a bit weak at the knees and stumbled forward, he caught himself on the chair next to him.

"Whoa, that's draining." He groaned as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

Charlie handed him some chocolate which Harry ate, feeling better momentarily.

"What other kinds of magic can House elves do?" Harry asked.

So Harry started learning. He started learning how House elves communicate, it was a form of telepathy that worked through the special form of magic that house elves had, it was slightly different from what normal witches and wizards used but because of his knowledge in multiple forms of magic he was able to learn it, though he did have a few issues with it and could only use it to talk to others within a few mile radius, which he thought was still useful either way, Charlie was happy because he was slowly getting better. He had started learning their form of apparition, which Charlie had called popping, he wasn't able to travel far without feeling sick and was only able to 'Pop' three times within a few minutes before he needed to stop.

 **End Flashback;**

Harry fucked up.

There was no way that he'd be able to hide this from Blaise now, while Blaise was smart and Harry was his master and able to make him leave things alone, things connected to Kamar-Taj or his magical abilities, this was something that he wouldn't be able to hide from him.

They had an agreement, verbal though it was, it was still an agreement that they had.

Neither would hide something from the other unless it was important enough to risk lives over, and if there was an incident like that they would tell the other exactly why they were not able to tell, they'd just say that they needed to 'Play it close to the vest', something they got from a muggle movie they'd seen.

Neither would invade the others privacy, without good reason, there were various discussions about what constituted a 'good reason', and they were sound thoughts and discussions. But Harry had just broken that agreement.

As soon as they had heard about mind magic's they had looked into how to protect their minds, Harry was a natural at it, mostly because he mediated on a regular basis and was able to focus on it better than Blaise. They had agreed that the only time that they would invade each other's mind was in dire situations.

It wasn't that Harry wasn't going to show Blaise how to do, or teach him how to do it himself, or get Charlie to do so. He didn't want to show anyone what he could do until such time that he was confident in his own ability to control it, be able to use it as needed, stop people from reaching into his mind to talk, select certain people to talk to without talking to others. Now he was going to have to bite the bullet and tell Blaise sooner than he wanted.

Harry just hoped that they would be able to talk about it without Blaise getting too pissed at him.

Deciding that he would just suck it up and dive right in Harry spoke into Blaise's mind once more

 _Don't get pissed, please. I wasn't hiding this from you, well…not completely. I wanted to get a better understanding of this before I taught you, or anyone else, how to do this._ Harry began. _It's a skill that I learnt from a friend and I will call them to teach you later, I will explain everything either tonight or tomorrow._

Harry caught the briefest of nods from Blaise, subtlety was always his better quality. The boy retrieved his book and continued reading as if nothing had happened, though internally his mind was racing, if he was going to be able to speak to people through their thoughts there were all sorts of places that they were able to take this. His mind was filling with ideas while Harry and Daphne continued dancing around each other.

* * *

Nymphadora 'Call me by my first name and be hexed' Tonks was not having the best time in her compartment. She was a special kind of witch, even within her family of known figures. Nymphadora was, though her mother, an exiled member of the Black family. A family known for their dark magical knowledge and prowess, her mother Andromeda Tonks nee Black, was removed from the family when she had refused to partake in a marriage contract, allowing it to fall onto her younger sister Narcissia, so she was able to wed the man that she had been secretly dating for several years Theodore 'Ted' Tonks, a muggle born that was the first of his family to have the gift of magic.

Andromeda, Narcissia and their sister Bellatrix, were known, collectively, as the Three Black Sisters whilst they were attending Hogwarts. Andromeda was studious and intelligent, she was devastating with charms and hexes, Narcissia was a master Socialite, she was able to pick through countless amounts of gossip that she heard and was able to determine truth from fiction of these snippets of gossip, she was also a skilled enchantress, whilst the course was offered at Hogwarts.

But the most impressive of the sisters was Bellatrix, she was a natural within different fields of magic, she had the capabilities to become an accomplished Transfiguration mistress, like her favourite teacher, she retained the highest scores in Defence Against The Dark Arts whilst she was in school and had created a variety of spells that were commonly used when she duelled and fought.

The three sisters were gifted, more so than they openly appeared. Each of the three sisters were powerful enough to have developed a Magical Skill.

A Magical Skill, or Magical Trait as some called it, was something that Witches and Wizards born with a certain level of magical power developed, some abilities were rather plain, being able to understand magical languages, natural skill within a certain field of magic, while others were more outstanding.

Narcissia had a natural skill for Runes and Charms, which lead to her studies in Enchanting.

Bellatrix was known as a Caster. A Caster was someone with such a powerful affinity for Transfiguration that anything they transfigured remained as such, forever. The only person being able to return the object back to its original form was the Caster who changed it or someone that was more powerful than the caster that did so, and there were none within the school that were more powerful than her.

Nymphadora Tonks, like her Mother, was a Metamorphmagi, A witch, or wizard, that was freely able to change the way that they looked, they were able to freely change their hair colour, length, texture, skin tone, eye colour, skin colour, height, anything that they wished to change they were able to do so freely.

Though there were limits with the skill, Andromeda was only able to change her hair and eye colour, it was something that she liked about herself but disliked because there were times she wanted to become another. Nymphadora, on the other hand was able to change freely, she was able to alter any physical part of her body as she pleased, Hair, eyes, skin, teeth, nails, and it was all different at a drop of a hat for her.

Unlike her mother, Nymphadora loved her ability and loved to show people what she could do. She was never taught by her Grandfather, Arcturus Black, about the greatest skill that the Black Family had developed, the skill of Subterfuge.

Andromeda, Narcissia and Bellatrix, when they showed their skills, were brought to their Grandfather who began instructing the three young women how to conceal their skills while still being able to use them as they pleased.

Andromeda was taught how to change slowly and to do so in a way that made it seem natural and stopped most others from questioning it.

Narcissia was taught how to hide her knowledge and understanding, while being taught how to see and hear more.

Bellatrix was taught how to hide, her skill being the hardest to pass off, since the changes she made to something was permanent. She was always forced to, subtly, revert her transfigurations as to prevent it from being revealed.

Nymphadora was starting her fourth year at Hogwarts, she was enjoying her trip on the Express, as she always did, with the few friends that she had made in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and she was also sitting with her Boyfriend, Jacob Donovan, who she had been dating for a month before then end of her third year.

They had moved forward in their relationship over the summer and were enjoying the trip, the conversation was light, mostly everyone catching up about what they did over summer and where they had been, Tonks was changing her hair to match the emotions that she was feeling whilst she was talking, at one point her hair went bright red when Jacob mentioned when they were nearly caught snogging in a park.

As the conversation wore on Jacob had hinted that he wanted Tonks to change for him, to change her appearance with her powers. She liked using her powers and would change to make people laugh or just to annoy someone though she had a standard, which was something that she had learnt early on, about what changes that she was comfortable to do when she was with someone. She did not change her appearance to make herself look better for anyone so they could get someone Jealous, which was exactly what Jacob had asked her to do.

He had seen his Ex walk past the compartment and asked Tonks to enlarge her breasts to make herself look 'sexier' than his ex, she realized then that she was being used and blew up at him.

The largely one sided argument was overheard by everyone that was walking past the compartment and two more on either side, within a minute there were no less than a dozen students listening to Tonks' verbal assault against Jacob and the other people in the compartment that, as it turned out, had only enjoyed her company because she would always change her appearance, and she was naturally skilled with transfiguration because of it.

When she was close to tears she stormed out of the compartment and shoved through the crowd that had developed around listening in on the verbal assault. She found an empty compartment and, as soon as the door closed, broke down into tears.

* * *

Harry was starting to enjoy his time in the compartment talking with Daphne, well…if what they were doing could be called talking.

Both were reading through different spell books that they had acquired in the Alley prior to riding the train, they were simple spell books mostly based around charms, oddly enough they were written by two brothers that had an opposing view on what the other was saying. Neither Harry or Daphne agreed entirely with what they books were saying as they had both come to understand that the books were entirely about one brothers attempt to make the other look bad. But the spells and theory work that were in them was interesting since it mentioned spell creation.

As they had both reached a point in the book and Harry was about to mention something he'd just found interesting he felt his shadow shudder.

Though strange as it was to feel a shadow, even more so to feel it shudder, Harry knew what it meant. Erebus wanted to materialize again and was fed up with being hidden in his shadow.

"I'm going to stretch my legs a bit." Harry voiced lightly, as he offered his book to Daphne to peruse.

Not really waiting for anyone to say anything Harry rose and existed the compartment. Once the door was closed Harry started walking subtly weaving a small Notice-me-not ward around him to allow Erebus to appear.

A moment later Erebus was walking along side Harry, but not in his full Wolf form. Because they were in a small area and Erebus was quite imposing at his full size Harry had forced him to appear in a smaller form, in this case his much friendlier pup form.

As they walked Erebus stopped and suddenly sped forward, it was strange behaviour for Erebus to do something like this and instantly had Harry's attention. When Erebus stopped it was intriguing to see that he was scratching at the door of a locked compartment, Harry wasn't able to see anything inside as the blinds were down, but he was able to hear someone sobbing on the other side.

Using a small amount of his Merlinian magic he dissipated the magical lock, leaving him slightly winded as it always did, something he was happily looking forward to fixing when his magical core matured to the drain of his multiple branches of magic, something that would happen _only_ after he was able to separate himself and Erebus.

Harry knocked on the door, even though it was unlocked it was still polite to do so.

A muffled "Go away" was all he received.

"Miss," Harry began as he knocked lightly on the door "Are you ok?"

There was only a sniffle in response.

"I don't know what happened but I have something that may help."

"There's nothing to help em." She sobbed.

Harry sighed. "Well you've forced my hand." He looked down at Erebus.

He opened the door slightly, just enough for Erebus to squeeze through. "Go get 'er." He grinned at Erebus.

Suddenly the Wolf pup sped forward and as Harry closed the door he heard the girl trying to stop Erebus from jumping all over her, as was custom when he was in his playful pup form, a minute after he heard the girl giggle and playfully attempt to keep Erebus off her, he heard her shriek a minute later; Erebus clearly pressed through and licked her. The next thing Harry heard was the girl giggling madly and begging for someone to 'Get this crazy pup off her'.

Harry smirked and walked into the compartment, re-locking the door as he did so.

"I see we're having fun Erebus." Harry smiled at the pup who noticed he was there and leapt at his new playmate.

Harry caught the pup and let him lick his face as he took a seat and scratched Erebus, calming the pup down as he did so. When the girl finally pulled herself together Erebus was lying beside Harry being soothingly scratched on the head.

"He yours?" She asked.

Harry just nodded.

She shook her head "He's…"

"Energetic?" Harry supplied.

"And then some." She stated as she wiped the saliva off her face.

They said nothing for a little bit, Erebus had drifted off to sleep beside Harry. They sat in silence for a few moments before Harry spoke next.

"Is there something wrong?"

The girl looked at him, clearly deciding whether or not she would tell him anything.

"There's nothing you can help me with." She decided to answer.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "You don't know me, I don't know you. I don't know what's wrong so I don't know how to help, but at the same time you don't know what would happen if you told me and what help could be able to offer."

The girl blinked, the answer was truthful, if not a little odd.

She smiled and moved to sit next to him, Harry picked Erebus up and moved slightly to the side to place Erebus next to the wall, freeing the seat next to him. The next thing he knew she had wrapped her arms around him and was telling him everything, how she was a Metamorphmagi and the fact that she had been forced to grow accustomed to everyone wanting her to change into certain people, act a certain way, be something that she wasn't, be someone that she wasn't.

She poured her heart out to Harry.

Truth be told he wasn't expecting something like this to happen.

Tonks, as she told him to call her, had suffered so much within the house of the Loyal and hardworking that it looked as if she was actually a Slytherin, she had explained the house rivalry between Slytherin and the rest of the school to him, as best she could, that had kicked a puppy in front of the entire school.

The members of Hufflepuff were as cruel to her as any of the boyfriends that she had ever had, she was ridiculed by the girls of her house because she was able to remove the blemishes that other girls were forced to cover with makeup. Lusted by the guys because she was able to be anyone that they wanted her to be, no matter how old or different from the way she normally looked. She wasn't able to make many friends, of either guys or girls, because the ones that she did make enjoyed her powers more than they did the intelligent witch that they belonged to.

The girls hated her because, they believed, that she was stealing their boyfriends from them when the boys in question practically forced themselves on her, and several of them had attempted to do so.

Harry was disgusted in everything that she was telling him.

Everything that he had read about Hogwarts, things that he had gotten from the alley, been given to him from Veronica and Balthazar, things he had been told by Severus, and the things that he had been told by the others in the compartment he was in before; had told him that Hogwarts was one of the safest places that anyone was able to go, sure there were other magical schools, though they were smaller, cheaper and lesser known, Hogwarts was the best that the British magical world had to offer.

Now he was hearing it from the other point of view; the houses were at somewhat of an unspoken war with each other, Slytherin and Gryffindor leading the charges, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff choosing sides at every moment, at times agreeing with the Slytherin's and others with the Gryffindor's.

The students were pranked relentlessly by two older students and the teachers allowed this to happen, Tonks had said that the pranks had started out as revenge on students that had bullied others and been able to escape punishment, which he was able to understand, but it had escalated to a level where the people looking for justice were no better than the ones that were escaping it.

Harry knew that his plans were going to have to start early, the tools to lay the foundations were there but he just had to pick them up and put them to good use.

"Tonks, can I ask you something?" he asked quietly, as she had stopped and sobbed for a few moments.

She nodded into his shoulder, he had become aware that she had shrunk down to a similar height to him, it was very strange.

"Will you show me what you normally look like? If you feel comfortable to do so."

Tonks stiffened and slowly looked at Harry as she returned to her normal height, Harry cringed at the sound of bones snapping into place and shifting around.

She muttered a small "Why?"

Harry felt bad right away.

"Because I want to see what it is you're trying to hide from everyone." He said soothingly.

"I'm not hiding." She said, slightly louder than she did before.

Harry smiled "Tonks, the whole time you've been talking to me I've not seen your true appearance. You've been hiding in a form that you've come to put up as a front, a mask to shield yourself."

"I don't know…" She started fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Harry sighed and took a leap of faith.

"How about this." He began "I'll show you what I really look like, then if you feel comfortable with me then, and only then, you show yourself."

He had her full attention now.

Gone was the sadness that she seemed to have mere moments before.

"You're a Meta? How long have you known? What can you do? How much have you changed? Do you have white hair? Are you really ugly and using your powers to hide? Are you super handsome and making yourself look normal?" She started rambling, clearly happy about finding someone that had similar powers to her other than her mother.

" _Merde, est-ce que c'était comme pour Veronica quand elle m'enseignait?_ (Shit, was it like Veronica when she taught me?)" Harry sighed.

Tonks gasped.

" _Qu'elle? (_ _What?)_ _"_

 _"Tu parle François?_ (You speak French?)"

Realizing he had slipped into French Harry blushed. "Yeah I was raised in France, How do you speak it?"

Tonks smiled "I've wanted to go for years and mum says I have to learn to speak the language, so the only thing that embarrasses me is how clumsy I am."

Harry chuckled "I was found in a French alley by my mother when she was coming back from a bar, she took me home and I was adopted a few days later."

"Damn, how'd that happen?" she asked before realizing her question. "Shit, sorry."

Harry shook his head.

"No it's fine, it's part of the story that I would have covered anyway. But first things first; No, I'm not a meta, I've known what I am for the last two and a bit years, I have changed a few small things right now that's hiding who I am, no my hair is not white, I'm not ugly, I think, I'm not super Handsome, but you can decide for yourself about that."

Tonks blinked before thinking over his answers.

"I'm still confused." She admitted.

"How about I just show you?" He smirked.

"Prat." She smacked him on the shoulder "Show me then."

Harry was just about to do so when he realized something.

"Tonks, I am going to trust you with something special right now. Only a half dozen people, at most, know about my power. I want to add you to this list of people, but there's something else." He began.

Tonks was intrigued, he had hidden this power from so many people and trusted so few, and he wanted to share it with her? She hadn't realized that others may not want to show off as she does.

"Harry, you don't have to-"Tonks was cut off.

"I do Tonks." He cut her off "The thing is I am planning on starting a small movement, a small group of people to stop things like what's happened to you happen to other people."

Tonks frowned, she wasn't sure where this was going.

"I have been to several other countries and Magical England is so far behind the other magical communities, so much so that near any other could attack and we'd be unable to defend against the amount of Magical prowess that they would be able to bring with them."

Tonks' eyes widened in shock.

"In America, there are witches and wizards that come from all over the world, werewolves, Vampires, Veela, and others, Metamorphmagi as well, are treated just as any other Witch or Wizard, there's little, if any, blood supremacy within the governments and school systems. There are specific courses that they may have to take, or classes they can't, but that's all.

"Metamorphmagi are welcomed within their Law Enforcement agencies, they are actually some of the most wanted witches and wizards around because of their powers.

"But here? None of that is possible." Harry deadpanned.

Tonks was just stunned. If this was true then why was she staying in England?

"I am planning to change this, starting at the very beginning of all the problems that the magical community has developed. Hogwarts. I'm gathering a small group of students, and hopefully teachers, which will allow us to move forward and bring our magical community into the 20th century, instead of keeping us in the 18th."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Tonks asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"I am talking about making _our_ futures a better place, a place where we don't have to think about dark lords, outside of history classes, a place where we can all enjoy the fact that we have magic and we don't have to be ashamed of our powers and be shunned for them.

"If we were already in that world or had it coming within the next few years then you wouldn't have had to come here and cry, you would have been with a young Wizard and snogging him senseless while on your way to Hogwarts. There are so many differences out in the world that the ministry has stopped us from looking into.

"A famous quote ' _Change is fearsome, But stagnation is lethal'_ do you know what that means?"

Tonks shook her head.

"That means that while people fear change, it is stagnation, the lack of change that is killing us." Harry explained, starting to enter a full rant.

"Magical England has stagnated, the Muggle world around us has never stopped changing and growing, and with that change has come limitless amounts of knowledge. Another quote goes ' _I have not failed, I have just found 10,000 ways that won't work'_ , Witches and Wizards look at things that have not succeeded and said they were impossible, it was the muggle-born and Half-bloods in America and other parts of the world that have looked at what we call impossible and have found the ways that _do_ work.

"Magical England places too much faith in those of 'Pureblood' stature only to ignore those that have the knowledge and drive to better the world that we live in. Tonks, I want you to work with me, not for me, as others have done. Help me make our world better."

* * *

Tonks was frozen.

How the HELL was she supposed to answer something like this?

All she wanted to know was if he was like her and now she's being preached at by some eleven year old kid that wants to change the way that the world works?

What the HELL?!

* * *

"I understand that this must be extremely confusing to you, it was to me." Harry said softly. "This plan was not my own, it's the plan of my masters, those that have trained me, to bring the magical community of Brittan into the modern era where we will be able to work alongside the muggles, not hiding in the shadows being forced to hide amongst them working jobs that they do and forgetting all the glory that magic gives us."

Harry took a step back to let Tonks see him better.

"My lady Tonks-"He grinned. "Allow me to introduce myself." A blue mist fell away from his body, revealing his true form.

Gone was his brown hair and green eyes. His somewhat pale skin.

In its place was a boy, tall for his eleven year old age, with Raven black Hair, Vibrant and powerful Killing Curse Green eyes, Tanned skin, and a lean body with muscles starting to show. Before Tonks was able to say anything Harry adjusted the large leather belt that was keeping the Green tunic (A/N Mordo's costume) he wore together to fit his original size and the daggers he kept on his person at all times.

He stood tall and looked Tonks in the eye, confidence and power seemed to roll of his form.

"I'm Hadrian 'Harry' James Johnathan Potter-Hale, Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Hale, Proxy for House Ravenclaw. It's a pleasure to formally meet you." Harry bowed.

Tonks extended her hand, completely instinctively.

"Nymphadora Cassiopeia Tonks, call me Tonks." She mumbled.

Harry took her hand and softly kissed the knuckle, as was custom when greeting a Lady.

What followed next was a constant stream of questions about his past. Harry explained, vaguely, about Kamar-Taj, as he couldn't tell anyone anything without them being a part of it or a seriously complicated unbreakable vow. When he was asked about Erebus he simply replied 'It's complicated' and left it at that. He explained, somewhat, about his illusionary power by labelling himself as a trickster, which wasn't far from the truth considering Loki's history in Norse lore.

Realizing that he had been gone for some time Harry invited Tonks back to the compartment he had been sharing with the others before he went to stretch his legs.

After joining the rest of the first year students, who had re-arranged the seating arrangement whilst Harry was gone, and a small inquisition about Tonks, why she was there, how they had met, who the wolf pup belonged to, its name and several other topics revolving around them they settled into a peaceful conversation.

Harry and Daphne were seated next to each other while Tracy and Draco were sitting closest to the window, Tonks was sitting in the middle of the compartment across from Harry with Blaise sitting in the last remaining place. Erebus decided that he would sit with Tonks, since she had placed him there and was absentmindedly scratching him behind the ears.

The air in the room was light and jovial, it was peaceful, as if they were all long-time friends that were completely at ease with each other. When Tracy and Draco got to a point in their Quidditch talk that they wouldn't be able to agree with either one about Tonks, being older, was able to diffuse it and change the topic, though only onto another Quidditch related topic.

Blaise was talking with Tonks about her abilities and talking about all the different uses that it could have in the Muggle world, as well as how to help with her clumsiness.

Daphne and Harry were content to read their books and talk lightly, the sound of the tracks filling in the quiet white noise to allow them to read comfortably. Slowly Harry started nodding off.

At first he didn't realize he was doing it, his eyes were getting heavy and he couldn't focus on the book, but before he was able to do something about it a smell of wet grass after the rain filled his senses and, it having the calming affect that he always needed when Erebus was affecting him, lulled Harry to sleep.

He lightly slipped from his spot.

Daphne didn't move.

The book Harry was reading softly slid from his hands and slid onto the floor lightly, the sound was just enough to get Tonks', and by result Blaise's, attention, they looked and saw the book then at Harry who had dozed off.

Harry's head was now resting on Daphne's shoulder, his arm was fallen onto his leg, and the back of his hand was touching Daphne's hand.

Tonks was about to say something but Blaise waved his hand and grabbed her attention.

He placed his finger to his lips, gesturing her to be quiet, he then pointed at Daphne.

Tonks looked and bit her lip to stifle her giggles.

Daphne had also fallen asleep, she'd fallen asleep before Harry and he hadn't seemed to notice before joining her.

Blaise clicked his fingers lightly near Draco and Tracy, to get their attention. They looked over and got the same gesture that Tonks had, then were pointed to look at Daphne and Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes.

Tracy clamped a hand to her mouth, she was barley holding back her laughter.

She had known Daphne for years, they were rarely apart for too long a time and were commonly at each other's homes on the weekends after their lessons. Tracy was barely holding back her giggles because Daphne always had such tight control over herself and never allowed herself to be in such a position as she was in now. Because of her training she was able to use powerful magic, though it was draining for her to use and she was only able to use it when her master was around, though he'd been killed several years ago and her training stopped because of it, she had never skipped out on the lessons that she had learnt, the Occlumency lessons, meditation, and physical training. All of this resulted in the persona that she had crafted for herself, a cold hearted and determined individual that wouldn't allow anyone to get close to her, lest she risk getting hurt again.

But this was completely against that persona.

Tracy was trying so hard to stop her giggles that she had let out a snort; she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and nose, mentally scolding herself for making any noise that would wake them up.

Daphne must have heard it, or at least the noise disturbed her sleeping enough to result in her attempting to dig further into the mattress, which was the seat she was sitting on, and pull her source of warmth closer, this was Harry.

Daphne's movement stirred Harry slightly.

He turned his body more and the four watching them watched silently as Harry wrapped his free arm around Daphne's waist and turn his body more to the side so they were closer.

Blaise was intrigued, there was something strange happening and he didn't know if it was something good or bad. Harry never let down his guard, never. In the year that He had known Harry and they had trained together he'd never seen Harry so relaxed that his guard would be so low, he'd put up no magical defence and didn't have any weapon near his hands to defend himself when he woke up. There was something strange happening.

He wasn't going to stop until he knew what it was.

Tonks cooed at the sight, she thought that it was cute. The sight of two little bookworms reading and falling asleep next to each other as they were. She watched as Harry and Daphne shifted in their sleep and held onto each other.

Draco had no real comment, though he did think that it was strange to see Daphne like that, but he didn't really care that much, after all Tracy dared to think that the Tornados Ralph Donovan was a better chaser than Puddlemires Jenny Lee. _How dare her!_

Tonks tapped the other three first years and motioned them out the cabin, she then placed a slight silencing charm around the two so they wouldn't hear the door sealing charm that she put on the door so they would have some privacy.

She saw the looks that she was getting from the first years.

She shrugged and said "Let the two love birds have their peace and quiet." She then walked off and they followed her to another cabin.

With the sound of the tracks and the warmth of another neither Harry nor Daphne woke to the sound of the door or the sound of the other people walking through the hallway just outside. They slept peacefully and deeply.

* * *

Daphne and Harry woke, groggily, to the sound of giggles and chuckles.

Harry was comfortable and didn't want to wake up, he buried his head deep into where he had it moments before and squeezed the comforter that he had been holding onto against him, attempting to ignore the noises and get a few more minutes of sleep, it didn't occur to him that he wasn't in a bed until he heard a squeak coming from the comforter.

He lifted his head and blinked a few times to clear his eye sight.

He was greeted to the sight of Daphne Greengrass' blushing face.

Blinking his eyes several times but still having some sleep in his eyes Harry moved his right hand, the hand that was not wrapped around her waist, and rubbed his eyes. Once he was able to see better he looked at her again, then down at his hand.

He squeezed his hand and she let out a squeak.

The next thing he knew his world was filled with pain and laughter.

Daphne had slapped him across the face.

It hurt.

* * *

"I said I was sorry Daphne, there's no need to be upset with me." Harry said as he rubbed the red handprint that was on his cheek.

"It's nothing more than you deserve, groping me as I slept."

Harry's eyes hardened.

"I did not grope you." Harry said, his voice hard. The sudden change threw everyone listening, other than Blaise of course. "I would request that you do not accuse someone of doing such a thing without thinking about the consequences."

Daphne just blinked.

Blaise cleared his throat. "Harry, you're over reacting. She was just surprised that you had your arm wrapped around her when she woke up. That's all."

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked out of the compartment to join the others that were already on the platform.

Blaise looked at Daphne "Daphne, I know you don't really know what happened, but I will say that you should feel incredibly special."

Daphne was about to speak when Blaise held up a hand.

"I have known Harry for roughly a year, he spent a lot of time around my family when he was training and I can tell you that he has never, and I mean not even for a single second, including when he was sleeping, let down his guard as he did around you.

"He was so peaceful around you that he didn't even have a weapon at the ready in case he needed to fight as soon as he woke up. When he was staying with my family he always had a weapon nearby, one tucked under the pillow when he slept, with his hand on it at all time. I saw the moment he fell asleep, he wrapped his arms around you, everything about his position said that he was willing to protect you more than fight for himself.

"Remind me tomorrow and I'll tell you about how I met Harry and why your words hurt him so much." Blaise gave a small smile as he walked out of the compartment.

* * *

Harry, Blaise, Draco, Daphne and Tracy waved goodbye to Tonks, all agreeing to meet up the next day after breakfast. The five first year students followed the call coming from a large man that Harry recognized as being a giant, or part Giant at least.

They followed the man, who named himself Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Groundkeeper of Hogwarts. He guided the first years to a small dock were a series of small boats were floating.

"Four to a boat, don't be shy now." He instructed as he climbed down into the front boat, which was barely big enough for another person once he was aboard. "Well c'mon now, can't be keeping the rest of the school waiting."

Blaise and Harry got onto a boat, while Daphne, Tracy and Draco all got onto other boats.

Draco was forced onto a boat with Crabbe and Goyle, who had spotted Draco and resumed their place behind him. They all got onto a boat with a shy looking girl with black hair.

Daphne and Tracy were seated on a boat with two Indian girls, twins from what Harry could see.

Harry and Blaise were joined by two girls as well.

The first one that spoke identified herself was a redhead whose hair went down past her shoulders, she identified herself as Susan Bones, Harry recalled the name from one of the members of the Wizengamot that had spoken the day he had appeared and announced himself. She identified the girl next to her as Hannah Abbott, she was relatively thin and shy, considering how she was fidgeting with her shirt, and her dark blonde hair was covering her eyes.

Harry and Blaise identified themselves and their eyes widened in shock, clearly they had been talking about him at some point.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Proxy Ravenclaw." They intoned and allowed use of their first name in traditional Pureblood fashion.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Please just call me Harry, or Hadrian if you want to be formal in some way, I am as much a first year student as the rest of you and won't be doing anything too big to the school for quite a while." He smiled awkwardly.

"Suuuure." Blaise rolled his eyes.

This got a few chuckles.

"E're we go now, This 'ere's ya first look a' Hogwarts." Hagrid called out to the students.

The sight took Harry's breath away, it was stunning. Sure he had seen the mystical majesty that was Kamar-Taj that was created by the father of the Mystic arts for sorcerers to train, but this was something else.

The castle itself seemed to call out to him, beaconing and calling him home in a way that he'd never felt before. He was practically begging the boat to both go faster and go slower, faster so he would get there sooner and slower so he could bathe in the feeling and enjoy the view of the castle.

The trip over the lake was mostly spent with the four students talking to each other and about various small school related topics, which ended with a verbal agreement to meet up with the other people that Harry had already arranged to meet with the next day. There would be Harry, Blaise, Daphne, Tracy, Draco (which took some convincing for Susan and Hannah), Tonks, and the two girls themselves.

It took fifteen minutes for all the boats to arrive in the small stone dock under the castle, they were led up through a door into the antechamber of the main entryway of the school.

It was there that they saw the first teacher of the school.

"The firs' 'ears Professor." He gestured broadly.

Being a giant his body was quite large, that included his arms which, when he swung his arm back, nearly collided with several students. Harry was able to put himself between the arm and fellow students.

As the arm swept towards him Harry shot his arm forward, under the giant's wrist and thrust his wrist up, the force and momentum pushing the arm over his head, while also causing Hagrid to stumble from the difference in weight.

"Mind the arm Hagrid, you're a touch bigger than us." He grinned.

"Sorry 'bout tha'" he blushed as he made his way into the Hall.

The sudden display of physical ability drew some raised eyebrows from the other first year students, especially a red haired boy with freckles and a bushy haired girl that seemed to be fidgeting as she mumbled something under her breath.

Harry made a few judgements with the various behaviour that he'd noticed throughout the small group of his fellow first year students.

He wasn't too sure about the people that he was seeing around him, but there was more to a person than what was visible on the surface.

Before Harry was able to make any kind of speculation he was drawn to the voice of the female professor that had just been talking, he had been busy looking and observing the others around him that he'd tuned them all out. That was foolish to say the least.

But it was too late now.

He just waited silently evaluating everyone, just like Blaise and Daphne were doing, not that he knew that, about Daphne anyway.

He ignored the fact that two ghosts floated past, he had dealt with ghosts before, both peaceful and otherwise, not that he liked it either way.

He followed the rest of the students into the Great hall and saw the roof that Rowena had mentioned.

It was a marvellous work of charms and enchantments that she had performed back when she was still living within the halls of Hogwarts.

He was drawn out of his musings when he heard a girl just ahead of him mention that she had read 'all about it in Hogwarts: A history'.

His Occlumency slipped slightly and an undignified snort escaped before he was able to stop himself, the girl turned back to look at him giving him a glare.

"What?" he asked, not really caring for an answer.

"There's no need to be rude." She remarked.

"I wasn't, it was the fact that you're referencing a book that just so happens to be, one of the most biased books on the subject of the school ever made. If you want the real history of the school, the un-biased version of it, then you should order ' _the history of the Founders: A quartet of beginnings'_

"It's mostly about the start of the school, and surrounding areas, but the book itself is part of a series and each book references the one before it. Though there are bits and pieces of information that can be found in 'Hogwarts: A history' ensure that you take it with a grain of salt."

Before the girl could say anything the female professor brandished a scroll and called the hall to attention. It seemed the hat had been singing and he'd tuned it out during the few moments that he was talking to the girl.

"When I call your name, come up and I'll place the hat on your head. After you have been sorted you will sit with your housemates." She told them, it was obvious that she has done this for some time.

"Just a moment Minerva." A voice called out before the professor called out the first name.

Harry noticed that the hat was talking…

A hat…

An article of clothing, or accessory, which has no biological way of living…

Is talking…

Ok.

That's defiantly a first.

"I do believe that we have someone special that requires sorting first, as is tradition." The hat stated.

Harry realized that the hat was talking about him.

"That would be me, would I be correct Master Leonidas?" Harry voice aloud.

The hat seemed to blink, then chuckled.

"That would be correct, Mr. Hale." Leonidas, the hat, relied.

"I guess you love being around to cause more trouble for the school like you did when you were a student, which is why you called me out instead of just letting me go through the normal plan that I had laid out." Harry said as he walked towards the hat.

"Heheh, it seems you've been reading a few of old Rows journals."

"You'll soon find out." He said as he lifted the hat and sat on the chair before placing Leonidas on his head.

"Indeed." Was the only reply that he received.

Harry knew that as the sorting hat, he was charmed to prevent revealing any secrets that he would learn when he was placed on a student's head, though that didn't mean he couldn't reveal what he did or did not know, just not whom it got the information from. As was Harry's belief from his lessons with The Ancient One.

 _'My, My, you certainly have an interesting life Mr. Hale, or should I call you Mr. Hadrian James Johnathan Potter-Hale, Loki or Gabriel?'_ He asked, in his head.

Harry smirked, physically.

' _One would think that after all these years you'd have learnt some form of respect for a fellow Master. But then again it was some time since you've met another human being with the same teachings as yourself…'_

 _'Indeed, Master Hadrian, the time away from the temple has been long and the journey arduous. But I digress we should continue with the sorting.'_ Leonidas admitted as he started searching through the mind of his fellow master, seeing all the plans that he has developed, all the pain that he has suffered, the joy he's had, loss, anguish, heartache, sorrow, loneliness, and all the torture that he has lived through.

 _'Your life certainly does not disappoint, Master Hadrian. You are clearly more than worthy of your title, even if our lady chose to grant it to you as early as she did. Not many people, sorcerers, witches, witches or other magical beings, could claim that they have done some of the things that you have._

 _'Though I will offer you a small amount of knowledge, a gift for a fellow sorcerer of Kamar-Taj. The stone you seek is protected both for and from you. I know nothing more about it.'_

' _Thank you Leonidas, as long as the stone is actually within these walls I will be able to find it and everything that I have worked for over the last three years shall start paying off. Though, I wonder, would It be wrong of me to request a favour?'_ Harry asked.

 _'I know that which you will ask and I will do so, though I shall not be able to reveal what is within their minds, only if they are the ones that you hope they are. It is the least that I can do, in that regards. Though I should tell you that the Headmaster has already mentioned that he wanted certain people to be placed in certain houses, the meddling old man, and because he controls the wards I have been forced to do as he wished more than I would have liked, i need you to release the restraints he has on the sorting.'_ Leonidas replied.

' _There's no issue for me to do that, some of the wards linked to me when I stepped into the castle, I'm pretty sure that the wards should work the way that The Ancient one said they would.'_

Harry focused, feeling for the wards of the school that were linked to his fellow Master that was being hosted within a hat. After a moment he felt something which he vaguely recognized as a magical command on the hat, he wasn't able to understand it but it seemed to clash with something within Leonidas' purpose. Hoping that his hunch was correct Harry focused a tendril of magic into the command and the bond between Leonidas and Hogwarts, removing the command by overpowering it.

It took a fair amount of energy from him.

' _Thank you, my friend. Though I do believe I should sort you now, we are taking a while.'_

 _'Indeed_ …Let it be **RAVENCLAW!** " The hat exclaimed.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I thought that I would take this chance to make a few announcements, nothing too special i assure you.  
You are more than welcome to skip or ignore this.

First of all I just want to explain my reason for Harry being in Ravenclaw, and a few sortings that will happen afterwards.

Harry was _**NOT**_ sorted into Ravenclaw because he is proxy for Ravenclaw (though i don't know if his position is actually proxy or if it should be something like squire, page, herald, liegeman or something if you know let me know.)  
Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw because of his pursuit of knowledge into how to seperate himself from Loki, Gabriel and Erebus, as well as his natural curiosity and smartitude.

Harry wants to change the world and in Ravenclaw he will be seen as someone that's smart enough to see things aren't as good as they are supposed to be for Witches and Wizards so is doing all he can to fix it. Should he have been placed in anyother house...well...

Slytherin: The newest Dark wizard following in the footsteps of Voldemort that wants to complete the dark lords work in his own way, he would be plagued with political battles and alliances that will make his work harder that it should be, will also be identified as a dark wizard wanting to control hogwarts and hated by Gryffindor right away. Was the original choice of house before i thought about it.

Gryffindor: A noble idiot that will naturally be identified as an idiotic Gryffindork that has a foolishly noble ideal that they want the rest of the wizarding world to follow and will not be able to align himself with anyone sorted in Slytherin where some of the best help he will recieve will be.

Hufflepuff: A loyal wizard that wants to do the best that he can for the world but is looked down upon because he is in the house of the 'Leftovers' will be able to find allies within his own house easily but will be hard pressed to ally with slytherin and Gryffindoor.

That's my basic idea of what he would face. Though a few actions that he will take will seem as if he is just fulfilling his role as Ravenclaws stand in attempting to improve the school under the orders of his superior (Lady Ravenclaw).

Secondly, there will be a few people placed in different houses, Draco will be one of them, or maybe the only one at the moment, along with crabbe and Goyle.

Thirdly, Tonks, dear sweet, loveable, magical Tonks, has suffered the darkness of the Hufflepuffs and wants nothing more than to prove she has real talent and skill which is why she will latch onto Harry's ideals and assist him in anyway that she can, I haven't decided if she will be paired with Harry as a second wife, or something, but she will play an important role within the story.

* * *

 **Pixelherodev:** Thanks for the review, There is so much that I can do with this story so i find myself writing large portions when i work on it then loosing my idea and then picking it up the next day or two. so i do tend to be moving through this story faster than any of the others right now.

 **kminari:** I'm going to say that this isn't a marvel-verse, i don't know if i PM'd you after i read your review but incase i didn't, and for everyone else...

In this reality/universe/idea? at this moment there is not an Asgard, i think. Though i do think that the Loki contained within Harry and the god himself are two different beings, i remember something about loki being chained to a boulder/mountain/something for all eternity. This universe for all those that remember movies back in '01, does have hints of the Sorcerers apprentice universe within it, Balthazar and Veronica, Merlinian and morganian, and their brand of magic, which Harry uses.

There are portions of the Marvel Universe's Doctor Strange movie involved in the story, The Ancient one being a girl, assumed to be Gaelic, scottish/irish/british/or something like that, it was from watching that movie and reading the Fanfics that i was that gave birth to this idea. There may be visits from Norse gods in the future, an idea i have does involve the gods, not tell which ones though (heheh wait until Harry's second year {hint hint}).

I will say that any other crossovers will, to a point, fall into place with other timelines. I.e Doctor strange movie seems to be placed somewhere around 2016/17 and Harry potter in the Late/early 80's/90's, so there would have to be some time manipulation for the two movies to interact, though there may be some foreshadowing.

Anyway~~... that's enough from me and my special brand of crazy, many thanks for all that have read this bit. Gonna work on the next chapter Now!~~


	8. Chapter 8

There were polite applause when Harry returned to the physical world, instead of being so focussed on everything that was happening in his head. He knew that there would be plenty of things that he needed to explain to people, but that would happen after the sorting and feast, though there would defiantly be some questions to answer whilst he was eating.

Harry took his seat at the end of the Ravenclaw table, giving a slight nod to the rest of his housemates as Professor McGonagall sorted the other students, though most people were still focusing on Harry and what that hat, Leonidas, apparently no one knew his name after all this time, had done, no one interrupted the Deputy-Headmistress like that. At least not in public.

Though it did somewhat intrigue a few people that they weren't focussed on the sorting that had resumed.

The results;

Slytherin:  
Daphne Greengrass  
Tracy Davis  
Pansy Parkinson  
Theodore Nott  
Meagan Jones

Gryffindor:  
Hermione Granger  
Dean Thomas  
Lavender Brown  
Seamus Finnigan  
Ronald Weasley  
Parvati Patil  
Draco Malfoy  
Lillian Jewels

Hufflepuff:  
Hannah Abbott  
Susan Bones  
Justin Finch-Fletchley  
Wayne Hopkins  
Gregory Goyle  
Vincent Crabbe  
Earnest Macmillan  
Neville Longbottom

Ravenclaw:  
Padma Patil  
Anthony Goldstein  
Michael Corner  
Terry Boot  
Sue Li  
Lisa Turpin  
Mandy Brocklehurst

There were several eyes raised at the additions to Hufflepuff, everyone that knew about the Malfoy family, including the family themselves, thought that both Crabbe and Goyle, as they were simply referred to as, would be joining Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table. It was obvious that there were several people that were shocked when they heard Draco was placed in Gryffindor, the boy himself was so shocked that his entire body was frozen on the seat and Leonidas had to tell the professor that he had gone into shock.

It was a tad overdramatic.

Afterwards the other students were sorted without any issues, everyone went where they had originally thought that they were destined to go and Harry was happy that Leonidas was doing the job that he was intended to do, though he knew that he'd need to speak with the hat about the other infractions that the headmaster had made over the years, and headmasters/mistresses in the past have.

Once the last person was sorted Professor McGonagall levitated the seat that Leonidas had been sitting on and placed it beside the head table, his job done and after the feast he would return to the headmaster's office unneeded until the next sorting.

Once that was done Dumbledore stood and looked over the crowed, though Harry noticed that his gaze had lingered on him for a moment, he double checked that his Occlumency shields were active and were protecting his mind.

"Welcome students, to a new year at Hogwarts, and a warm welcome to all students that are joining us for the beginning of the education. There is a time for speeches, but that's not now. So before the banquet I would like to say a few words, and here they are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "He must be mad."

Clearly this wasn't the best thing to say as several eyes turned to him.

"He's not mad!" Terry Boot stated vehemently. "He's the greatest wizard in the world-"

Harry's scoff took him off guard.

"He may be the 'greatest wizard' but there are more powerful people in the world than him, there are several people I know that could qualify as 'the greatest' in their fields." Harry said as he placed a potato on his plate.

"Though someone is called 'The greatest' does not mean that he is, in fact, the greatest. I have met several spell slingers that have performed amazing feats with something that we would consider basic."

Some students had started listening to Harry as he spoke.

"What's a spell slinger?" Michael Corner asked.

"Someone that is able to perform magic but do not qualify as a wizard or anything higher than that." Harry supplied.

"What do you mean?" a second year student asked.

Harry looked at his housemates, he sighed.

"I will explain it in the common room later, there are several topics that we will all find interesting when we discuss it with our head of house." Harry sighed "Though there are several things that I'd like to know about the British Magical world, I haven't been in England for a while, much less the Magical part of it."

With that the rest of the feast was filled with questions from the first year students, questions asked from them and asked of them, though it was mostly directed at Harry, the question of his attire was something that occurred several times during said questioning.

* * *

After the feast had concluded and all the food had vanished Dumbledore stood once more and silence fell throughout the hall.

"Welcome students, to another year at our prestigious school, there are a few announcements for students new and old. Mr Filch, would kindly like to remind all students that magic is not to be used in the hallways, and the list of forbidden items can be found on the door outside his office.

"The third floor, on the left side of the stairs, is off limits to all students that do not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry blinked at the statement, was he really saying something like that in a moment where every student is present and the older students, who had a relatively quiet few years before the current first years, would now be interested in searching. He was really going to make his move from the shadows, perhaps talking to Blaise and Tonks would be the best way to go, as a start anyway.

Tonks was a senior student and would know more about the school whereas Blaise had contacts within the school houses, through his family anyway, and would be able to get in contact with them and have them pass along information that he would be able to give him.

"Now I think that's everything, so off to bed, Pip Pip." The headmaster nodded before taking his leave. The prefects gathered their first year charges and lead them out of the Hall. The Gryffindor and Slytherin students were the first houses to exit the hall, both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff giving the two houses the extra time they needed to glare and sneer at each other as they exited.

Prefect Carlton and Prefect Jennings, fifth year boy and girl respectively, lead the students out of the hall behind the Hufflepuff students, mostly because the Hufflepuff's weren't going to be climbing as many steps as the Ravenclaw students were. The Hufflepuff Common room seemed to be located somewhere on the first floor, where the Great hall was located on what could be considered the ground floor. The Slytherin common room seemed to be somewhere on the lower levels, in the dungeon. Gryffindor were located on the fourth floor. Finally, Ravenclaw was located on the Sixth floor, but they were lead to a small passage on the second floor that took them to the sixth floor, a few moments' walk from the Ravenclaw entrance.

"…The entrance to the dorms are somewhat different from the other houses. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin use passwords, commonly having to do with something their house respects or admires, no one other than a Hufflepuff would know about how to enter their dorm, but it has been hinted at the fact it's not a verbal password." Prefect Carlton informed the first year students.

"Even our entrance is different, we do have a password that will allow you to enter but the main method of entry is commonly a riddle or puzzle of some sort, it helps to keep your mind working and to get you thinking." Prefect Jennings finished as they stopped before an ornate door with a metal raven symbol on the front.

"Won't the other houses realize where our dorm is because of the door?" One of the first years asked.

"The door is charmed so that only students that belong to Ravenclaw can see the doorway, though it has been spelled to allow the teachers to see it too." Carlton answered.

Jennings knocked on the door, activating the enchantments and the Raven's head moved to look at the prefect.

"I am flora, not fauna,  
I am foliage, not trees,  
I am shrubbery, not grass,

What am I?"

The Raven asked, the prefects looked at the students that seemed to be thinking of the riddle.

"I am bush." Harry answered.

Before the doorway opened Harry spoke once more

" _Mr Brown was killed on Sunday afternoon.  
The wife said she was reading a book.  
The butler said he was taking a shower.  
The chef said he was making breakfast.  
The maid said she was folding clothes,  
and the gardener said he was planting tomatoes. _

_Who did it?"_

The prefects stopped and looked at each other and the Raven on the door. It seemed as if the Raven was attempting to answer the riddle himself, since it seemed to be silently speaking, going over the riddle to determine the answer.

It took a moment, then blinked.

The Raven looked at Harry and replied. "The Chef. Mr Brown was killed in the afternoon and he said he was making breakfast."

Harry nodded "Correct."

The raven returned to its original position as the door swung open.

Carlton was shocked, Jennings just smirked and shook her head.

"Kid you're a weird one aren't ya?" she said.

Harry stopped as he was about to follow his fellow first years into the room and looked at the female prefect.

"How do you know you're normal and I'm not?" He countered before walking into the common room, he could hear Jennings laughter. He was going to like the female prefect, he could tell.

Inside the common room Harry was greeted with the sight of Blue and bronze, with dark wooden furniture throughout the room. Bookshelves lined the perimeter of the common room with tables and chairs spread throughout, obviously for students to use whilst studying. The carpet, Harry couldn't be sure but had heard, was charmed to allow students to be able to sit anywhere they wished whilst they studied and would be comfortable whilst doing so.

He noted that there was an alcove carved into the two windows that stood on either side of the wall across from the entrance, they both seemed to have enough room for one person comfortably, or two if they were cosy, and thanks to Balthazar he knew exactly what cosy looked like in that case.

Their head of house was present and waiting for the first year students, Professor Flitwick, as Jennings had mentioned during the walk, was talking to one of the other students when they arrived.

The head of house looked at the door and gave a brief nod, showing that he'd talk to them in a moment.

For some reason Harry got a warm feeling spreading through his body as he looked around the common room. Not that it was an odd feeling but it was different enough for him to dwell on.

"Welcome new members of Ravenclaw."

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when his head of house started speaking.

"First things first, I would like to say that I am overjoyed to see you all as new additions to the house of Creativity, Learning, wit and Intelligence. I am Filius Flitwick, your head of house, Charms professor and, at a time, a professional duelling champion." He introduced himself.

"I will be in charge of you for the next seven years of your schooling, so if there are ever any questions that you would like answered in regards to the school, students, classes or careers, or something else, you are more than welcome to talk to me." He smiled.

"If you will look around the room you will notice that there are a large collection of books, these books are there for your use, they are _not_ to be horded and kept from other students, as they are for all students to use as they need. You will also find some books here that you may not find within the library, but as the books within the library are vastly more numerous there may be other copies of them.

"Boys dorms are on the left side of the common room and girls will find theirs on the right side of the staircase, there is a door that is linked to my office just below the stairs so if you ever have need of me then you will be able to find me easily.

"Are there any questions?" He finished.

A few students had questions that the half-goblin professor was able to answer, others that he could not.

One question was about why Harry was sorted before anyone else and why he was specifically mentioned by the sorting hat.

Harry spoke, saving the professor from having to answer.

"That is because, Mr. Goldstein, I am not just here as a regular student. I also am not a wizard, in the sense you are accustomed to." He informed his fellow first year.

"What do you mean 'not a wizard'?" came an older student's voice.

Harry rolled his eyes at the interruption.

"This is what I was afraid of." Harry sighed.

"I'll attempt to keep this quick and simple for everyone, since I want to sleep tonight.

"Throughout the world there are many different types of magic, some think that they can organize the two within simple concepts, such as Light Magic and Dark Magic. People that attempt to label magic within such simple ideals are fools."

This got a gasp from all those that were listening.

"Magic cannot be either black or white, it is, as close as possible, countless shades of Grey, as my master described it. All magic can be used for either good or bad, either for someone or against someone. Just as there are different types of magic there are different type of magic users.

"It has been broken up into a few simpler terms but it isn't easily done, mostly because the world keeps evolving, well the world outside of England anyway." He stated the last part slightly quieter.

"The levels that this country uses are simple in and of themselves; there are Muggles, non-magical people.

"Squibs, People born with magic but are unable to actively use it.

"Witches and Wizards, People that can use magic actively.

"And Warlocks, people that can use powerful Magic, or Magic in ways that others cannot.

"This system is foolish, the rest of the world rank magic users in different ways;

"Non-Magical people, normal everyday human beings.

"Spell-Slingers, Which are basically squibs that are forced to find new ways of utilizing the magic that they were born with or that non-Magicals have somehow gained.

"Wizards and Witches, people born with the ability to actively use their magic with a magical foci.

"Warlock, someone that can perform magic with a magical Foci or without a magical foci.

"Now comes the difference;

"Mages, someone that is able to draw on the ambient magic throughout the world and utilize it in ways that others cannot. Mages also _do not_ have a magical core the same as we do, most don't have one at all and only use ambient magic drawn through a powerful foci, such as a staff, or magical metals or gems.

"Sorcerers, someone that is able to draw on the mystical energies instead of magical ones, these alone can be separated into different branches, some being, shamans, soothsayers, Elementals, to a certain degree anyway, and illusionists. There are many more but these are commonly seen. This is also the label that I would fall under.

"Sorcerers, unlike other forms of magic users, do not need to be born within a magical family, Non-Magicals can also learn how to become sorcerers-"

Gasps were rampant again, as were several people shouting that it was impossible, that he was lying, others wanted to know more and some weren't able to speak, as they were stunned by the revelation.

Flitwick used a loud bang with his wand and drew the attention back to him.

"I know that this is a shock and we are only finding out portions of information from Mr. Hale, but please allow him to finish as this information is not something that I have heard of before and find quite fascinating."

With a brief nod Harry resumed.

"As I was saying, Non-Magical people are able to learn how to draw on the mystical energies around them to perform sorcery, Witches and Wizards are also able to learn how to do so, many of these witches and wizards I was privileged to meet.

"Though these witches and wizards are able to learn sorcery only some are able to achieve the higher levels of it, these people have been dubbed 'True sorcerers', which is a foolish name. They have a magical core and are the only beings above mage class, which have any form of magical core. But they lose their ability to utilize their magical core when they 'awaken', so to speak.

"Those that lose the ability to utilize a magical core become 'Lesser True Sorcerers' which are still more powerful than normal sorcerers, but nowhere near as strong as 'High True Sorcerers' which retain the ability to use a magical core." Harry concluded.

He looked around and saw that many older students were scribbling notes on what he was telling them, others simply listened to what he was saying, ensnared in the wisdom that he was revealing.

Then someone asked a question.

"Is there anything stronger than a 'Higher True Sorcerer'?" Harry's eyes locked onto Prefect Jennings, who had asked the question.

Harry nodded solemnly.

The air seemed to grow heavy around them.

"There are few beings within this world stronger than a True Sorcerer in their prime. These beings are more than likely as close to Gods as any mortal can become." Harry said, there was a notion of power within his voice.

"These beings are powerful, so much so that a single one of them can destroy the world if they are not stopped or trained properly. Which is why information on them have been closely guarded throughout all of existence.

"There is the Obscurial, which is where a witch or wizard has been forced to repress their magic to such levels that the magic within them becomes a power unto itself and are violent in nature."

"That's bullshit!" roared one of the elder seventh year students. "Obscurials are nothing more than legends used to scare children!"

Harry's eyes searched and found the seventh year student.

"How do we even know that you're even telling the truth, you could be putting it on and screwing with us all like some kind of dark wizard."

A deep growl rumbled from Harry's throat which caused several students to step back from him.

Flitwick was about to move when he saw Harry's shadow move. It extended away from his body, unnaturally against the light, it moved in front of him and all of Ravenclaw watched as a wolf emerged from the shadow, there were cries of shock. Some students went to draw their wands, but a powerful growl from the wolf froze them in fright.

"Erebus, that's enough." Harry stated and the wolf stopped walking but kept its eyes locked on the seventh year student.

"This is Erebus, named after the primordial of Darkness in Greek Mythology. As you can see he's been with me this whole time. He does not like it when I am threatened." Harry stated.

He began walking forward and dropped the Hogwarts robe that he was wearing over his battle tunic.

Harry's eyes did not leave the Seventh year students.

"You say that there are no such thing as an Obscurial? I say that you are wrong. It was documented that there was an Obscurial seen and destroyed in New York City, reported by the head of The American ministry the day that they arrested Gellert Grindelwald, the day that Macusa was almost exposed to the non-magical community, which would have broken the Statue of Secrecy."

Harry loosened the top half of his tunic.

"There was one also reported by Newt Scamander, who had encountered one in Sudan before he completed his book, in New York City, he was also the one that helped the Macusa Aurors to capture Grindelwald."

Harry pulled off the top of his tunic revealing his scared upper body.

There were shrieks and gasps.

Most of Harry's toned upper body was covered in scars.

"There was also one in Zurich last year, which is what caused these scars, killed a man that I regarded as my closest friend and left two of my masters in a coma, from which I fear they will never awaken, but do hope that I am wrong."

Harry stopped walking when he was directly in front of the seventh year student.

"Do you want to tell me that there are no such things as Obscurials again? Or will you just admit that I know what I am talking about?" Harry asked, though it did not sound like a question.

The scars on Harry's back shifted from the tell-tale white of scared tissue to a vibrant dark that was only shades lighter because of his tanned skin, all eyes were on Harry as the scars seemed to move throughout his torso. Flitwick, who was closer to Harry, bar the student he was staring dead in the eye, saw that the now blackened scars _were_ moving and noticed that Harry's fists were clenched as to bare the pain instead of giving into it.

"That's what I thought." Harry voiced when he saw the older student nod in fear.

Harry fixed his tunic and was now wearing it properly. He offered a slight nod to Flitwick, both realizing that the other had something that they wished to discuss in private and without notifying the other students about. Without a word Harry turned away and walked towards where his dormitory was.

"Your things are in the third room on the left, Mr. Hale."

Harry didn't turn but voiced his thanks to the vertically challenged head of house, before making his way to the room he was informed was his.

He raised his eyebrow at the dark mahogany doors, mostly because of the bronze nameplates that were on the front of them with the individual's name in blue.

Seeing his name on the third door on the left, he opened the door and stepped inside, swiftly but quietly closing the door behind him.

When he heard the door click shut he allowed his pain to show.

He dropped to his knees and his breathing was haggard and deep, as if he'd been only using half his lung capacity the entire time, which, whilst his wound was acting up, he was.

Forcing himself over to his trunk Harry pulled open the fifth compartment as quick as he could, sending a few objects rattling. He pulled open various draws and finally downed the potion that he was looking for, it was a mix of a healing potion and a potionified stasis charm (he still hadn't been told how that was even possible) keyed to the Obscurial essence within his body.

After a minute had passed and the pain had subsided, and the scars had faded back to white, Harry sighed in relief. He was happy that he hadn't needed to share a room with anyone and thus they wouldn't reveal anything that they weren't supposed to know, though he hadn't realized that the last potion that he'd taken had worn off as soon as it did.

He frowned at the thought.

He was developing an immunity to the potion.

Something stronger was needed or he wouldn't have the three years that he'd originally been told he'd had left. If what he'd been told what would happen when he started to become immune to the potion was correct, it was unlikely that he'd even get to see the start of his second year.

He needed to inform the ancient one so that she could inform whomever created the potion that his immunity was beginning. Hopefully the potion crafter would have something strong enough to help him.

After putting away the few things that he'd knocked out of his trunk Harry heard a knock at the door.

"It's unlocked, I think." Harry called out in reply.

He turned to see his head of house.

"Professor." Harry nodded in greeting.

"Mr. Hale." He replied, his tone serious.

Harry sighed.

"I believe that you'd like an explanation, correct?" He stated, already knowing the answer.

The head of house nodded and conjured a chair for himself, Harry sighed again, and there was no way for him to avoid this, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Very well." Harry pulled out the chair from the desk and faced it towards the Half-goblin.

Then he began his story, explaining about the scars and about Erebus.

He told the professor about how Erebus was the reason why he'd first arrived at Kamar-Taj and how they'd taught him how to separate himself from the being that was Erebus, how they had crafted a golem that its soul was now connected to, physically, and how they were still connected.

He explained how he and his masters were called to Zurich and assisted in containing, and had hoped to save the young girl whom the obscurus had once been, before his best friend pulled him away from the battle, saving his life in exchange of his own, resulting in Harry _only_ receiving a wound with a small essence of the Obscurial that was now within his body feeding on his very being and how his masters were in a coma because of the incident.

Flitwick asked about the wound, specifically if there was anything he, or any healer, could do. Harry shook his head and explained about the potion that he needed to take, the charms master was also confused about how they had potionified a spell, he then explained about why he, Harry, looked so sombre, which then lead to him having to explain about the fact that if the creatures essence was not removed from his body then it was going to consume his magical core and would then completely overwhelm him, thus freeing itself.

The head of house was extremely concerned about it, despite Harry's attempts to calm the professor down by telling him it wouldn't happen whist he was at the school and would have plenty of warning before it was too late.

It also didn't help when he mentioned that he had come to terms with how long he had left to live, either with or without receiving a stronger potion from his supplier. The head of house showed just how much he hated the idea when he had dragged the young student from his room, despite Harry's attempts to free himself, he now understood why goblins were feared warriors. He was being forcefully dragged through the common room and the hallways, by his head of house, who was only as tall as his chest.

The dragging did not stop until they arrived in the Hospital wing where Harry was forced to remain for several hours whilst the situation was explained, yet again, to Madam Pomfrey who put him through all medical diagnostic charms that she knew, and many that Harry personally thought were not strictly legal in nature, then insisted on calling the other heads of houses to inform them and get their opinions about what to do, as well as the Headmaster. Harry put his foot down at the mention of bringing in others.

"Poppy, as wonderful as it is to see you outside of Zurich, I am using _MY_ authority as in all ways other than blood, bone and magic, I am one of the founding members of Hogwarts, through my regency of House Ravenclaw, to demand that this information stays between yourself, Poppy, as is required by Healer-Patient confidentiality, and yourself, Professor Flitwick, as a member of the school, thus under my, and the headmasters, instruction.

"I will also demand that you, and I will do the same, swear an oath on your magic that this information does not proceed to be spread out to anyone else without _MY_ , or My Lady Ravenclaw's, express permission."

Harry's entire being screamed power and control.

Poppy was not happy that she hadn't been informed about the injuries that were plaguing her former patient, but she swore the oath as she was forced to. That did not mean she didn't tell the young man before her how displeased she was with him and his behaviour.

Flitwick swore the oath, but insisted that he and Madam Pomfrey both be in contact with his healers at Kamar-Taj, or where ever he was being treated, as to both offer their assistance and to request information about his illness.

They spent the next ten minutes writing out the oath so all parties were happy with it, though Harry was not happy about being forced to have regular check-ups at Madam Pomfrey's insistence. Once all were happy they swore the oath.

A few moments later saw Harry walking out of the Hospital wing with a note in his hand, in case a prefect crossed paths with him.

* * *

"How did you meet Mr. Hale Poppy?" Flitwick asked once Harry had walked out of the hospital wing.

The elderly matron sighed as she sat at her desk with her fellow staff member.

"I was working in Mungo's as I do every year over the holidays, assisting a friend of mine with a tricky patient when a call ran out for all available healers to assist in Zurich. Since what I was doing was not as important, I offered my services and arrived in Zurich.

"The hospital was filled with patients, there weren't enough beds and we had injured lining the halls waiting to be addressed and the staff were a mess from the sudden rush of patients. Three other Healers arrived at the same time I did, fortunately they were once students of mine so we fell into pace with each other rapidly.

"We sorted patients almost as fast as they came in. Sent the worst of them to the operating theatres where they'd be seen to as soon as the one before them were done, the lesser ones were looked over and either sent somewhere else or healed on the spot if possible.

"Shortly after the rush of patients slowed Mr Hale arrived with two other patients, he'd brought them himself. I swear Filius, if I didn't know how old he was at the time I could have mistaken him for a war veteran just by the look of his eyes. His presence drew all eyes, as did the heavy bleeding that he had. But he just walked right in and placed the two that came with him on stretchers and told the nearest healer their injuries, completely ignoring his own.

"Once they were handled he sat down on a chair and his demeanour completely changed, he had forced himself to be strong for them and since they were taken care of his strength was gone. I watched him stunned by the sudden change before I realized what had happened.

"I went over to him and started processing him, vanishing the blood and healing the smaller injuries so I would be able to see how hurt he was. He hadn't moved the entire time. The first words he spoke were to enquire about the two he brought with him." The Healer told the Head of house.

Filius was shocked to say the least.

His mind was spinning.

Pieces of the puzzle that was his student had started to fill in and for every piece he received he knew less than he had thought possible. The level of knowledge that he had displayed when they were in the common room was something few, if any, Witch or Wizard knew about.

The fact that he had an Elemental Dire Wolf hiding within his shadow, and knowingly brought him into the castle with him as a pet…or something more if what he had assumed was correct.

"What happened next?" He asked the healer.

She just shook her head.

"I don't know. The next day I was back in England and heard nothing about him since, after all he never gave me a name to ask about. I'll have to get into contact with the hospital in Zurich to request his file."

A short while later the two bid each other goodnight and went back to their respective chambers. Both with questions and thoughts that would bother the two late into the coming years, but both had a single goal that they now shared. To ensure they did everything that they could to assist Mr. Hale in prolonging his life as much as they could.

* * *

Harry woke to the dawning sun, dressed in his green tunic, and shrugged on the Hogwarts outer robe as it was the only item of clothing that he was able to wear with his tunic that didn't get in the way while also having his house logo and colours.

Looking at himself in the mirror he knew that there were going to be questions and he knew that any people, like the unnamed seventh year student from the night before would question everything that he would say and some may not back down like the Ravenclaw did.

He drew his wand and gripped it tight, he thought back to the teaching that he had received from Balthazar.

' _Do not show people that you're afraid, Show them that you are stronger than that which you fear. Show them that you will face anything they can throw at you with your head held high…_ '

He looked down at his left hand where his ring resided.

The ring itself wasn't anything special, appearance wise anyway.

But its purpose was something much greater than most things he owned.

It was what would allow him to utilize his Merlinian magic, foolishly he had hoped that he was the so called 'Prime Merlinian' that Balthazar and Veronica had been searching for over the centuries, if not to allow them the chance to rest from their eternal quest, though he had also hoped to be able to learn to use his Merlinian Magicks without a ring.

'At least no one will be able to remove it from me without cutting off my finger.' He thought, attempting to reinforce his determination.

Sadly it didn't work.

Then he remembered something that he had thought to do in honour of his fathers, mothers and honorary uncles. James Potter, his sire or Biological Father, for lack of a better word since he was unable to raise him, Johnathan Hale, his adopted father, Lillian Potter nee Evans, his dam as he'd looked up, Jessabelle Hale nee Pierce, one of his two mothers, and Tsarina Leanne Le Faye Hale nee Strong, his other mother.

He really had a messed up Family tree.

While his Dad and moms never hid who his parents were from him Harry always felt that he had to earn the fact that he was their son, though Johnny, Jess and Tess always told him that they would be proud if he was just himself and strived to do his very best at everything that he did. Which was what he did.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to honour the traditions that the Potter family had started in the previous generation, and using the notebooks that all his parents had kept whilst they were at school, though his different parents were in different years and never really interacted with each other, would help him to do so.

Smirking at what he was going to do Harry walked over to his trunk and opened the Seventh compartment of his trunk, the apartment compartment, he always chuckled at the name for some foolish reason, and walked over to where he kept the notebooks from his parents, they were only copies as he didn't want to risk the originals being stolen or damaged in some way.

He found the crimson and gold notebook that he was looking for and opened the cover revealing an innocent front page;

 _The personal Journal of  
James Charlus Potter  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter_

He touched his wand to the journal and spoke the password required to unveil the secrets that the journal held, something that he'd come across in Lilly Potter's grimoire that she had kept in the attic of the Dursley home in Surrey when he had visited, after reading the letters that were left for him by the Potter Family Goblin.

He had shaken his head when he realized all the secrets that his parents had kept from their friends and how far they had gone to ensure that there was something, no matter how small, for him should they have perished in the war. He was happy that they had done so but wished that it was unnecessary.

" _I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_ He incanted.

Within a moment the words on the front page of the Journal changed to reveal;

 _The personal Journal of  
Messiers. Padfoot, Prongs, Moody and Wormtail  
With the assistance of Vixen.  
All of whom are proud to present_

 _The Marauders grimoire of mischief and mayhem._

Harry smiled at the names, though he wanted nothing more than to remove any trace of Wormtail from his parent's legacy once he had discovered everything that the pathetic rat had done to his family.

Harry touched his wand to the back of the main cover, he had been told in a letter that there was a second password needed to access all the secret information that the five had acquired whilst they were attending school. Most of the information that they had kept hidden was mostly so that anyone that found the trove of spells and incantations wouldn't be able to use them at their full potential.

The spells would still work, only to a lesser degree and wouldn't be as powerful or efficient as they were supposed to be.

" _The Legacy of the Marauders lives on in the second generation, I speak as Loki._ "

Harry had decided to use the name of the Norse god as his Marauder persona, which would allow him to add to the grimoire when he made his own spells. He had chosen to do so because of the information that he would be able to utilise within the book would truly allow him to step into the persona of a god of mischief.

A single line of elegant handwriting appeared on the back of the cover where his wand touched.

 _Welcome back  
Loki_

Harry flipped through the pages of the book and found the information that he was looking for.

A simple annunciation prank that Prongs and Moony had decided to use against Padfoot in their fifth year.

The spell would take the words written on a parchment and then they would appear above the air in the great hall, or any large open area that the caster used it in. The best part of the spell was that the words that appeared would be vocalized, it was done that way as to draw everyone's attention to the floating words.

Going over everything that he needed for the spell.

The parchment with the words to appear in the Hall? Check.  
The spell incantation practiced and able to be performed silently? Check.  
The items that he would be placing on the table in front of the teachers;  
Letter of apology for Snape? Check. Double Check.  
Bottle of Catnip and crème liquor for McGonagall? Check.  
With the tag with an image of Prongs' antlers? Check and done in crimson and gold.  
Dumbledore's special present? Triple check.

Gathering everything that he needed Harry slipped them all into the expanded pockets of his robe. He whispered the incantation to hide the Marauders works "Mischief Managed." Which would also lock his access as Loki until he spoke the secondary incantation.

He replaced the book back on the shelf and looked at the clock that rested on the wall.

He had an hour before Breakfast would be served, perfect. He wandlessly summoned a small book that he had been reading the day before, To Kill a Mockingbird, and made his way into the common room where he would be able to speak with a few of the older students should they have anything that they wished to ask him, which he knew they would.

* * *

Exiting his trunk and ensuring that it was locked, Harry walked out of his room, placing a small alert ward on the door so he would know if someone attempted to access his room whilst he was gone, and made his way into the common room.

He took a comfortable seat by the fire place, which was crackling softly warming the common room in the frigid Scottish morning. After half an hour several fifth year students were the first to enter the common room, talking about everything that had happened yesterday.

"…Scars covering his body man." He heard one of the fifth years say, his tone was remorseful. As if he was feeling sorry for him.

"What I want to know is why they changed colours." Another said, curious.

"Maybe it was a curse?" said a third.

"He said he got it when he fought an Obscur- what was it called again?" Asked the first student.

Harry closed his book and answered the student.

"Obscurial. O-b-s-c-u-r-i-a-l."

Three heads snapped around to see Harry rise from the chair by the fire.

"And I was not cursed, at least not completely. The only curse I have is how hard it is to make my hair look nice when it's short, most of the time it looks like a birds nest, and not in the nice way." He joked.

He got a dry chuckle in reply.

Thinking back on all the attempts his father had listed in his journals about taming the 'Potter Hair'.

"Are Obscurials the only things you were going to mention last night? Or was there something else that was 'Made of magic' as you put it."' The other student asked.

Harry nodded as he sat in a chair with the other students.

"Yes, there was another being I was going to mention but we got a little caught up with everything about Obscurials, but before I mention that. Allow me to introduce myself." He extended a hand "Hadrian Hale, Proxy for Lady Ravenclaw in all matters that pertain to her."

The three student's eyes went wide when they heard this.

"Yes, yes. I know. It's a large shock and surprise, but I don't really care about that right now." Harry waved them off "I'm more interested in this conversation we're having now."

Harry learnt the names of the three elder raven claw students. Jessica Chalmers, Adrian Carrington and Laurence Letting. They had been friends ever since they had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Jessica being a Muggleborns, knew nothing of the magical world, while Laurance was a half-blood that had learnt a few things from his father before he passed away and Adrian was a pureblood who was able to fill in the blanks for the two of them.

The four talked about the history of the three briefly to sate Harry's curiosity before he started to touch on Magi's for them.

"A Magi, is someone, in the simplest of ways, is a being made from magic when there is something irrevocably wrong with the balance of magic itself. As I said yesterday about their being countless shades of grey-"he stopped and waited for their nods. "Well when some of those shades of grey start changing to either white or black and magic can't keep them grey any longer, after she has done everything that she can to fix it, she's forced to go to extremes and that's creating a magi.

"That doesn't mean that a magi has to be good or bad, light or dark, or even human for that matter. They are just the embodiment of the opposite of whatever's out of balance. Their sole purpose is to fix the balance, how they do it doesn't matter to magic, just that the balance is restored is all that matters to her.

"So if the element of fire was becoming dark, black, out of its normal balance, then the magi that would be created would more than likely be to do with the element of water in the 'White' to balance and counter the black fire."

Harry looked at them.

They didn't seem to get it, at least he didn't think that they did. They just seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ok, so if a magi of healing went white instead of staying grey…?" Jessica let her question hang.

"Well, the terms itself are a little more complicated than the larger branches of magic, there are countless forms of magic, known and unknown to all beings in existence. You could imagine every single spell ever thought of, every use of magic, known, unknown, forgotten, forbidden, locked away, etc. As a thread linked to another thread and another, endlessly.

"Making one large blanket that we call magic then dividing each portion of that blanket into branches of magic then into smaller branches then breaking them even smaller. You still wouldn't know the true amount of magic that exists."

A low whistle was let out behind him, Harry turned to see that a small group of his housemates had arrived in the common room and had heard some of his impromptu lecture.

"That's a… heavy way to look at magic." The young Asian girl that let out the whistle stated.

Harry just smirked. "Just because the path is difficult does that not make the water more filling?"

Without waiting for an answer he gave a slight nod to the three students he had been talking to and made his way to breakfast. He couldn't wait for the prank to begin.

* * *

Harry was sitting amongst the other first year students, many of them and the older students as well, were looking at Harry, talking about his scars or the numerous things that he'd brought up when they had been listening to their head of house give his customary first year's speech.

He didn't mind the staring, much. He was used to seeing much more when he was travelling around with Veronica and Balthazar, since they had commonly allowed Erebus to walk around with them whilst they were in magical communities or in private training areas that they erected when they were having their lessons.

Harry pushed everything out of his mind and reached under the table, with a flick of his hand his wand was in his grasp with the parchment in his lap ready to begin the welcoming day fireworks, so to speak.

Muttering the incantation under his breath as to not alert anyone, he allowed a small smirk to appear on his face, which was seen, unknown to him by Susan and Hannah on the Hufflepuff table. He shifted in his seat and grinned when he saw that the corner of the parchment was singed and he knew that the spell had worked.

Quickly slipping his wand back into the holster Harry crumpled up the parchment and carefully tossed it down the walkway where someone wouldn't notice it until it was time for it to go off.

He went back to his breakfast and looked around. He saw several interesting people around the hall, some seemed to be looking around for friends, and others were looking at books, clearly getting in some early morning studying before their senior classes.

Before he was able to look around more a small cloud of smoke filled the area around the Slytherin third years, it would seem that someone had kicked the paper further down than Harry had intended for it to go. He didn't mind, he didn't need to be anywhere near it after he had cast the spell but he knew that if it was closer to him then it could have been linked to him fairly easily.

"Whoever is doing this will stop immediately and present themselves to me for punishment." Snape commanded.

Before another teacher was able to say anything the small parchment had shot into the air and exploded into sparks, like fireworks. Everyone watched the sparks, they were all distracted as Harry moved on to stage two. He used a small banishing charm that he and Veronica had worked countlessly on him mastering windlessly, before he had first held a wand. The letter from James and Lilly appeared next to Snape's goblet, another onto Flitwick's empty plate, he had just arrived and not had a chance to begin his meal, the large folder appeared on Dumbledore's lap and the bottle of catnip appeared on Professor McGonagall's neck, held in place with a crimson and gold chain, and the bottle of crème liquor on the table next to the goblet.

Once everything was in place Harry focussed on the show like the rest of the students.

The words had just finished writing themselves out when he'd looked back.

" _The Marauders would like to announce the second generation has arrived at Hogwarts,  
We name them as our heir's and look forward to see what mischief they manage,  
Be warned Hogwarts,  
Loki, has announced his arrival and mischief has begun._"

The words boomed out through the hall, Harry was happy to hear the voices of James, Lilly, Remus and Sirius, with the district lack of Peter's voice in the mix, that was a lucky piece of charm work that Lily had been able to make, the addition or subtraction, as she put it, of a voice on an announcement charm.

Once the show had faded and a loud applause had roared through the hall, mostly from the Gryffindor table, mostly from two red haired twins, and their love of pranks.

Harry looked at the Staff table and saw that Snape and seen his letter but hadn't opened it, he was looking around searching for whomever had put the letter there, or whoever was 'Loki', Harry couldn't tell.

Flitwick had torn open his letter and was dabbing at his eyes with his napkin.

Dumbledore was looking at the large envelope in confusion but hadn't opened it, seemingly knowing that it wasn't a good idea to open something like this in public.

Minerva, on the other hand, was crying her eyes out with a sad but joyous smile present for all to see. Poppy was rubbing her back, attempting to comfort her friend and schoolmate, she also had a sad smile on her face. She knew of the love that she had held for the marauders, especially James and Sirius, as well as her affections for Lilly. So when she saw the bottle of liquor and catnip she knew that she was going to be very emotional, especially when she saw the antlers on the bottle. Both women knew, somehow, Harry Potter had just pranked Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the day and the next, the prank having been on Saturday morning after the students had arrived Friday night, all anyone could talk about was the prank. Two red haired twins in particular were loudly attempting to find out who the mysterious Loki was, they had attempted to press McGonagall for any information that she had. They mostly did so because she was seen quickly attempting to leave the hall without alerting anyone that something was wrong with her, though everyone could see that she was attempting not to cry.

Harry kept himself under the radar as much as he could, he answered a few questions for his housemates about everything that he'd mentioned on the first night, He hadn't had a chance to catch up with Blaise or Daphne during the day, he was mostly mapping out the school and searching for the office of Ravenclaw that he had been told about.

He was sure that it was on the fourth floor, just like he had been told it was, but then again Rowena hadn't been inside the school for nearly eight hundred years. Though he wasn't sure what floor she considered the ground floor, the dungeon could be considered the ground floor, or the first basement level. After several hours of searching he entered the great hall for dinner.

"Hadrian! Where've you been all day?" Terry asked as he saw Harry enter the hall. They had been talked in passing and were close enough to be on a first name basis but Terry, being a half-blood raised by a Pureblood knew that he had to wait to be invited to use Hadrian's nickname, or common name as it were 'Harry'.

He gave a wave and took his seat with the first year students.

"Spent some time looking around the school, searching for something that my parents had seen when they went to school here."

"You find it?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Couldn't find it." Harry admitted as he filled his plate. "I looked around the fourth floor where they said it was but I don't know whether they were talking about the fourth floor or the fourth floor of the castle."

"What's the difference?" Michael asked.

"Simple. The fourth floor is the fourth floor from the ground floor. The fourth floor of the castle is the fourth floor from the lowest floor of the castle."

They nodded.

"Why don't you just ask the house elves?"

Harry looked down at his meal before answering. "Mostly because I want to earn the fact that I found it myself…"

"Or because you didn't think of it." Terry stated.

Harry just focused on his food while his housemates laughed at him.

* * *

"Ok Blaise, you said you'd explain somethings about Hadrian and now I want to hear them, otherwise I'll just go and get the answers from him." Daphne stated.

She had agreed to meet with Blaise the day before when she had said something that had seemingly offended him and the political power, that is to say nothing of his magical powers, known or otherwise to Blaise, or those that he has fought beside before, that he openly holds is nothing that can be denied, especially if his connection to the Potter-Peveral seats is true.

She had spent most of her childhood hearing about the houses that controlled the Wizengamot. The most powerful being the Bennett, Bones, Black, Crouch, Peveral, Potter, Longbottom, Percival, Evingshade, Crouch, and Tulling. They were some of the founding houses that lay the groundwork for what became the Wizengamot, they formed what had been dubbed the council of Wise Clans, before clans were known as families.

She had read and learned about the blood war that had claimed the last of both families Evingshade and Tulling, The battle of MacArthur moor, both families fought to the last man over something that neither family head had wanted to fight over. It was the fault of the two heirs of both families that wanted to lay siege to the other. The heir of Evingshade had honour but still wished to lay siege but waited as his father was old, but heir Tulling was greedy and wanted to rule sooner than he was supposed. He killed his father and in celebration attacked the Evingshade clan. Following the death of Lord Evingshade war was declared and both families fell to ruin.

The Bennett family had squibbed out centuries ago but had recently started to come back over the last few generations, The seat in the Wizengamot had been activated and claimed but the lord Bennett was not as wise as the history books had listed the family ass but they were beginning to live up to their legacy.

Percival and Peveral had married into other families as they were dying out. The family that the Percival clan had married into had squibbed out over the centuries, thus the loss of another great clan

Leaving only the Blacks, Potters, Longbottom, Bones and Crouch's remain, though the Crouch family is barely more than a joke as the last of the crouch family sit as minister for magic and accepts bribes as if they were free samples in a candy store. The crouch seat in the Wizengamot was not active, as if magic herself were telling the others that clan crouch had not enough honour to sit their seat aboard the council.

So knowing the power that Hadrian Hale seemingly had access to, or even a significant sway over was something that she could not risk losing access to or getting on the wrong side of.

Blaise stepped out of the alcove and nodded to Daphne in greeting.

"Now why are we meeting in secret?" she asked.

"Because there are things that Master Hadrian would like to keep quiet, either for the time being or for all time." He answered as he started walking away, leading her somewhere. He stopped and turned. "Though for some reason you have some special meaning to him, even if he does not realize it. I saw something special between you two on the train-"

"Where he was groping me." She stated.

Blaise's glare seemed to chill slightly, catching her off guard.

"Be mindful of your words." He warned. "Master Hadrian was not groping you while you slept, he was, from what I could tell, putting himself in a position to protect you should he need to as soon as he woke up, and Hadrian is a battle orientated person."

"Battle orientated?" She raised an eyebrow.

He just nodded.

Once they were in an unused class room Blaise locked the door behind the two of them and weaved an array of silencing spells and a notice-me-not ward, to prevent others from listening in on their conversation.

"Master Hadrian never told me this, and as far as I know he doesn't even know that I know this." He said seriously, as he slipped his wand back to where he concealed it. "And I dare not tell him if he doesn't."

They sat down on two chairs facing each other and Blaise sighed.

"A few days after Hadrian first arrived at my home I saw him training and the intensity of it was, uh, pretty frightening." He admitted "I watched him fight, unarmed, against twelve golems."

"That's not so strange. I've heard of famous duellists doing the same thing to practice dodging spells."

"Yeah, other than the fact that he was nine at the time, fighting like his life depended on it, the ferocity was crazy. Like he was fighting for his life against monsters."

Daphne looked at Blaise.

"Why are you telling me about this?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I haven't even started telling you anything yet. All I told you was that one day he was training like his life depended on it and that I asked his masters why. Can I continue?"

She scoffed and waved her hand for him to continue.

"Anyway, I watched him fighting against the golems for hours. Several times he took painful blows that I thought would make him stop but he just forced himself back to his feet and continued to fight, until he had fought so much that he passed out. Later when his masters had healed him and said he was resting I asked them about why he was doing so, one of his masters said that they weren't sure, until they saw the date on the paper. Then they realised."

Blaise seemed to regret starting his tale.

"The reason why he was trying to hard was because it was the day that he had killed someone, and doing the foolish thing I asked about it, sadly they told me."

* * *

Harry, Veronica and Balthazar stood atop the church, their hoods over their faces and identities hidden from all, overlooking the market place below. They have been here for months and there were no signs of them leaving soon.

"I still don't see why the Ancient one sent us, instead of an entire group of Sorcerers for this job, hell I don't even know why we're here." Hadrian complained.

Veronica slapped Hadrian across the back of the head. "Don't swear."

He rolled his eyes.

"We're here because we have to be here, but the reason why we were sent and not 'an entire group' as you put it Hadrian, is because we are not here to stop whatever these people are up to, only to make sure the artefacts that they are using are recovered by us, instead of someone that will use them later." Balthazar told him.

"Still didn't answer my question." He stated.

"Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"…kay."

Veronica rolled her eyes at the byplay of the two boys that she was travelling with, she couldn't even call her husband a man at times like these, since he was just as much a child as the young apprentice that she favoured was.

"If you cannot both behave then I will be keeping the payment for this job, and you will both suffer. Don't forget Hadrian; we haven't even started your lessons into the aspects of sorcery that I know, compared to my husband." Veronica said in a sickly sweet voice.

Shivers danced along Harry's spine.

"I'll be good veronica." He replied, while trying to make himself as small as possible.

Balthazar just cleared his throat and nodded at his wife's unspoken warning.

* * *

The trio remained atop the church for several hours, both adults listening to Harry's mild groaning about the delicious foods that he could see being eaten below them, while Balthazar gripped about having to sit on the top of a building instead of sitting in one of the café's below like a normal person.

Veronica repeatedly told the two to be silent, telling Harry that he had the chance to practice summoning fruits to himself, and telling Balthazar that the café's and streets were being watched so they weren't able to blend in the crowd's like he liked to do. As they use to do when they would wait whilst they performed quests back in the days of old.

Another hour later saw Harry summoning pieces of fruit to himself, with the odd comedic value of the fruit dropping from the control and landing on someone's head.

They were fortunate that they were under a notice-me-not ward and chameleon ward, something that Veronica had developed over the years of travelling, it would prevent them from being seen without using something as noticeable as a disillusionment charm. Where the disillusionment charm warped the light around the user, the chameleon charm reflected the light around it, just as the animal did, hence the name.

* * *

Another forty-five minutes saw Harry banishing the leftovers to the various bins and target throughout the market. Eventually he was forced to stop since he was taking too many things throughout the market for people not to notice and for others to start asking questions.

* * *

After having waited for so long the contact that they were waiting for arrived, Balthazar grabbed Hadrian while veronica met with the contact. A short while later the four were meeting with others that were attempting to put an end to whatever threat Hadrian had yet to be informed of.

"So I see why 'alla us men an' women are 'ere, but why's da lil' tyke wit' us?" one of the more arrogant of men asked.

Before anyone could answer Harry struck.

He formed two plasma bolts, moulded them together and launched it with such speed that it slammed into his stomach and sent him crashing into the wall. As two of the man's friends went to draw their weapons Erebus' jaw latched onto them and a throwing knife embedded itself into the back of the others hand.

All eyes were locked on either Harry or the three men.

All three were incapacitated.

The arrogant one was passed out with electrical burns and twitched every few seconds.

One of his friends was being held in place thanks to Erebus, loudly begging for him _not_ to rip it off.

The last of the foolish trio was on his knees holding his hand protectively to his chest, the small throwing knife clearly embedded to the hilt in his hand.

When they looked back to Harry they saw, well, something a little more intimidating. He had one hand held out with a plasma bolt crackling with power and intensity, the other hand was a closed fist with two other throwing knives between his index and middle fingers, and his ring and pinkie finger, his emerald eyes were gone and canine eyes were in their place. Dark as the night and with a single slit of Killing curse emerald green. His face locked in a snarl, canine's bared and ready to tear through anything they lock on to.

It didn't matter that he was the shortest in the room, nor that he knew the least about what they were doing there. The thing that everyone in that room saw, was that Harry was the one that went from peaceful to kill at the drop of a hat.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the room and all eyes turned to the door where they were leading. Who stood there was a tall and imposing man. He had nothing clearly displayed other than a shotgun and an Anglo-Saxon style blade, strapped to his back.

"He's here, because he's supposed to be, you're here wasting time." His deep voice, while quiet, filled the room.

Harry, with a look from Balthazar dispersed the plasma bolt, vanished the knives and let out a sharp whistle call Erebus off. Instead of hiding in the shadows Erebus walked over to Harry.

Harry's eyes met the newcomers, neither flinched as he changed back, though Harry blinked first.

The newcomer raised an eyebrow at the sight of Erebus nudging Harry's hand for a pat.

"I like your wolf." Was his only comment.

It wasn't meant to be a conversation starter but he didn't falter in step when Harry answered his reply.

"I like your sword, compensating for something?"

There were stifled chuckles in the room, while others just wanted to see if Harry would lose his head to the newcomer.

"You'd know more about that than I would, Trickster God." Was his answer.

Balthazar and Veronica paled at the reply, others seemed ready to go for their weapons. Harry laughed and shifted into a more adult form, his 20-ish year old form. It would at least get people to stop thinking he was nothing but a little kid.

"Damn and here I thought I was hiding that pretty well," Harry shook his head as he chuckled "I know I'm gonna like you Curse-boy. Just don't forget who I am, and we'll be all good."

The newcomer just smirked.

Then the real meeting began, after the three men that were schooled by Harry were removed from the room.

* * *

The job went off without a hitch.

The small cult that were attempting to create an ancient Plague tree, something that caused the black plague throughout Europe during 1346-1357, which was originally created by a coven led by an arcane witch called simply 'The Witch Queen'.

27 magic users and the Cursed Hunter, Kaulder, the immortal weapon of the now fallen Order of the Axe & Cross, surrounded and attacked an entire building filled with arcane witches and Warlocks.

The operation started by containing the entire building from the rest of the city, something that would normally be impossible to do, though for Veronica, Balthazar and Harry something that they would be able to do.

They took up a triangle formation over the house, and after the sign they sent the entire building and the groups that were with them into the mirror dimension. Balthazar and Veronica separated the building from the street by erecting a large wall around it While Harry waited and decided that he would contain them a little more.

He pulled out the magic Foci-staff that he had created, it wasn't a perfect match but it would be the best he would be able to find until he completed his own quest.

" _Entends mon cri de magie;  
_ _Vertatur tempestas aestiva,  
llis carcarem circumvertentem.  
Flans Carcer Venti Vertentis!"_

Harry collapsed onto one knee and just focused his magic into the now consuming tornado that was around the building, he was happy that one of the witches that had come with him had erected a barrier around them to prevent the wind from picking them up too, he hadn't thought about doing that. He's only ten after all.

It was hard to maintain the tornado around the building, even with the shielding that Balthazar and Veronica had erected around it before they had entered the building with Kaulder and the other magic users that they were accompanied by.

He still wasn't used to using such large amounts of magic in one go, he was fortunate that he was able to use a more versatile form of magic that would allow him to fight in a more versatile way but it was the fact that the drain needed to maintain them was what made them harder to use, especially containment spells like he was using now.

* * *

Harry finished cataloguing all the different artefacts that needed to be taken back to the temple. He was working with a young priestess, Sharan, together they were supposed to go through all the objects that were taken from the job the other day. Harry had passed out from overtaxing his magic reserves and others spent the day following salvaging everything of use from the coven they had taken down.

"I think that's everything." Sharan said as she looked over the list.

Harry had gone through his list, given to him by Veronica, and the list given to him by Kaulder, for those items needed to be contained by the arcane witch Council. There were very few items the needed to be held by the arcane witch council, the only items that were needed were objects that related to the arcane witches, which were very few. The other objects that weren't needed by Kamar-Taj or the council, those objects would be dispensed to the other groups that took part in the job, as was the correct etiquette.

Harry, having had enough of being indoors decided that he would take a look through the local market, since they no longer needed to completely hide themselves from the locals and were able to walk around and talk to people.

He did so for an hour, it was peaceful being able to walk around, buy some food and drinks without having to worry about anything.

As he was walking along he could make out the sounds of a struggle. Immediately he moved to find out what the problem was. He slipped into the alley hidden between two large dumpsters so he wouldn't be seen either from the street or from the alley itself. What he saw made him feel sick, three men were at the end of the alley, from where Harry was he could see that there was a little girl with them and they were slapping her around.

He could feel Erebus slipping into his mind, this time they were of the same goal.

Kill the men.

Even Loki and Gabriel were of the same mind.

Harry blurred into his adult form, throwing himself right into battle, it was easy. Loki allowed Harry use of more of his power, this time of fire, not illusions.

As Harry surged forward, he drew the two daggers on his waist and without thought they burst into flames, they burned a dazzling sapphire blue. The sudden change in lighting caused one of the men to look back and see Harry.

"What the-"

He wasn't able to get another word out, because Harry sent a streak of blue fire through the air, scorching the man and killing him as it sliced through his chest.

The other two men saw the death of the third and spun around, now ignoring the girl. Without missing a beat Harry threw himself to the side to avoid several bullets that the second man had fired off. Coming out of the roll he'd thrown himself into Harry used his momentum to throw himself onto the wall, giving him more height over the two men. When he was close enough Harry slashed down, sending two blades of flame down at the men, it severed the arm of the second man, but the man in the middle was able to get away with just a small burn.

He didn't even need to stifle a chuckle when he saw the third man trip over his pants.

It only served to make him even more enraged.

The Blue flames turned dark, no longer were they the dazzling sapphire flames that he had used previously. These were the freezing dark blue flames of hell.

The flames that promised nothing but burning frost, all consuming frozen flames of hell itself.

Harry didn't wait for the man to get up, he didn't listen to his begging, ignored everything that he said.

He knew what the man had been about to do and that was everything that he needed to know.

" _I'm normally one for mercy, ya know."_

 _"We know Gabe, you do tell us that more often than not."_

" _Well then, I say we give him some very special mercy."_

Harry agreed with the idea that Gabriel had.

"Erebus, Fetch." Were the only two words Harry needed to say for Erebus to appear and clamp his jaws around the man's throat, vanishing into the shadows with him.

He knew that Erebus had taken him to the shadow plane, somewhere he'd been taken before, it was the plane that all shadows were connected too, no matter how far you go, how high you are, or how low you are, the shadow plane was there within the shadows. He knew that Erebus wouldn't be bringing him back, he would either leave the man within the shadows or he would dump him somewhere that he'd never cross paths again.

Without even needing to bother with the result, Harry stopped the flames and slipped the blades back into their holsters.

He turned to look at the girl.

She looked at the two men and saw that they were dead, she started to panic, speaking in the local language that he didn't understand at the moment, but thanks to Gabriel he was starting to pick up the words, though it always took him several days to learn a language, this one was close enough to another than he had learnt in the past.

But when he was able to understand it, then everything went from bad to worse for him.

* * *

"What aren't you telling me Blaise?" Daphne asked.

He had stopped talking and had been quiet for some few minutes and it was starting to annoy her.

"What happened to the girl?" She demanded to know.

Blaise sighed, he knew that he shouldn't have started telling her anything, he knew it, and he knew it, HE KNEW IT!

But just as with Master Hadrian, she somehow had a way to make him say things that he knew he shouldn't have. It was something that he both hated and he admired. Hated because they used it against him and admired because it was something he knew that only a natural born leader was able to do, and it pissed him off when they are used against him.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She practically shouted at him.

Blaise pressed his palms to his temples and seemed to fight with himself for a moment before making a fist and slamming it down on the table in frustration. His back was turned to her.

" _He killed her._ " He growled.

Daphne's eyes widened in shock.

"He…what?" she gulped.

Blaise sighed.

"Not like that. I mean there was a reason after all." He ground his hands together in anxiety.

"GAH! Just tell me!"

"The kid he saved, once he turned to look back, she started thanking him, in the only way she knew how at the time. She undressed in front of him to say thanks, then when he tried to deny her she broke down into tears, sobbing for him to use her.

"A kid not even five begged to be used like a wanton Veela whore." He stated simply, as if it explained everything.

"Harry's the same age as us, how would he even begin to…" she attempted to rationalize.

"He is the same age as us, but he didn't look it at the time, he can appear older if he needs to."

"A Metamorphmagi?" She asked.

Blaise shook his head "Some form of Illusionist, A trickster, he called himself once."

"That doesn't explain anything." She said as she sat back down and shook her head, there was just too much information to process.

"Harry always looked as if he was in his mid-twenties when we trained, he said it was so it would be easier for him to be the instructor for someone, even if they were the same age as he was." Blaise supplied. "So if I'm right the girl would have though he was twenty at the time. Get it now?"

"Sort of…"

"Anyway, this kid begs him to user her, he says that he can get her out of there, His masters had worked with a group that broke up a ring a while back, that's what they told me, after that the girl said that she can't she was sold to the guy and he would kill her or her sister if either one didn't do as he wanted.

"So he did the only thing that he knew to save her life, so that she wouldn't need to do anything like it in the again." Blaise sighed and shook his head. "So he saves her from being assaulted only to be asked to do it himself, neither of them were sure what happened as when they arrived on the scene the only thing that they saw was his hand buried in her chest.

"They said that after they left Afghanistan, where it all happened, he only changed slightly. Though they did say that every moment has an impact on a person, it's only how much that they allow it to affect them that changes.

"We've both seen how Master Hadrian reacts." He said.

Daphne nodded. She understood, somewhat.

"He still blames himself." She stated more than asked, she could tell that much.

Blaise nodded.

"Yeah, he does. You saw his reaction when you said he was groping you, when we were in Italy his reaction so someone doing it was different."

"How?"

* * *

Harry, Blaise, Esmeralda, Veronica and Lilliana, Blaise's Aunt, were standing in a local magical market place. Blaise was looking at some books that were being sold at a table nearby. Veronica and Esmeralda were looking at fabrics and jewellery at a table further away from there, while Harry was with Lilliana looking at some potion ingredients, Lilliana was looking for ingredients needed to make a nutrient potion that she would be able to add into the meal they were having that night. She was hoping to make her grandfather feel better about having fallen to the plague, he was bitter about having to take potions whilst everyone else was able to eat as they pleased, Lilliana was going to add the potion to the pasta sauce she was making that night as to secretly keep him on his potions while also letting him eat normally.

While Harry was looking at a potions book that was also being sold he had stopped paying attention to Lilliana, just for a few moments. When he heard her shout at someone and a slap ring out his attention was back on her.

" _Ho detto che mi lascia solo prima di aver maledetto la tua misera scusa per una bacchetta_ ".  
[I said leave me alone before I curse your miserable excuse for a wand.] Lilliana snapped at the punk.

" _C'mon baby, come circa mi permettete di mostrare quanto bene posso usare una bacchetta eh_?"  
[C'mon baby, how about you let me show you just how well I can use a wand huh?] He leered back, his eyes running up and down her form.

Harry got a good look at the arse, he was no older than Harry normally conceals himself as, twenty three roughly. He was wearing several expensive rings on his fingers, an expensive watch, magical not muggle otherwise it wouldn't be worth wearing in a wizarding area. The guy had horribly styled blonde hair, Harry could tell that he had dyed his hair since brown roots were just starting to show, but it was enough for him to see it.

Everything about the guy started to annoy Harry.

Him and the two guys that were behind him, acting as his muscle, they were almost as glammed up as he was. They were clearly punks that caused trouble throughout the area often because they had money to do so.

" _Hey pretty boy, la signora ha detto che non era interessato. Allora perché non ti andate i tuoi amici a trovare qualcuno che sia disposto a prendere i tuoi soldi per metterti con Te_."  
[Hey pretty boy, the lady said he was not interested. So why do not you and your friends go find someone who is willing to take your money to put up with you.] Harry shouted over the sounds of the market, getting the guys attention.

" _Adriano, è giusto che posso gestire una squib come questo_."  
[Hadrian, it's alright I can handle a squib like this.] Lilliana stated, clearly attempting to keep him out of trouble.

" _Sì ragazzino, perché non lasciate che i veri maghi si prendano cura delle cose, in questo modo posso mostrare questa bellezza quanto quanto di un mago io sia veramente_."  
[Yeah little boy, why don't you let the real wizards take care of things, that way I can show this beauty just how much of a wizard I really am.] The pretty boy said, this time looking at Harry, clearly he was starting to annoy the wizard enough to be looked at.

" _E che tipo di mago hai bisogno di due teste muscolari che indossano quasi quanti gioielli come una signora, oh dispiace che ho dimenticato. IL tuo indossare anche più di una signora normale sarebbe. È quello di distrarre le persone dal fatto che non puoi usare la magia ... Squib_."  
[And what type of wizard are you to need two muscle heads that wear almost as much jewelry as a lady does, oh sorry I forgot. Your also wearing more than a normal lady would. Is that to distract people from the fact you can't use magic...Squib.] Harry's voice was cold and sharp.

There were some oohs from the people watching, his eyes darting around. Harry saw that they were starting to draw a crowd.

" _Conosci il bambino, stai davvero cominciando a pisciarmi._ "  
[You know kid, you're really starting to piss me off.] Pretty boy growled.

" _Bene, forse in questo modo lascerai solo questa bella signora_."  
[Good, maybe this way you'll leave this beautiful lady alone.] Harry stated.

He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Clearly pretty boy has done this enough times for his two 'friends' to know when they were told to get rid of someone. Harry rolled his eyes and decided that he'd get a little showy, maybe that'd help show he was serious.

He pulled out his cane foci.

" _Entends mon cri de magie  
Pullulantes Pulli,_

 _Vinculum Facti Inimicum Captent!"_

Some of the plants that were being sold nearby, in pots, sprouted inch thick vines that sped through the air and wrapped around their arms, waists, legs, and hoisted them into the air.

Much to the laughter of the others watching. Though the pretty boy was really pissed now.

" _Non andate da nessuna parte del bambino, quando finisco con questa piccola merda, ti mostrerò una notte che non dimenticherai mai. Heh, ti piacerà così tanto che non vuoi più lasciare._ "  
[Don't go anywhere baby, when I'm done with this little shit, I'll show you a night that you will never forget. Heh, you'll enjoy yourself so much you'll never want to leave.] The pretty boy said pulling Lilliana tight against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and started feeling her up, when he stopped and drew his wand Harry's eyes were filled with cool fury. He didn't notice Blaise was watching, or Esmeralda and Veronica calling out to him.

" _Lilliana, conosci un incantesimo per ottenere il sangue dai vestiti?_ "  
[Lilliana, do you know a spell to get blood out of clothes?" Harry calmly asked.

" _Sì, perché?"_  
[Yeah…Why?] She asked as she adjusted her clothes.

Harry didn't answer but he did slam his cane into the ground, cracking it slightly as it was impaled into the ground.

"Entends mon cri de magie  
Septendecim spiritus fulguralis, coeuntes."

Everyone watched as Harry began his chant as he walked forward, he barely had to wave his hand, which had his Merlinian ring on it, to erect a quick shield which dispersed the weak stunner that the pretty boy had shot at him. Once the pretty boy's eyes widened at the multitude of lightning orbs floating around Harry he started panicking, so much so that he actually dropped his wand.

Giving Harry an opening.

He shot forward faster than anyone had seen anyone move before.

Harry's form blurred and all people could see next was his fist buried in the gut of the pretty boy with all the orbs of lightning spinning around Harry's hand, slowly coming closer and blurring with his arm, those close enough could see the pale lightning sparking along Harry's arm.

"Better clear a path." Harry growled.

A few seconds later a pathway was clear behind the pretty boy and Harry growled.

" _Raika Hoken"_

Harry followed through with the punch, his fist had been lodged in the pretty boy's stomach, and the magic had kept him from moving, but once he completed the chant by announcing the spell. With a loud clap of thunder Pretty Boy was sent flying back through the air, he was flying with such speed that when he slammed into an Erumpent, the large Elephant-Rhino like creature stumbled slightly almost breaking through its pen.

" _Scumbag grazioso ragazzo_ "  
[Scumbag pretty boy] He sniffed, cracking his knuckles.

Lilliana walked over to Harry and looked down the path that was slowly filling with witches and wizards. She let out an appreciative whistle.

"Nice distance." She spoke in English.

Harry shrugged. "If I hit him a little higher he would've died, so I'll settle for what I can get."

She nodded slowly then, unseen to harry, a mischievous glint appeared in her eye.

"So…" she voiced.

"So…?" He looked up at her.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed brightly.

Lillian chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

" _Oh! Il mio povero eroe, protegge la mia innocenza ma non riesce nemmeno a gestire un complimento_."  
[Oh! My poor hero, protects my innocence but can't even handle a compliment.] She mockingly cried, much to the amusement of the crowd that was still around them as they dispersed.

Harry groaned and hid his head in his hands.

" _Strega cattiva. Sbarazzarsi di un punk ass pretty boy e pensano che possano prendere un mickey outta me. Dove ho sbagliato?_ "  
[Evil witch. Get rid of a punk ass pretty boy and they think they can take a mickey outta me. Where did I go wrong?" He falsely cried.

A short while later saw Veronica yelling and screaming at him for attacking people in public, and for showing off.

It was mostly for showing off.

* * *

"There were a few other incidents but that was the largest." Blaise smirked at the memory, he had seen the entire fight, if one could call it that.

"So he's incredibly defensive and protective if someone attempts to hit on girls?" Daphne asked, she still didn't get it, entirely.

Blaise shook his head.

"Master Hadrian, after the incident if Afghanistan, can't stand it when a girl, of any age, is sexually harassed, in anyway. Even if someone is flirting with a girl, if he thinks their being rude or that the girl is uncomfortable he'll do something about it.

"That's why he was so cold when you said he 'groped' you while you were sleeping he was offended and loathing himself for it, though I think he knew that he didn't do that, it was mostly because he thought he'd put himself in the position of those men. The very definition of groping is 'to touch or handle (someone) for sexual pleasure'.

"That's why he was so cold Daphne, not because you meant to offend him, but because he can't think of himself doing that to someone and hates to think that he would be." Blaise explained.

Realization dawned on Daphne's face, it was clear to the Italian that she finally understood what she had done.

They looked at the time and made their way down to dinner, they both looked around and saw that Harry hadn't arrived yet so they sat down at the Slytherin Table. A few moments later they saw Harry walk into the hall and heard Terry boot call out to him, but were too far away to listen in on the conversation. They were both happy to see that Harry was getting along with his housemates.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, saw Harry and Blaise training together outside the castle before breakfast. They were talking about anything and everything that came to mind, which was mostly centred on life in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, respectively.

Slytherin, as Blaise told it, was completely as he had believed it to be from stories that he'd been told by his mother and friends. It was extremely political, in the snake's pit, as it was dubbed, money and family were everything, and without Draco being in Slytherin like everyone had believed him to be, Blaise admitted that he was also one of the ones that had labelled him as a snake because of his parenting, now it was Theodore Nott that was in charge of the first year Slytherin students, the few that were there now.

Harry rolled his eyes, he asked about Daphne and Tracy, wanting to know how they were.

"They're sharing a room together, we've all survived the first night attacks." He offered.

"Attacks?" Harry stopped and looked at Blaise.

Blaise realised his slip up.

"Not those kind of attacks Hadrian," he said, forgoing the title as he was talking to his friend now not his master "Every year when the new first year students arrive the first thing we have to do to our rooms, other than choose a roommate or sleep alone, is ward and protect our doors, otherwise when the upper years break into the rooms they can do as they please, to a point.

"As I said Slytherin is _very_ political, so you can't force yourself on someone unless you're an idiot and wanting to bring the wrath of the entire house down on you, though there are a few upper years that get targeted for things like that, both guys and girls." He rambled as he thought back to some of the stories that he'd heard.

Harry came to a decision.

"Where's the entrance to the Slytherin Dorms?"

Blaise's head snapped around to look at Harry, he could have sworn he heard a snap.

"You're not-"

"I am."

"No."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Are you gonna-?"

"Kill them?"

Blaise nodded.

"Nope." Harry said before getting a thoughtful expression. "At least not at first, but by then they should have learnt their lesson. Anyway, time for our jog."

Without another word Blaise followed Harry for their jog around the lake, they were only able to complete two full laps of the lake before they decided to cool down and go get cleaned up for breakfast.

As they were doing a few stretches to prevent cramping Blaise spoke again.

"She's like you, isn't she?"

Harry looked at Blaise.

"Who?"

"Daphne, she's like you." He said with conviction "She can use the same type of magic that you and your two masters can use."

Harry shook his head, Blaise could just see a dark look that passed through Harry's eyes.

"There's nothing like me, I'm more unique than I'd like to be." He said.

He looked up and Blaise could clearly see the dangerous look in his eye.

"But there are perks to being unique in ways that people could never fathom." He smirked. "But she can use the same branch of magic that I, and my masters, can. Though she's started walking a separate path than we have."

"What does that mean?" Blaise asked.

"There are two different groups that use the same type of magic that I do, I belong to one group with my masters and Daphne belongs to the other."

"Does she know?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't think she does, if she did I doubt that she would be able to do anything about it anyway, but that doesn't mean that she won't say anything about it. I'm levels above her in power, and perhaps in knowledge itself." He noted.

Blaise nodded and completed his stretches in silence for a few minutes more.

As they were walking back he spoke again.

"I only brought it up because I saw her use the plasma bolt spell that you use, that and some other spells that seemed interesting." He told Harry.

"Oh?" He was interested now. "What kind of spells did you see her use?"

"She used this weird push thing, it seemed like she slammed her hand on the air and a burst of wind slammed into an older student. One of the older kids grabbed her wrists, I didn't see what she did but the next thing I hear is screaming and they were holding their hand."

Harry raised an eyebrow, this was interesting.

It would seem that he'd underestimated the power of Daphne the Morganian.

"What do you think happened, no matter how crazy you think it is?" Harry voiced.

Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder and they stopped jogging, slightly winded.

"It looked like his hands were frozen, I've been skiing in the mountains before and seen snow. Mother insisted that I learn about different injuries that people get whist we were there, and if I didn't know better I'd say he had frostbite. I'd say that she froze his hands so fast and so coolly that when she moved her hands to struggle she broke his frozen fingers."

Harry developed a thoughtful look.

A moment later it was gone and Harry had his 'Master Hadrian' look on.

"I will take care of it, for now all I will say is this; Do not mention the similarities between the magic that she uses and my own, if I think that she's a danger to anyone I will step in myself. Befriend her if you wish, but keep an eye on her, there's no need to go out of your way to do so but if anything like this happens again I'd appreciate being informed." Harry told Blaise.

"Of course Master Hadrian." Blaise said with a formal bow.

"Alright go get cleaned up and make your way to breakfast, I'll see you there."

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was _NOT_ having a good start to the new academic year. Harry Potter wasn't attending Hogwarts, that put a stop to a large variety of plans that he'd mapped out and put into motion, so now he would need to find a way to either A) Force him to attend the school B) Come seeking assistance when Tom eventually regained his physical body.

He knew exactly what had happened to Voldemort that night, he'd never been able to understand how but he knew the result.

Voldemort's body was destroyed but his soul was anchored to this plane thanks to the Horcrux's that he'd created and hidden throughout England. He knew where one of them were, at the moment, hidden away in a cave that he needed to wait for Harry to be present for, because if his blood wasn't going to grant him access, the essence of Tom Riddle would. Hopefully.

Ever since the night that the brat had vanished everything had started falling apart, he'd been forced to pull in favours that he'd never wanted to use to ensure that the Order of the Phoenix received the compensation that he'd promised them. From his OWN vaults no less. If the brat had just stayed put or better yet, had James just given him the access that he'd needed and asked for all those years ago everything would have worked better.

Then there was this mysterious Hadrian Hale. The current Proxy for Ravenclaw. This was troubling.

He'd known that the line was still active, as could anyone that attended a session of the Wizengamot, the crest was still on display and illuminated as were the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin crests. Though no matter how much he'd looked into and bribed the goblins he hadn't been able to find out who the current heirs to those lines were. They weren't even listed in the Book of lords that he'd been able to get his hands on, from various families that he'd been able to purchase (or take) them from.

He knew that Harry Potter was listed in the book as the Heir for the Black and Potter Families, but he wasn't listed as the heir or lord of any other family, which was a blessing from magic. Had he been named heir of any other line he'd be more powerful than any one, in a political sense.

Ever since he had destroyed house Percival and House Wulfric before the war with his former lover Gellert, though he did win them with spells that they'd learnt together, he had thought that everything had been working well until that night. He'd been manipulating Tom to attack places that he'd been able to send the less useful and more willful members of the order.

He looked down at the paperwork that he'd been given during the prank.

The paperwork wasn't something that he'd expect to be given, for lack of a better term the papers that he was given were orders from the goblins of Gringotts telling him to return everything that he had been able to take from various families.

He'd been able to obtain several important tomes and grimoires from different families, especially from the Potters and Blacks, they were some of the most knowledgeable families that existed in Britain. He had been able to acquire some of the best tomes that he'd ever seen from the Potters and now he was being forced, by filthy bloody half-breed bastard of Goblins. Sadly he knew that there was little that he could do.

But he wasn't made the British liaison for the ICW and the chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, without learning how to speak the most important language known to Wizards. Legalese.

After looking through all the paperwork and making a list of everything that he had, and things that he hadn't because he'd sold or misplaced them, and checking them against the list he knew that there were several important things that he wasn't going to give back, he needed them for the greater good.

There was nothing more important than the Greater Good, after all.

* * *

Having just finished breakfast in the great hall Harry entered his trunk's apartment space, once he entered he saw that the mail chest was glowing, indicating that he had mail that he needed to retrieve. He had realized it'd been a while since he'd looked at the box.

Opening the box he saw that there were various letters from members of the Wizengamot, he placed them into a pile that he didn't really want to look at for the time being.

He found that there were a few letters from some of the contacts that he'd made whilst training with Veronica and Balthazar, he had especially liked keeping in touch with Kaulder, since he had been alive for centuries it was always interesting to talk about some of the things he'd come across. Some of the unknown spells that he had seen or heard of were ones that Kaulder had seen in the past. He was fortunate that the Immortal had kept such meticulous records over his life. Their recent conversations were linked to a few of the larger wars between magical groups that he had found with and against.

Looking through some of the mail order brochures from around the world and marking down a few items that he wished to purchase he came across a letter that he knew right away was from the headmaster.

He knew right away because Harry had spoken to the Wizard that checked over the mail for Harry and several other Magicals, He'd met the gentleman whilst he was doing a job for the coven that he belonged to, and as covens were highly illegal within Britain Harry was able to get a few 'Perks' as a way of saying thanks.

The letter from Dumbledore was kept within a special box that was sent across from the office, there was a piece of parchment on top of the container listing all the charms and spells that had been placed on the letter in question.

The spells that were used were;  
 _a mild compulsion charm (keyed to open the letter)_

 _Another compulsion charm (to agree with the contents of the letter)_

 _A trust charm, designed to make the user trust the contents of the letter and that the caster would follow through with whatever it was that they promised._

 _There were several tracking charms (in multiple languages, also of different strengths and utilities)_

There were several other charms that the coven weren't able to identify, though they did send a small note saying that they were more than happy that they were able to add a few new spells to their collective, as was the agreement that the group had with Harry.

Without touching the letter Harry levitated it onto a small plate and waved his wand over the parchment, running it through a series of identification spell and charms that Balthazar had drilled into him.

He snarled when he saw the hidden spells that had been missed, he nursed the thought of sending the coven a small booklet filled with different identification spells that they would be able to use, just so he wouldn't need to check his mail like this.

Dumbledore had made the parchment a portkey that would take Harry to his office, or more specifically the private dwellings on the other side of his office, where there could be any form of trap or containment set up that would prevent him, Harry, from escaping. Though that was a touch on the extreme side, it could just be because it would allow them a more private place to talk other than the office, though he didn't agree with it in the slightest.

Harry read through the letter after disabling everything that he could, after making sure that he had disabled all the spells that he was able to find, though he still didn't touch it with his hand he turned his wand and the letter moved as he needed it too.

The letter read:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I have received the letter sent by Gringotts London, on your behalf. As much as it pains me to say this, I must. The items that I hold in my possession were given to me, in trust, of your father for research purposes._

 _The items that were given to me for the various topics were handed to me with the understanding that they would be returned after their purpose was fulfilled. At the current time the items that were left in my possession are still required and as such are still fulfilling their purpose, as per the agreement they are required to remain in my possession._

 _If you require any of the books that I currently hold for your own research please feel free to send through a date and time to meet as so I will be able to ensure the books are available to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore  
Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot  
Supreme Mugwump of the ICW  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry shook his head.

"Why does he even bother?" Harry asked himself, there was no way that Harry missed the meaning of the words in the letter.

Dumbledore had admitted that he had the items Harry had listed and was agreeing to grant him use of the books _after_ he sent a time and place to meet the headmaster. His letter said that he would allow harry access to the books, which was nothing compared to the items that he had in his possession.

There was no way that was going to happen. He wanted the memories that were stored in the Potter family Pensieve, which was stolen and now in the possession of the headmaster. The potter family Grimoire was something that he wanted to get his hands on most of all, it concerned him how Dumbledore was able to get his hands on it, since only members of the potter family were able to use the book in anyway, normally that is.

He was sure that if someone was going to be able to break through the protections on family Grimoire then, sadly, the headmaster was one of those people. Breaking into a family Grimoire would be something dangerous, mostly for the family.

The spells contained within a family Grimoire are always things that were designed by the family, discovered by the family or were given to them by others. Either way a family's Grimoire is the legacy of a family that can pass along all kinds of spells and incantations that can make a family famous or can destroy them.

Wards for family manors, secret stores of information, allies, secrets that the family have protected for centuries are contained in grimoires that belong to the family. While families tend to have single books, families like the Blacks, Potters, Bones and Longbottom have been around for centuries and have multiple books that can be filled with information. The Black family Grimoire is filled with ancient forms of dark magic, whilst the Potter family, originally being a family of artists, Clay Pot makers, hence the name.

The Potter Grimoire contains the ancient family's spells that were once passed down through the family for Clay working, but as times continued and the fall of Rome occurred the family needed to protect their wares, hence the development of wards and protection spells used by the Potters. The family once travelled in a caravan with other craftsmen that shared around a few spells and techniques with the Potters of the time, expanding their collection of Magic. They once connected with a small contagion of Wizards and witches that were once legionaries of the Roman army, at the time they needed money and joined the caravan as mercenaries, Some of the Mercenaries gave their lives to protect the caravan, two married into the potter family, one male and one female. Once they were included into the family their own additions were made into the Grimoire.

Thus the addition of Roman war spells were added into the Grimoire. Spells like these were powerful and needed to be contained, if not they needed to be outright forgotten from all history, not in the hands of meddlesome old fools.

Harry sat on the couch and thought for a moment, there were ways of addressing such a letter that he needed to think through, but other things needed to be determined first.

"Charlie, I need you." Harry called, somewhat quietly.

POP

"Master Hadrian bee calling?" Charlie offered a short courtesy.

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Can you please go and see if Ripfang is available for a quick conversation, I need his advice." Harry didn't look at Charlie, as he was deep in thought, but he did need to speak with the goblin.

Harry heard the pop and waited for Charlie to appear once more.

It was five minutes later that Charlie appeared, he was about to speak when he heard the grumble of a goblin.

Looking at the source of the sound revealed Ripfang.

Harry stood and slammed a fist against his chest, right above his heart.

"Honoured greetings, Commander Ripfang, Honoured account manager for Clan Hale." Harry greeted "May your enemies fear the sound of your name and your gold flow freely."

Ripfang slammed a fist against his own chest "Greetings Sorcerer Hadrian, may your vaults fill with the gold of your enemies."

"Welcome to my private space." Harry said, waving his hand in a way that enticed him to look around.

Ripfang looked around and gave a polite nod.

"I can feel the magic of this space, it's not something that I've ever come across. What is it?"

Harry smirked "You have your secrets Commander and I have my own."

Ripfang snarled, he understood exactly what Hadrian meant.

"Your elf said that you needed to talk about something, I have an hour that I can spare, but I won't be spending all that time here. So let's get down to business." Ripfang said.

Harry gestured to the seat nearby, Ripfang said nothing as he accepted the seat.

He then explained the situation to him, as well as a thought about Dumbledore's long name.

"You are correct about the fact that his long name is from the houses he's defeated, though he just makes it look like the extra names are false, he's done well to remove the history of those families just enough so that he'd be able to use their names as he does and they wouldn't put them together, it was a move worthy of a goblin.

"But I'm sure you're more interested in what you can do next." Ripfang sighed "I am only the account manager for the Hale family, not the Potters or the Blacks."

A look passed through Ripfang's eyes and Harry knew that there was something he'd just thought of.

"Though I am not the manager, you have separate managers for the families. Loudroar is the Black family manager and Axenblade is the Potter manager." Ripfang told him, though Harry was already aware of the goblins as he'd met them in the past.

"But because he has items that belong to the Potters, we'll focus on the potters for now, and these items are powerful and dangerous the longer they are in his hands, we'll have to ensure that we are willing to press him for the items to be returned.

"The first thing that I would suggest would be to find some way of locating all the items in question, whether you get him to supply you with a list of all books, which I would do either way, or go through the office yourself, is all up to you." Ripfang said.

Harry thought.

Then an idea occurred.

"Charlie." He looked at the elf that had placed a tea pot on the table "Is there a way for a house elf to locate items that belong to their masters, no matter where they are?"

Charlie nodded her head. "Yes, theres being a way. But if items are hidden by spellsies then elves not being able to find them."

Harry nodded, this was what he wanted to hear.

"Charlie could you please inform the Potter house elves that I would like them to locate all the items that have belong to the Potter family that are not contained within the Potter vaults at Gringotts or any Potter property, in fact I would like them to make a list of all items that are not where they should be if they know them. Make sure they list where the item is and who has it."

"Yes, Master Hadrian." Charlie popped away to follow his orders.

"A move worthy of a Goblin." Ripfang grinned. "Sneaking behind the enemies back to ensure you know where the items are, even though you may not be able to take them without the person knowing, it's smart, but is it smart enough?"

Harry nodded. "It's a start, that's all it is."

* * *

Harry and Ripfang had decided on the next course of action to take. They were going to send back a letter to not just Dumbledore but to every one of the Potters Allies and to anyone that were loaned money, items or services from the potters. The letter would inform them that all items and objects that once belonged to the potters were being called back to the current head of the family.

Everyone that was indebted to the family were being called to reaffirm the acknowledgement of the debts that they owed. They were informed that all loans were being called in, everything that was being held by another family were to be returned or the conditions renegotiated with the current head.

It was a powerfully political move that he was pulling, there were going to be families that, when they heard what he was doing, would call in all debts the potter family owed them. Though it was fortunate that Harry knew exactly who his family owed debts too and when was needed to repay them. He wouldn't be able to pay all of the debts back at the same time, though some of the families that he owed debts to married into other families, and some of them were more likely to have debts to the Potters, so they would cancel each other out, for the most part.

But the risks that he was taking in this action would be outweighed by the items he would regain. Especially the potter Grimoire, by any means he needed to get that back, there were things that should not be known to anyone other than the potters and there were things that needed to be completely forgotten, the potters held information like that.

Once Ripfang was returned to the bank Harry proceeded to his office space. He was thankful that lessons started the next day and he would be able to do the few things that he needed to do before lessons began.

The first thing on the list was to write the letters to Axenblade to get him to contact everyone that owed debts to the potters, after he made a list of everyone that the potters owed debts to. He knew the people that he was indebted to but was aware that the goblins would know exactly what debts he had and who they were to, just to be sure. The letter also gave the goblin an idea of the things that Harry was going to require, hopefully together they would be able to work everything out without any surprises.

He stopped as he was writing.

A sense of dread grasped his heart.

He had forgotten one important topic.

Years ago in the past debts were fulfilled between families by means of a marriage contract, if he was subject to a contract then that would impact his plans in ways that he wouldn't be able to calculate.

He looked over the letter and finished the sentence that he was writing before gathering three other pieces of parchment and writing the same message three times addressed to different goblins.

 _Account Manager Ripfang / Account manager Axenblade / Account manager Loudroar_

 _I understand that this may not be the most opportune of moments, or methods, to be addressing a member of the goblin nation, especially one of your station and command. But the matter of which I am addressing is a matter of grave importance, though it may not seem as so to yourselves but as to a Sorcerer such as I with various plans in play I find myself having looked over something as important as this._

 _I am requesting a list of any and all outstanding Marriage contracts that are currently tied to the Hale / Potter / Black account. I would request any information that you would be able to give me as I know that I should have addressed the issue some time ago._

 _If there are any contracts or matters that require my attention please feel free to call upon my house elf Charlie as it will allow me to address said matter as soon as I become available._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hadrian James Johnathan Potter-Hale  
Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Hale, Vassal and Proxy of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw.  
Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.  
Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.  
Master Sorcerer of Kamar-Taj._

Harry shook the cramps out of his hand, he always hated writing out his full titles and lordships, as there were too many of them.

He looked over the three parchments that he'd written and sighed. He just hoped that he was wrong and there wasn't a contract that he was going to forcibly fill, not that he wanted to force marriage onto anyone.

He was a firm believer of marrying for love.

Calling Charlie and requesting her to take the parchments to the respective Goblins he offered a small prayer that this wasn't something to worry about and all three goblins would tell him that there were no contracts. He muttered a second one just to be safe.

Several minutes later saw the letter that he was originally writing complete and sealed, ready to be posted the next day, as was the new plan after sending the missives out to the Account managers. He could tell that all three out of the account managers was cursing his name because of his method but desperate times mean desperate measures.

Now that he was finished with the important things it was time to see what the Wizengamot letters wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

The first lesson of the day was Defence against the Dark Arts, something Harry was very curious about, mostly to compare the knowledge that he already had and the knowledge that the school would be teaching them.

 _ **(A/N I will not be writing Quirrell's stutter, it's annoying enough to think about as it is. So just add the stutter mentally.)**_

Harry sat in the middle of the class, which would allow him to get the best of everything while not allowing people to think he was a know it all, though there was nothing wrong with having a wealth of knowledge to draw from as he did, and Occlumency did help with organizing one's mind whilst also protecting it.

He watched, as he was several minutes early, as the rest of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years arrived in the class. He was happy that he had chosen that spot Terry Boot sat next to him while Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were seated on the table next to them. He offered a polite greeting to both girls and a nod to Terry as he sat down.

"A pleasure to see you again Miss Bones, Miss. Abbott." Harry greeted "May I introduce you to Terry Boot, Heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Boot. Terry this is Susan Bones, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones, and Hannah Abbott, Heiress of the Ancient and Noble house of Abbott."

They greeted each other awkwardly, though Harry could see the smile on Susan's face when Harry greeted her and introduced the duo to Terry.

As they were talking to each other about how the start of their years were and the differences between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were, Harry's mind quickly summoned an image of Tonks and how Hufflepuff had been treating her since she had been revealed as a Metamorphmagi. He resolved to inviting them to eat with him later, as well as Daphne and Tracy, Blaise would sit with him without worry.

A smirk appeared on his face as he realized that he had a small following, of sorts, within Hogwarts. He had contacts within all houses and each person had contacts of their own that he would be able to connect with, in time.

Blaise, Daphne and Tracy in Slytherin.  
Himself and, maybe, Terry in Ravenclaw.  
Tonks and, in time, Susan and Hannah in Hufflepuff.  
Draco in Gryffindor.

He would need to ensure Draco was able to get a few friends in the house of Lions, maybe an older student or two would be able to help.

"Harry?" Someone poked him on the rib.

Harry reacted immediately by snatching the hand with his right while doing for a dagger with his left, before he realized that it was Susan that had jabbed him.

"Sorry 'bout that. Got lost in my own head." He admitted. "What'd you say?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Hannah asked what you thought about the prank that happened in the great hall at breakfast on Saturday."

Harry nodded his head sagely.

"From what I was able to tell there were several spells and types of magic wrapped into the presentation. Though who could have done it…I don't know, there are a few people that I've heard of the that could do something like this but the main targets are trying to find out who was behind it more than anything."

"The Weasley twins?" Hannah asked.

Harry nodded. "I heard that they were the pranksters of the school and now someone is encroaching on their territory, they'll need to be careful unless they force a prank war between them and an unknown prankster."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation as Professor Quirrell entered the room.

"Welcome everyone to your first class at Hogwarts." He greeted "I am your professor for Defence against the Dark Arts, or Defence teacher as some of the older students will call it."

There were a few murmurs around the room.

"I will be teaching you spells that you will be using to defend yourself against other Witches and Wizards that may wish to harm you, I will be teaching you about some of the dark creatures that roam through the Forbidden Forest, so you will learn why it is called so, and many other things that you will need to know in order to protect yourself.

"You will learn how to defend yourself, magically, such as how to duel, we will also discuss the differences between types of duels and what types there are. You will be learning few offensive spells and defensive spells that you will be able to use when needed outside the class room, though there is little to no chance that you will need them within Hogwarts." He concluded, the stutter was slightly easier to understand.

Harry was able to really get interested in the lesson, when he was able to decipher what it was that the professor was talking about, though it did help that he repeated himself a few times whilst they were talking.

He told them that they wouldn't be learning any spells with him for a few weeks since there was a lot of information that they needed to cover in regards to what the Dark arts were and a variety of different subjects in relation to them.

"For now let's start with something a little interesting." He began. "What are the dark arts?"

Several students put their hands up.

Susan being one of them.

"Miss. Bones." Quirrell called on Susan.

"The dark arts, also known as dark magic, refers to any and any types of magic that is used to cause harm, control or death to a victim." Susan intoned, clearly she had recited that several times in the past.

Quirrell nodded "Very good Miss. Bones, I see you've been learning from your aunt, the current head of the DMLE, Madam Bones."

Susan nodded shyly.

"Now do not be misled, students. The dark arts are not necessarily 'evil', just because they are labelled dark." He said as someone behind Harry scoffed.

"Yeah just ask Hale about dark magic." The person whispered, clearly unaware of just how loud he actually was.

"Do you have something to add Mr. Corner?" Quirrell singled out the student in question.

Michael clammed up.

"We're waiting Mr. Corner." Quirrell called out "And that'll also be five points from Ravenclaw for interrupting the class."

Anthony Goldstein answered for Michael, whom he was sitting next to.

"He said that if you want to talk about the Dark arts then you should ask Hale, the first night he made this speech in the common room about there being no such thing as the dark arts, or the light arts."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Quirrell caught the action and turned his attention onto Harry.

"I'd be more than interested in hearing this different view on the Dark Arts that you have Mr. Hale, if you're willing I'd be more than interested to hear you share it with the class."

Harry sighed, he knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to avoid doing this but if he was able to find a way the Hufflepuff's would be curious and start asking questions, and if they started asking questions members of the other houses would hear and start asking the same questions.

If there was one thing that he'd learnt over the last three years was: it was better to face the problems head on with as much confidence as you could muster, while still keeping a level head as to know when you're getting over one's head.

Harry stood "I think it'll be better if I stood where you are, sir." He added as an afterthought.

Quirrell just nodded and moved to the side, giving Harry all the space that he needed.

He faced the class and took a deep breath.

"I think the best place to begin is with myself, uh, to begin with, as many members of Ravenclaw would know, as from my impromptu speech when we first arrived in the common room, the reason why I was sorted first was because I am not a normal wizard, in the typical sense that you all may or may not be aware of."

There were a few people that were talking amongst themselves, the professor raised an eyebrow.

Harry cleared his throat and eyes returned to him.

"I think the first thing that everyone has to realize is that there as there are countless types of spells and branches of magic, there are also numerous, if not countless, forms of magic users other than Witches and Wizards."

"Like how the Headmaster is called a Warlock?" A Hufflepuff asked.

Harry nodded "Exactly, a Warlock is considered another form of magic user. Though it is different than the other titles that can be used, which is because no one is born a Warlock, it takes time and hard work to be considered a Warlock."

There were more people murmuring, though Harry was somewhat happy to see that a few people were taking notes of what he was saying, not just the Ravenclaw first years that weren't able to write it down the night before. At some point the blackboard behind him had started writing and listed what he was saying as dot points for people to read. Harry saw the small movement from Quirrell to continue talking, clearly he was enjoying the topic.

"Now just as there are Witches and Wizards, there is no difference in name for a female Warlock, there is only the Male name, for some reason there has never been a name that fit female Warlocks. But the main difference between a Witch or Wizard and a Warlock is simple.

"A Witch or Wizard is someone who uses A) wand, or other magical foci, movements and B) the incantation, together to perform a spell. A high level Warlock is able to perform magic without an incantation or any form of focus, they can perform powerful magic with just their hands."

A hand was raised.

"Yes Mr-"

"Hopkins, Wayne Hopkins. Are you saying that a Warlock is someone who can use silent and wandless magic?"

Harry nodded "In the simplest of words yes, that is pretty much what a warlock is. But there are differences between the types of Warlock, three levels actually. A low-level, or fledgling Warlock, is able to perform magic silently, a Mid-level or Average Warlock, is able to perform some magic without using their wand but they may need to use their wand from time to time, depending on the spell, and a Master Warlock is someone that can perform magic silently and without their wands, as Mr. Hopkins said before.

"So as I said there are different types of magic users, and I kind of spoke too much on that, there are different types of magic that can be used. I've seen, in person, what some people would call Dark Magic save lives of people and I have seen what people would call Light Magic, or the Light arts, kill where, by logic, they should not be able to."

This time there were gasps and more than a few people were staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Over the last year I was trained by my masters, and I will not be explaining that anytime soon." He cut in. "I was trained by my masters and shown different types of magic that existed through the world, I have met Necromancers, Voodoo Priests in New Orleans, America, I've met Shamans and Witch doctors, even an immortal warrior that was cursed to live forever.

"Each had different magic that no other was able to use, and from all of them I learnt that they saw magic differently. Some wanted nothing more than to control the world, others wanted nothing more than to live in peace using their magic's to protect and heal others. From them I learnt that to protect the people that we love there is nothing that could be considered Dark or light when it's used against another person, there are only different shades of Grey that exist." Harry concluded.

There were blank faces all around him and he sighed.

"Ok I think a small practical would be needed." He said.

"Uh, Susan." Harry singled the Hufflepuff out. "The professor said your aunt works for the DMLE, yeah?"

She nodded.

"That means she would have taught you a few simple spells with a practise wand or with your own when you got your supplies, correct."

She nodded, though seemed to be a little shy about it.

"Do you know the _Lumos_ charm?" he asked.

Again she nodded.

"Well, did you know that if you put enough power into the spell and aim it at someone you can cause them to go blind?"

Her eyes, and others, widened in shock. But Harry nodded and kept talking.

"If you were to do that on the staircases that we use to get to our common rooms when someone wasn't expecting it, the sudden bright light could cause them to fall over the railing and result in them being horribly hurt?"

He refused to say 'or die' as he didn't want to scare anyone, but the point needed to be made. They weren't just learning magic for fun, some of the magic that they were going to learn was actually able to hurt someone if the caster wanted to.

Some students were looking at their wands, seeming to understand just how much power that they actually had, others seemed to be thinking about what he was saying seriously, clearly the Purebloods, that weren't of the darker families, weren't accustomed to being told that the magic that they had been looking forward to learning was able to hurt someone.

Harry continued, using another example.

"Susan has your aunt shown you, or taught you, the stunning spell _Stupefy_?"

Susan who was still standing looked at Harry almost afraid to answer, but that alone told him the answer that he'd originally thought.

"Well, for those that don't know, the Stunning spell is used by the Aurors to knockout the Witches and Wizards that they are attempting to arrest. But if they used enough power they would all be able to use that spell to stop someone's heart." He told them.

There was silence in the room. No one had realized anything like this, after all they were only eleven and just starting to learn magic.

Quirrell quickly got the class back under control and introduced them to the first topic that they would be covering; Gnomes.

* * *

Harry walked out of History of Magic, extremely disappointed.

He had looked through the History of Magic textbooks that they were given briefly over the few minute break they had between classes and had crossed paths with a few of the older students, he hadn't understood why they shook their heads and offered several students to transfigure their books into pillows for them, nor did he realise why they were chuckling when they were told what class they were headed to. Now that he did he would add it to the list of things that he needed to change when the time was right, but for now he would knuckle down and keep an eye on things, whilst looking for things that needed to be fixed. If there were too many things he'd scrap the first plans that had been made and would take control immediately.

If not for his education, or his sanity for the very least. He liked History, not magical history currently, but muggle history, with the magical aspects that he'd been filled in on, his fascination was mostly on Rome and Greece because of his family origins.

He had fortunately been able to sit next close to Daphne, Tracy and Blaise. Once they had realized that they were only going to learn things that were in their books, word for word, they decided that they would use the chance to catch up, they had been able to see Tonks walking around while they were moving between classes but they didn't have a chance to really speak to her, Harry decided that he'd attempt to find a place where they were able to talk and hang out comfortably. He already had the place, he just needed to find it.

* * *

Harry sat in charms with his head of house Professor Flitwick, as the teacher.

The half-goblin, Harry had heard from the senior students, was a professional duellist. Which was, in truth, an understatement if there ever was one.

Flitwick and still remains, a seven time world champion duellist. One of the very few Magicals that were able to call themselves a master of spell warfare, a ridiculous title; Harry believed. But he had seen a few memories of the Duels that Flitwick had partaken in, a few of them were nothing other than exhibition duels, but the one he'd seen that displayed his Head of house's spell repertoire and style had sent chills down his spine.

The sheer skill and power that the small man held was undeniable.

Instead of sidestepping spells or using shields to defend himself like most would, Harry watched as his professor commanded control of the arena, using a combination of charms to attack his opponent and transfiguration to construct the battlefield to his needs. Harry could tell, from having watched other duellists, that Flitwick wasn't a master of transfiguration duelling, the skills that he did have in 'Combat Transfiguration', as it was aptly named, were born from necessity and heavy training.

The class were told that as it was their first week learning magic they wouldn't be learning any spells, but they would be learning wand movements, which were used in combination with incantations to actually perform magic.

Moving his hand in strange ways was annoying to learn, as the natural movement of the wrist were not directly compatible with some of the ways that he hand needed to move in order to execute the movement properly, resulting in many students developing sore wrists and arms.

They were told that Madam Pomfrey had pain relief potions if they required one, no one required one, though one red haired Gryffindor complained loudly that he would need to see the healer otherwise he wouldn't be able to write; then coming to some foolish decision he had mentioned that he wouldn't see the healer and would instead go to class, complain about his wrist and not have to write.

Another member of the house of Lions, Hermione Granger, if he remembered her name correctly, the one he recommended the book to, had scolded the boy about his behaviour.

To Harry it reminded him of some of the senior disciples from Kamar-Taj and how they would 'instruct' some of the others whilst the Masters were delayed with other tasks, though she specifically reminded him of some of the worst disciples that tended to believe they were superior to others because they had been there longer or were placed under important masters.

Harry wanted to say something but Draco spoke first.

"Granger." He called out to her "If the fool wants to do something as stupid as that on the first day then let him do it. It's got nothing to do with you, so if he wants to make a fool out of himself for our amusement then let him."

With that he walked away, not caring about her response. Harry rolled his eyes and walked away as well, others seemed to get the idea and just ignored the duo, moving on to their next class.

* * *

Harry was the first student to arrive in the Transfiguration classroom, other students having taken the normal route that they were guided on whilst harry had taken a hidden pathway that was listed in one of his Father's, James', grimoires that he had made listing a few passageways that would make moving between classes easier.

Harry sat there in the class room, again sitting towards the middle of the classroom, though admittedly he was hoping that he wouldn't have to sit next to Granger or the red haired Weasley, he couldn't stand either of them. Weasley was pathetic, as were his table manners, everything that Harry had seen and heard from the ginger boy told him that he was lazy and needed a real attitude adjustment.

Granger on the other hand was easy for him to understand, she came from an environment where she was regarded as the best and most intelligent by her peers and teachers. Now she was in a new environment that she hadn't prepared for and was clinging to her usual routines, something that wasn't looked favourably on by the students or faculty, though it had yet to be shown by the later.

So there he sat, in the classroom alone, with Professor McGonagall, or Aunt Kittie, as young Harry had known her as. The reason being that when he'd been introduced to Sirius' animagus form, Padfoot, his father's form, Prongs, and Peters form, Wormtail, the only one that Harry didn't like; Somehow he'd been able to tell that Minerva was also an animagus and had 'pushed' her, so to speak, into her feline form, which he had then cuddled whilst the feline was too shocked to realise she was trapped.

Harry pushed the treasured memory lovingly back to where it belonged within his Occlumency shields as he watched the feline that was sitting, oddly stiff for a cat, on the desk waiting for the rest of the students. He smirked when he saw the bottle of catnip sitting on the corner of the desk with the small card tied around the neck of the jar with the antler motif visible.

What he didn't realise was his personal animagus form was reacting to the intrusion of Erebus, something that was surprising to Harry and his two masters when they had separated the different entities within Harry's mind. They had unknowingly began his training as an Animagus, sadly with Erebus within him completing the transformation was impossible, though oddly enough, his eyes were able to change, firmly placing Harry in the second step of animagus training, Partial animal manifestation.

At times, whether Harry knew it or not, willed it or not, or otherwise wanted to show it or not the eyes of his Animagus form would manifest, granting him use of the natural ability of the animal.

The feline professor, who had been watching Harry saw the ghost of a smirk on Harry's face when he saw the bottle and she also saw the change in his eyes when he was looking at the bottle. Being a Transfiguration Mistress she knew exactly what that meant; she would be speaking to him after class.

She had also watched as his fist clenched tight, as if he was attempting to distract himself from pain.

Knowing it would raise questions, though not caring at the current point in time, he quickly reached into his small pouch and pulled out a vial of his healing potion. Draining it in as few mouthfuls as possible. He let out a deep sigh of relief and peace as students started to arrive.

Terry had spotted Harry and decided he would do as he had in the lesson prior, sat next to him on the available seat on the Ravenclaw side of the room.

Draco had seen where Harry was sitting and had taken the closest seat to him on the Gryffindor side of the room.

A quick glance around the room showed Hermione was sitting at the front of the class with one of the Indian twins, Parvati, he believed, next to her, with Lavender Brown and Padma Patil, a fellow Ravenclaw, filling up the rows close to the front of the class room. He did not see Weasley or one of the two boys that followed him, the Irish boy. The other boy, a dark skinned Half-blood, was already seated in his seat and was looking for his dorm mates.

Terry and Draco continued a conversation that they had been having between classes whilst they were looking around for the teacher to arrive, Harry wasn't really paying attention to whatever it was they were talking about. His eyes were locked on the desk in front of the class watching the teacher.

"Where is the teacher?" he could hear Granger moan "It's rude to not be present at the beginning of the lesson." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Miss Granger, I believe it would be prudent as to not insult a teacher when she is sitting in front of the class waiting for all her students to be quiet so she may introduce the class properly." Harry said, his voice was loud enough to cut through the class room's aimless chatter, drawing eyes to the two.

"What are you talking about Hale?" One of the female Ravenclaw's asked, though her attitude was none too kind.

Harry sighed. "As this is Transfiguration, and is our first class on the subject, Professor McGonagall thought she would demonstrate the more advanced applications of the subject. The Animagus Transformation."

His explanation was met with odd looks from those that hadn't read of the subject, which were mostly the Half-blood and muggleborn students, and realization by the Pureblood students that had been told about the advanced technique.

Just as the Professor was about to reveal herself the door to the class room swung open and all eyes turned to see the two missing lions walk into the room, well the young Irish boy walked into the room, Weasley practically strutted into the room like he owned the place.

"Could you believe the look on old McGonagall's face if she saw we were late?" Ron smirked.

Choosing this as the perfect moment to reveal herself, everyone watched at the stiffly seated feline rose into a crouch and leapt of the desk, transforming back into her proper form.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said in awe.

The young Irish boy was both stunned and shocked by what he'd just seen.

Harry decided that he'd break the tension, after all he was getting bored. That was never a good thing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; the Animagus Transformation." He introduced jokingly "Brought to you by the illustrious Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration mistress extraordinaire."

With a light round of applause from Harry the professor looked at Harry, he, in response, flashed her a cocky mischievous grin, something that had been referred to in the Potter Family journals as the Potter grin, something that the males of the family had naturally developed, it held the ability to make women swoon, so the books said, and naturally gave of an air of smugness that made people laugh and comfortable.

With the angle that Harry was looking up at the professor with, it was Deja vu for her.

Out of everyone in the world, bar the family itself, she knew that grin anywhere.

"Thank you Mr. P-Hale." She mentally scolded herself for the slip. She hoped that no one heard it.

Harry did and cocked an eyebrow, unknowingly looking more like his father than he knew.

"Thank you for that assessment Mister Weasley, perhaps it were to be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Finnigan and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time." She scolded the pair.

"We got lost." Seamus admitted.

"Then perhaps a map." The professor rebutted "I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Without another word McGonagall turned away from the pair and walked back over to her desk, the two boys quickly found their seats and prepared their books for the class. As she was walking to the desk Minerva's mind was spinning, she knew that there was only one person that she knew that had that smirk, and only one person that could have inherited it, she needed answers and there was only one person that she would be able to get those answers from.

"Mr. Hale, Why, may I ask, are you not wearing the proper uniform required by all students?"

There were some snickers made by students when they heard the question and Harry was actually starting to get annoyed with people asking him the same question, they had been doing it since he'd arrived in the castle.

"According to the school charters policy on uniform, Section 12, Apprenticeships, article 6; Students undertaking any form of Apprenticeship or Mastery may, if so required, wear an article of clothing identifying themselves as an apprentice.

"Section 13 states, if a student completes a mastery whilst they are attending school they are able to wear the clothing befitting one of said station, whilst they are performing any duties or tasks that fall under their mastery. I am a qualified Master of Kamar-Taj, I am wearing the robes, and actually it's a tunic, of my position."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow "And what, exactly is your mastery and position?"

Harry had a ghost of a smile on his face, though the professor could see it.

"My mastery is in Illusions, Relic identification and recovery, Magi-Physical combat, Security and Stealth." He explained "As such I am always performing my duties;

"As an Illusion Master, I am always looking for Illusions that have been erected in places that they have no reason for being, as a master of Security and combat I am always on guard against attacks against myself or upon others around me, and as a member of the Relic Identification and Recovery sect of the temple, I am always searching for Relics that have been stolen or created that are required to be sealed away."

Minerva, and everyone that hadn't heard Harry's explanation were impressed and shocked. Who knew that someone so young could be doing something to complicated and dangerous.

Harry decided that he'd break the new tension in the room.

He flicked out a hand and a deck of cards appeared.

"I also do card tricks if that helps."

Students started to laugh and chuckle at the blasé response.

Minerva just rolled her eyes and began the class.

* * *

"Mr. Hale, please stay behind for a moment." She called out to the young boy that had caught her interest.

She watched as Hadrian waved his friends on, telling them that he would catch up with them later.

Once they were alone he walked over to the desk where she was standing and waiting for him.

"Is there something wrong professor?" He asked her.

Minerva looked over the boy, the green tunic was odd, but if it was something he was able to wear because of his position as a, so called, Master, then there was nothing she was able to do about it. Though she would need something to prove that to her.

"As you may not know, I am the Head of house for Gryffindor. But I am also the deputy headmistress of the school and as such there are certain things that I need to confirm, such as-"

"My position as a Master" Harry cut in. "You need some form of proof that I'm not just making everything up and I am actually who I say I am."

Minerva nodded, though Harry could tell that she wasn't too happy to have insinuated that he was lying to her.

He smiled "Don't worry I already thought that something like this would happen, Professor Flitwick said it would only be a matter of time and it would be either you or the headmaster that would approach me on the subject."

Without another word Harry reached into the messengers bag that he was using to carry his books, he produced a rather large envelope which clearly displayed the ICW insignia, proving that the documents were authentic. He rifled through the documents pulling out several pieces of parchment, he returned several of them before placing several on the table. Once he had all the documents that he needed he returned the large envelope to his bag, he picked up the documents, flicking through them carefully, ensuring they were the right ones, he gave a single nod and tapped the parchments on the table to level them before handing them to the deputy headmistress.

"These are documents from the ICW, they have the confirmation of my apprenticeship, list my citizenship as a citizen of Kamar-Taj, my confirmation as a Master with an overview of the examinations that were required to attain that position."

She looked over the documents, noting the red script in the corner of each parchment listing them as certified copies.

Everything she would need was listed within the documents she was handed.

There was confirmation of here he lived before he was accepted into Kamar-Taj, the ICW acceptance of Hadrian as an adult after he passed the examinations and a review panel, of which there was a brief three page overview.

The thing that really made her eyes widen was the officially signed document that declared that Hadrian held what was practically the magical world equivalent of Diplomatic Immunity, baring few incidents he was completely immune to all forms of legal action, by any government.

She looked up at him in shock.

He smirked and gave a slight shrug.

"Was there anything else I can help you with?" he asked.

Minerva sighed and placed the documents on the desk so she could sort them out later.

"Actually yes, Mr. Hale. There is one other thing that I'd like to discuss with you, admittedly it was the main reason for keeping you behind. Now as you are clearly aware of the Animagus transformation, are you aware of how dangerous an undertaking it is, especially at such a young age and without proper understanding of transfiguration, along with the laws of the art." Her tone left no room for argument, this was clearly her telling him that she was disappointed that he would do such a thing because of how dangerous it was.

There was an audible gulp from Harry, which gained another raised eyebrow from Minerva.

"I see that you understand the risks of such an undertaking."

Harry cleared his throat. Seemingly drawing up courage from somewhere.

"I think that it would be better if you met with Professor Flitwick and talk to him, I've got a few things I need to collect from him so I will ensure that he's able to tell you. But you will have to swear an oath, just as he did." Hadrian told her as he reached into his bag, searching for the parchment that had the oath.

"Why would you require an oath?" she asked him.

Harry answered with a smirk. "I know that people are used to putting their trust in you, sadly the information that I have shared with him affects more people than just myself, so I need an oath to protect them.

"There is a saying that I've come to understand. I only mention it because it's important, and I know you'll understand it. 'Knowledge is power. Information is power. The secreting or hoarding of knowledge or information may be an act of tyranny camouflaged as humility'. I think that someone that has fought in two wars, against two different armies, would understand the meaning behind that quote."

Harry gave a nod and picked up his bag, placed the parchment with the oath on her desk and walked out without being dismissed. As he was about to open the door he spoke once more without looking at the thoughtful professor.

"Perhaps the most valuable result of all education is the ability to make yourself do the thing you have to do, when it ought to be done, whether you like it or not."

He opened the door.

The noise on the other side was almost enough for him to miss the final thing that she asked him.

"Who said that?"

He smiled.

"Vixen. Your favourite flowerchild."

Without another word he stepped out and closed the door.

Seeing Terry and Draco standing outside the class room he gave them a small smile, thankful they waited.

"Everything ok?" Terry asked.

Harry nodded. "Never better."

* * *

The first potions lesson that Harry had was with the Hufflepuff's, though he didn't mind having the chance to meet with Susan and Hannah again they were still weary of him after what had happened in their Defence against the dark arts class. But happily they weren't too weary of him as to not speak to him during class, though they did speak more about the potion that they were making; a basic boil cure. Though simple, there were some parts of it that were interesting to Harry, who foolishly vocalised a comparison that potions was the magical equivalent to a combination of cooking and chemistry.

When Snape heard he voiced his disapproval of the notion to Harry.

Much to the humour of the other students in the class. Though Harry didn't back down about his comparison, mostly because he could actually see the commonality between them.

"But sir," he began "If one was to look at both potions and cooking you would see the fact that they are similar, though potions being the more useful of the two." It didn't hurt to butter the professor up a little.

"With cooking you have the ingredients and a recipe that you need to follow in order to complete a meal, in potions you have the ingredients and the recipe to make a potion, draught, elixir, or other such thing. Then you have the Potions masters, such as yourself, and professional chefs, that have recipes of their own, which they have spent hours or days, or even years attempting to perfect and master. In cooking there's less of a risk because if something doesn't work then you just have a bad meal that you don't want to eat, but in potions you have a potion that could either kill you or as good as."

The class looked between the two, while attempting to complete their potions, as to not annoy the professor any more than Harry was currently.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And Chemistry?" he asked.

It seemed that he was allowing Harry to voice his own ideas before he shot him down completely.

"Well with potions it's not the ingredients, exactly, otherwise you wouldn't be able to make variations of potions with stronger or weaker doses. It's what's within the ingredients, the chemicals and effects of them on the body, which a potion has, similar to how an infusion of Foxglove, a plant that is well known for being poisonous, was used with great success in treating a diseases known as Edema, which was once called Dropsy, which would cause swelling that was bad enough to break through skin.

"Muggles have used Chemistry to a great degree when looking to cure illnesses that plague the world. There was recently a study in the muggle world where Scientists, who are similar to potion masters and alchemists in a way, have harnessed some of the chemicals from the plant to make a medicine that helps prevent heart failure." He explained, carefully taking a breath, having ranted whilst talking.

"What's heart Failure?" Susan Bones asked.

"It is a condition, Ms. Bones, where the heart is unable to pump enough blood through the body to meet the body's needs. It is not as common within the Magical world as our magic assists our bodies, resulting in a longer life than muggles, but within the Muggle world it is considered a very serious condition that many have died from." Professor Snape explained.

Harry was slightly put off by having the professor explain Heart Failure, he hadn't thought that the professor would know what that was. He mentally scolded himself for presuming so.

It seemed that Snape had seen Harry's surprise.

"Mr. Hale, you seem…shocked by my knowledge, did you think I was foolish enough to not have looked into something, even a subject as mundane as cooking and Chemistry to assist me in my craft?" he asked, the annoyance was clear to Harry.

"I'm sorry professor, I had thought that you, along with many within the British magical world, would have disregarded any subject that was so…mundane."

"Hn…" Professor Snape just looked at Harry.

To Harry it looked as if Snape was staring through Harry, as if he was attempting to look into Harry's very being.

He turned on his heel and walked back to the front of the class room. It was clear that the conversation was over.

Just as Harry had turned to figure out where Terry was on the boil cure potion he heard Snape speak.

"Ten points for Ravenclaw, for a correct comparison and using intelligence to show the use of different types of ingredients and their application."

The rest of the class went rather smoothly after that, few of the Hufflepuff's thought that they were able to ask questions now, and Snape had actually answered a few of them. Snape had thrown a few insults around the room, calling a pair of Ravenclaw students that Harry didn't know the name of dunderheads for nearly ruining their potions; they had nearly added their Porcupine quills whilst the potion was still on the flame.

* * *

Harry sat in the Library with the Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Draco, Tonks, who had asked (read: forced) Harry to let her sit with puppy-Erebus, Susan and Hannah.

After Harry had mentioned to Susan and Hannah that he knew one of the Hufflepuff Seniors that they would be able to talk to if they needed help, they had immediately searched for Tonks, who was more than happy to accept the older sister figure for the two. Helping them out with their homework, which they hadn't received yet, but she had given them copies of the 'secret' History of Magic Notebook that was passed throughout the student body, for a price of course, she had given them a her copy since she wouldn't need it, having been able to drop the class as soon as her electives had been made available.

Draco had a hard time fitting into the house of lions, sadly all the preparation that Lucius, his father, had put into making Draco the next 'Prince of Slytherin' for the duration of this education completely fell through because of Harry's toying with the hat, though all he did was allow Leonidas to do his job. Draco had received a letter from his father the next morning, clearly someone had owled him, or their parents whom had passed it to him, and informed Malfoy senior; He was not happy.

The letter had _commanded_ Draco to be resorted, get kicked out of the house, kill the entire house…In no uncertain terms Lucius wanted Draco out of Gryffindor by any means. Draco had brought the letter to Harry, who had noticed something was wrong and ensured him that there was nothing for him to worry about. Draco had owled his father the next day and, because of Harry's assistance, which was not shared in the letter, informed Lucius that the house presented a previously unseen opportunity for the family.

Draco's sorting would allow them to 'feel out' the light sided families, as it were, there were several Muggleborn students that were sorted into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, with Ravenclaw coming in third on the list, but there were also a large faction of Purebloods that were sorted into those two houses, he had told his father that after earning their trust he would be able to learn things from both houses without much trouble, The Gryffindor's being overly trusting of their own housemates and Hufflepuff being, somewhat, aligned to the house.

The letter had yet to receive a reply, from Lucius anyway, but the next day Narcissia, Draco's mother, had sent him a letter telling him that his father had gone to the board and practically demanded that his son was resorted into the house of snakes, it was only because of the Hat that he wasn't able to get his way, though why the hat was in the meeting was Dumbledore's fault apparently.

The look that Harry had unknowingly adopted told Draco that Hadrian was thinking of something, this told Draco that there was something being planned out and where there were plans being made, there were allies being made and being broken apart, and when alliances broke there tended to be opportunities.

Daphne, who was sitting on Harry's right, and Blaise, sitting on Harry's left, with Tracy next to Daphne, told him that with the loss of Draco being sorted into the Snake pit, as the house common was apparently dubbed, Theodore Nott had thrived, claiming his place as the head of the first year snakes, with Pansy Parkinson, Draco's betrothed by his side, though she had been avoiding him since he was sorted into the house of Lions.

Harry knew very little about the Nott family, he knew that they were dark and dangerous family from the records that his family had kept, but they were severely outdated by several years and generations. He asked Tracy and Daphne felt safe in the snake pit, he knew that Blaise could take care of himself or he would have just asked Harry for something to help him but he was more concerned about the girls.

Tracy nodded and mentioned that she was safe with Daphne, who, on the other hand, scoffed and rolled her eyes. Clearly being concerned about her safety was insulting to her, but he didn't care. He received a small nod from Blaise, secretly telling him that he'd keep him up to date, as per his request.

Turning his attention to Tonks he asked her if there were any other incidents with the boys that had upset her in the badger house. She averted his gaze and he knew right away that there were issues, Erebus picked up on his annoyance and let out a growl of his own, which was slightly cute coming from the cub.

"It's nothing I can't handle, especially if I'm going to be an Auror when I leave school." She told him.

All eyes locked onto Tonks, making her slightly uncomfortable, even more so than she was moments before anyway.

"Like I told you Tonks, if you need any help I am willing to do help you. All you have to do is tell me and I'll be there for you, and if I'm right, so will everyone else here."

His statement was met with nods and statements of approvals. Though Blaise decided to be different and smirked while twirling his wand, his eyes alight with a dangerous glint. Seeing the look Tonks burst out laughing, calling him a wanna be Mafioso, something that she knew his family was and he was proud of it. Her laughter was infectious and soon the rest of the small group was laughing with her.

Susan and Hannah looked at each other, a look that was not missed by Daphne or Harry. They were not going to let something happen to their new friend. Especially one that was planning on joining the Auror corps.

Over the laughter they didn't realise that Harry had grown deep in thought, until he spoke anyway.

"Tonks, since you want to be an Auror, which would mean that you practise spells other than the ones taught in class, yeah?" he asked.

The question stopped all other voices as they wanted to know as well.

She nodded "Yeah, I spoke with Flitwick and McGonagall and they gave me a few books and references to others so I could increase my spell knowledge. Why?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Well I was wondering, mostly because we're the only group of students from all houses that are friends." Which was surprising to a few of the group. "I thought that maybe it would be better if you not only learnt new spells but taught us a few, of the safer ones anyway."

He raised a hand to stop her argument, just so he could finish.

"We would all benefit from the lessons, you would develop a better understanding of the spells, we would learn something new, we all come from different places, so to speak, so we would all have different ways of viewing things and different questions."

Daphne caught on to what he was saying. "With more people that would mean that you'd be able to find new spells to learn faster."

"Susan's aunt is the head of the DMLE, so she'd know a few Auror spells that she might be able to teach you." Hannah added.

"My family has a large collection of spells and contacts." Blaise offered.

Tracy spoke next "We could make it like a club, meet on a regular basis, and do all our homework together, learning from Tonks and each other."

"We'd learn how to duel against each other, giving you, Tonks, different people to practise against-"

"How are you practising?" Susan cut Draco off.

"McGonagall transfigured a few spell dummies then had Flitwick charm them, I've been using an empty class room on the sixth floor to practise." She said.

Harry scoffed, getting everyone's attention.

"A spell dummy might be good for practising spells and basic duelling, but you won't be duelling when you're an Auror Tonks." He explained "Out in the world there are no rules, regulations, and politeness. When you're fighting a dark wizard that's not a duel, it's more than that. A single mistake out there, the wrong frame of mind-"He snapped his fingers "Then that's it. We've lost a friend and Britain's lost an Auror."

Everyone blinked.

"That's rather Dark Harry." Hannah said meekly.

He nodded. "But I'm not wrong, and I'll be the first to admit that I know nothing about how to duel."

"Really?" Tracy asked.

He nodded again.

"Tonks if you want I'll help you, but if you want my help I won't duel you."

Tonks blinked, she was confused.

"If you won't duel me, then what will you do?"

He gave her a cocky grin.

"I'll teach you how to fight, and if you wish, how to kill."

* * *

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I hope that you all have been enjoying my story so far. I know i'm having lots of fun writing it, though i have been spending a little more time on my newest story, which will be somewhat of a short story, definitely not as big as this story may turn out to be if all goes to plan. Anyway i thought that i might just put something out there and respond to a few reviews that have been submitted.**

 **setokayaba2n: Thanks for the review, but hold on and wait to see what happens. Though i want to thank you, i hand't thought of that but i can put something like that in somewhere a few chapters down the track. I'll be sure to make a special mention of you when i do.**

 **Storybook thumb: You are right, partially, from my POV anyway. I believe that the Basilisk is the first indication that Harry is the so called 'chosen one' and i say 'chosen one' not because he was chosen by some higher power, but chosen between two people...though i guess that would make him the 'Selected one' instead of chosen...  
Either way, i am also of the opinion that the basilisk is the turning point for those that understand the larger picture. Harry killing the beast, rescuing Ginny, someone that he'd barely knew at the time, destroying the horcrux. All of that together showed everyone that he had the power, and the drive to, at a minimum, weaken Voldemort's power base. Because that's what his immortality became, his base. His lowest levels of power. The power to come back even from a death like state.**

 **NakedFury: i'll try to ensure i use proper language skills in the future. though how i consistently overlook it is annoying as poor spelling is oddly a pet peeve, one of many anyway. Though i do tend to agree with being original and that was the plan. Have harry vanish from England, raised somewhere else by people that have a whole new style of magic and powers. It was why Harry is the host of Loki, Gabriel and Erebus.**

 **Silveranglefeather: i realized and fixed it all just for you!**

 **kossboss: I know jumping from one place to another is horribly annoying, but there are parts of Harry's history that need to be brought up for things to make sense, like Harry's reaction to Daphne's statement on the train. That reaction plays a part in larger form further down the line, towards the end of his second year, start of his third.**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was sitting at the Ravenclaw table at Hogwarts.

He really didn't want to be present tonight and had been forcefully brought down to the hall by Terry, with the assistance of Prefect Jennings, Delilah, or Dee as she had mentioned her preferred name as, she had told him her name was. Dee had threatened Harry with petrification and when that failed made mention of a spell that she knew that would allow her to transfigure Harry's tunic into something more feminine.

It was poor judgement that had caused Harry to have an extra tunic sitting on his bed as he had been looking through his trunk for something and had placed it on the bed. A moment and a silently casted spell later saw Harry's tunic changed into frilly negligee.

Harry was now terrified of the prefect.

The tunics were specially made and were stronger than Dragon hide, but regardless of the fact he was now looking at something he'd never be able to live down if seen wearing, especially with his scars. He'd only shown them the first night because he knew that it was nearly time for the potion to wear off and the wreathing scars would freak people out, as they did.

So here he was sitting in the great hall against his will, on his left was Daphne Greengrass, she had welcomed Harry's training, though she had thought him crazy about going over every spell that they had covered in their classes, there were only a select handful but he had told them that even a simple charm or spell used in the right way was better than a complicated spell that could do the same thing.

His motto: Simple and effective beat Complicated and powerful.

It worked.

Harry had taught them a small handful spells that they could use, the first was a shooting spell it was something that Harry's father, James, had based a handful of prank spells around. The version that Harry was teaching was a paintball shooting variation _Mitto Fuco_. It sent a small orb of Paint or Dye at the opponent.

He also showed them the Stinging Hex, though he wanted the other first years to learn the Paintball spell first, since it was more along the lines of a prank spell that they could use freely. Tonks, being an older student had a clue about the spell and only needed Harry to show her the incantation, since there was no wand movement, _Pungo_. It took her a while before she was able to use it without the incantation.

On Harry's right sat Blaise, since he knew Harry the longest and was someone that he could confide in when needed. Together they found Ravenclaw's office, mostly because Blaise had blackmailed Harry into calling a House elf into showing him where it was. He did so by claiming that Harry liked Daphne, blushing whilst denying that he did not like her, in the way that it was said, only caused the Italian to laugh and jokingly say he would have to write a letter to his Aunt Lilian telling her all about it, she was someone that Harry had avoided whenever the topic of female relations was mentioned. She had never let him live down the fact he'd called her beautiful and 'defended her honour' in the market that day.

A scathing look later and a house elf was summoned.

Directly across from Harry was Tonks, next to her was Susan then Hannah. Tracy was sitting next to Daphne. Draco was sitting on Tonks' other side with Terry next to him. He looked at the small gathering that he had gained over the short two months that he had been at the castle, though he was worried, this was all Hallows Eve.

The day that his parents had died, the day that they had been murdered.

But it was also on this day that he had been found by Jess.

Or was it in the early hours of tomorrow?

She never did know what time she left the bar that night.

Still he was happy that she had been there that night and that she had found him. He had always been worried about what would have happened if someone else had found him that night.

Harry picked up his goblet and looked at the golden goblets glimmering interior. He wasn't sure what it was that drew his eyes to the reflectiveness of the goblet but he knew that it was where he needed to look, even as he was thinking about the day that he was found.

Ever since he'd learnt about what happened to his parents and who he really was, not that his father and mothers kept the information about who he was a secret from him when he wanted to know, but there was something profound about finding out that his parents had done everything that they could have to protect him, so much so that they had completely uprooted their lives just for him. He'd all but demanded that he visit their graves when he was old enough to properly understand, or so he thought, it being nearly Halloween at the time and always having a strange feeling about the date over the years Johnny had taken him to see them.

Ever since Harry had ceased celebrating the day and had spent it quietly thinking about them and had convinced his parents to make him a permanent portkey to the site so he could go there, though they were always with him when he did. They had understood why he'd stopped liking the day and they never pressured him about it and left it up to him if he wanted to tell anyone about it when they were still alive.

This was the first year that he wouldn't visit their graves. He'd almost missed it when he was at the temple but he'd been persistent enough to get out the front door of the temple, though he was grabbed a moment later by Wong, but not before activating the Portkey. Wong was understanding after Harry explained where the portkey had taken him, they were fortunate that Wong had kept his Sling-ring with him, having just returned from wherever he'd been.

Without realizing it Harry's eyes started to cloud over, the green eyes that were normally full of live and dedication, amongst countless other things that he'd shown them, seemed to fade and was replaced with a dullness that was unnatural, his vision still remained but it wasn't focussed on the reflection of the goblet, but what the goblet was reflecting.

"Harry are can you pa… Harry?" Daphne's questioning tone got the attention of Tonks and Blaise, who had been talking to each other and Susan.

Daphne went to touch Harry's shoulder but she was stopped by a hand. Looking at the owner of the hand her eyes were locked onto Hannah's.

"Don't touch him. Don't disturb him, he's barely stable as it is." She said, telling the entire group instead of just Daphne. "He's seeing something. He's having a vision, but he's never said that he was a seer."

Blaise shook his head, which most of the group were able to see.

"He's not. Harry told me that everyone at the temple are tested for the different abilities and powers that they possess. They tested the possibility of him being a seer and they concluded that he wasn't one."

"Then how is he having a vision?" Draco asked.

"Dunno"

* * *

Jess' gasp was unendingly loud, so much so that it woke Harry making him whimper and nearly making him cry. Johnny lightly soothed Harry and rubbed his back to prevent him from crying, he did this as he shot Jess a pointed look.

" _Sorry_ " She whispered back as she covered her mouth.

Both looked at Tsarina, Tess. What did they call her?

They both knew the legends about the Le Fae family line.

For the most part they were seen as Dark witches, there were very few, if any, Wizards born with the Le Fae name, even from a parent of the line. They were known to be strongly attuned to the darker side of magic. Curses, Jinxes and Hex's were known to be their spell specialties, some were said to be able to use spells of the first Le Fae, Morgana herself. As well as being able to use an unknown branch of magic that requires no wand or visible focus, as far as anyone has been able to realize or notice.

"I'm related to the Le Fae family, through my mother, and my father is a member of the Russian Royal families' Magical guard. I was taken by my mother to England when there was an uprising of several Magical groups and they had all attempted to take over Magical Russia." Tess told them, completely coming clean for them.

"I think I know about that." Johnny voiced "But I may know a little more than the two of you do, or many other witches and Wizards."

"Oh?" Jess raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

"Yeah. Anyway I'll reveal something that I've kept hidden, like Tess did."

When he received a nod from both girls he took a deep breath and sighed, working up the needed courage to reveal a secret that he had hidden from almost everyone since he'd been told to do so. He had only revealed it to Sarah when they'd been married.

"To begin with I should tell you that I'm not only a Wizard, in the sense that I am a wizard and I am also something else, as well."

"Like what?" Tess asked.

"I am Fae." Johnny admitted, his heart heavy and waiting to hear their rejection. "Specifically, I am a Light Fae Siren."

Jess and Tess just looked at each other for a moment. Tess seemed to be alright with the knowledge that her best Male friend was a Siren, and just took it in her stride, since she couldn't really admonish him from hiding something from her or Tess, after all she had done the same.

"Light Fae?" Jess asked.

Johnny nodded.

"There's a little bit of history involved with that but I'll explain the basics as best as I can." He adjusted Harry's position on his shoulder, since he had fallen asleep again.

"A long time ago, a few centuries I think, there was a great war that split all Fae into factions, there were different kinds but the main two were what came to be the Light and Dark Fae clans today. During that time a powerful type of Fae called _The Garuda_ , it turned out that it was the one responsible for starting the Great War since they feed on the Rage and Anger of the Fae.

"After untold years and seemingly pointless deaths the War was ended by the Blood King, after he used his powers as a Blood Sage, to write the future of the Fae. Having grown tired of the senseless violence but realizing that both sides were beyond talking, he used his blood magic to force a truce between the factions. The Blood King split the Fae factions into the Light and Dark Fae clans, and wrote the Blood Laws under which the Fae would coexist.

"Shortly after the Laws were made a smaller faction emerged, the Rebels. They were members of both clans that weren't happy with the way things were going to be and decided that they would restart the war. A member of the light Fae killed one of the Leaders of the Dark Fae, the Dark demanded satisfaction and the person was killed, all the rebels were found and taken care of.

"Sadly even with the war finished there were many that couldn't get along. The war had left scars too deep to heal and there were those with old grudges that they wouldn't drop. A while later it became tradition for all members of Faye kind, either from Dark families or Light families to choose where they would offer their allegiance. The Morrigan, leader of the Dark Fae, or the Ash, leader of the Light Fae, are the leaders of the two factions."

"What's the difference between them?" a deep male voice came from the doorway.

All three looked over and saw their roommate and Jess' partner Lucas, with their Daughter, Angelina Scarlet Strong.

"For the most part, it's on how they feed and interact with Humanity, both Magical and Mundane." Johnny replied.

Lucas raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue.

"The common believe of the Fae is basically; Humans are food. We eat from them or we die. Now the Dark Fae, they tend to kill for pleasure, not just need. While the light are more like the Native American hunters. We respect the kill, won't over-hunt and don't eat the young. In regards to Fae that require sustenance from Humans.

"Being a Siren I don't need anything like that, and there are many Fae that don't. There's a type of Fae called an Aswang, they eat the body, or parts of the body, that have died during an epidemic, they can eat normal food, like everyone else, but for the most part they eat corpses. They are typically in contact with mortuaries that they live near, mostly because they are able to eat the diseased flesh of a body without being sick.

"They are commonly used in connection with governments around the world to prevent illnesses and plagues from spreading throughout the world." Johnny told them.

"On the same note there are other Fae that can feed on other things, there are Succubi who feed on Chi from their victim, Albaster that feed on the Sexual Shame of their victims, Baku that consumes Dreams and Nightmares. There are so many different Fae throughout the world and even more that we have never seen or heard about, many species died out during the great war and others never revealed themselves to us and remained hidden away from the rest of the world."

There was a silence that permeated through the room. No one had even thought that there would be something so large that was being kept from them. Being Magical the three others knew that there were beings known as Fae, but they didn't know much about them since the only thing about Fae that they had been told was that they lived outside of the world of humans and that their body parts were highly sought after for potion ingredients and they were hunted for some time to be branded as slaves.

"How can they blend in with people so well?" Tess asked, clearly more interested in the topic as the others.

"It's not very hard to blend in with the normal human population, for the most part. There is a third group, besides the Light and Dark Fae, they're not really of great importance to the balance between the two but they are important either way. They are known as the Under Fae, simply because they can't blend into the human world as well as others can, mostly because of the type of Fae they are prevents them from blending in.

"But for the most part Fae look like normal people, though they tend to be better looking more often than not when compared to humans. Which is how we've been able to blend in so well. You could almost think of us as normal humans with special abilities, abilities that witches and wizards don't have."

Jess spoke next. "Is that how you can use Magic?"

Johnny nodded "There are lots of Fae that can use magic, some have their own special type but there are others like myself who are both Fae and Magical, it's just like Veela."

Lucas' eyes widened "Are Veela Fae?"

Jess and Tess both seemed to want to know the answer.

Johnny just smirked and rubbed Harry's back.

"You would be surprised how many people ask that question." He replied "But no, Veela are not Fae. There are several Fae that are similar to Veela, such as Valkyries, Alkonost, Crow and Harpy; several others have similar abilities. But they aren't Fae."

With nothing new to add, or obvious questions about Fae, the Le Faye family or anything that had been mentioned already the conversation seemed to take a lull and silence flooded the room. It was awkward, so much so that it could be cut through like a hot knife through butter. Though it allowed Lucas to take Angelina to bed, she had been sitting with Lucas the whole time and had fallen asleep.

Once Lucas put her in her room and came back out he decided that he would take the next admission.

"Since we seem to be talking about our secrets here I think it would be better that I take the next turn, not that it's important or anything but I know that it might let everyone know that I trust you just as much as you all seem to trust each other."

He started shifting in his seat nervously. Jess was a little concerned about what he was going to say, since she more than likely knew everything about him beforehand but if he was admitting to hiding something from her then this would either make or break their relationship, or at least the trust that they shared.

"First I should tell you all that I am originally from Hungry, or at least my father was and I was born whilst my mother was working abroad for several years. During which time she met and fell in love with my father and I was born, obviously.

"But the Hungarian community had been in the middle of a hidden war between two factions of creatures." He stopped to look at their expressions.

Johnny seemed to be thinking about what he was saying and thinking over things.

Tess was interested, but confused.

Jess, on the other hand was nervous and didn't want to speak until she knew what he was talking about.

"The war was between a coven of Vampires and a group of Lycans." Lucas continued. "Lycans are similar to Werewolves, or as some call them, children of the moon."

"Children of the moon?" Tess asked.

"Because a Werewolf only transforms on the night of the full moon where a Lycan can transform whenever they please, without losing control over themselves when they do so." Lucas replied.

Jess' eyes widened as she realized something.

"Does that mean Angelina is a Lycan?" She practically screamed, but somehow managed to keep her voice down enough that she wouldn't wake her daughter up, even though she was in another room. This did nothing for Harry though, who started crying because he was woken up. Johnny rubbed his back and bounced him lightly to sooth him whilst giving Jess a glare, though it was more a warning than anything since he could sympathise with a mother caring about her child, though he was a father not a mother.

Lucas shook his head.

"That's another thing I kind of wanted to avoid mentioning." Lucas scratched the back of his head. "Do you guys remember that party we went to and it sucked so we all got hammered and woke up practically naked the next day, the one we agreed never to mention again?"

"The one you're mentioning now?" Tess replied.

Lucas nodded "That one."

All three confirmed that they knew what he was talking about.

"Well as it turns out, Jess was right, she did get knocked up at the time. Only I wasn't the one who knocked her up."

"How do you know?" Jess asked.

"Because if I was then Angelina would also be a Lycan, and she's not."

"How does that work?" Tess asked.

"I know because an old member of the Lycan pack my father belonged to is in town and that was where I was earlier. He confirmed that she had no Lycan blood in her system and also took a sample to run a few tests. She has no traces of Lycan in her body, at all. If she was my child then she would have some of the traits of a Lycan even if she wasn't one."

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked.

Lucas nodded.

"Then who's the father?" Jess asked.

Lucas scratched his cheek "The only other person that can get a women pregnant in the apartment."

All eyes turned to Johnny.

It took him a few moments to realize that he was being stared at, since his attention had been focused completely on Harry for the last few moments.

"What?" Was the only thing that he said when he looked at his house mates.

"Nothing important." Tess said, though he wasn't completely convinced.

"Then why were you all staring at me like that just then?"

"That's because Lucas just told us that you were the one to get Jess pregnant with Angelina after that party that we swore never to bring up. The same one that we've now mentioned twice, I really think that we shouldn't speak about that anymore. After all if this was the result of one thing that happened at that party then what else happened that we don't know about?" Tess spoke.

No one said anything but just watched Johnny's reaction.

He blinked and said nothing for several moments. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth before uttering a word, he opened his mouth and raised a hand as if to point something out but he stopped. This repeated several times to the amusement of Lucas, Tess and Jess.

Eventually he was able to squeak out a single word.

"Really?"

The fact that it was high pitched and more effeminate than anything that they had ever heard from him in the past, caused a small chuckle from Lucas. Jess snorted. Tess attempted to stifle a laugh but failed.

In a few moments all three of them were laughing so hard that they started crying, Lucas fell off his chair and was clutching his stomach, Jess was struggling to breathe, Tess was biting down on her knuckle attempting not to burst out laughing but it didn't seem to be working.

* * *

A loud thud echoed through the now silent Hall. Harry's sudden vision had drawn the attention of several staff members, mostly because the students around him had been seen having an oddly serious discussion and a prefect, having heard what was being said, signaled their head of house that something was happening.

No one had realized that the thud had echoed through Harry's unfocused mental state and had drawn him out of his vision.

All heads turned to see the hurried form of the Defence against the Dark Arts Professor stumbling into the Hall.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He shouted "Thought you'd want to know…"

There was a heavy silence as he collapsed onto the floor.

 _Ba-Dum_

 _Ba-Dum_

Screams and shouts echoed through the Hall. Students started panicking, looking towards the older students for help who were just as frightened as they were. The teachers were in a state of shock several had left their chairs and were rushing to calm the students down. Some of the students had started getting out of their seats, looking for older family members or friends. Yelling and screaming was rampant throughout the Hall and Harry was stunned just looking at it, while half his mind was thinking over everything that he'd learnt about trolls.

" _SSSSSSIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCEEEEEEE!_ "

The commanding voice of Dumbledore broke through the chaos and every eye turned to him.

"Everyone will please, not panic." He said, his raised voice lowering as he spoke. "Now, Prefects will now lead their house, back to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Without hesitation Prefects started calling out to their house members. But were stopped shortly before they were able to do anything.

" _STOP!_ " a powerful but youthful voice demanded.

All eyes turned on Harry, who was radiating power and control.

"Seeing as Slytherin's dormitory is in the Dungeon, where the troll was sighted and we aren't aware of its location. All students will remain within the Hall, at their tables. Teachers, divide yourselves amongst the students and ensure that everyone remains calm. Heads of houses should remain here, other than Professor Snape, as he knows the Dungeons better than anyone." Harry commanded.

Everyone watched as he seemed to age before their eyes.

Gone was the tunic wearing student. Before them now was a warrior that was standing in a battlefield. Several students gasped when they saw Harry's daggers appear on his belt.

"Only those with the ability to hold back the troll in question should leave the Hall, while those better suited for defence should remain here. Having students wandering the Halls, even to return to their dorms will place them at risk, headmaster." He warned.

Without another word Harry started walking out of the hall, students parting around him like water.

"Blaise. Follow."

"Yes, Master Hadrian." The Italian rose from his seat and moved to follow his master.

Dumbledore's voice cut them off.

"Mr. Hale, I am headmaster of this institution and its students are my responsibility. As such you will _not_ undermine my authority on matters such as these, where student's lives are at risk."

Harry's foot stomped down on the floor of the Hall with an echoing thud, there were an odd amount of echoes tonight.

"And you, Headmaster, will remember that I am only attending this school at the will of My Lady Ravenclaw, one of the four owners of this castle and school. As such _MY_ Authority supersedes yours, as a Master of Kamar-Taj, my studies and training place _me_ in the best position to determine how to keep these students safe. And as I have been sent her with my combined Positions, powers, knowledge and strength, _I_ am the only person able to command anyone within these walls when the safety of a student is in danger.

"As you have been ignoring the wards you are connected to, they have defected to me and informed me that there is a student in danger. So the longer you keep me here the closer to death she is." Without another word Harry continued walking out of the Hall and once he was outside the hall he thrust his hands behind him, a pulse of magic pulled every student outside the hall, which had stopped and were listening to the argument, back within the Hall.

Once all the students were inside the Hall and only Harry and Blaise were outside of it Harry turned around. His eyes locking onto Dumbledore's.

"Hogwarts. Seal the Hall and keep everyone inside, including the headmaster. I am in command."

Without a moment's hesitation the heavy oaken doors of the Hall swung shut with a heavy thud.

"Let's move."

Harry and Blaise took off running.

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked.

"Second floor, female restroom." Harry curtly replied.

 _Entends mon cri de magie  
Melodia bellax  
Double Acceleration_

A visible stream of energy covered Harry's form and he shot off, faster than Blaise could see.

But he was not to be left behind, this time. He'd learnt the spell that Hadrian had taught him.

Blaise gripped his wand and touched it to his chest as he rounded a corner.

" _Astar na gaoithe luath"_ he intoned.

He vanished as if he was never there.

The spell Blaise had used was something that Hadrian had taught him, it was one of many different spells. This was an old spell that had fallen into obscurity over the years as Witches and Wizards stopped fighting with weapons up close, it was simply known as the swift wind spell. Originating in a Scottish Gaelic tongue it would allow the caster to move at the speed of a swift wind across an open plain as long as the wand was touched to their chest, it had taken months of training to get used to the speed and control his bodies' movements as he ran with the spell.

When they arrived near the Lavatory where a female student was trapped the two boys saw the door was smashed in, they realized that whomever was inside had spotted the troll and had attempted to lock the door in order to hide from it. Clearly it didn't work as the troll had smashed through the door.

Blaise slowed down near the doorway as his proficiency with the spell he was using wasn't enough to handle sudden stops and tight corners like Hadrian's was. Unfortunately for Harry when he entered the small bathroom, since the Troll had been in there for some time before he arrived there was ceramics littering the floor, splinters of wood from the stalls and water littering the floor. All this combined lead to Harry stumbling slightly as he burst into the bathroom, it was fortunate that he had been trained in some unforgiving locations by Veronica and Balthazar. To this day he couldn't work out who was worse, Balthazar with his powerful and obscure Merlinian magic, which he utilized to a powerful degree and with frightening ease. Or veronica with her wide variety of sorcery, weapons and Merlinian magic.

Where Balthazar was powerful and experienced, Veronica had variety and controlled the situation she was in.

He was scared of them more than he was in awe of them.

Utilizing the last dregs of the reinforcement spell that he had used, Harry threw himself towards the young first year student that was hiding under a sink.

Harry used a strong conjured physical shield to block the next swing of the trolls club, which would have struck the first year had Harry been any later in his arrival, the force of which would have killed her and it would have been the only thing that Harry needed to make some heavy changes to the school. Changes that would have simply been the start to correcting everything that the previous headmasters of the school had done to weaken the Witches and Wizards of previous generations, something that had led to their current way of life. Stuck in a time period where women were seen as a weaker sex and only a single, small, select group of people were able to hold power.

"Get her out of here!" Harry commanded Blaise.

Without a word against his command, as Harry, or Hadrian in this case, was the more experienced and was also his superior in all ways, in this regard.

A quick wand motion later Blaise intoned " _Carpe Retractum_ "

An ethereal cord burst from Blaise's wand and wrapped around the young student, before she could react Blaise yanked his wand back and she was pulled from her position behind Harry and thrown through the air towards Blaise, who was able to just catch her as she stumbled in front of him.

He started guiding her towards the door as he called out. "She's safe. What now?"

Harry had his blades out and was holding them in a cross guard, pressing back the trolls club. But the force the troll had put behind the club was strong enough to cause Harry to barely hang on. Hearing that the girl was safe Harry gave Blaise a nod but didn't reply right away.

He was caught off guard when the Trolls leg slammed into him, sending him crashing into the wall.

The various protections on his tunic was the only thing that kept his ribs, spine and pelvis from shattering from such a force. The pain was great but the Obscurus within him caused him greater pain. With mild effort Harry pulled himself to his feet, his eyes locked onto Blaise, to whom he nodded back towards the hallway they had come through. The Italian boy nodded and pulled the girl with him as she started to object.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Trolley." He groaned.

Thankful that Blaise was out of the room with the girl Harry threw himself to the side, avoiding another swing of the trolls club. As he exited the roll he put his blades back inside their sheath and flicked his hand, summoning his wand from the holster.

He knew what he needed to do, or what he planned to do anyway, needed to have a set boundary to be used safely as he didn't know whether or not it would pull anyone else into the fight that didn't need to be there. Then an idea occurred to him. He didn't need to pull the Troll in, the blasted thing was stupid enough to walk into it itself.

Harry blinked.

Now that was an idea.

Jumping over another of the trolls lazy but powerful swings Harry pushed off the trolls shoulder, annoying the troll as it stumbled forward. Harry turned his body slightly to the left so he could see behind him and thrust his hand out, pleased when he saw the shattered glass floating in the air effect that acted as the gateway he was hoping to see.

He turned back and focused on the troll, he knew that the gateway would remain open while he wasn't focussed on it, though he would have to ensure that the next time he used it was away from people, he didn't want any students falling into the dimension whilst he was at the school. It was something he'd add to the many things he needed to think about.

He pointed to the general area of the door, intent on keeping anyone outside the bathroom from seeing what he was doing, even Blaise, he knew that no one but those on the correct side of the mirror dimensions gate would see the gate itself so he wasn't too concerned with that. Swirling the tip of his wand in a spiral, going from the middle out, Harry used one of his mother's additions to the Marauders Grimoire.

" _Nubes Fumi_ "

A cloud of smoke burst from his wand at a respectable pace and covered the entire doorway, it was a thick dark grey cloud of smoke that seemed to just stay around the doorway preventing anyone from seeing into the room, they could still hear anything that happened but they wouldn't be able to see what was happening inside. Harry had yet to learn any silencing charms, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

Sending his wand back into the holster Harry flicked both his wrists, this time forming two plasma bolts in his hands. Without a moment's hesitation he launched both at the troll. The power of the bolts weren't too high, but they were strong enough to annoy the troll, which was something that Harry wanted so he created two more, this time he spread his arms out, making a grand gesture, of sorts, of bringing the two bolts together. Placing the heel of both palms together Harry pushed more energy into the combined bolts, just as he'd been taught.

When he felt that it was close to bursting Harry pushed his hands slightly forward, giving the bolts a direction, suddenly three bolts shot out of the combined bolt in his hands, striking the troll. These bolts were stronger than the others had been, as the two original bolts were feeding off each other, they weren't strong enough to completely break through the trolls hide but they were strong enough to give it a stronger shock, annoying and bothering the large troll.

Four more bolts shot out, two being blocked by the trolls club as it had brought it up to defend against the volley. One hit the trolls vest and the other hit its chest. Now Harry wanted to really enrage the troll. Within a few seconds the Troll was enraged. It threw its club at Harry, who dropped his control of the plasma bolts, which were then flying through the air as they were no longer being controlled and gouged a large hole into the wall, the club slammed into the ground and tumbled forward through the gateway and into the Mirror dimension, and rolled to the side.

* * *

Seeing that the club missed and its attacker was still alive the troll charged Harry, raising one of its large hands to slam into Harry. When the troll was close enough to Harry it took a swipe at him.

Only for its hand to go straight through him and he not move at all.

Harry then looked up and grinned at the troll and was swallowed by a pale green light, as if he'd never been there at all.

Before the troll knew what to do there was noise behind it which drew its attention.

Turning around it saw that the boy it had sought to hit with its club and hand, but the boy was fine.

* * *

Harry rolled to the side, barely avoiding the heavy club as it charged towards him. It was with a combination of luck and practice that allowed him to drop control of the plasma bolt in his hands, without it coming back to strike him as it had in the past when he was learning the technique. AS he rolled to the side he touched Loki's Dagger on his hip and felt the pull on his magic, the tell-tale sign that the illusion was being made. A quick look proved that there was another Harry close to where he had originally been and he was covered with a weaker illusion while the troll's attention was completely on the illusion.

Harry carefully rose to his feet.

He sucked in a breath between his teeth and looked down at his leg.

There was a thick splinter of wood piercing his leg, it was deep and would cause some serious damage should it remain.

This meant that his original plan would no longer work. He wasn't going to be able to fight the troll in a physically demanding fight, as he had originally planned to do, or something similar along those lines, he had a few tricks that he wanted to work on, after all there were several different spells that he wanted to test out and a Troll would have been the perfect target.

He placed one of his hands around the injured area and used a small amount of Merlinian magic to numb the immediate area, it wouldn't stop the wound from getting any worse but it would allow him to finish what he was trying to do at the least.

Carefully making his way to the other side of the bath room Harry reached into the small pouch that was strapped to his belt and never far from his person. Mentally noting to thank Flitwick and kiss Tonks and Daphne, though maybe he would only kiss Tonks Daphne was still somewhat scary to him after she had nearly frozen his genitals when he'd snuck up on her. Though in truth she should have been paying attention instead of writing something in her book when he was trying to teach her, something she'd asked him to do.

Harry's hand and wrist dug deep into the expanded pouch that he wore on his belt, he found what he had been looking for and pulled out his staff-foci, he still hadn't been able to complete the Staff of Moses relic that he'd acquired from the vault and he was annoyed as such, especially at a time like this when he needed to have a certain level of power to complete the spell. He just hoped that it would be able to hold up against the strain of the magic he was using.

 _"_ _Entends mon cri de magie_

 _Ex somno exsistat exudans Undina inimicum_

 _Immergat in alveum_

 ** _Vinctus Aquarius!"_**

Finishing the incantation Harry thrust the tip of the staff towards the Troll.

He watched as the spell started working. The water that was spreading throughout the bathroom floor started swirling around Harry's feet, swirling around his legs and feet, then moving up to circle around his torso before spinning twice around the staff and bursting from the end of the staff, Harry watched as more water seemed to appear as the water moved along his body. He was sure that there wasn't _that_ much water on the floor, he put it out of mind as he focussed on the spell.

The troll was quickly encased in water, thrashing around with its large hands attempting to fight against the current within the water casing. Harry commanded the water to hold less oxygen, attempting to cause the troll to asphyxiate quicker so he would be able to get his leg looked at, he was worried because he wouldn't be able to use the freezing spell to numb the area around the wound again, it was already bleeding heavier than it had been before because he was moving around, and the water had disturbed it slightly, widening the wound.

Harry's eyes drifted from the troll to the staff he was holding, he knew that it wouldn't be able to keep together much longer, he could feel the connection to the staff weakening as the magic he was using was too powerful for it to channel. He would need to find the stone sooner than he had planned on before. The sooner the better.

As smoke started to waft from the tips and body of the staff Harry mentally egged on the staff, begging it not to break, to hold out just a while longer, the troll's movements were slowing down and he was close to suffocating the big lump of muscle.

Harry could feel the wood heating beneath his fingers, but needed the staff to hold out just a little while longer. He watched as the troll's limbs weakly attempted to break through the barrier that was containing it, he could see the movements slowing down and the bubbles from its mouth and nose were noticeably smaller and thinner than they were before.

The wood was starting to burn under his grip.

He clenched his teeth, fighting through the pain from the heat of the wood, since his body was hosting an Angel and Asgardian-Jotun God, along with the Obscurus and Erebus, he was somewhat used to pain and his body stronger than normal because of it. But either way holding a piece of magically burning wood in his hand was painful and consumed his thoughts rather rapidly, which was almost as dangerous since it would cause him to lose focus and the magic would run wild if that happened.

As soon as Harry saw the trolls' body go limp and sway with the water that it was surrounded by he started a slow count. As soon as he counted to fifteen he stopped the flow of magic, released the spell and used a Merlinian freezing spell on his hand to cool the burn.

A moment later the cloud of smoke was broken apart, the water that held the Troll, which was now flowing freely across the ground flooding the bathroom more than it had been before, was vanished to- wherever vanished things go, several people burst into the bathroom, wands drawn and spells on their lips.

Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Albus Dumbledore stared at the body of the Troll that was lying face down on the floor and they looked at the boy that was standing on the other side of the room clutching his hand.

"Mr Hale!" Filius squeaked, in his usual way, and moved swiftly to his side. Harry noted that the charms professor never let the Troll out of the corner of his eye. Smart.

"Are you ok?" He moved to take Harry's hand to look at the injury.

"I'm fine Professor." Harry said. Fighting through the pain Harry picked up the still heated piece of wood and gingerly dropped it into the pouch that he had taken it from. He knew that he needed to dispose of it safely but for the time being it was safer to keep the staff, and his need of one, hidden from those that need not know about it.

He gave a quick wink to his head of house, who seemed to understand that Harry wanted to keep it secret but he would still be asking questions about it, he was a goblin and magical items such as staffs were something that they were interested in, almost as much as those that owned such items.

"Harry, My boy." Albus moved over to where Harry was standing.

"That's enough of that Headmaster." Harry snapped. "If it was not for my quick thinking tonight and quick travels then we would have lost a student, the young girl that was here –"

"Hermione Granger." Minerva supplied the name, to which Harry gave the professor a thankful nod.

"Miss Granger was lucky to be alive, if I had been a single second later she would have perished tonight and the blame would rest squarely on your shoulders for hindering my ability to perform my duties."

The headmaster's eyes twinkled in their special way. "I'm sure that you are merely mistaken Harry."

"You do not have permission to use my first name _Headmaster_." Harry's voice was cold and edged.

Albus had to forcefully supress a flinch at the tone.

"I was lucky enough to have a shield spell that I can use at the speeds I needed, even then I was not fast enough to completely protect myself and her. So forgive me _Headmaster_ if my damaged ribs tell me a different story. If I was a second later the club would have been too close to Miss Granger for me to erect the shield to protect her.

"This will not stand. As soon as I am released from the Hospital wing, as I am sure Poppy will wish to keep me overnight to ensure I'm healed properly I will be investigating everything that has happened this night and I will be making sure that nothing like this can ever happen again." Without another word Harry limped past the Headmaster and the professors as if he was silently daring them to do something… Anything to stop him from just walking away from them.

But they all knew better.

They were looking around at the damage that had been left by the battle between Bo – Young Sorcerer and Troll. The weight of powerful magic was enough to tell them that even though he was physically weakened after his battle Hadrian Hale was still a force to be reckoned with.

A few moments later several of the other professors that had been kept within the great hall were rushing to join the heads of house and Headmaster, Professor Sprout, babbling, Quirrell and Sinistra amongst them.

"Ah, Professor Quirrell." Albus said in his usual tone. "Perfect timing. Could you see to it that the Troll is removed from the school please, I would assist but there are several things that I must attend to following the events of the night?"

Without a word the headmaster strolled away heading towards his office, was the general assumption not that anyone cared to ask.

* * *

Harry was released from the Hospital wing two days later. He was kept overnight, as he had thought, as the ribs he'd though bruised were actually broken and some of the bone had lodged itself in the surrounding tissue, none of which were his lungs. The injury on his foot, the gaping hole that was left by the shard of wood, was healed within twenty minutes although he was advised to keep off the foot for the next day to ensure that it healed properly, thus causing him to remain overnight.

Harry summoned Charlie and requested for his trunk to be brought to him, he was paranoid about it being left in his room where he was unable to ensure it was safe. Though it was protected from just about anyone but him from accessing it he still didn't want to take any risks tonight, he knew that Halloween was an accursed day for him.

The morning after as breakfast was coming to a close Harry was greeted to the sight of his friends walking into the wing to check in on him.

Tonks wrapped him in a hug, before berating him for acting like an idiot and arguing with the headmaster before charging into danger. He should have told the old man to 'Sod off' and charged ahead. He could always trust Tonks to share his sense of adventure, she was almost as crazy as he was it seemed, when it came to doing something as dangerous as fighting magical creatures, powerful spells and anything that got the heart pumping, that was proven during training when Harry mentioned some of the more intensive exorcises that he'd been threatened with. Tonks had actually wanted to do them. Crazy Metamorphmagus.

Blaise just asked whether or not he was alright, once Harry told him he was Blaise made mention of a letter that he needed to send and walked away, an odd feeling of fear, suspicion and anger gripped him. He would be having words with Blaise when he was able to leave the hospital wing.

Draco and Tracy were the same as Blaise, sort of. They asked about his health and showed that they cared, they also told him that he was an idiot for going to fight the troll alone.

"I mean, we all know that you're more powerful than anyone that we know." Draco said.

"Other than Dumbledore." Tracy cut in."

"Or so he lets us think." Tonks offered. "After all no one said that Dumbledore was able to defeat a fully grown Mountain Troll all on his own when he was eleven."

This caught the two by surprise and led to one of their, now common, heated debates about whether or not it was true, Draco was of the opinion that Harry was more powerful than Dumbledore, even if it was an Eleven year old version of the man, while Tracy was saying that Dumbledore was just as strong if not more so, Harry just had more spell knowledge to draw on, this lead Draco on a tangent about how Harry's spell knowledge and magical power were what made him stronger than the headmaster, this debate led to them being kicked out of the Hospital wing by Tonks rather than the matron.

Daphne was quiet and didn't say much but Harry could tell that there was something bothering her, somehow out of everyone that she knew he was the only one that was able to realize it instead of having to look for any emotional tells that made it through her stoic Ice Queen mask.

"You ok, Daph?" He asked her.

"Shouldn't that be something we should ask you?" She countered.

He smiled softly "And it's been asked three times, once by Tonks, then Draco and Blaise. Now I'm asking you."

She said nothing but remained silent for a few moments before she said something quiet but Harry still heard her.

"I was worried."

"There was no need to be, I'm happy you were but I will always go into a fight having an escape plan or two." He told her, now everyone was listening to him. "I was only intending to get Miss Granger out of harm's way and attempt to trap the troll within a section of the school that the teachers would be able to access later when all the students were safe.

"Sadly, as we can all see, that didn't work."

Daphne narrowed her eyes and looked at the bed bound boy.

Susan scoffed and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Neither did running off with only Blaise to help you. You could have taken Tonks, or a student that was older. Hell you could have taken a teacher with you." Susan said.

"That would have involved showing my abilities to the teachers, revealing many of the secrets that I have intended to keep private from…just about everyone that I know here, other than Blaise who happens to know a fair bit of them. Speaking of our Italian friend, when any of you see him next please tell him that if he sent a letter to whom I think he did then he should expect a harsh punishment.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry Daphne, I never knew that I made such an impression on you." He grinned "Maybe we should take a walk around the lake and talk about it when I get out of here."

The smallest of blushes appeared on Daphne's cheeks, before it was quickly hidden behind her Occlumency shields, but Harry, Susan and Hannah had spotted it right away.

"I just don't want to miss out on the training sessions, the information and spells that you've shown are, from what I can tell, the very least of your skills and I want to learn more. The more magic I learn from you the more magic I have to defend myself against any, would be suitors." She said coolly.

Harry could tell that something happened and he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"Susan, Hannah, can you give us some time alone please, I'm sure you could use the extra time heading towards the greenhouses, more than likely Professor Sprout will enjoy some assistance in setting up the class for the day."

"Sure Harry, see you later." Susan smiled.

"Talk to you at lunch." Hannah replied as they walked away.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"We should talk." Harry said ominously.

Daphne wasn't too happy about what it was that he was alluding to, especially with that phrase and tone. She had grown up with a father that used that tone as if he were asking about the weather and it was never a good thing when he was asking a question with that tone, or making such a statement.

Pushing down her fear and guilt she looked Harry in the eye.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Is there something going on with you?" He questioned.

This threw Daphne for a moment before she was able to answer his question.

"What do you mean 'Going on' with me?"

With another question that is.

Harry sighed "The last few days, maybe even a week ago, you started acting strange. Blaise commented on it at first saying that you were more guarded around people, even him and Tracy. Then I started paying more attention and I saw that he was right, during training you're throwing yourself into it too much. Two days before Halloween you were too immersed in training that I had to stun you to get you to stop, it was like you couldn't hear anything that we were saying.

"So, before I have to completely over power you, use a Greek truth blood spell and force you to answer my question, I'm giving you the chance to tell me, right here and right now, what's happening to you that's making you act like it's the end of the world?"

Daphne said nothing, but it was clear to both Harry and her that there was no way that she was going to be able to avoid talking to Harry… mostly because she was stuck to the chair and wasn't able to stand up, plus the chair was stuck to the ground. As if knowing what she was thinking Harry gave a slow nod.

"Yeeaaahhh… I may have had Tonks place a sticking charm on the feet of the chair and Tracy to send one at you when you were about to sit down."

Daphne raised an elegant eyebrow.

"When?"

Harry smirked the potter smirk. "A man has his secrets."

She rolled her eyes and went for her wand.

"I also had Blaise charm a password to prevent you from cancelling the charm."

Daphne scowled at him but Harry just shrugged.

"We're talking about it sooner or later. If you want to sit here until dinner tonight then I suggest you make yourself as comfortable as possible, because I don't get to leave until tomorrow morning." He told her.

Daphne daren't use her _other_ magic to release herself, she didn't want to reveal that to anyone she didn't need to and was more than comfortable with the rest of Slytherin thinking she was able to perform Wandless magic, after all it wasn't far from the truth. She wasn't using a wand for it, although it was in her other hand when she did it.

They sat in silence for several minutes, which was entirely boring for Harry, before Daphne sighed.

"You just won't let me leave?" She implored, Slytherin's never begged.

"Nope" He said, popping the P. "There's something happening and it's annoying you to such extremes that I'm sure you're going to go too far too soon unless someone talks to you or stops you. Fortunately I am in the best position to do both."

Daphne stared at him for a moment before reaching into her bag and pulling out a letter, which she handed to Harry. There was only her name on it. Turning it around he saw the symbol for House Greengrass on the broken wax seal.

"From your Father?" He asked, to which she nodded.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment within.

 _Daphne,_

 _There have been several inquiries in regards to contracts for your hand, many of which come from the Lords of several housemates. Several of them made mention of a particular skill set of which you have demonstrated during the Slytherin welcoming test._

 _You have been warned about using your, so called, Sorcery in public view._

 _Have you learnt nothing from the death of your instructor?_

 _Several offers for your hand come highly persuasive and favourable to the endeavours of House Greengrass. If you cannot act as the proper heiress that you have been instructed to be then I shall have to personally see to your punishment, at Hogwarts or no. If these actions continue then I shall have to consider naming your sister as my successor, fortunately her training persists as well as, if not better, than your own._

 _Lord Greengrass.  
Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass._

Harry read the letter twice before placing it back in the envelope and handing it to Daphne, who replaced it in her bag. Neither student spoke but for different reasons.

Daphne didn't speak because she knew that the next word that she would say, willingly or not, would be to ask for Harry's help in escaping her father, or at least asking what she should do. If anyone was able to help her right now it would be him, mostly because he had more political power than she did.

Harry didn't speak because he knew that there were several ways that he would be able to take what she had decided to share with him. He had received several betrothal contracts for different houses, some had named heiresses that were older than he was, some by a year others by more than five, those tended to come with some form of picture, he blamed Balthazar over the fact that he couldn't find it in himself to burn all the images that they sent. He loosely recalled seeing a message from someone having something to do with Marcus Greengrass, he would have to check through his paperwork to see what it was.

He knew that he could make an offer for her hand, and should he offer to name a second son Greengrass from the start it would make the process smoother. Though he didn't fancy himself being betrothed, not after the invalid contract that was signed by Dumbledore, who was supposedly his Magical guardian until the ICW was informed of his apprenticeship with Kamar-Taj, apparently it was one of several things that the Goat-fucker had done over the short time he was said to be in charge of him.

There was the option of apprenticing Daphne under him, it would take her away from her father's control, if he used the correct legalise to hide it. He knew that he would be able to teach her Merlinian Magic, after all his magic and hers were two sides of the same coin. Morganian magic was based in controlling the darker elements but still used the same domains as its Merlinian counterpart. He was skilled enough to at least teach her some things, help her improve others.

If he got approval from the Ancient one he would be able to have her listed as an Apprentice of Kamar-Taj, it would get her right out of her Fathers control and allow Harry to teach her many different things. Sure he didn't have access to the great library that was housed at the temple but that was not something a quick slingring trip couldn't fix, something he was still reluctant to do within the wards whilst Albus was there.

He could Apprentice her and teach her any of the vast amounts of Magical knowledge that he had access to. Loki's knowledge of Illusion Magicks alone was something that he could have an apprentice for, should Loki actually tell him what someone needed to have to be able to use illusion magic other than, he put it, 'Half a brain and Godly good looks'. Gabriel wasn't much use as a teacher, though his bleeding heart, so to speak, was aching and imploring Harry to help her in any way that he could.

Hell he could apprentice her and teach her how to fight with weapons like Veronica had, though without all the other Magicks that she taught him, if she showed the potential he could teach her his own branch of magic that he was able to use, though she would need a staff or something similar to use it and he'd need to get in touch with a few people to put pieces in place.

Harry sighed aloud. Helping people was troublesome.

"I can't believe that people would think that Morganian magic was Sorcery, I mean it is. But real Sorcery is so much more powerful." He muttered, not that it was quiet.

Daphne gasped and was wide eyed, she'd never thought that she would meet another Morganian, her own age and at school no less.

"You're a Morganian too?" she practically shouted.

Harry gave her a cocky grin and released the small illusion that he had around his ring. "I'm a Merlinian Daph." A twitch of his finger and Daphne's arm was restrained by the wood of the chair she was sitting in as she attempted to raise her ring to defend herself against him. "Now, just so I have your attention." A flick of his wand later and Harry was holding her focus ring.

"I'll give it back to you after we talk."

He said as he placed the ring on the bedside table in clear view of both parties.

"What do you want Merlinian?" She snarled, her normal attitude gone and replaced with the hatred that all Morganians seemed to hold towards Merlinians.

"First of all I wanted to know who your instructor was and why your father made mention of them in the letter." He said calmly.

Daphne stared at him before answering.

"My master was my mother."

"Oh!" Harry was surprised. "That's interesting, it's very rare for a Merlinian, or Morganian in your case, to have the ability to use our magic genetically. Normally we just appear out of thin air before a Master comes across our path, you were very lucky."

Daphne blinked, never having felt as though she was lucky. "How so?"

"Well one reason being that any other Morganian master would have found you a focus ring then use the parasite spell to steal your magic adding to their own powers and then using your ring as a secondary focus. There were several Morganians that have done so and were more than powerful enough to cause great havoc, Mordred being the most well-known having taken the power of two Merlinians and using that power to start a magical war.

"Fortunately he was stopped by two of Merlin's apprentices, letting him deal with Morgana. But back to what I was saying, that was only the first thing that could have happened, another thing could've been you'd simply never know that you've had the ability to be a Morganian, or a Merlinian should you have chosen. The last option being that someone could have trained you, but had you sign a magical contract tying you to them forever. There was a time where we were hunted, both sides, yours and mine, because of our abilities and techniques.

"Unlike many others that I've met, mostly Morganians since the only remaining Merlinians in the world seem to be my Masters and myself, I don't buy into the whole Morganian vs Merlinian Bias that we seem to have, just like the whole Dark Magic vs Light magic thing we have here in Brittan." He explained.

"Although I am wondering what your father meant in his letter when he said ' _Using your, so called, Sorcery in public_ ' did something happen to your Mother for using her power?"

Daphne blinked at Harry but didn't know what to say.

"I'm not going to hold anything against you if you don't want to tell me. I'm only asking so I can get to know the real Daphne Greengrass a little better, not the false Daphne that has been hanging around for the last week." He told her.

"My mother was teaching me sorcery, she was teaching me the Plasma Bolt technique, when one of Father's business partners came to visit and she was seen teaching me. Father's business partner wanted her to teach him how to do the technique, thinking that it was wandless magic. Father told him that it was akin to family magic as there were so few people able to use the same technique that was a mistake.

"A while later when Father was out of the country his business partner came back to the Manor, being keyed into the wards since he was often over multiple times a day at the time allowed him to use the floo without having to be let in. He made his way through the house looking for mother or myself, he found me first.

"I was bound, silenced and helpless since I wasn't wearing my ring at the time. Mother was sleeping at the time and for some reason the House elves weren't responding to my pleas, it was as if they weren't able to see anything that was happening within the house, like it was all normal. We didn't know that Mother was taken until the morning when Father returned home. That bastard took her while she was pregnant with my younger sister and was beaten, assaulted and Morgana knows what else, we were lucky that an Auror that was friends with my father heard a rumour about a women that resembled my mother, a week later my sister was born and it cost her the last of her strength.

"Since then Father became a horrible person, willingly using his knowledge of the Dark arts as a punishment for both Astoria and me. When he discovered that it was his business partner who had taken her he invited him over and brutally murdered him in front of the two of us, using the darkest spells that he knew and the… I can't even describe how brutal it was. Astoria couldn't sleep without me holding her for weeks." Daphne's voice died down, he knew that there was nothing else that she would share with him.

She was scared of her father, she had power that he didn't but her father had something stronger than her, experience. Experience with her branch of magic that even she didn't. Her mother was her master and when she'd lost her she had lost so much more.

"Do you still have your encantus?" Harry asked. "Either your own or your mothers old one?"

Daphne shook her head.

"Father burnt them and everything else that mother used with her Morganian Magic." She sniffed attempting to hold back tears "He burnt anything that he thought had her 'tainted magic' connected to it, I was forbidden from using my magic whilst I was at home but had him allow me to use it in an emergency should something happen when I was at school or in the alley."

Harry nodded.

"The only way that I can see this going is, sadly one of three maybe four ways."

"Such as?"

"One; you leave the school through one of the hidden tunnels, and we all know that the Twins use them to smuggle their supplies in for their parties in the Lion's den." Daphne smiled somewhat and nodded, they had both been invited to one of the Gryffindor parties a few weeks ago.

"Two; you sign your own Betrothal contract with someone, ensuring that you give yourself a way out should you need it having made sure that there was nothing that your Father was able to do to break you of it. You would have to list several conditions within the contract about your physical wellbeing being kept above a certain level by your family, basically having anything saying that your father is unable to…punish you like he does again.

"Third; bury yourself in training like you've been doing, burn yourself out with Magical exhaustion and hope it pays off enough before you end up killing yourself with your reckless behaviour before your father is called in and stops you."

Daphne blinked owlishly at that. The way that he just carelessly spoke about her working herself to death as she had been doing, she knew that was what she was doing and he had acknowledged that it had been the only pathway that she had seen, at the time, to deal with her issues.

"And what's number four?" She asked, having finally found her voice again.

"Actually this is the most simple of all options I can think of." He admitted. "It's also the only one that has as few negatives as any of the others, it will take a while to get everything sorted out but if we do it right then everything will work out the way we would want it to."

"You still haven't told me what it was Hadrian."

He frowned hearing his full name, she only used it when she was annoyed with him. It she was often annoyed at him apparently.

"You become my apprentice." He deadpanned.

She stared at him.

Stared.

And stared.

It was several loooong minutes before Harry's constitution gave out.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Are you crazy?" she asked "No, seriously I am asking you. Did that troll hit you over the head too many times and you've finally lost your mind?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll have you know that I am more than qualified to have my own Apprentice, thank you very much."

"Oh really?" her voice heavy with sarcasm "And what makes you think that, hmmm?"

"Dunno really." He replied, just as sarcastically "It may have something to do with the fact that I am a fully qualified Master of Kamar-Taj, which means I am considered a Master Sorcerer, I have also been trained in Merlinian magic and am willing to teach you. I am also trained in various other branches of Magic and schoolings."

"Really." He replied, there was less sarcasm and more curiosity in her voice now.

"Yes, really. All I need is to complete my staff, which I should be able to do by the end of the year, hopefully, I'll be able to use my more powerful arts without risking my life or the lives of those around me."

Now Daphne was completely interested in what he was saying, if even half of what he was saying was true then he _was_ her best bet. Even having someone that would teach her Morg-Merlinian magic was something that she wouldn't be able to pass up, although her father might have something to say about that. If she was able to keep that fact hidden from her father then there would be little to no chance that he would stop her from accepting the apprenticeship, and if she was able to work in some breathing room into the contract then all the better for her.

Madame Pomfrey entered the wing and was making her way over to Harry's bed.

"Mr Hale, I thought that I told you visitors were only allowed to be here for a short while, Miss Greengrass you are more than welcome to visit Mr Hale when your next free period occurs or over the lunch break." She reprimanded.

Daphne was about to speak when Harry beat her to it.

"Sorry about that Poppy, but I was using the time that I had to present Miss Greengrass with an offer that I believed beneficial for her and didn't want to wait until later, should I forget to ask her and it then being too late to ask her. Could I please trouble you for a note on her behalf?"

Daphne hid her reaction to what he was doing. He was sucking up to the matron and from what she could see it was working, Madam Pomfrey's stern features visibly softened as she looked at Harry.

"It would also help me because she wouldn't be here to reprimand me for my foolish actions regarding the Troll anymore." He grinned.

Poppy smiled and shook her head.

Daphne was amazed, in a few moments he had taken an irritated women and improved her mood so much that he was affectively out of trouble. That was impressive if the matron's reputation was anything like she had heard about her.

"Very well Mr Hale, if you give me a moment I'll get you your note Miss Greengrass."

Together they watched the Healer walk into her office.

"Impressive, almost worthy of a Slytherin." Daphne praised.

Harry grinned "The only reason I'm in Ravenclaw is because it has the better reputation of all other houses. Gryffindor's are dumb, Hufflepuff are the left overs, Slytherin's only for Dark Wizards and witches. Ravenclaw's are simply thought studious and spend too much time in the library."

Before Daphne was able to reply Harry's whole body tensed and he started shaking violently.

Completely caught off guard Daphne screamed for the Healer.

Poppy came bustling out of her office, took a single look at Harry and started looking around for his potion supply that he kept on him.

"Harry, where are your potions?" she asked.

Harry was shaking violently but was able to speak, though his teeth were gritted tight.

"Tr… Trunk… F-First… C-comp-p-part-ment-t" he stuttered out.

Poppy looked at the trunk at the end of the bed, where she had allowed him to place it, knowing that having the extra supply nearby was something that she had thought necessary since there was no other place within the school with the potions that he needed. She knew that Harry normally walked around with two of the potions on his belt, just in case, but since he was in the Hospital wing he'd not left any out.

Poppy moved to the trunk and attempted to lift the lid only to find that it wouldn't open.

"It's locked." She supplied as she looked up at the wreathing boy.

"Touch it… w-with your-r wa-a-and s-say; C-Code… Ugh… R-Raven Black-k… Em-m-m-ergency P-P-Potions."

Poppy touched her wand to the trunk "Code: Raven Black, Emergency Potions."

The top of the trunk flew open and the two females were presented with the sight of a potion storage space containing three potion bottles. Poppy quickly grabbed one of them and moved to Harry's side, gripped his cheeks as tightly as she could as to force his teeth apart while preventing him from biting down on his tongue, but his wreathing was too much and was hindering her.

"Miss Greengrass I need you to hold him down, now!" She commanded.

The situation, combined with the commanding tone had Daphne on her feet and doing as instructed, not even realising that she should have been stuck to the chair, it was fortunate that Harry had released the physical bonds from the chair.

Daphne practically threw herself atop Harry, using her body to hold him down. It was just enough for Poppy to be able to force the potion down his throat. Poppy had to cover Harry's mouth with her hand to stop him from spitting out any of the potion, she had to use her free hand to rub his throat, making him swallow by reflex alone. After she was sure that he'd swallowed the potion she moved her hand away and drew her wand once again.

"Miss Greengrass, when I tell you to, move quickly away from Mr Hale so I can restrain him until the… until he stops thrashing around." She instructed.

She received a nod as her only confirmation.

Poppy verbally counted down from ten and gave Daphne the signal to let him go, as she did poppy thrust her wand at Harry and thick leather straps wrapped around his body, one around both his wrist to hold him in place, another around his forearm and over his stomach, another across his chest, two more over his legs with a strap around each of his ankles, there was even a padded one around his neck with a smaller piece of leather between his teeth. Seeing the last strap Daphne looked at the matron.

"So he doesn't bite through his tongue and cause himself more damage." She told her, to which Daphne nodded.

"So what happens now?" She asked the healer.

Poppy sighed "Right now I need to keep an eye on him, if he has too much potion too soon then it won't work the way it's supposed to. I can give him another dose in a few minutes, you best head to class Miss Greengrass."

She handed Daphne the note, but she didn't make any movements to leave.

"What's happening to him Madam Pomfrey? Why did he start to shake like that?" She asked.

"If Mr Hale hasn't shared that with you then I cannot tell you, mostly because of the Healers oath, and mostly because of the oath I gave to him." She nodded towards the thrashing boy who had somewhat settled but was still wreathing against the restraints.

"I almost wish he had less time than he'd said." She muttered quietly, unaware that she had been heard. She watched as Harry's wild movements became less powerful but clearly still in pain as the Obscurial essence moved through his system, she made the decision and grabbed another potion.

As soon as it was safe she gripped his cheeks, pulled out the piece of leather and poured the potion down his throat. Several minutes later Harry was unconscious and sleeping peacefully as Pomfrey waved her wand and the restraints released him, Daphne was ushered out of the Hospital wing and sent off to class. Her mind was reeling with what she had seen and heard from Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Harry woke up almost two hours later, drinking a small amount of potion to ensure that he wouldn't relapse so soon after awakening without some warning. The first thing he did was open his trunk and retrieve his potion supply for the day, though it was somewhat over, it was better to have the potions with him just in case, should he not be able to take them like before Pomfrey would be able to give them to him without having to go through the trunk.

He then opened up his apartment and went in search of his project book.

If he was going to be confined to the hospital wing for the rest of the day he may as well make it as productive as possible, having completed all the homework and assignments that he had received from the teachers.

His project book was of a similar design to the Marauders Grimoire, having had a multitude of charms and spells placed onto it; allowing it to never run out of pages, Passphrase locked, Anti-revealing charm, a mild repulsion charm to prevent people from wanting to look inside it, an anti-theft charm, there was also a special charm on the lock that would take a sample of the users magic to check and see if it belonged to the owner or approved users. There was also a combination of spells and enchantments to protect the book from people attempting to force their way into the book as some of the things within the book were based on family magic and knowledge he'd gained from his masters and the temple. So the better the protections the better.

Finding his book in his office he took a quick moment to see if there were any letters that he needed to address, seeing that there were none he waked out of his trunk and back into the infirmary. Settling himself in the bed he started going over the notes that he had been working on the last time that he'd opened the book.

The ritual he needed to complete to restore his staff to its proper form, something that he knew he wouldn't have been able to do without the help from Gabriel and Loki, and he was close. All he needed was the stone and the final third of the spear, of which he had a good idea of its location, if the hints that he'd discovered held any truth. All he needed to do now was wait until the Yule holidays then he'd be able to put things into place, he wouldn't have to deal with the Obscurial and hopefully Erebus would be freed or at least be able to stay away from him. It was bad enough having the malevolent force of magic within his body he didn't want to be reminded of the wolf.

Deeming that he'd had enough of working on the ritual he moved onto one of the other projects that he'd been working on. There wasn't a real name for the item he was attempting to create, the idea was originally simple in and of itself.

He wanted to create a rune cluster that would be fuelled by the ambient magic in the air allowing for an orb of light to float above the cluster, the cluster itself would be etched onto a round flat rune stone and he'd almost completed it the only issue was that the array wouldn't allow for the light to appear as an orb. The cluster emitted the light but from the cluster, similar to a torch, so it was still a failure, although since he'd made a magical equivalent to a torch he could rework it onto a more cylindrical shaped rune stone, it offered better light than a _Lumos_ did. Where the spell would give off enough light to illuminate a certain radius around the caster the Rune cluster gave off a more natural light and worked at twice if not thrice the distance than his personal _Lumos_ did, although he was only young, it was still impressive.

Looking over his cluster he determined that it could have something to do with the _Dagaz_ rune he was using as the center piece of the cluster, instead of Light rune, since _Dagaz_ was the rune for Day/Dawn, both meaning light to different degrees.

So this time he rewrote the rune on the page next to the previous design, planning on keeping the Torch cluster he'd inadvertently made, as it could prove useful in the future. This time he exchanged _Dagaz_ for the rune for Light and interwove the rune for Circle, or Orb. Looking over the cluster he traced his finger along the intended pathway for the magic to travel.

He traced his finger along the Absorption rune, paired with the magic rune to give it specification, which was connected to the Storage and Trigger runes, the Storage rune would hold the magic and the trigger rune would allow it to flow into the rest of the array when activated. Following that, if all went as he thought it would then there would be an orb of light above the cluster, now he just had to think of how he would limit the time it would remain floating around, maybe there was a way to move it? Would the light break apart of it came into contact with something?

He was so engrossed in his runes that he didn't even notice the day going on around him until he was distracted by Poppy when it was time for lunch and to take some potion.

* * *

 **(Added 24/08/17)**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates for this story so far, i know that it has been a month since i updated but i am working on the next chapter currently as well as a few others stories that have been plaguing my mind and demanded to be put out on paper (or in my case word)**

 **I am using this small opportunity to let everyone know that i am adding a new poll, the current one for my One Piece story will be taken down NOT deleted but replaced with the new one I am putting up after I post this update.**

 **Now the question for the poll;**  
 **Should i introduce Illusion Barriers? Yes or no?**

 **For those that don't know what i am talking about take a look at I'mjusttryingtofindmyway's story Percy Jackson and the Game, currently has 64 chapters and 700,000 words, is a good long read for those that like long stories like myself. I'd also recommend reading The Gamer Manwha (Korean Webcomic) From either mangafox, Manga reader or any other Online Manga site. It's a good read and updates weekly, bar breaks between arcs, it has 180 chapters so far.**

 **It is also where i am getting the idea from. The comic that is.**

 **From The Gamer Wikia Illusion barriers are listed as;**  
 **Illusion Barriers are battlefields (also known as Instant Dungeons) where people from the Abyss can fight against each other or against monsters without anyone interrupting.**

 **There are multiple types of barriers and i was already working on a variation of the Abyss (the underground community within The Gamer story) with my current plot idea (I mentioned Spell Slingers, it's kinda important later on in the story) and I've had it in my head for the last few days since reading the entire Manwha over, i do that, that having Illusion barriers would be kinda interesting to have.**

 **So that's my poll question.**

* * *

 **Review Comments:**

 **StoneTheLoner: I see where you are coming from and I agree. At the moment Harry has a very limited amount of Gabriel/Loki's powers, both being separated within Harry despite being one originally. Both are holding back Erebus and the Obscurial that are also within Harry. That will end soon. Harry will completely become Gabriel/Loki/Harry, or as you could think of it Harry Potter Yahwehson (The son of Yahweh {Christian God, the one god, the one true god, etc.}) of Asgard (as Loki introduces himself, being an adopted Asgardian and not a son of any of the gods)**

 **It does confuse me too. In the simplest terms that I can put it, for my benefit and that of everyone reading. Think of Harry as an empty glass with water, ice and lemon. That is Harry {Water} complete with Loki {Ice} and Gabriel {lemon}, this is how he should be perfect. But Erebus {Hot sauce} and the Obscurial {Rancid milk} are getting in the way. So once we remove Erebus and The obscurial all will be perfect.**

 **The lemon juice will mix with the water and the ice will melt making more water. Harry will have Loki's and Gabriel's memories with powers added (not completely as it would be OP God!Harry)**

 **lolkid: Thanks for pointing it out to me! I haven't gone back and thought about all that stuff but i will be doing some rewritting and updates to previous chapters at some point soon (before I get too deep into the story), I will let you know when i fix it up.**

 **Mad about the boro: I think i replied to this in the previous chapters, but will again anyway just in case. I don't mean for it to be all clustered, i am thinking about posting smaller chapters so i can work things out easier and make the entire story flow better. There is just so much backstory to this that i couldn't work in at the beginning, mostly because i am still not as good as I'd like to be (aren't we all?) but as i get better i will include things that should clear everything up.**


	12. Chapter 12

He downed another potion, the ache of his leg was something that would go away within a week, or so. While the potion dulled the ache there was nothing stopping the tightness of his muscles, which was the only side effect from the potions that he had taken.

Sighing Harry placed his glasses on the desk atop the paperwork that he was looking over and rubbed his eyes.

"How'd I get roped into this crap?" He groaned.

"More than likely it was your own fault." Came the drawling voice from the doorway.

Harry looked up and saw who it belonged to.

He smiled "Perhaps, but then again it needs to be done sooner or later and it's been pushed back for too long."

He held his hand out towards one of the chairs in front of the desk, gesturing for his guest to take a seat as he arranged some papers and put away the documents that he was looking at.

"What can I do for you Professor Snape?"

The professor reached into his robe and pulled out a sealed jar, larger than a few fingers tall.

"Madam Pomfrey asked that I deliver that to you." He said as Harry took the jar.

"What is it?"

"Muscle relaxant salve, it will ease your muscles and prevent them from tightening too much from the potions that you have had to take." Severus stated "It's commonly used by the members of the Quidditch team at the school and also professionally."

Harry twisted open the lid of the jar and was forced to blink several times to clear the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"Strong smell." Harry noted.

Snape smirked as Harry screwed the lid back onto the jar.

"Thanks for this."

"While I do believe your actions were foolish and rather reckless when dealing with the troll incident, I cannot deny the fact that without your quick thinking my snakes would have been put into harm's way."

"Not just your snakes Professor, mind if I call you Severus, it'd just make this simpler."

Snape gave a single nod.

"Thanks. Anyway, your snakes weren't the only ones that were at risk the other day, The Hufflepuff dorms are a short distance from the Dungeons where the Slytherin dorms are located. Albus' plan would have put not just Slytherin in danger, but Hufflepuff as well, including the teachers. While I don't doubt that there are several students that have studied trolls and know how to, in theory any way, take one down or knock them out.

"There is no chance that any student could have taken that troll other than myself or Blaise. I only count Blaise because I know some of what he can do since I trained with him before I arrived in England. He's got talent and some knowledge of how to use it."

"Indeed." Severus raised an eyebrow, showing his genuine curiosity.

"I'm surprised that you'd doubt that the only student at the school who had any chance at defeating or surviving an encounter with anything magical would be in your own house." He grinned "Thought you'd have more faith in your students Severus."

"Truthfully I do not believe that there would be many, if any at all, students that could properly defend themselves should the need arise, against most Magical creatures, Trolls included." Severus admitted.

Harry smirked. "That's one of the many things that I am planning to change. The amount of people that cannot defend themselves should they need to is something that cannot stand. The lack of people that know what the dark arts are, what magic can be used for? Needs to change."

Severus blinked and looked Harry in the eye.

"It sounds like you are talking about something that I do not understand."

Harry scoffed.

"Severus. Please. Don't insult me or yourself, you know exactly what I am talking about. I'm sure that you've even thought about how to do things like this, or at least thought about how to get people to look at how things really work.

"We both know that you have been doing all you can to stop the amount of students that follow their parents footsteps, the same footsteps that countless others have taken. I know about your choices. About that mark on your forearm."

Snape blanched.

"If there's one thing my masters have drilled into me over the course of my training it's that there is always more than one way to handle a situation. I also know there were people that joined the ranks of the recently defeated leader of the dark. Though I'd be interested in researching the mark itself, there have been several assumptions and thoughts about the mark."

Severus just looked at Harry, clearly not expecting such a reaction from someone about being a death eater.

"Perhaps some other time." Severus said politically.

"Sure." Harry replied. "Now I do have to ask, before I look myself, do you know why someone would allow a troll to walk onto the grounds, through the wards? There's no other way that a Mountain Troll would be able to enter Hogwarts, not even through the forbidden forest."

Severus looked at Harry before replying.

"No idea."

With that the conversation moved towards the potions classes that Severus had been teaching. Harry asked about his thoughts on the other classes and staff members that he had worked alongside during the time that he'd been working at the school, even about the times that he'd been a student, it was interesting to hear about the several differences about the classes, staffing and the school itself.

It was easy to realise that there were more than a few classes that were removed since the time that Severus was a student, he'd even mentioned that there were classes that were stopped just before he'd completed his own education.

* * *

Ever since the appearance of the Mysterious Loki, the Weasley twins had been stepping up their pranks, though mostly there had been several more on the Slytherin's than there had been for the Puffs and Claws. Harry had been on the receiving end on several pranks, and he was starting to get fed up with it.

He'd had to regrow his hair twice, not something he was happy with. It was more to do with pride and that he was supposed to be more aware of things that were happening around him, since he was trained to do so.

Then came the day that he decided that 'Loki' needed to act.

* * *

Harry was enjoying dinner in the great Hall, it was one of the few days that he'd been able to take a break from the excessive amounts of paperwork that he'd been forced to deal with. There had been countless amounts of paperwork that needed to be taken care of, for the most part it was co-signing some of the employment contracts that were still valid, others he had simply discarded because he could or they were just notifications about various things.

He was happy that he was able to make a start towards bringing the school up to the level it was supposed to be at. But for now he was going to enjoy the time that he had with his friends instead of being forced to skip dinner, having something brought to him by an elf or drinking a potion.

"So how far into all the paper work are you Harry?" Tonks asked as she devoured three roast potatoes.

"I've finished going over some of the old employment contracts that needed to be looked over, I now know more about employment contracts for the school than I really wanted to and I'm still over my head with everything. Though hopefully I'll be able to get through the budget history of the school without too much trouble." Harry said.

"I could help if you want?" Daphne voiced.

Harry looked at her "Seriously?"

"It'll cost you though."

"Clearly." He agreed "What?"

"I'll let you know." She smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, but agreed. After all he had no clue about financing and there might be something that Daphne could teach him about it as to help him work through all the paper work faster. Ensuring that the school had enough money to hire new staff was something that he needed to do sooner rather than later if he was going to add extra classes to the curriculum.

Harry lifted his goblet and mockingly toasted to Daphne's assistance. It was when he was about drink from it when he noticed that there was something off about his juice.

"Don't drink from you-"

Harry was cut off as there was an exclamation several seats down from where he was sitting.

Turning to look at the source he shook his head when he saw that there were several students that had sprouted black beaks, another shout caused him to look and see several students growing fur, white fur on their faces with black fur over their eyes. A quick look to the other tables saw that there were Lion manes growing from the Gryffindor's and Scales growing from the Slytherin students.

He looked at the others with him and saw that Draco was growing a platinum-blonde Mane, Blaise, Daphne and Tracy were growing scales which matched their skin tones and Hannah fur covering her face that matched her sandy blonde hair, fortunately Tonks, Terry and Susan hadn't been affected like Harry.

He looked around searching for the culprits and saw that two red haired Gryffindor's were laughing their heads off at the panicking expressions on several of the younger students, truthfully if the prank had been more controlled, or focussed on older students he wouldn't have had an issue with it, but seeing the scared younger years grinded his nerves.

" _I call an end to this Panic and Fright.  
Return those affected, be they right."_

Harry's empowered voice echoed through the hall, the magic in his words cutting through the squawks, hisses, growls and roars of the students that were panicking.

A magically enhanced wind blew through the hall, calming the students that were starting to panic from the sudden growth of hair and beaks, others that hadn't been effected by the prank watched on in stunned awe as the pranks effect reversed itself before their eyes.

Harry enjoyed pranks as much as the next person, how couldn't he with two immortal pranksters living within him, giving him access to their memories of pranks pulled throughout time. But he knew that there was a limit, and causing people to suddenly grow animalistic traits when they weren't completely comfortable with such pranks, and mostly because Human transfiguration was Dangerous, he knew that he needed to stop this now.

The flames from the candles above everyone's heads grew from the flickering flame into a roaring blaze of ethereal red fire, the sudden intensity and sound of the flames drew the attention of a majority of the students and staff.

They all watched as the powerful flames leapt off their candles and started falling towards the students below, some started to panic, Harry saw several older students draw their wands, before the flames suddenly changed their trajectory and consolidated into a swirling mass between the doors of the great hall. The flames gave off a powerful red light that caused many watching to look away or cover their eyes, when they looked back there was writing floating in the air.

 _To punish those pranksters and Jokers,  
For causing panic and Fright,  
May they smell as bad as Ogres,  
A day each, after all is made right,  
A day for all those Pranked, to make pay for the fright.  
_ **So says Loki.**

The words were bordered with interlocked Rams horns and Serpents. It was unclear whether it was the floating words, the flames, the powerful magic that was being thrown around, the prank or a combination of everything that has happened. Harry's spell took action within seconds, as he didn't know who played the prank, he had a good idea who was responsible, though the sudden exclamations and complaints about the sudden stench and horrific smell that two redheaded twins were giving off.

Harry's face was locked in a dark scowl, his Angelic-Nordic-Magical-Mystical-(plus whatever energy Erebus was made from)-Sorcerer-Aura started leaking out of his body, it was powerful enough to break the illusion that he had wrapped around his body, it was fortunate that he was wearing a runic concealment bracelet as a defence against someone breaking through the illusion that he used to disguise himself.

All eyes locked onto Harry.

 _[A/N For the blade design please look up MAN AT ARMS: REFORGED Katarina's Daggers (League of legends) on YouTube. You'll get to see them made and is actually better than what I had originally pictured for Loki's weapons {First choice was the Blades of Exile from GOW3} but seemed to unrealistic when I looked at them (they were made in season 1 of MAN AT ARMS)]_

Everyone saw the dangerously large blades that were strapped to his side. It didn't help, possibly, that the engravings that followed the center of the blades were glowing emerald green, reminding the staff members who saw them, of the Killing curse that they had seen during the War. The sheer power that everyone was feeling was strange, those that had been panicking or had been freaked out by the prank were now mildly at ease, only the intensity of magic in the air was keeping them on edge.

Everyone saw as Harry's eyes locked onto the twins sitting at the Gryffindor table. They, like everyone else, had their eyes locked on Harry, when they saw that his eyes were boring down on them they gulped simultaneously. When they heard his knuckles crack as he clenched his hands into fists as to stop himself from bursting, they looked at each other, seeing that neither had any ideas on how they could escape when they looked back at Harry and saw that he was making his walking towards them, simultaneously, they shrunk into themselves, attempting to appear smaller than they were, or as they felt.

"With me."

Those two words echoed throughout the silent Hall, spoken with all the authority that Harry held. Without complaint the two boys rose from their seats and stood ready to follow him.

"Mr Hale, there is no need for-" Albus started.

"Enough Dumbledore." Harry commanded, his voice not raising at all. "These boys may not have intended any harm but they will be punished for what they have done. Even if you do not approve of it."

"I don't see the need-"

Harry looked the headmaster in the eye, causing the aged man to stop mid-sentence.

"Then I shall have you replaced since you clearly cannot perform your duties as the headmaster of this school, as is my authority. You and the other heads of house are welcome to follow as well if they wish. We are heading to _my_ office."

Without another word Harry turned and walked out of the hall without having to raise his voice a single time but still commanding silence and control at ease. While most the Staff and Students were still in their seats Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape all made their way out of the Hall, Sprout went to check on her first years before following them out of the Hall.

* * *

The walk up several flights of stairs was tense, the moving staircase locked itself into positon as if it knew that its constant movements weren't going to be tolerated by Harry or the Professors that were following behind the twins, who had yet to say anything in fear that they would only make the situation worse.

When they arrived at Harry's office the only thing that Harry did was open the door, look at the twins and raise an eyebrow.

They nodded at the silent command and walked into the office and sat on the two seats that were facing the desk.

Harry looked at the professors and saw that all four heads of house were present, with Sprout a small distance behind the other three. Once the heads of house were in the office, standing on either side of the doorway, Harry walked into the room. He sighed as he closed the office door and walked over to his desk.

Harry sat in his chair and put on his glasses as he looked over the papers that were sitting on his desk, not signing anything but simply organising everything that was already there into neat piles to be handled later.

One of the twins opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when he saw Harry looking at him over the top of his glasses that were sitting on the bridge of his nose, Harry raise a hand and pressed the glasses back so they were sitting snuggly against his nose. The twin that was about to speak, he believed it was Fred, closed his mouth and pressed his lips together into a fine line.

Harry rearranged a few papers and put them all into a folder before looking up at the Heads of House behind the twin pranksters.

"Severus." Harry said as he held the folder out to the potions master. "Make a list of all the equipment that you need replaced, upgraded or repaired. Until I get the budget settled things will be a little slow. I'm going to have to call in some help from the goblins to ensure that no one has been stealing funds, but I'll make sure that you will have enough to last until Christmas at least, even if I'm forced to dig into my own coffers to do so."

Severus gave a single nod as he took the folder and stepped back.

"Professor Sprout." Harry got the plump women's attention "How's everything in the greenhouses lately, nothing too serious I hope. Heard one of the second years got a fright the other day."

Pomona smiled warmly.

"Yes, one of the third years actually."

Harry smiled "Apologies."

"It's ok. Mr Diggory got a little surprised by the Venomous Tentacula, grabbed him by the robes when he was coming to ask for some assistance with an issue his father was having, he felt that I would be able to help."

"Oh? And were you?"

"I was, he was enquiring about the best way to cultivate a rare Coral Tree population. Unfortunately it's a rare plant and I've never worked with it but was able to recommend a few books that could have helped."

Harry nodded "If there's anything I can do to help do let me know and if you happen to get your hands on some saplings I would love to take a look, it'd be an interesting plant to examine from the name alone."

Pomona gave a warm smile before Harry addressed Flitwick.

"Filius, any students interested in joining the duelling circuit this year?"

The small half goblin gave a weary smile.

"Unfortunately not this year I'm afraid, I had such hopes that Miss Moon, Laurence or Jennings would have been interested but they have their Owls this year and wished to focus on the classes that they weren't too sure of."

"Will they be attempting the Duelling OWL? There aren't many who do, I've heard that Kyle Breeks, in Hufflepuff, is hoping to become a charms master, he's currently a third year but I'm sure that he wouldn't reject the chance to learn from a current master of the field."

Filius looked surprised "I may have to have a chat with Mr Breeks. Thank you very much Hadrian."

"No problem, let me know if there are any students interested in Duelling, we may be able to bring the Duelling class back with the next year or two."

"I shall."

With that Harry looked to McGonagall.

"Have you had your introductory lesson on Animagi this year Professor McGonagall?"

"The other day we broached the subject, unfortunately there weren't many interested."

"That's a shame, do you know why?"

"There were several people interested, but when I mentioned the amount of work needed and lack of attempts at the skill with my fifth years interest they lost interest." She said sadly.

Harry sighed. "That's a shame, the Animagus Transformation, while hard to obtain, do have many befits even if one doesn't use it often. After all it requires one to commune with their magic on a deeper level allowing better control over spell work and many have been known to develop an ability to feel the magic around them as a result of the skill.

"Perhaps it would help if I called in a friend of mine that has completed the process, having someone else that has accomplished such a feat that doesn't teach at the school could help spark some interest. Though I do recommend seeing if there is any interest with the fourth years, as they don't have OWL's to focus on they may be more inclined to focus on that as a goal for the year."

"I will think on introducing the fourth years after the Yule break, I may be able to increase the amount of interest if it's the first thing I bring up when they return." She replied.

"I'll put you in touch with Julie, she developed a small amount of Mage sight during the early stages of the transformation and has cultivated it. Having someone like that speak to the students wouldn't harm none."

He received a nod from the deputy head.

Harry sighed and placed his glasses on the now organized desk as he looked at the silent twins.

"Now. What do I do with you two?" he asked rhetorically as he tapped his chin. "Do you understand why I brought you here?"

The twins nodded.

"Oh! You do. Then please, explain, so we're on the same page."

George spoke first, or was he Fred?

"You brought us here because of the prank that we pulled at dinner…"

"Are you asking me, or telling me Mr Weasley?"

"Telling you." Fred, or perhaps George, replied before adding "Sir" afterwards.

"And why did I bring you to talk about the prank?" he asked warmly, his expression not betraying the way he was really feeling. It put the two at ease somewhat.

"Because the students weren't expecting it."

"Most don't when they are being pranked." Fred2 told his twin.

"Quite right George." Fred said.

'The one on the right is George then, ok' Harry thought.

"Are you sure, that's why?" Harry asked.

"Is it?" They asked.

"No." Harry's suddenly cold voice sent shivers down everyone's spines, including Snape's. "The reason why I brought you…" He searched for the word. "Imprudent twins here, is because what you did was beyond a prank, so much so that it was borderline dangerous if you'd made a single mistake in your preparations for said prank.

"What were you thinking using a Human-Animal Transformation Potion? Do you have any idea how complicated that spell is _NOT_ to mention how dangerous it is?" he snapped.

"That's before I get to the fact you used a potion that was _**outlawed**_ , because of the risk of people being unable to reverse the transformation was so great, on first year students. As I am sure you are unaware, a child's magical core doesn't completely stabilize until they are closer to 12 years old, meaning that even though they are learning magic and their cores are still unstable.

"What would have happened if their magic had started reacting against the potion, or for the love of god enhanced it forcing them to become the animals forever."

The twins gulped and shrank lower into their chairs.

"Do you realise the amount of danger you put, not only yourselves, but other students in?" He asked "For a bloody Prank."

He looked at them and sighed when they said nothing.

"Some of your pranks have been funny, even when I was hit with them. You do good work, your charms are interesting and execution is superb, but lately you have been growing overconfident and aiming for bigger and larger pranks. This is your only warning." His tone showing them how serious he was.

"If you ever attempt to do something so reckless than you will be-"

The door suddenly opened as Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Ah, Harry my boy. I see your still talking to Messrs Weasley." He smiled as his eyes twinkled merrily. "Boy's why don't you head up to your dorms, the feast has concluded and I do believe that Mr Filch will enjoy your company tomorr-"

Harry cut in as the boys were starting to stand up.

"Sit." And they boys dropped heavily into their seats as Harry stared down the headmaster. "Dumbledore you will not interrupt me again, whilst I am talking to the twins and they will not be heading to their dorms until I allow them to, which will not be until they understand just how dangerous their prank tonight was."

"Harry my boy, I was unaware you had glasses." He said in his Grandfatherly tone of voice as he attempted to change the topic.

"Indeed, I recently acquired some after three days of going through _YOUR_ paperwork that has steadily been growing as you insist upon doing only the bare minimum while allowing the school to fall to pieces." He said coolly before sighing again.

'I'm too young to start getting grey hair, right?' He looked Albus dead in the eye. "But we will discuss your lack of attention to your duties at the next meeting with the Governors board in a few weeks and the expected level of Decorum at the staff meeting at the end of the month."

Albus' eye twinkle lessened, as he went to continue speaking Harry cut him off.

"For example, the use of a forbidden potion, distribution and usage of said potion, will not be swept under the rug with a simple detention." He focussed his attention on the twins again.

"Tomorrow night you will present yourselves to Professor Snape, with an _exact_ recipe of your potion, you will then explain to him EVERY safety measure you took whilst brewing and preparing your potion. Should he find that you overlooked anything, changed anything on the list you gave him or he believes that you put yourselves in danger whilst making the potion, he will inform myself and we will discuss a more serious approach.

"Should he believe that you fortunate enough to make a perfect potion, or one that was safe to use at the very least." Harry's eyes quickly found Snape's and he received a nod in confirmation "You will then spend the next two weeks with him, brewing any potions that the school requires, at least one of which will be a counter to the potion you made tonight, or tutoring any student that needs assistance in the subject.

"After those two weeks you will serve detention with Professor McGonagall, either grading papers, doing research, tutoring the younger years or cleaning with Mr Filch should she have nothing for you to do. For the month following that you will make yourselves available to Filius, Madame Pomfrey or Professor Sprout should they call upon you for demonstrations or assistance of any kind."

"You will also maintain an Exceeds Expectations in all four subjects that we" Professor McGonagall spoke up "Teach, should you not you will find your punishment extended."

"I will also be writing to your parents, your father not your mother." Harry said, and inwardly smirked when he saw the mildly relived faces of the twins. "Informing him of what has occurred tonight, and the punishment that you have received."

"There is no-" Albus was stopped at a glare from Harry

"I am not restricting you from pulling pranks boys, they are very well done, but I will not tolerate you disregarding the safety of another student whilst you do them." He looked at the twins and when he saw their nods Harry allowed the tension in his shoulders to drop.

"Ok, head up to bed guys. You will be expected in the dungeons tomorrow following dinner with professor Snape."

"Thanks sir." The twins said simultaneously. Uttering a quick 'Night professors.' They quickly made their way to their common room leaving Harry alone with the headmaster and Heads of house.

Seeing that Harry wasn't about to say anything Dumbledore took the chance to speak.

"Is there really a need for such a harsh punishment my boy? It was a harmless prank after all." He said, still using his grandfatherly tone of voice.

Harry scowled and quickly changed his appearance into his more adult form, getting some raised eyebrows from the professors.

"Since you won't take me serious as I normally look I thought a more experienced look would be appropriate." He explained.

"What you don't seem to understand Dumbledore, or choose not too as the case may be, is that had the twins made a mistake in their prank tonight many students could have been seriously harmed, or stuck with whichever animalistic trait they were given." He said, while pulling his own slight prank.

Unseen by the Headmaster, but seen by the four Heads, Harry had given Albus' pointed hat a multi-coloured piece of cloth that stopped just below his shoulders. Harry's poker face showed no signs of the smirk he was supressing.

"We both know that they intended no harm, should they have I'm sure one of the professors could have handled it instead of a student such as yourself, my boy."

"I am not _your Boy_ Dumbledore, nor am I a regular student, while I'm in class perhaps. But not now and not in _MY_ office, where I have been forced to do _YOUR_ accumulated and neglected paperwork." Harry calmly spoke as a twitch of his fingers saw Severus' robes gain a crimson red border not un-similar to that of the twins that were present a short while ago.

"Alas I fear that is the truth Harry." He nodded sagely.

"You may address me as Mr. Hale, or either Proxy or Lord Ravenclaw, Dumbledore. You do not have my permission to act so friendly to me when I am attempting to fix the mess of you and your predecessors have made of this institution." Harry replied.

Another twitch saw a cat tail spring from the back of McGonagall's robes.

"Now if you don't mind, I have another few hours of work to attend to before I have a chance to rest tonight."

Taking the chance that Harry had presented Severus was the first to leave the office, still having not noticed his robes, followed by Sprout, who Harry hadn't pranked. There was a slight twitch of a smile when Harry saw the red snake on the back of Severus' robes, clearly Loki joined in on the prank.

"So good night _Headmaster_." Harry said somewhat forcefully, stressing the dismissal.

Albus sighed softly and gave a single nod "Pleasant dreams my boy." As strode out of the room.

As soon as Albus left Erebus emerged beside Harry, who placed his hand on the wolf's head.

"No you can't attack the old man Erebus, no matter how much I want to." Harry told the wolf.

Both heads of house smirked when the large canine let out a sad whine.

"It may seem pointless Mr. Hale" McGonagall began.

"Please, call me Harry, or Hadrian if you prefer."

"Minerva." She nodded in acceptance "Ten points." Her eyes flickered to Erebus then back to him "For restraint."

Harry gave a slight bow as thanks.

"May I ask for a chance to speak with you, privately, when you have some time?" She asked.

Harry nodded and thought. "Perhaps tea? This Saturday, after dinner as I have a training session with Miss Tonks, Davis, Greengrass, Bones, Abbott, along with Messrs Malfoy and Zabini."

Minerva smiled "Saturday then." And walked out of the office.

Filius smirked a goblin smirk. "I'd give ten points for your own pranks Harry, more if you'd gotten myself or Pomona."

Harry gave a toothy grin back.

"I only skipped Sprout. Enjoy your flight Professor."

Thinking Harry had merely mispronounced his words Flitwick walked out of the office, as Harry closed the door he heard Flitwick call out to him.

"Take another five."

Harry chuckled at the charms professor, he'd thought it funny seeing him walking away with small Bat wings fluttering behind him.

* * *

Filius and Minerva were sharing a tumbler of Ogden's finest and having a discussion of the events that had transpired throughout the night, both shared a chuckle at the additional appendages that they had walked away with, fortunate that they dissipated when they were pointed out.

"You have to admit Minny, the tail was a good touch." Filius pointed out as he sipped his drink.

"I know, though I do wonder how he was able to do it without us noticing." She replied.

Filius just nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for several moments before Filius brought up the next topic.

"What do you think about the punishment the twins received?" he asked.

Minerva remained silent for a moment before answering, seeming to contemplate her answer.

"While most of the pranks my two lions pull are well meaning in nature there are some, not dissimilar to the one tonight, that have caused some issues with other houses, yours included. But the punishment this time, I believe it to be a little harsh, will show them that they need to think about their pranks.

"I do admire their skill with transfiguration, often being the first two to learn a spell and the first to use it in interesting ways." They both shared a chuckle "They do so remind me of James and Sirius."

A sad and disappointed look appeared on the aged professors' face at the mention of Sirius.

"There's nothing to be said about that Minerva." Flitwick stated. "It would be better for everyone if they were remembered for the things that they achieved, not the things they did at the end of the war. While James was a prodigy in Transfiguration, Sirius was skilled in Defence against the Dark Arts, no doubt because of his family, and both were skilled in Battle Magicks, perhaps Charlus' involvement in their education."

"True." Minerva nodded, she seemed to lose herself in thought and Flitwick gave her a few moments to reminisce in the memories of the Marauders, her favourite student group.

When he saw her furrow her eyebrows he raise one of his own.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Maybe…" she replied still in thought.

"How so?"

"During my first lesson with Mr. Hale, he did somethings, if they were intentional or accidental I don't know but after I spoke with him about the Animagus training he'd undertaken, which he told me to speak to you about."

"I remember he came to me a short while later informing me to tell you what we had discussed as long as you'd taken the oath, which you did with me later."

She nodded and continued.

"Well at the start of the class there was a slight commotion with the youngest member of the Weasley family, along with Mr Finnigan, arrived late to the class, I reverted from my feline form, which I do every year, as you well know."

Flitwick nodded with a smile "The highlight of the First year's introduction to Transfiguration."

"When I revealed myself and approached the two Mr Weasley commented on the display, but before anyone else could speak, myself included, Mr Hale introduced myself and pointed out that it was a demonstration of the Animagus transformation, he then gave a polite applause, though he was alone in doing so.

"I turned to comment on it and he did the most peculiar thing."

"Oh?" Flitwick couldn't deny that he was getting curious about the tale so far.

"He gave me the same smile that James Potter perfected in his fourth year." She exclaimed.

Flitwick blinked owlishly "The Potter smile?"

Before Minerva could comment on the name he spoke. "He attempted to charm me out of a detention more than once, after the third time I was curious about it and he said it was the same smile that his family had perfected over their many generations, something their ancestors had passed down through their children.

"Apparently since the family were Artisans before they became a Noble family and it was a similar smile they used to charm people into looking at what they sold."

Minerva was amazed, she knew the potters were an old family, she hadn't expected a smile, of all things, to be passed through the generations.

"He told me that overtime the 'family smile', as he referred to it, changed to suit the needs and times." He explained "Quite interesting if you ask me. But you were saying, Minerva?"

She shook her head to clear the thoughts she was having "Correct. He gave me the same smile that James used to give me, then when I almost called him 'Mr Potter' instead of 'Mr Hale' he raised an eyebrow like James used to when he was curious about something, it was something he wasn't able to stop himself from doing even as an adult."

"Hadrian did say that he'd trained, and trained with, Harry…" Flitwick's voice quietened as a though occurred. "We were told that Mr Hale was a master Illusionist, correct?"

"Yes, he made mention of it."

Flitwick placed his tumbler on the desk and took a serious expression.

"And we both saw what he did to Albus, Severus and each other, without anyone being the wiser about it." He stated.

"We did." Minerva placed her own glass on the desk and sat stiffly in her chair.

"Well… I could be wrong, I'm almost certain that I am, after all it would be impossible for a regular witch or wizard but perhaps…"

Minerva knew he was starting to ramble.

"Filius. Get to the point." She snapped, knowing it was the only way he'd stop and focus on what he was trying to say.

Filius took a deep breath and looked Minerva dead in the eye.

"I believe that from what you just told me, and the things that I've noticed about him myself, that Mr Hale, may indeed be, Mr Potter." He stated. "James' smile and habit, and Lilly's intelligence. He has mentioned that he was adopted by his parents, when we spoke once in the few conversations we've had together. So it is indeed possible."

"But Harry, Potter not Hale, has Green eyes not Brown, and he has Black Hair, like James, not Brown." Minerva pointed out, her mind racing to connect the dots.

"That's right, but who is to say he's not covering them in an illusion, and we both know that there are ways to change the way we look without magic. Some Contact lenses for eye colour, some makeup to cover the scar and hair dye for the hair. No one would give him a second look."

"Dear Merlin…"

* * *

Harry watched as Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Draco and Tonks were working together to cast stinging hexes at their respective targets. Daphne and Tracy were casting at Susan, Blaise and Draco were casting hexes at Hannah and Tonks was casting hexes at Terry. Susan, Hannah and Terry were working on strengthening their shielding spells whilst the others were working on their Accuracy and spell work.

Harry was helping Tonks and Terry, they had been training in a similar fashion for the last few weeks since he had been freed from the Hospital wing after Halloween. He was lucky that all the injuries that he'd received weren't too serious, though he was chewed out by the rest of his friends for his actions.

Terry's **Protego** shield was the first to break under Harry and Tonks' barrage of hexes. When Terry's shield broke he collapsed to his knees.

"You know…" He was breathing heavy. "Having the two of you casting at me like this is a little unfair."

"How so?" Tonks asked.

"You're both stronger than anyone else in the room, and you're both slamming into my shield with all you got." He whined.

Harry chuckled.

"Think of it this way Terry, once you're able to keep your shield for several minutes against the two of us you'll see how much longer you can defend against someone that isn't either of us in comparison." He said.

"Seriously Terry," Tonks offered "If someone like you is able to defend against someone as strong as Harry and myself for five minutes, then you'll be able to defend against someone that's half as strong as us for nearly ten minutes, then twenty minutes for someone that's half as strong as they are."

Terry blinked.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Tonks shrugged "Maybe."

Terry just gave her a deadpan stare.

"There are other things to consider when defending yourself Terry." Harry cut in.

"Things such as location, terrain, spell knowledge, time, magical capacity and countless other things are needed to take into consideration when defending yourself against an attack."

Before anyone else could speak the alarm that Harry had set rang out. He gave a slight nod and called out to the others to stop.

"How'd you guys do today?" he asked.

Hannah was the first to reply.

"Blaise and Draco were able to break my shield five times with the fifth being able to withstand only half as many as the fourth." She told him.

"The reason being that I was slowly increasing the power behind my spells as we kept going, thus forcing her use more energy as we kept going." Blaise informed the group.

"Wish you would of told me…" Draco grumbled, as he had been casting at the same strength the whole time. He knew that it would have been beneficial to cast at increasing levels of strength as they had been doing after their second week of training but he wasn't told that they were able to do the same thing today when they were attempting to break through the shields of their friends.

"Weren't you listening when we were talking at the start?" Susan asked, joining the conversation.

Draco at least had the decency to look ashamed of the fact he didn't.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I told everyone at the start to do whatever they wanted to try and break their person's **Protego** , while only using **Stinging Hexes** , you were able to use any technique that you wanted but you could only use a **Stinging Hex**. The whole purpose was for the two people casting at the shield to increase their Magical Capacity while the person using **Protego** was training to increase their Magical Reserves, doing so by pushing a continual small amount of magic into the shield to reinforce the shield where it had been hit."

The others blinked at what Harry had told them.

"Is that seriously what this training was doing?" Tracy asked.

"It was the basic idea of it, something that I've done in the past." Harry replied. "Though it was with much harder spells and with more damaging attack spells."

Daphne blinked as she thought about the sort of training that she'd done with her mother whilst training her Morganian magic, it was some of the training she had been doing when she'd been learning the Shield Spell and the Vacuum sphere techniques. Her mother had also given her the same explanation about why she was increasing the power that she was using for the spells, it was all to increase the attackers and the defenders magical ability.

"Did anyone have issues?" Harry asked "Susan? Tracy? Hannah?"

Susan and Tracy shook their heads, Hannah just groaned.

"I don't think I'm getting any stronger with my **Protego** at all, they were able to break through my shield faster and faster each time, even more than the last time that I was training with Tracy and Daphne." She frowned.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"OK then, next training session I'll train with you and we'll see what's going on. Maybe you need something a little more intensive to help you improve, or perhaps you just need to use a different spell or two." He suggested.

"Thanks Harry." She smiled.

Harry adopted a thoughtful look, before seemingly deciding something.

"Alright here's what we'll do, next week when we have our training session I'll be teaching you all a new shielding spell, it's more draining to use and the shield covers less area, but it has several aspects that make it better to use in duels and in real fighting where a large area shield spell like **Protego** would get in the way." He told them.

"What kind of spell is it?" Daphne asked.

"It's the shield spell **Aegis** , it's a Greek spell originally based on the shield of the Greek Mythological figure Athena, the goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. The shield spell is smaller than the **Protego** spell but it creates an ethereal shield in front of the caster. The shield only covers a circular area that the caster can change as they need." He explained.

Susan spoke next "But how is it better than the **Protego**?"

"Because the **Protego** spell uses a certain amount of power for a certain amount of area covered, but as people know the **Protego** spell can be broken with enough force or with piercing spells. The **Aegis** spell was used by Greek wizards to defend against Spears, Arrows and Lances, where the Protego was created by English wizards, supposedly, to defend against regular projectiles and spells.

"The **Aegis** is able to defend against Physical projectiles as well as magical ones, such as spells. Does that explain the difference between the two?" He asked.

Everyone was staring at Harry's explanation about the shield.

"How do you know the spell?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged "Got a book on Greek magic from a Witch that I fought against. She was powerful and the **Aegis** spell she used was tough to get around."

Susan, Hannah, Draco and Tracy all stared at Harry. Daphne and Blaise weren't too surprised about it now, Blaise wasn't surprised because he'd known that Harry had a collection of magical tomes, he'd been shown some of them in the past, Daphne wasn't too surprised but was curious about what other kinds of magic that Harry had access too, she still hadn't told him if she was going to accept his offer and become his apprentice.

But if he was pulling such powerful and useful magic's like this, and had potentially countless others of great power and talent, then perhaps she may have to actually consider the option properly, Daphne knew that there wasn't too much time to accept the offer, she had taken too long as it was to tell him if she wanted to accept or not.

Harry got up and moved away from where they were all sitting as he was explaining the spell.

"Now, while the **Aegis** spell is powerful and useful as a defence there is also a limit to how much it can handle before it shatters. Unlike the **Protego** spell it cannot connect to other **Aegis** shields-"

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked "How does a **Protego** connect to another **Protego**?"

Harry sniffed "When there are two people defending against a spell, either casting the **Protego** in front of them or over an area, if they both cast **Protego** and the two shields overlap each other they will, instead of cancelling out or hitting each other, link together, when they are casting it for the same reason, thus both spells having the same intent. This would mean that the two, or more, wizards are using the spell to cover the area, thus resulting in less of a drain on the casters and a more powerful shield.

"Now the **Aegis** cannot do this, so if two people cast the **Aegis** spell they will grind against each other and damage the other instead of joining or connecting. This would also break both shields allowing any spells or projectiles getting through an area that was supposed to be protected."

Blaise cut in "Was that how you defeated the Greek Witch?"

Harry nodded.

"She was attempting to escape and defend against a spell that my master cast, it was fortunate that the spell was spaced just enough for the witch to need another shield spell but close enough to the other shield that she cast for them to cancel each other out." He replied.

"But how does that work?" Susan asked.

"Because the magic used to create the **Aegis** shield disrupts the magic that's used against it, meaning the shield itself pushes magical energy away from the center, think of it like a stream of water, when two different currents connect there's always some overflow that affects the area around it, in this case the magical energy that is left over prevents the shield from taking form, resulting in the shield destabilizing.

"The best way that it was described to me was to picture the proper shield being like a still pond, without a ripple or wave, each spell or projectile that is used against it is a single ripple, for a spell, or a wave, for a physical projectile. With enough ripples or waves and the whole thing becomes unstable. But the larger the pond the shallower the water, the smaller the pond the deeper the bottom is."

Blaise drew his wand and moved to stand in front of Harry.

"Let's see how strong this shield is, shall we?" He smiled.

Harry nodded "I was planning on showing you the shield itself but I can show you in a more practical way if you want."

He drew his own wand as he placed himself across from Blaise. The two of them were now standing across from each other both ready with wands drawn. Susan, Hannah, Draco, Tracy, Daphne and Tonks were all ready to watch and see just how strong the two of them were. They all knew that Blaise was stronger than all of them, with them all knowing that Harry was stronger than they were right from the start, mostly because he was the one teaching them.

Harry had shown them, on the first lesson, his transformation ability that he used when he trained Blaise before they came to Hogwarts, showing them just what he looked like when he would be in his twenties. He now stood 1.65m tall, his hair was somewhat long giving him a ragged look, as if he'd just gotten out of bed, his form also had facial hair, adding to the look. Though he did need a shave as it was somewhat long with his goatee covering his mouth somewhat. But there was no denying the intensity that was present in his Emerald green eyes. They were full of power and told of an experience that shouldn't be taken lightly. He was also wearing his normal Tunic but was not wearing the top, instead opting to wear a plain black T-shirt in its place.

"Now, unlike the **Protego** Charm which uses a single line wand movement, the **Aegis** ' wand movement is similar to that of the Greek letter Lambda, it looks similar to an inverted V with one part being slightly longer on the top, but remember the wider the area the thinner the shield. The shield best works covering an area of three feet in diameter." He informed the group.

Harry turned his attention to Blaise who was standing at the ready.

"Are you ready Blaise? I'm only going to defend for a few minutes while you attempt to break through the shield."

He received a nod from Blaise and within a spit second there were spells flying through the air towards him.

With a quick and practiced wand movement Harry's voice called out " **σχηματίζω Aegis** "

The group watched as the ethereal blue shield rippled as the stinging hexes impacted the shield, as the spells had no light or colour the only thing that showed there were spells being used against it were the ripples in the shield itself. There were several ripples impacting the shield every second, as Blaise was the fastest at casting the stinging hexes out of the group.

As if seeing the Magical energy from the spells Harry suddenly spun to the side, avoiding the hexes that Blaise sent towards Harry's exposed feet.

He smirked.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice Blaise."

"Indeed."

"Though I do question your use of the **Callesco** Charm." He raised an eyebrow as he watched the new **Aegis** shield he'd erected block another spell.

"How so?"

Harry sighed "The spell is normally used to heat an object, the only thing that would happen if I was hit with it would be my feet would start to sweat in my shoes. If you wanted to melt my shoes then I'd have recommended the **Fonduo** or **Califax** charms. Though the **Fonduo** would simply melt the object, like so."

Harry simply gave a slight flick of his wand, forgoing the wand movements for the spell.

The spell sent a grey ball of light towards the concrete at Blaise's feet, causing it to melt and caused Blaise to slip over.

"That's enough Blaise." Harry said as his student pulled himself to his feet.

"Yes Master." Blaise sighed, rubbing his hip where he'd impacted the ground.

"The **Califax** spell shoots a bust of incredibly hot air towards a target, when used in its normal way it is used as a drying spell, typically used to dry clothing and other such things, but when used as a combat spell it can be overpowered to a level where the air will melt stone and metal, even boil flesh."

Harry smiled, attempting to put the others at ease.

"As we have just seen a good defence is more than just a good shielding spell, it is the ability to make use of simple spells that, while not normally used in combat, can distract someone long enough to grant you an opening. If we were duelling, or fighting as I normally do, I could have used a stunning or banishing spell which would have put Blaise out of commission. Same if I'd used a Binding spell."

There were some nodding to what he'd said.

"Don't discount any of the spells that you learn, even simple charms, like the **Callifax** charm, can save your life, or give you enough space to get away from attackers." He told them. He looked at the alarm clock to check the time, seeing that it was now four o'clock he nodded.

"Alright you guys, head back to the dorms, take a shower and relax before dinner, I'm sure that there's some homework that we've all forgotten to have done." He smirked, thankful that he knew enough about the magic that they'd learnt in class as to have completed the homework that they were given without much trouble. Terry, Susan, Hannah and Draco all took the chance to leave, knowing that they still had several assignments that they needed to complete and they would all use the time before dinner to make some progress on them before dinner, though they knew that they would all meet in Harry's office after dinner to complete any projects together or just to hang out for those that have already completed their assignments.

"Will you be staying at school during the Christmas Break Harry?" Tracy asked.

Harry allowed his form to revert back to his eleven year old self, still wearing his black T-shirt and lower half of his tunic.

"Dunno really, there are several things that I need to do, there's the Wizengamot session during the last week before the Yule holidays, even though I have a few days until then I still have several things that I need to have in place. I have to speak with Lady Ravenclaw and contact Kamar-Taj. I just have too much to do and not enough time to do it."

He collapsed back onto a couch that suddenly appeared behind him, as if it were there the entire time, even though there had been nothing in that spot mere moments before.

"I don't know if there are things that will take me away from the school, but I'll most likely be coming and going over the Holidays." He sighed "I guess I should also tell you four that I will be leaving the school the weekend of the last week, I have a meeting with a contact in Nepal. After that I'll have to stay there until the first, where I'll have to return whether or not everything goes according to plan for the Wizengamot meeting."

"What do you have to do in Nepal?" Tonks asked.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at the girl, he knew that there were things that couldn't be shared it was a by-product of living the family that he did, seeing as his Grandfather was The Godfather of the Italian Magical, and muggle, Mafia.

He knew things that he wasn't sure whether Harry knew he was aware of, should he know something Harry didn't want him to know he was sure that he'd be seeing the tip of a wand between his eyes, or at worst he wouldn't be seeing anymore. It was part of the oath that he'd taken when he'd accepted to learn from Master Hadrian, he'd been 'lucky' enough to be handed a thick stack of paper outlining the exact oath that he was swearing. Apparently Balthazar had some time on his hands over the countless centuries that he'd been alive and had written up the oaths that were taken by Masters from Kamar-Taj and their Disciples and Apprentices, Blaise had been given the Disciples oath.

The difference between the two being that an Apprentice would learn from a single or specified group of masters, the apprenticeship that the ICW thought was used was in fact not the correct way that Kamar-Taj structured it's teachings, not that they would tell the ICW that if they bothered to ask, the apprentice would also wear a customised tunic which would resemble their master/s. A disciple, such as Blaise, would normally wear a Crimson tunic, but seeing how Blaise wasn't learning at Kamar-Taj he was allowed to forgo the attire.

Blaise knew that Harry needed to meet with someone in Nepal, he didn't know who it was, in order to repair his relic properly. There was a chance that the power the relic would give out would consume Harry should he not be strong enough to withstand the power it'd give off, there was also the fact that there were multiple entities living within Harry's body, aura, magic and soul that were in a very delicate balance between them.

"Blaise." Harry warned.

The Italian stopped narrowing his eyes but didn't say anything in his own defence, he was making a point after all.

"Were any of you planning on remaining over the Holidays?" He asked, continuing the conversation that they were originally having.

"Daphne and I are spending two week in France." Tracy offered.

"You could always meet up with us if you get a chance and show us around the areas that you once lived." Daphne said.

A sad look crossed Harry's face before it was swept away just as sudden as it had appeared.

"No." He stated "I made a promise that I wouldn't return home, not until I've atoned for my past, which will either be by the end of the year, or the end of the year will mark the start of my doing so."

Harry's tone of voice showed the small group that Harry was serious about everything he was saying, and it was more concerning to them that he was able to say something like that. The look in his eyes was saying something that they didn't like and something that none of them were prepared for.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Daphne asked.

Harry looked Tracy, Daphne and Tonks' in the eye as if he was testing them, deciding their worth to both him and the thing that he was about to trust them with.

The tension in the room was not something that they could ignore, the girls could feel it growing thicker as the seconds seemed to drag themselves each feeling as if they were a minute or an hour onto themselves. The girls all looking into Harry's deep unnaturally earthly brown eyes and watched as emerald green started to bleed through the brown, his unassumingly brown hair started growing longer and changing to black, his round jaw changed into a rectangular jaw, the small amount of baby fat that he seemed to have clinging to his body faded away revealing the pure muscle that only seemed to intensify that which was reflected in his eyes.

The girls took in Harry's new look, his dark hair, emerald eyes and the scar that was obscured by a stray raven lock.

"Daphne. Tracy. It's time I formally introduced myself to you both."

The two girls look at each other and then looked back at Harry.

"I'm Hadrian 'Harry' James Johnathan Potter-Black-Hale, the night that my parents were murdered by Voldemort-"

He let out a low growl when he saw the three girls flinch. This caused Erebus to awaken, he had been silently watching close to the door, where Harry had placed him at the start of every lesson, so he could watch and observe, though at times he would leap out of the shadows whilst they were duelling or training in some other way, recently it had been noted that Erebus had been rather tame as of late.

He was still seen walking through the halls with Harry, sitting in on classes running across the grounds on the odd sunny day that graced the school, even sitting behind Harry at the tables when they were eating meals in the Great Hall, though those were not as common as people, namely the teachers, didn't want him in the Hall, or in the school as it was, though they weren't able to really stop an animal that was able to travel through the shadows of other people and spontaneously appear wherever Harry was.

"Murdered my parents, James Charlus Potter and Lillian 'Lilly' Sophia Potter nee Evans, by some unknown act of Magic I vanished from Godrics Hallow and appeared in an alley on the border of the French Magical district, there I was found by one of my adoptive mothers, taken to her home, a tattoo parlour, where she and the rest of my adoptive family lived.

"They were all from England, all but one of them that is, a short while after my arrival I was adopted into the family and lived there with my new family until I was eight. One day whilst I was on a field trip with my class to one of the French Museums I was, for lack of a better word, possessed with the essence of a magical Dire Wolf, which I came to call Erebus." He nodded towards the wolf in question.

"That day my body was completely taken over by his essence and I was transformed into what could be considered a failed Animagus transformation, where Erebus' mind was in control of all my actions and I was just taken along for the ride. I watched, helpless, as Erebus went mad and tore his way through my family and killed my mothers and father, I was fortunate that my sister was not home at the time. The next time I was in control of my body I was within the Halls of Kamar-Taj."

* * *

Hi everyone thanks for reading. I am just posting this to let you all know that i have added a poll to my profile, feel free to take a look.

Take another look at Chapter 11 because i added some stuff to it, i also explained the poll and why i'm asking for opinions.

Another thing that i want to let people know is that i'll be adding some new crossovers into the story, i wanted to let people know about it early so you can all be ready for it. Some people might have realized what one's I am talking about, others might not. At the moment the crossovers that will have the largest impact will be **Fairy Tail** and **Percy Jackson and the Olympians** the first crossover portions won't happen until the end of second year, when they will really start to play part in the story.


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner was an interesting affair, considering the fact that Harry had just introduced his true identity to Daphne and Tracy. They both sat further away from Harry and the rest of the group, though Draco and the two first year Hufflepuff's were unaware of everything that was happening within the smaller faction of the group, that being Blaise, Harry, Tonks, Tracy and Daphne.

It had been joked that Blaise and Tonks were Harry's right and left hands, respectively, by Tracy shortly after Harry had presented himself in the middle of the Slytherin common room complete with an air of overwhelming power after the second attempt at penetrating the first year dorms. Harry had explained to them the new way that the school would be operating because of him being there.

He had been challenged by multiple members of the Slytherin senior students that were unhappy that they were being told what to do by someone that, while having more political power, something that the Slytherin students knew to be very important, was younger than they were, regardless of any legends that they had heard about sorcerers, though they weren't very many that had heard them.

The students that had challenged Harry, Marcus Flint, Cassius Warrington, Adrian Pucey, Terrance Higgs and Miles Bletchley, were all members of the Slytherin Quidditch team, they were joined by Johnathan Parkinson, the Heir of the Noble house of Parkinson, and David McNair, Heir to the Noble house of McNair.

They were all fourth years and higher, thus having a much larger spell repertoire of school taught spells to draw from than Harry, Blaise and the two girls did but Harry's use of the **Haurio** spell which required him to use his damaged staff, and some wandless magic, which was really some Merlinian Magic, was mostly air blasts as to intimidate the rest of the students. When one of the students went to retrieve their head of house Harry used his first verbal spell, after disarming and restraining those that challenged him.

Harry saw Theodore Nott attempting to make his way out of the common room towards the main entry of the dorms, flicking his wand under his arm, as if he was skipping a stone across the Black Lake Harry cast the **Carpe Retractum** spell, pulling Nott by the back of his robes.

"Mr Nott, I'm not finished talking and I don't think that Severus would like to be interrupted with the potions that he is brewing to assist Madam Pomfrey in healing the students that were sent to the Hospital wing this morning." He scolded as Nott was dragged across the stone floor struggling to escape.

Deciding that he would prevent anyone from leaving, or entering the common room and interrupting him for the next few minutes, Harry used a quick wide spread **Adhero** charm, which adheres two objects, this being the students feet to the ground, he then strode over towards the entrance to the dorm and waved his wand in complex swirls and movements while calmly chanting repeatedly " **Mora Fura** ", the Anti-Thieving Charm. He repeatedly chanted the spell until he could feel the magic on the doorway take hold, once it did he knew that the charm would prevent anyone from moving the door, even if they gave the correct password.

Giving a single nod when the doorway was charmed Harry loosened the grip on his wand until it hand loosely in his hand ready to be used at a moment's notice.

"Now where was I?"

With those four word Harry began to take command of Slytherin with sheer power, intelligence, ambition and cunningness. All this was something that Slytherin appreciated, even when it was used against them.

Since then whenever Blaise was around Harry he was always standing on his right and would always do something if Harry needed it done, though Harry didn't take advantage of his friends determination to 'help' he was not ashamed to make use of it in the end. A few days following that Tonks was being harassed by some students and Harry had them bound, gagged, changed their clothes into negligée and brought them to their head of house in full view of everyone eating in the great hall at Lunch time.

He was even nice enough to give them the proper long hair to help them pull off the feminine charm, sadly they didn't enjoy it as much as the other students did.

Following the combined events Tonks and Blaise cajoled (Read: Demanded) Harry into explaining what he was thinking when he was making a display of overwhelming spell knowledge and control.

Harry smiled and explained, once more, about why he was at the school, for the most part.

He explained that the simplest way that he could show the students that there were more ways to use magic, thus making them think about the spells that they were learning more than just in class, the reason he practically dominated the Slytherin students was to show them that there are people at the school that are stronger than they are and that he, being the person he was talking about most, would not allow the students to act as they had been the last few years.

He showed the Slytherin students that there was someone that was willing to stand up for others and wasn't afraid of who they were, or who they knew, even those that were the children of supposed Death Eaters, the servants of Voldemort. He showed them that he was more than happy to put them in their places and remind them of it. He showed the Hufflepuff students that they were not the only house that had loyalty and he wasn't going to stand for people that wanted to take advantage of others that had gifts, like Tonks and himself.

Since then he was always seen with Blaise and Tonks by his side, they trusted him and he trusted them, he conferred with them to ensure that the things he was thinking off weren't too ambitious. He explained the things that he had planned out with Balthazar and Veronica, though he was sure not to mention them by name, mostly out of habit than anything else. The fact that Tonks was similar to her mother, according to her apparently, and Blaise had lived all his life surrounded by his Grandfather and the Italian Mafia, they were able to offer him an insight that he hadn't had before.

Daphne and Tracy were sitting away from the main group, they were still close enough to join in on the conversation, which they did while they all avoided telling them, Draco, Susan, Hannah and Terry all wanted to know, but it was made clear with a single glare from Harry that the question was not to be answered and not to be asked again. Dinner delved into mindless conversation about classes and Quidditch, between Draco and Tracy at least, Daphne started talking to Susan about the situation in the Wizengamot, which caused Harry to groan when he was reminded that he needed to attend the next session, which he really didn't want to do.

Fortunately dinner wasn't a very drawn out affair and Harry was able to leave somewhat early, all things considered. After dinner he returned to his office to go over some of the paperwork that he needed to attend too he remembered that he was supposed to have tea with Minerva, the thing was he wasn't sure what time he was supposed to be there, she had said after dinner but did she want to wait a while following so it was a little closer to curfew or was there a specific time, it was only 7:30 after all.

POP

Harry looked towards the sound of the pop, recognizing the sound of the house elves apparition.

"Master Halesees." The house elf called for Harry's attention.

"Yes?"

"I Bees bringing yous a note from Professy McKitty."

The house elf handed a scrap of parchment to Harry before popping away.

Harry shook his head at the elf, he could remember when Charlie was of a similar way. It took him several months of hard work to get her say his name properly, then another several months of hard work to get her to correctly speak English, sure Charlie knew how to speak normally, but Harry found it would be beneficial to both himself and Charlie if they were able to communicate naturally. So he taught Charlie proper English, how he missed his friend.

Snapping out of his musings Harry read the note from Professor McGonagall. It was a simple and short message telling him that she would have tea ready around 8:30, allowing them both to get some of the day's paperwork out of the way. He smiled knowing that she would have a swarm of paperwork that she needed to do as deputy headmistress of the school and as the Transfiguration teacher, so she would also have homework to grade.

He was happy that he had the time to do some of the paperwork that he'd had planned on doing tonight, even if he was only going to be doing an hour of it. Knowing that time was ticking Harry pulled out his timepiece, a non-digital one since magic fried that batteries of all electronics, and set the timer for Forty-five minutes, giving him some time to clean up and walk through the castle to McGonagall's office.

* * *

Harry dropped into the comfortable recliner in his trunks compartment. He had just returned from his tea with Minerva and was now completely drained, both physically and emotionally. Somehow she had come to the conclusion that he was Harry Potter or was so connected to him in that he was able to pick up on the various habits that he would have displayed. He knew that he had dropped too many hints when they'd spoken when she had scolded him about undertaking the Animagus transformation on his own.

But it had been something that he'd wanted to do, something that he'd been willing to risk to have even the smallest amount of Family to call upon.

He was happy that he'd been able to reunite with Minerva and that she'd been willing to have him back in her life, as family and not just a student. Thankfully she was open to his explanations about why he wasn't able to introduce himself when he'd spoken to her in private the first time.

Harry closed his eyes and buried himself deeper into the comfortable chair.

"I see we're enjoying ourselves." Came a joyous voice.

Harry sighed "Loki I don't think I have the energy to deal with you today."

"Wouldn't be the first time that someone has said that to me." The Norse God of Mischief, magic and fire conceded.

"I doubt that it would be the last time either." Came another voice.

Harry looked up and saw that he wasn't alone, he also wasn't in the apartment anymore.

'I really need to give that place a name.' he thought to himself.

"You do, it gets confusing since we live in an apartment in London." The third individual stated.

Loki smirked "You forgot that we can hear your thoughts, didn't you?"

Harry shrugged, it was a common enough occurrence that they didn't care anymore. After all they'd shared a body for nine and a half years.

"How've you been Gabriel? We don't normally get to speak like this often." Harry asked the Archangel.

"Not too bad, the Obscurial hasn't been moving around too much after the incident in the infirmary. So that makes it easier." He said as he took a bite from the candy bar that he always seem to have nearby.

"Erebus has been somewhat under control, reminds me of Fenrir, when he was a pup and wasn't trying to eat everything when I wouldn't feed him when he wanted to be fed." Loki told Harry.

Harry just nodded, the necessary recap and discussion about the two invading forces within their communal body now completed. He looked at the separated being.

His weary eyes landed on Loki first. The Jotunn Prince of Asgard had loved the actor that had portrayed him in a movie back in his old world, something about being on point. To which Harry always asked 'What's the point?' it was funny the first few times but got sad and repetitive later on. As such Loki currently had shoulder length black hair, although Harry's was darker slightly, and wore a black suit, he had placed his dark forest green coat over the back of his chair.

"Still using _his_ form I see." Gabriel stated, it was a reoccurring thing between them.

"It is not my fault that the actor they used in the other world was such a good looking form to take, and it was the first form to come to mind when I completely separated from you in this one." Loki pointed out "So don't blame me, I'm just happy that this form is at least better looking than the one Thor had."

"How did you find that form anyway Loki?" Harry asked. "The movie came out the year after you came to this world, so you shouldn't have been able to know that form."

"Movie trailers." Gabriel and Loki answered at the same time.

Harry nodded, it wasn't like he could dispute them.

"What was the name of the actor?" Harry asked.

"Tom Hiddleston" Loki answered "He'd been in a few movies before and was pretty good."

"What about the Tom Hiddleston in this world?" Gabriel asked. Being a separated entity within Harry Loki and himself no longer shared a mind. So they had differing memories since they were both within Harry, though there were differences in their memories of the old world from when one aspect was in charge and the other was dormant. This allowed both to have similar, but completely different personalities.

"His parents never met." Loki explained. "His father was on a plane headed for the UK and his mother flipped a coin between the UK and Australia, she ended up going to Australia instead. Thus they never met and he was never born."

Harry looked at Gabriel, he was still using the same form his vessel took before he was killed by Lucifer. That was a fun memory to experience. _Not_.

"Like you can talk anyway feathers." Loki smirked. "At least I chose a new look, instead you chose to remain the same."

"Of course I did." Gabriel defended himself "I worked hard to create that vessel. Years spent moulding and changing the way it looked, the painstaking time it took to make the changes over the centuries that I was on Earth back there. I'm not going to let it all go to waste because of Lucifer."

Harry rolled his eyes, there had been a reason that they were sitting together in the mindscape, but as usual the two decided that they needed to gripe about something or other instead.

"Ladies, there's no need to fight. I'm the better looking one anyway." Harry cut them off "Now can we get to why you called me here?"

Both Immortals shrugged and decided to end the fighting, for now.

"Alright." Loki said, clearly being the one that would be talking. "It wasn't Gabriel who called you here, it was me."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because there is something that we need to discuss about how things will work out over Yule." Loki stated.

"What do we need to discuss?" Harry asked. "We're returning to the temple and from there we will be uniting the Staff of Moses, the spear of Destiney and the Philosophers stone together to make the Staff that we will wield. Using the staff we will remove the Obscurial within my body, freeing us from the horrible potions that we need to take."

They all shuddered at the memory of the taste.

"Then we'll heal Balthazar and Veronica." Harry concluded. "What else is there?"

"Erebus for one." Gabriel stated.

"Also the fact that there is a lot more to what needs to be done than simply 'removing the Obscurial from your body' Hadrian." Loki said. "By now you've hosted the Obscurial for so long it has wormed its way into your core, acting as a leech on your magical energy, thankfully as your core is young it simply thought that you needed more magic and has grown to accommodate that.

"Your core is making so much magic that if you were to take away the very thing that it is using that magic, the Obscurial, then your core would still be making the same level of magic but your core wouldn't be able to hold all that magic inside."

"What would happen?" Harry asked.

"Ever tried filling a balloon with as much air as you could?" Gabriel asked solemnly.

The mental image of a balloon popping ran through his mind.

Both Loki and Gabriel nodded when they realized that he'd come to the same conclusion that they had.

"Then how do we fix it?" he asked tensely, the image of a balloon version of himself popping was running through his mind.

The two entities looked at each other before sighing.

"The simplest way? Drain your core to the very limits into a magic container, allowing your core to, in the simplest terms, reset itself."

"The risk being?" Harry asked "Because you said simplest, not best, or only."

Loki smirked "You have to admit that he's not as foolish as we'd originally thought."

Gabriel nodded "That's obvious, as if we'd allow him to be anything but."

Gabriel looked at Harry.

"The risk, as you are more than likely aware, is that while you pour your magic directly out of your core that the severe and sudden Magical exhaustion will kill you instead of allowing you to live, even with your, _our_ ability to use mystical energies will not sustain your body long enough to starve the creature enough for it to leave your body, but that doesn't help us with Balthazar and Veronica."

"Door number 2?" Harry asked.

"You awaken." Loki stated, knowing Harry would understand what he was hinting at.

"It's doable and there's a more than probable chance that you'll retain your core as well as connect to the mystical energies on a higher level, allowing you to perform great feats and you'll not have wasted time retrieving all the staff fragments, you will be able to reunite them and will then be able to create your own staff."

Harry thought it over, he knew the risks of undergoing the awakening rituals. Normally they were performed with years of preparation and training, the first ritual series done to purify and clean the body and it's magic. There was a basic blood magic technique that would allow the user to coagulate all the bad blood within their body within a localized area, normally done in an arm or leg where the person would have a better chance at cutting their body to remove the blood. The best place to do this was on the Torso, or the throat, where the Heart, Lungs and other vital organs were located as it would pull the bad blood from those organs as well instead of allowing the blood to flow through the body, another blood ritual practice was developed from this, called poison letting.

After removing the bad blood from the body, the users commonly had to repeat this several times over a period of weeks and months to get all the bad blood from the body, the user would undergo a powerful ritual which would allow them to commune with their magic. The magic would flow through the body allowing the hidden traits and abilities that the person had inherited or had the capacity to use.

The ritual had many benefits, even at its beginnings, but the awakening would be something requiring time that he just didn't have.

Harry shook his head. "As much as I would like to undertake the awakening, there just isn't enough time to do so."

Loki sighed. "I had hoped that you would choose either the first option or the second, because the only way that I know could work, to get the Obscurial out of you and your masters requires me to go home."

"Home?" Harry asked "Back to the other reality that you came from?"

The two beings looked at each other.

"Harry there is something that I haven't told you, well I haven't been completely honest with you about, I should say." Loki began. "You see when Gabriel and I entered your body, we were not alone in entering it. Now let us explain before you start getting all hyped up about it."

"Since Gabriel and I were once a single being, even though we had different personalities and histories we were still a single being at the start, but when we came into this world the me – the Loki – that belongs to this world, this reality, was weak and close to fading, so when he felt that there was another Loki in this world that he could connect with, similar to the doppelganger illusions that you use."

Harry nodded, mostly because he knew the ability, it was the one he'd used against the troll after all.

"Well when the Loki of this world and I 'United', for lack of a better phrase, we became a completely separate being from Gabriel."

Harry was somewhat lost.

"I don't think he gets it." Gabriel stated.

"Yeah." Loki groaned.

"So…" Harry began "You were like two people sharing the same body, but because there was another you in this world you were able to get your own body?" it was a lame question but it was the best he could do.

Loki and Gabriel looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation between themselves.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

Harry nodded, happy that he'd gotten that sorted, or at least moved on from it.

"So how did you and the Loki of this world become… well… you?" Harry asked.

Loki sighed "Well…"

* * *

{Flashback}

Loki stood in the Vault of Weapons where few weeks prior he had allowed entry for a trio of Frost giants to enter before they were detected and destroyed, though there were no signs of him having been the one allowing them entry as they had used one of the many 'side doors' that existed throughout the nine realms to access Asgard. He looked down at the glowing frost-blue Casket of Ancient Winters, contemplating whether or not he should go through with his plans.

There was a need to know, to understand what it was that he had witnessed during his battle with the frost giants in Jotunhime.

{Flashback within a flashback!}

Thor flew across the field of battle, knocking down several frost giants that hadn't noticed that the God of Thunder had just been backhanded by Laufey, their king. Thor quickly got to his feet, swinging Mjolnir he sent the recovering frost giants into the chasm below where they would be unable to re-join the battle.

"That's more like it." He sneered, hurling his hammer and releasing it.

Laufey sidestepped the telegraphed hammer throw, watching as it slammed into the face of another Giant before returning to Thor's hand.

Sif pierced a Frost Giant with her blade, unfortunately the Giant's hand gripped the weapon and slammed a fist into her hand, forcing her to loosen her grip on the weapon before being kicked away. The Giant raised his arm to slam the stolen weapon into the female Asgardian a knife pierced its flesh, stabbing it in the heart. It fell over dead.

Rolling onto her stomach as she got to her feet she saw that it was Hogun that had thrown the knife, giving him a nod as thanks, which he returned before blocking an attack from another Giant that thought him defenceless.

Loki saw this happening, thankful that his brother's pride hadn't cost him the lives of his friends, Thor's friends not his, though they did put up with him when they weren't chasing him around for revenge after one of his many pranks. They were pretty fun to be around most times.

A roar drew the young Prince's attention.

His head snapped around to see a notably larger frost giant charging towards him, thinking quick on his feet, and having noted it behind him before, Loki backed up towards the ledge of the chasm, there was barely any room between his feet and the ledge. He just hoped that his plan would work. He spared a quick look down to ensure that there were no Giant's climbing up towards him, there weren't thankfully, he turned his attention back at the charging Giant.

It lowered itself and spread its arms wide, as to prevent Loki from suddenly dodging to either side as it spear tackled him.

Only to go right threw him and over the ledge into the Chasm below, slamming into the rocks below.

Loki stepped out from behind a frozen pillar a moment later.

'That was close.' He thought to himself as he dispelled his illusion.

He returned to battle just as Sif raised her shield to defend against a barrage of icicles that would have pierced through her had she not defended herself, he threw a knife killing the giant and sparing her the continuation of the attack.

Volstagg let out a cry of pain before head-butting the Giant that was gripping his exposed forearm. He groaned and looked at the damage after the Giant had let go, the Giant's handprint was burned into his flesh, and the skin charred black with blisters surrounding the gripped area.

It was still sizzling when he called out to his fellow warriors.

"Don't let them touch you!" He cried.

Sif looked over from across the battlefield, and saw his arm. Thor was lost in the carnage of battle and didn't hear the cry of warning as he batted away another Giant before slamming his hammer into another.

Loki stabbed the Giant he was fighting just as he heard the pained cry and warning from Volstagg, he looked over to see if there was anything that he could do to assist the warrior, thinking the Giant he'd stabbed dead. Unfortunately he was wrong. The giant gripped his arm with its right hand, Loki having used his left to hold the blade that stabbed it, he wreathed within its grip attempting to free his arm even as his armour disintegrated before his eyes.

Just as the armour completely broke down and Loki was still fighting against the grip, he suddenly looked down and his attempts stopped cold.

There was no pain.

But he had heard Volstagg's cries. He should currently be in pain from the Giant's grip on his skin.

What he saw caused all thoughts to cease.

His arm was turning blue!

That had never happened before. He watched in sick fascination as icicles formed on his skin, mildly noting that his skin colour was now the same as the Giant that was holding his arm. Seeing his entire forearm turn blue, and feeling it spreading up his arm, Loki slammed another dagger into the Giant's heart. Killing it this time.

He looked down at his arm and watched as it quickly faded back to the normal skin colour that he had, though his armour was destroyed.

His eyes darted around the battlefield, worried that someone, Thor or his warriors, had seen what had just happened. Thankfully no one but the Giant he had killed and himself had seen what happened.

Fandral watched as his blade went flying through the air, over the shoulder of the Frost Giant he was fighting. He gulped and backed away from the Giant as it formed a large club made of ice on its hand. He spotted a gap between the Giant's legs and made a quick dash forwards. As the Giant raised its frozen club Fandral slid between the gaps between its legs and retrieved his sword, spinning around with his blade high, he slashed down. Severing the frozen weapon and limb from the Giant he quickly used the shock to thrust his blade into his enemy's throat, killing him.

He threw his blade and caught it with his other hand, spinning it to loosen the muscles in his arm, he turned around to find another foe to face.

His eyes widened when he saw a frozen spear coming for him, he was unable to dodge and received the frozen spike through his shoulder above his heart. He let out a scream of pain.

Loki spun around, avoiding the falling body that was coming for him and drew another blade, he threw the blade perfectly as he exited the spin, the blade piercing the skull of the Giant that had injured Fandral.

"Thor!" Sif cried, attempting to gain the Princes attention for even a moment as Volstagg and Hogun lifted their injured friend off the frozen spike that was lodged in his body.

"We. Must. Go!" Loki shouted to his bother.

"Then Go!" Thor called back as he used his hammer to back hand an attacking Giant.

Loosing himself in the carnage of battle Thor hurled his hammer and allowed it to fly from his grip, he watched in wicked glee as it flew through half a dozen Frost Giants.

Laufey watched on from above, sorrowful and torn. He wanted the Prince of Asgard dead, but not at the cost of his own people. They had not recovered completely from the war against the Aesir over two decades ago, the loss of their casket having severely damaged their world and weakened its natural magical energy. He unleashed a stream of magic through the Ice breaking free a frozen war beast, Thor either wasn't aware of what was happening or, as was the most likely, he didn't care and was happy about the additional foe that he was now required to face.

Holding the leather strap on the bottom of Mjolnir's handle Thor spun the hammer with blinding speed, dull thuds echoed through the air as he slammed the rapidly spinning weapon into the opposing Frost Giants.

Frandal watched from his position on Volstagg's shoulders as the frost beast let out a roar of anger and joy before charging after the retreating warriors.

Thor saw the beast charging from the corner of his eye, but was unable to do anything as the Frost giants were rushing him, he suddenly had an idea. Slamming away another Giant Thor lowered himself and the spinning Mjolnir to the ground, the hammer easily breaking through the ice and stone, sending rubble flying rapidly through the air and clearing away the Giants that were rushing him. He now stood in an open area in the midst of a battle field, his eyes darting around counting the number of foes he was to face.

He was well and truly outnumbered.

His Hammer still spinning rapidly he lifted it to the heavens and gripped the handle, channelling the divine lightning that was a part of his domain, and swung the handle down with all his might. The resulting wave of power sent a wave of destruction with rock, stone and ice rising from the ground into the sky before crashing back down. The wave was so powerful that the resulting wave started to destroy the fragility of the Jotunheim wasteland that Sif, Loki and the warriors three were running through with the Frost Beast behind them. Hogun had just dropped from the small ledge onto a stable ground when the beast swung its bone spiked tail, attempting to prevent itself from falling into a hole that had formed beneath its feet, thankfully it was unable to prevent itself from falling.

Frandal laughed weakly from Volstagg's shoulders as he watched the beast descend beneath the frost and snow.

The small group ran as fast as they could across the bridges of frozen ice that connected the few islands of stone as they ran to escape from the shattering of ice.

"Heimdall!" Loki cried out to the guardian of Asgard "Open the bridge!"

But there was no response.

Just as he was about to call out once more a large hand came from the ledge below, and there was no chance of them going around it or back.

Thor looked up from the destruction he had caused and saw the beast that had fallen below the ice rise from the ledge and stand tall above his friends and brother. He spun his hammer once more and hurled himself into the sky.

The beast stood tall before the warriors, who stood there, weapons at the ready.

As the beast went to let out a roar, a large blur shot through its mouth and out the back of its throat. Cutting off the beasts roar and causing it to topple over the ledge, falling back into the abyss below as Thor landed before the ledge, placing himself between his friends and the abyss, should anything else attempt to rise from below.

Turning around the grin on Thor's face fell as he saw Laufey and an uncountable amount of Frost Giants standing there before him and his friends. The Giants started to rush towards the trapped warriors as a clap of thunder drew all eyes to the heavens above. A burst of Rainbow light and the whinny of a horse drew all attention and eyes, the battle now forgotten.

Thor grinned madly "Father! We'll finish them together!"

Odin looked down from his steed, at his first born son.

"Silence!" He hissed.

Thor was taken back.

Laufrey rose to look Odin in the eye.

"Allfather." He greeted. "You look weary."

"Laufey." He greeted in kind. "End this now."

"Your boy" he pointed out "Sought this out, not me."

"Your right." Odin agreed. "And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for." He said. "War and death."

"So be it." Odin replied.

Laufrey formed a weapon of ice and drew it to strike the Allfather down.

Odin raised Gungnir, illuminating the area with the Odinforce, sending Laufrey flying through the air. A moment later Odin and the warriors were taken away by the Bifrost, returning to Asgard where they would tend to their wounds.

And hopefully Loki would find some answers.

{Flashback within a flashback end}

It was with a heavy heart that Loki placed his hands on the Casket and lifted it off its pedestal, he could feel the power within the weapon flowing into his body.

"STOP!" a familiar deep voice called out to him.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked the owner of the voice.

"No, you are not cursed."

Loki lowered the casket and placed it back on the pedestal.

"What am I?"

"You're my son."

Anger boiled within Loki, as he turned to face his father.

His skin now the familiar frozen blue of the frost giants of Jotunheim.

He looked Odin in his one remaining eye as his skin returned to its regular look.

"What more than that?" He pressed angrily as he started making his way towards the Allfather. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

He could see the indecision in Odin's eye as he attempted to form an answer.

Loki stopped at the bottom of the stairs before Odin.

"No." Odin admitted to his son. "In the aftermath of the battle, after I had sent the casket here to Asgard, I heard a cry and followed it into the temple and I found a baby. It was small for a giant's offspring, having been left there to die in the harsh cold. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. I knew right away it was Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son." Loki stated, shock overwhelming his anger.

He looked at the Allfather, hoping that he had heard wrong.

But alas it wasn't.

Odin nodded softly "Yes."

"Why?" Loki asked desperately. "You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child that was left to die in the cold, alone and unwanted. You know as well as I that my wife-" Odin tactfully avoided calling her 'your mother' at the moment "-lost her ability to bear children after she gave birth to Thor, and even then it was with great risk and Magicks that he was born at all."

"No." Loki bit out "You took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin could see the tears running down his son's face. This revelation was hurting him just as it was hurting himself.

Loki was breathing heavy. His emotions getting the better of him.

"TELL ME!" he shouted desperately, his distraught voice echoing through the vault.

"I thought that one day, when you and Thor both sat upon your thrones we could unite our kingdoms one day. You both having been raised as brothers, regardless of blood. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace between both realms. Through you."

"What?"

"But those plans no longer matter." Odin told him "Thor has seen to that. It will be a blessing if Laufrey does not attempt to strike back for his foolish actions."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me."

"Why do you twist my words, Loki?" Odin asked.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?"

"Because you are our son." Came a peaceful voice. The intrusion snatching both their attentions.

"Frigg, my wife." Odin greeted, to which he received a light nod.

She turned her attention back to Loki. "You are our son Loki. We wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"Why? Because I-I-I'm a monster that parents tell their children about at night?"

"NEVER!" She shouted, a rare thing. Loki swallowed his tirade and just stared at her. "You are our son, MY son. I raised you, not Laufrey. You were left to die, Odin could have placed you back down after picking you up, given you to another to raise as their own and they would have.

"But it was me, Loki, ME who was there for you, for every nightmare, bump, scrape and bruise when you were a child. It was not Laufrey who taught you the magic that you wield, the illusions that you are so masterful in. Was it Laufrey that taught you how to throw a blade, how to fight with grace and power?

"Loki you may not have been of my flesh, but you are no less my son because of it. You are of my soul. Nursed from my breast. There is nothing that you can say that would not make you MY child."

He just looked at his mother.

"How do I know that this is not some plot to be used against me?" He asked desperately.

Frigg descended the stairs and wrapped her arms around Loki, even as he attempted to free himself.

"Because I love you and there is nothing that will ever stop me from doing so." She soothed him.

{End flashback}

* * *

"That night I left Asgard and spent years travelling throughout the nine realms, learning everything that I could, meeting people and fighting monsters when the need arose." Loki sighed.

"Mother was not happy that I left but she at least understood why it was that I needed to leave, we met again, many years later when I was travelling through the realm of the Dwarves, neither of us knew that the other would be there but when we met she did not question me on my actions. She told me that she loved me and asked about my travels, it was as if I had returned home after a battle on Vanaheim against the raiders with Thor and his band of warriors.

"Before we went our separate ways once more she told me that I was always welcome to come back home whenever I was ready, and I always remembered that." Loki finished.

Harry just sat there stunned, he didn't know what to say.

Loki took a deep breath before he continued speaking.

"Which brings us to option three." He began "To completely remove the Obscurial within yourself, and Erebus, while allowing your core to strengthen itself, there's a good chance that you'll still produce a high amount of magic, but your core will be strong enough to hold all of it when you're not using it."

Gabriel cut in "Because that's the main thing we're worried about. While I will completely unite with you and you will gain my knowledge, powers and everything that I am and forever will be, you will still produce strong magic that may cause your core to leak magical energy when we do."

"Hang on a second." Harry exclaimed. "Who said anything about uniting or become one with each other?"

Loki and Gabriel looked at each other.

"What did you think was going to happen Harry?" Loki asked. "It was always the plan, from when we were sent into this reality we were supposed to be one being, not three all within the same body."

"But because of the night that you were found by Jess, and the leech that was connected to you, we were unable to do as we were supposed to do. By time we'd removed the leech and locked it within the curse box, storing it within the trunk we had Erebus to deal with followed by the Obscurial." Gabriel said.

"So when we remove both there will be an emptiness that needs to be filled, which will be done by repairing your soul."

Harry blinked owlishly. "There's something wrong with my soul?"

Loki's shoulders slumped "I take back everything I said about him being smart."

Gabriel rolled his eyes "There's nothing wrong with your soul Harry, it's just been compressed with Erebus and the Obscurial being stuck in your body, so when we take them out there's going to be room left over, which is a very bad thing."

"What can happen?" Harry asked wearily.

"You don't want to know." They both told Harry.

He just nodded.

"But what about Loki?" Harry asked after a minute "What will happen to him? He's a part of you, and me as well I guess."

"That's a little tricky." Loki said. "I won't unite with you, like Gabriel will, I will return to Asgard for a while, I'll also be taking Erebus with me when I do."

Harry just sat there stupefied.

"That doesn't mean that I'll be leaving you with nothing." Loki said "You'll still keep all the powers that you have been able to use, as well as a few that I don't really use or have told you about; such as my conjuration, Fire manipulation, though I rarely use it, specialty Magicks like some of my more powerful illusionary abilities, as well as some level of Telekinesis.

"All of what I can do, of what we can do together, shall remain within you forever. In a way you will be the Loki of our other world, holding all the powers that we did, although there is a chance of them being at a lesser level because of you being a mortal, but that may change because of Gabriel and you becoming one. That's not to mention the abilities that you would gain from feathers over there or those that you were born with." Loki pointed to Gabriel.

"Watch it, Street performer." Gabriel warned.

Loki sneered "Bird brain."

"Wand licker"

"Oi" Harry warned, he did use a wand after all.

"Pillow stuffing." Loki continued as if Harry hadn't said anything.

"Spell kisser."

"Wannabe Pidgeon."

"Weave Wanker."

"Blow a horn."

"Archaic arsehole."

"Are you two ladies done yet?" Harry asked them, completely throwing them off rhythm because he'd cut in just as they were about to say something.

Both just looked at him and gulped. Harry had a plasma bolt in each hand and they both knew that he was more than willing to use it on them. They may be divine beings but his plasma bolts hurt like a bitch.

"Anyway…" Gabriel said, drawing both of the others attention. "While you will be able to use my powers, Harry. You will not be able to use all of my powers, it just simply can't be done."

"Why not?" Harry asked "Not that I want to be all powerful and rule the world or anything like that, I was just curious."

Gabriel smirked as he bit into another candy bar. "It just simply can't be done, while you have used several of my powers whilst I was assisting you, even in a passive way, the amount of power that you would hold if you had access to my powers, the powers of an Archangel, would cause you to combust within a nanosecond, if that.

"The human body was simply not made to hold that much power, no being in creation, possibly even Loki, could hold the amount of power that the Angels are able to hold and we were made to hold these powers." Gabriel explained.

Harry nodded, seeing the point. "So what kind of powers would I get, most likely that is?"

Gabriel seemed to think over his answer, unsure about what kind of powers that Harry would be able to use when he, Gabriel, was no longer a separate being within sharing powers, energy and everything else that they were.

"From what I can only guess, you would more than likely retain several of the powers that you've used, like my shapeshifting that Loki and I share, there's a good chance that will become easier for you to use because you'll be the only one in control of that power. There's a chance that you will be able to teleport, so instead of having to use a portkey or apparate you can just teleport.

"You'll more than likely gain my reality warping ability, it's similar to the illusionary abilities that you use, which come from Loki, except the things that you make with this ability will be permanent and will cost more energy to create. Perhaps some level of Telekinesis, Regeneration or self-healing, some level of elemental control, my perception abilities defiantly, I'll ensure that you get it, both for supernatural being and for those that travel in time, though there is one power that I am weary of you gaining." Gabriel had a concerned look upon his face.

"What kind of power are you concerned about me getting?" Harry asked.

Gabriel pursed his lips "It's not _A_ power, per se, it's more along the lines of the powers all Archangels and higher level Angels are able to use. Chronokinesis, the power to send yourself or another through time, both backwards and forwards, Memory manipulation, Molecular combustion, Angelic Photokinesis, but most importantly my Nigh-Omniscience and Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence.

"The amount of knowledge that I have picked up by just existing could overwhelm you, reducing you to a rotten cabbage left in the sun on a hot day. The amount of power as an Archangel would destroy you, like I said before."

All three just sat and thought about what they were told, it was some time before anyone spoke again.

"I think I have the answer to all our issues for the time being." Loki said, gaining their attention once more.

"When we go to Asgard and we separate myself and Erebus, destroy the Obscurial and combine the two of you, we can get Odin, my mother and some of the more powerful sorcerers of Asgard to, with Gabriel's help, either seal away the powers, like placing a block on your ability to use them, we could also remove them completely, it would mean we'd need something to contain them in though…" Loki's voice died of when he realised what anything he was saying would need.

 _I can solve all of this for you._

"Who said that?" All three said at once.

"I did." Said a cheery voice.

All eyes turned to where they heard the voice.

* * *

Everyone could see that Harry was in high spirits the next morning when he arrived halfway through breakfast.

"What's got you so chipper?" Tonks asked him when Harry sat in the empty seat beside the Hufflepuff.

"I've gotten rid of my biggest problem over the Yule break." He grinned as he filled his plate.

"So you're going to France with us then?" Tracy asked hopefully.

Harry looked at her and shook his head "Sorry Trace, not going to France, I'm still travelling to Nepal over the break, but I have sorted out an issue that I was really worried about."

"What issue?" Draco asked.

"The issue of me dying over the break when I get the parasite out of my body." This seemed to lift everyone's spirits when they heard what he was saying.

"I am glad to hear that you will be returning after the break Mr Hale."

Harry turned around and saw that Filius was standing behind him.

"Professor, good morning." He greeted warmly. "Yeah, it took some work but I received a guest last night and he had something that I've been looking for, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get my hands on it but apparently he had just the thing that I needed."

"That's good to hear." Flitwick smiled "Then perhaps you will be more willing to join the duelling circuit, Mr Breeks could use someone other than myself to train with."

Harry laughed "Unfortunately not, all my free time is spent either doing homework, training with my friends or working through all the paperwork that I have piled up on my desk. Fortunately I have been able to get the budget handled, the goblins were happy to help."

Filius grinned "How much did it cost?"

Harry's smile faded immediately and he buried his head in his hands.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Everyone within earshot laughed at Harry's sudden change.

"Don't get too concerned about it Harry, I'm sure that there will be something that you and the goblins could work out to make things better for everyone involved. But for now I do believe that you have Potions with the Hufflepuff's."

Harry looked around the hall and realized that students were making their way to their classes.

"Thanks Filius." Harry quickly offered and dashed off to class.

Flitwick just shook his head at the boy's actions and made his own way to his first charms lesson of the day.

* * *

Harry sat in his office going over the preliminary report that the Goblins had sent him, he had asked the goblin in charge of the forensic accounting, or so the goblin had called it, to give him a preliminary report on everything that the school currently had within the vaults that it had access to, other than the Founders Vaults, though he also wanted to know about what funds the school was able to take from them, if any.

The goblin had promised that it would be easy enough for him to read, though Harry was sure that Blackclaw was insulting him on some level, but he didn't mind, being able to read it would be better for him after all.

As Harry read through the report his mood soured as he realized that his first impression of the schools budgeting was correct, there were people stealing money from the school, not only that the amount of fees that students were paying were outrageous, the amount of money that the 'Purebloods' needed to pay for their students was half what a 'Half-blood' student and even that was less than the amount that 'Muggleborn' Students were paying.

'It's as if the people in charge of the school want to stop the Muggleborn students from being able to afford attending the school to learn about magic from the start.' Harry thought to himself as he looked over the change in budget.

Suddenly something jumped out at Harry as he was reading through the report, he wasn't sure what it was, but there was something wrong with what he was reading. He flipped back several pages and compared it to the one he was reading currently, he did this several times before he realized what was wrong with the report he was reading.

Finally he could see what was wrong.

Someone was cutting the amount of classes that the students were able to take, while they were also increasing the cost of admittance, it was strange that someone would do that. There were records of things that had been purchased to replace broken and worn down equipment, but the items that were being replaced were, at times, inferior to the things that were replaced. Harry pulled out a notepad and started making notes from what he was seeing throughout the report.

Within reading half way through the report Harry knew that there were people actively doing what they could to steal money from the schools budget and the amount of money that the school needed to run every year was only increasing, and if the preliminary result in the report was right then the school would barely be able to keep itself open after he graduates.

When Harry realized this he slumped back in his chair, he didn't know why but this news hit him hard. He attributed it to wanting to not let down The Ancient One, or Rowena Ravenclaw as he needed to get in the Habit of calling her. A few minutes later saw Harry walking through the Hallway towards Flitwick's class room, he needed to inform him that he was stepping out for the afternoon and wouldn't be able to attend his classes, the professor wouldn't like it but he would ensure that the professor would talk with him once he returned, preferably Minerva would join him, they were the only two that he knew he could trust with the knowledge of the report.

"Ah, Harry, my boy." Came the voice of the last person that Harry wanted to see that day.

"Headmaster, I have told you many times that you are not to use my first name without myself giving you permission." Harry told him.

"Alas, my memory is not what it appears it once was I'm afraid." Dumbledore replied.

"Then I guess that means that I will have to remind you, repeatedly, that you have until the beginning of the Yule Holidays to return all of the Potter family property or it will be forcibly taken from you, and should anything belonging to another family, say a family grimoire or heirloom that has been taken or held without permission or knowledge of the family whilst the Potter Property it being retrieved then…" Harry's voice died out as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Let's just say that goblins are _very_ thorough when they're retrieving stolen property." Harry smirked. "Although, you may wish to know that before announcing myself in the Wizengamot I'd been in England for a few weeks, along with Mr Potter. He was kind enough to allow me to access the Potter Family Magicks."

Albus raised an eyebrow.

'Gotcha, you old fool.' He thought triumphantly.

"I am a distant relative of the Potter Family, thanks to… well it's too insignificant to mention, but the underlying factor is this, Albus. I have the ability to track down every piece of Potter Family heirlooms and I know, for a fact, that you have several in your office."

Harry took a step closer to Dumbledore.

"If they are not placed on my desk, in my Dorm or sent, via the goblins, to Harry Potter, then I will come and take everything that belongs to him and I'll make sure that I bring the contingent of Goblins to take everything that you have kept from the Potter Family and I'm sure that they'll be more than happy to take the cost of the fines from books and items rather than gold."

Dumbledore seemed to pale slightly.

"But, as I said." Harry continued as if nothing had happened. "You have until the morning of the Yule Hols to have those things in either my hands or in the goblin's for Harry. If not I will make a personal visit to your office that you will not like. Am I understood Albus."

Albus just nodded.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me. I need to inform Professor Flitwick that I won't be able to attend my classes this afternoon, I have to see to a man about a horse." Harry didn't give Albus a chance to reply as he strode down the hallway. He could still feel Albus' eyes on him as he walked away.


End file.
